Tes yeux sont le reflet de mon âme
by Dymitry
Summary: En hiatus. Voir même abandonnée!
1. Chapter 1 Commencement

Auteur: Dymitry

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à la grande Madame Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de ce modeste texte ^^

Avertissement: Couple HP/DM (même si il met du temps à se former) donc pour ce que ça déranger aurevoir.

C'est ma première fanfiction alors je vous serais reconnaissante de me donner vos avis, bon comme mauvais :D

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: Le commencement

Harry était au Terrier depuis maintenant une semaine. Il y passait des journées paisibles en compagnie de cette famille qui faisait tout pour qu'il se sente chez lui. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, le Survivant semblait avoir perdu goût à la vie mais ces quelques jours lui avaient rendu une certaine quiétude.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire, Harry, Hermione et la famille Weslay étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Le Survivant souriait comme il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps. Les jours sombres qui s'annonçaient sembler avoir été oublier de tous en cette soirée de célébration. Harry avait déjà reçu de nombreux cadeaux, des livres sur le quidditch, de nombreux articles de la boutique de Fred et George, un loup miniature qui hurlait parfois à la lune et se blottissait dans le creux de sa main et aussi une nouvelle plume finement ouvragé dont il n'oserait pas se servir. Il tenait le dernier entre ses mains.

-Harry! Ouvres ton cadeau! S'impatienta Ron alors que son ami détaillé l'emballage depuis cinq minutes tentant vainement d'en découvrir le contenue.

-Oui! Oui!

Harry découvrit avec une émotion non dissimulée un album photo regroupant toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères en commençant par ses parents qui le saluaient avec bienveillance pour finir avec les Weasley et Hermione dans un amas confus d'êtres humains qui gesticulait en souriant.-

-Merci beaucoup! Dit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Tous le monde à participer! Je sais que tu en as un de tes parents mais nous voulions que tu n'oublies pas le bonheur présent! Expliqua Hermione avec un sourire timide.

-Je ne peux que vous remercier d'être là. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas la force de me battre!

Ron et les jumeaux crièrent bruyamment « OUIIIII »

Harry sentait le soutient que ces gens lui apporté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces évènements. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne faut pas gâcher cette agréable soirée. Son regard se voila mais avant que quiconque puisse s'en apercevoir un tambourinement sinistre retentit.

Molly alla ouvrit, tous le monde la suivit peu après. Tous se figèrent en voyant Dumbledore portant dans ses bras un corps entièrement couvert d'une couverture, des goûtes de sang tombées lentement par terre alors que le couverture s'en imbibait à un rythme alarmant.

Sans salutation ou explication, il s'exclama: « Molly, je vais le poser sur le divan. Venez avec moi. Arthur allait au ministère et laissa trainer vos oreilles si quoi que ce soit sort de l'ordinaire revenez m'en informer. Fred et George occupez vous de Giny, elle semble bien pâle puis allez chercher Rogue. Vous le trouverez au QG. Harry va chercher de l'eau chaude. Hermione allait dans le jardin trouver des plantes antiseptiques et antalgiques. Ronald veillez cherchez des serviettes propres. »

Ces directives faites, il emporta son fardeau alors que tous obéissaient sans discuter. Harry revient avec l'eau qu'il fit chauffer d'un sort. Il s'approcha doucement du divan et posa la bassine sur le sol alors qu'il découvrait avec horreur la personne allongée dans un grand état de faiblesse. Le si hautain Malfoy maintenant recouvert de sang, des plaies innombrables parsemaient sa peau si pâle, son visage n'avait pas été épargné; une longue coupure courant de son œil droit au bas de sa mâchoire saignait abondamment. Il était pris de tremblement, son torse sanguinolent parvenait avec beaucoup de difficulté à ce soulever. Il semblait mourant. Chaque respiration provoquait un sifflement et une expression de douleur intense. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas conscient, pensa Harry avec un haut le cœur. Certes il n'aimait pas Malfoy mais le voir dans cet état lui était insupportable. Il voulait demander ce qui était arrivé au serpentard mais Ron arriva et donna les serviettes demandées. Il se figea à la vue du corps et une expression de tristesse et de dégout se mêlèrent sur son visage.

-Harry, Ronald, je vais devoir vous demander de l'aide. Je ne peux le soigner avec la magie, les coupures y réagissent très mal. Vous allez devoir le tenir pendant que je désinfecte les plaies.

Harry se mit derrière le divan et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du serpentard, son visage en face du sien pendant que Ron lui tenait les pieds. Hermione arriva à ce moment et donna les plantes au directeur alors que ces yeux se remplissaient d'effrois.

-Je vais commencer tenez le bien!

Alors que le directeur allait appliquer les soins, Draco ouvrit les yeux, affolé, il chuchota grimaçant sous la douleur: « Ils... Ils vont... attaquer le … Terrier... Fuyez... Harry... Il l'a... l'objet... » Il retomba dans l'inconscience

Harry le regarda horrifié. Dumbledore sembla choqué mais se reprit bien vite: « Je vais convoquer l'ordre! Molly commençait les soins je vous prie »

« Bien sur! » Elle retroussa ses manche et commença.

Harry s'était figé tenant Malfoy plus par automatisme que consciemment. L'objet, non il ne peut pas l'avoir trouvé, c'est impossible. Il devait aller s'en assurer mais pas avant que Malfoy ne soit tiré d'affaire, pensa-t-il en le regardant. Comment le serpentard pouvait-il être au courant? Et comment avait-il su pour l'attaque? Mais surtout pourquoi les avoir prévenu? Tant de question qui n'auraient pas de réponse ce soir. Peut-être même jamais, pensa amèrement le Survivant.


	2. Chapter 2 Dévoilement

Chapitre 2 : Dévoilement

Soudainement des lumières inquiétantes éclatèrent dehors. Les bruits de la bataille explosèrent à leur oreille. Harry voulait se jeter dans la mêlé mais le jeune homme étendu devant lui nécessitait son attention. Comme pour le prouver, Draco s'éveilla et commença à gesticuler en hurlant. Harry et Ron durent bander leur muscle pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal mais malheureusement le corps du serpentard était intégralement recouvert de blessures ainsi l'appuie des gryfondors ne fit qu'accentuer ses cris. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, avait quitté sa torpeur et aidait Madame Weasley.

Dehors tout redevient silencieux.

Hermione désespérant de voir arrivé le professeur Rogue se mit à écraser les plantes et débuta une potion analgésique.

Le temps semblait être figé. Quelques minutes étaient passées mais ils leur semblèrent que les heures s'enchainaient.

Enfin Rogue entra en boitant. Le sang s'écoulait de sa jambe où une longue entaille témoigné du combat qui avez fait rage.

-Désolé j'ai été retenu.

Il s'approcha de la potion d'Hermione et fit un bref hochement de tête appréciateur.

-Je vais lui administrer de suite. Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter, vous êtes priés de sortir immédiatement, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui ne voulait aucun contestation.

Les trois adolescent obéirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Bientôt les hurlements de Malfoy se calmèrent et ils ne purent entendre que quelques gémissements.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la cuisine ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de garder un silence pesant. Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose, maintenant qu'il savait le serpentard entre des mains expertes, il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir si l'objet était en lieu sûr. Il regarda ses deux amis. Ils n'étaient pas au courant des événements des deux étés derniers, personne ne l'était sauf Lui mais Il était particulier. Harry ne voulait pas le cacher mais pour le bien de tous, il le devait. Comment allait-il faire pour s'éclipser sans inquiéter ses proches? Impossible, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il allait devoir disparaitre pendant quelque jour. Il décida de partir demain à la première heure. Il espérait que Drago ne mourrait pas. Il avait des questions à lui poser et il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

La soirée fut morne, Albus ne réapparut que pour voir son jeune protégé toujours entre les mains de Rogue et il repartit sur le champs en lançant un: « je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, je reviendrais vite! En attendant pas de bêtise ». Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se renfrogna. Le vieux professeur avait le don pour savoir quand le jeune homme allait entreprendre quelque chose de dangereux mais son projet tenait toujours même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas le trouver.

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent se coucher bien qu'ils doutèrent de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, personne ne leur avait donner d'explications. Ron et même Hermione fulminaient alors qu'Harry était beaucoup trop préoccupé. Il décida de partir de suite, de toute manière il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Le problème se trouvait en face de lui, ses deux amis semblaient décidés à ce qu'il prennent part à leur indignation. Il se leva sous leurs regards interrogateurs.

-Je vais prendre l'air et voir si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un qui puisse me donner des informations, tenta Harry se doutant de leur réponse.

-Ron va aller avec toi, dit Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire! J'ai pensé que je pourrais trouver une formule pour soigner Drago. Après tout, il doit bien y en avoir une!

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on se sépare ou que j'y aille seul. Même à deux, la mère de Ron nous repèrerait de suite et nous serions bloqués pour de bon.

-Il n'a pas tort Hermione, ma mère est trop protectrice, elle ne nous laissera pas vagabonder après une attaque de mangemorts.

Il fut ainsi décidé que chacun irait de son coté. Harry conjura une feuille et un stylo puis écrivit un court mot « Désolé de partir brusquement, j'ai une affaire que je dois régler. Rien de dangereux. Je rentrerais dans quelques jours. Je n'ai pas été enlevé ou autre alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry »

Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine, sortit et transplana. Il n'avait pas encore le permis mais le ministère avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller ce genre de chose. Il se trouvait dans une prairie, verdoyante. Il se mis au centre, se baissa et effleura la terre qui se transforma bientôt en trappe. Il entra priant pour que Drago ne parla pas de cet objet. Il descendit par le minuscule escalier et se trouva dans une pièce sobre qui contenait un bureau, une chaise et en son centre une table. Il s'en approcha doucement et regarda dessus. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai avec tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancés pour la protéger! Il l'aurait senti si quelqu'un l'avait pris! Une haine immense déferla en lui et il rugit « VOLDEMORT ».Mais le pire pour Harry c'est qu'Il l'avait trahi. Seul lui avait pu la prendre.

Il détruisit le peu de mobilier et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mot sur la table.« Cher Harry Potter, je sais que ma trahison te serra incompréhensible, je ne peux que m'en excuser car je tenais à toi mais je ne peux désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La bague est certes entre Ces mains mais il ne peut s'en servir mais comme tu t'en doutes ce n'est qu'une question de temps. VK»

Il tremblait, c'était une véritable catastrophe avec la bague, Voldemort pourrait anéantir tous les sangs-mêlés et les moldus mais pire... pire que tout il était un mangemort! Il ne pouvait avoir révéler ses secrets! Impossible! Son coeur se serra, des larmes perlèrent sur ces joues.

Non, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la bague, ne pas se laisser distraire! Il fallait qu'il parle à Drago, et vite, mais avant il devait obtenir des informations. Un sourire carnassié s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il n'était pas enclin à torturer les gens mais en cet instant rien d'autre n'importait que de trouver la bague. La vie de tous en dépendait. Mais ce qu'il ne s'avouait pas c'est qu'au fond de lui, il en avait besoin. Un besoin malsain qui le rongeait sans répit.

Il sortit à l'air libre et transplana.

Pendant ce temps au terrier...

Ron faisait les cent pas alors que Hermione lisait un livre avec une mine soucieuse.

-Comment fais-tu pour te concentrer?

-Je ne le peux pas Ron mais si Harry dit qu'il ne court aucun danger...

-C'est qu'il doit être en très mauvaise posture! Tu le connais Hermione! Les ennuis le poursuivent.

-Je sais Ron mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le trouver.

-Il a changé Mione, je ne le reconnais plus. L'année dernière, il semblait tellement renfermé et accablé!

-C'est normal avec tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Il nous cache quelque chose d'important! Je ne le supporte plus! Nous avons été là toutes ses années! Alors pourquoi préfère-t-il risquer sa vie seul? Nous sommes des amis! Une équipe! Je ne le supporte plus!

-Moi non plus mais je pense comprendre ses raisons. Il tient à nous plus qu'à quiconque, il ne veut pas nous voir dans le même état que Malfoy...

-Oui, je sais Hermione mais quand il revient, je te jure de mettre les choses au clair! S'exclama enfin Ron en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Molly entra son visage transpirait la fatigue, ses yeux étaient cernés et elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

-Madame Weasley, tenta Hermione d'une voix douce, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous ne l'aiderez pas dans cet état.

-Oui, tu as surement raison.

Elle s'affala à son tour sur le divan. Malfoy avait été monté dans la chambre de Ron. Ses hurlements retentissaient régulièrement glaçant le sang des habitants qui ne pouvaient rien faire.

-Comment va-t-il? S'enquit Ron.

-Sa vie est toujours en danger mais nous avons réussi à refermer la plupart des plaies. Dumbledore cherche un sort pour pouvoir intervenir magiquement mais... je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Le pauvre, lui qui est si jeune! Rogue est encore à ses cotés.

Un sanglot la secoua « je ne sais pas si il passera la nuit , ses blessures sont trop importantes, je... je... » Hermione et Ron la prirent dans leurs bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'ils priaient silencieusement pour que le serpentard survivent.

Lupin entra inquiet: « Où est Harry? »

-Il est sorti, il y a quelques heures, répondit Ron en lui tentant le mot du Survivant.

-Quel idiot, souffla Lupin en se laissant tomber.

-Professeur, demanda Hermione, que c'est-il passé dehors? Personne ne nous a tenu au courant...

-Fred, George, Tonks et Maugrey sont à Saint Mangouste mais leurs blessures ne sont pas graves. Les mangemorts sont partis avec leurs blessés très rapidement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir prêt pour les accueillir. Je ne sais pas si il y a eut des morts dans leur rang, répondit-il à la question muette de Ron.

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous Harry? Demanda Molly.

Il la regarda, hésitant à répondre devant l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait mais il lui devait la vérité:

-Viktor Krum nous a trahis.

-QUOI ? Molly paraissait abasourdi alors que les deux adolescents regardaient Lupin avec incompréhension. Celui-ci soupira et continua:

-Il est en quelque sorte sorti avec Harry l'été dernier. Ils se sont séparés à la rentrée. J'ignore pourquoi. J'ai peur qu'Harry ne fasse une bêtise.

Ron semblait sur le point de s'étouffer « Viktor Krum » répétait-il bêtement alors qu'Hermione remerciait le ciel d'être assisse. Certes, tout le monde savait que Harry était gay depuis qu'il était sorti avec Cédric mais Viktor! Celui avec lequel elle était ami, était sorti avec Harry et était du côté de Voldemort. Trop d'information même pour elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Je ne comprends pas comment se sont-ils rencontrés? Que s'est-il passé l'été dernier?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lupin affligé, Harry n'a rien voulu de me dire. Moly et moi sommes les seuls à le savoir. Ils étaient ensembles un jour sur le chemin de Traverse mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

Une silence pesant se fit coupé par les cris du blond qui résonnaient lugubrement dans la maison. Rogue descendit avec précipitation, regarda les occupant de la salle et s'exclama:

-Monsieur Malfoy est maintenant hors de danger mais il lui faut des soins constants, son état peut encore se détériorer. Je dois m'absenter. Je vais envoyer Madame Pomfresh pour prendre ma suite. Molly cela ne vous dérange pas de garder mon filleul sous votre toit?

-Non, bien sur que non, Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais de lui avec Lupin jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'infirmière.

-Merci, dit-il au deux adultes qui le regardèrent surpris. Rogue ne remerciait jamais personne.

Il partit sans laissait le temps à quiconque de répondre.

Il furent soulager pour le jeune homme mais bien vite les hurlements reprirent. Molly et Lupin montèrent alors que Hermione et Ron se regardait, choqués. Rogue réapparut et leurs tendit à chacun une fiole:

-Buvez ça. Vous ne tiendrez pas si vous ne dormez pas.

Il repartit laissant les deux gryffondors encore plus perturbés. Rogue venait d'être gentil avec eux. Il devait être plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître par l'état de Draco. Suivant le conseil de leur professeur de potion, ils allèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3 Révélation

Merci à Serdra et Luciferou pour mes premières rewiews *_*

J'espères que vous aimerez le chapitre 3!

Chapitre 3: Révélation

Harry quant-à lui ne pensait pas une seconde à son besoin de sommeil. Devant lui été attaché un homme au cheveux noirs dont la chemise déchirée laissait voir la marque des ténèbres. L'Élue demanda avec une voix grave:

-Où est la bague?

-Je ne sais pas! Si le maître apprends que vous m'avez touché, il tuera tous vos proches!

-Je ne pense pas. Maintenant réponds moi! Où est-elle?

-Je ne sais pas!

Harry soupira. Ils étaient décidément butés ces mangemorts. Il se leva, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Harry n'aimait pas la torture ou peut être bien que si mais il ne devait pas y réfléchir, non il devait pas se pencher sur cette noirceur qui semblait grandir en lui. il avait compris depuis un moment que les sorciers ne supportaient absolument pas la torture physique surtout les mangemorts si imbus d'eux même qui y voyait une humiliation suprême. Ainsi il s'approcha doucement, sortit son canif et commença à taillader le torse exposé de son ennemi laissant de longues estafilades sanguinolantes. Il lui susurra:

-Je pense que tu sais où elle est, je pense même que tu vas me le dire.

Le mangemort eut un cri de douleur et d'horreur:

-Comment oses tu salir mon sang pur! Tu ne mérites pas que le Seigneur te touche! Mais il viendra! Et il me vengera!

-Voyons, voyons, Thorfinn Rowle, comme si Voldemort se souciait de ta vie! Maintenant tu vas me dire exactement tout ce que tu sais.

Il recommença à le taillader faisant des plaies de plus en plus profondes. Le mangemort s'obstinait à garder le silence mais quand Harry approcha une pince de ses dents, il pâlit. Harry n'en eut cure et continua sa besogne macabre. Il coinça sa canine gauche et tira d'un geste brusque le sang coula alors que l'homme hurlait de douleur et de frayeur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Thorfinn, tu ne t'évanouiras pas pour m'échapper. J'ai appris à garder mes ennemis conscients.

L'effroi dans les yeux du mangemort pinça le cœur d'Harry. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il se ressaisit et pensa à la bague. Il devait la récupérer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que les mangemorts mourraient si on les forçait à boire du veritaserum. Il n'avait pas le choix, se répéta-t-il. Thorfinn respirait avec difficulté. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop si ça continu, il va mourir, pensa Harry.

-Je vais... tout te dire mais ne me tue pas!

-Marché conclu.

-Elle se trouve au côté du Seigneur mais il ne peut l'utiliser. Il a besoin de quelqu'un.

-Qui?

-Je ne sais pas! Je le jure!

En même temps qu'il parlait, le sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il se mit à pleurer, secouer de sanglots douloureux.

-Où est-elle? Si tu me le dis, je ferrais en sorte que tu sois soigné, promis le jeune homme.

-Elle est au manoir des Malfoy avec le Lord! Je t'en supplie ne me tue pas!

-Saches que je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Draco. Il prit le mangemort dans ces bras recouvrant son tee-shirt blanc et son jean's de sang et transplana devant Saint Mangouste. Il le déposa devant et le laissa à son sort certain que le personnel le trouverait rapidement. Surtout avec les gémissements et les sanglots qui retentissaient. Il transplana devant Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il savait qu'il devait faire peur avec son corps maculé de son sang et son regard où transparaissait sa folie mais il ne s'en souciait pas, personne n'était à Poudlard lors des vacances d'été. Sauf évidemment Albus qui s'arracha à la lecture de vieux parchemin pour allait ouvrir à celui qui venait de frapper. Harry Potter se trouvait devant lui ensanglanté. Il s'inquiéta bien sur de l'état de son élève mais ne décelant aucune blessure, son souci se décupla qu'avait-il fait?

-Je ne m'assoirais pas professeur, vous comprenez pourquoi, fit-il en se désignant. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose de grave.

-Dis-moi d'abord comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état.

-Qu'importe, dit-il avec un geste de main nonchalant qui glaça le sang de Dumbledore. Il a la bague.

-Comment pourrait-il l'avoir? Elle a disparut quand... La compréhension se faisait en lui. Harry l'été dernier que s'est-il passé?

-Allons au Terrier que je n'ai pas à le raconter deux fois.

Albus se figea, le Survivant était dur, sans pitié apparente et ne faisait plus grand cas de Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'en retrouva peiné. Il espérait vraiment que Harry ne perdrait pas son humanité dans cette bataille.

Il transplanèrent au Terrier où les Weasley étaient réunis à la cuisine. Tous avaient les traits tirés et soucieux. Ils se retournèrent quand Harry rentra. Le soulagement apparut sur leurs visages vite remplacé par de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude.

-Harry! Tu es blessé! S'écria Molly en s'approchant de lui.

-Non Madame Weasley, je n'ai rien.

-Mais comment t'es tu retrouvé ainsi?

Un bref éclair de culpabilité brilla dans ses yeux puis il leur dit:

-Cela importe peu. J'ai des nouvelles alarmantes. Ça a un rapport avec l'été dernier. Je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année je suis rentré chez les Dursley. Mais j'en suis reparti une semaine plus tard. Mon parrain avant de mourir m'avait fait envoyer une lettre. Je... Enfin je l'ai lu et ce qu'elle contenait m'a poussé partir à la recherche de la bague.

Personne ne soufflait mot mais Harry vit bien le choc que cette nouvelle avait causé. Il n'en continua pas moins:

-Je suis parti en Bulgarie où j'ai cherché Viktor car je ne connaissais que lui pour me guider dans ce pays. Il a accepté et (Il rougit) nous sommes devenus plus que des amis. Nous avons... J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais nous avons finalement mis la mains dessus. Je me suis empressé de la dissimuler avec des sortilèges frisant avec la magie noire et Viktor m'a aidé. Il...il est devenu un mangemort et a dérobé la bague.

La voix d'Harry se brisa autant par tristesse que par colère. Des larmes coulant doucement de ces yeux.

-Elle est au manoir Malfoy avec Voldemort. Il ne peut pas l'utiliser d'après ce que j'ai appris, il a besoin d'une certaine personne dont je ne connais pas l'identité pour l'activer.

Un silence pesant se fit. Harry se leva et monta en lançant un « Je vais voir si Draco est en état de parler ».

Tous le monde était abasourdi même Dumbledore semblaient manger des mouches.

Harry regrettait d'avoir dut leur dévoiler une part de la vérité, ils ne devaient jamais savoir, jamais! Il y a des choses dont le Survivant ne voulait pas parlé, des évènements qui le plonge dans une détresse et une obscurité sans nom, qui le briseraient si elles revenaient dans le présent. C'est le passé, Harry, rien que le passé.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, se doutant bien que le serpentard s'y trouvait (en vie ou non), prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit. Un poids qu'il ne savait pas être là disparut soudainement quand il vit que le blond respirait. Il s'approcha doucement et lui caressa la joue délicatement. Draco ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry.

-Draco... Que s'est-il passé?

Le blessé prit une inspiration sifflante.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu. Il... ses doigts... il voulait qu'on prenne la marque... Pour la bague... Mon père me tenait...Les deux... morts... tous morts... Il m'a tailladé... Ma mère.. et Il a ordonné à tous de lancer des sortilèges... Elle ne voulait pas... je ne veux pas...

Il pleurait, réalisa Harry. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et comme si une vanne venait de s'ouvrir, pleura lui aussi. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'était pas censé côtoyer la mort, torturer des gens où voir ses proches en sang. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tous balancer. Partir loin, très loin. Il remarqua enfin le blond qui avait enfouie sa tête sur son torse et s'accrochait à lui comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage. Lui-même serait le blond comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Brisés, ils étaient brisés. Ils restèrent là à pleurer leur innocence perdue pendant ce qui leur semblait une éternité. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier mais pleurer les avait libérés un cours instant.

Harry se réveilla toujours enlacé avec Draco. Il se dégagea et étudia le blessé. Dumbledore avait du trouver une formule car les cicatrices avaient presque toutes disparues bien que celle qui barrait son visage soit toujours visible ainsi que d'autres qui se détachaient désagréablement sur la peau pâle du blond, ce n'était rien comparé à l'amas sanguinolent qui lui avait tenu place de corps. Molly entra en déposant un plateau de petit déjeuner près de l'endormi et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Il n'en avait nullement envie sachant qu'ils lui poseraient des question auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre.

Ses soupçons furent vite confirmés. Une fois entré, tous les regard se braquèrent sur lui.

-Harry, chéri, je sais que tout nous dire n'a pas été facile mais il y a encore des choses que nous avons besoin de savoir. Hier soir, Rowle Thorfinn a été retrouvé devant Saint Mangouste, grièvement blessé. Y es-tu pour quelque chose? L'espoir de voir sa question obtenir une réponse négative luisait dans le regard de Molly et Harry s'en voulait d'accabler encore plus la femme qui l'avait accueilli dans sa famille.

-Oui.

Le silence se fit. Hermione le regardait horrifié:

-Oh Merlin! Mais que t'est-il arrivé?

Harry ne répondit pas détournant les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer quand il l'apprendrait mais c'était tellement dur de voir la déception, la tristesse, le dégoût dans le regard des gens auxquels il tenait plus que sa propre vie. Il savait les faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Dumbledore, bien qu'un des plus intelligent sorcier de son époque, était trop doux, ça Harry l'avait bien compris. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Non ne pas y penser. Le passé doit rester dans le passé.

Une droite monumentale le fit basculée avant de voir son meilleur ami l'enlaçait et lui chuchoter de sorte que seul lui l'entende:

-Tu sais Harry même si tu deviens un connard insensible, tu seras toujours mon frère mais évites de faire pleurer ma mère et Hermione.

-Je suis désolé Ron.

-Je sais.

Ils se relevèrent et une voix glaciale retentit:

-C'est tout gryffondor ça! Tant de loyauté et de bons sentiments.

Bien que l'on décelait l'insulte dans ses paroles, le mépris habituel ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry regarda le propriétaire de la voix et faillit défaillir. Drago se tenait la le regard vide mais toujours aussi hautain. Appuyé négligemment sur le mur, il ne bougeait pas. Harry le trouva beau... comme un ange déchu sans espoir de rédemption qui ne cherchait que l'anéantissement.

Molly s'approcha de lui et le traina jusqu'à la table. Il se laissa faire semblant même ne pas la remarquer et s'assit. Sa balafre loin de l'enlaidir semblait rehaussé sa beauté froide et son côté masculin. Il fixa la table ignorant les regards qui se posèrent sur lui.

-As-tu mangé, Draco?

Il se mit à trembler et fit signe que non laissant tomber un voile blond devant ses yeux pour masquer les quelques larmes qui s'en échappaient. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment avait-on osé le briser lui qui était l'incarnation de la fierté? Le Survivant comme Draco ne remarquèrent pas que les volets de la maison battaient et que les vitres tremblaient tellement qu'elles menaçaient de se briser. Les autres témoins de la scène voyaient une aura rouge sang teinté de noir enveloppée Harry. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ces bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Tout redevint calme. Ils s'assirent en silence et mangèrent bien que Draco joua plus avec ses cornflakes qu'il ne les mangea. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentré scolaire. Comment pourraient-ils se concentrer sur leurs études avec ce qui se passait? Il fallait qu'il voit Dumbledore. La bague devait être mise en sécurité.

Il se leva de table et s'exclama:

-Je vais voir le directeur.

-Je viens, dit simplement Draco sans lever la tête.

-Mangez encore un peu! Contra Molly, Draco tu n'as rien avalé!

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Il se leva et sortit bientôt suivi de Harry qui promit à Madame Weasley de le faire manger à midi. Harry prit Draco contre lui et transplana.

Ils entrèrent après qu'Albus les ai invité.

-Harry, Draco c'est un plaisir de vous voir sain et sauf!

Draco se tut, laissant Harry parlait en premier. Il cherchait la force de tout raconter. Il avait pensé que devant seulement deux personnes ça serait plus facile mais il s'était trompé.

-Professeur, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez mettre en place pour récupérer la bague.

-Tu t'inquiètes maintenant de ce que je pense, Harry? Demanda Albus avec rancœur.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir cacher tant de choses mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque de me voir mettre à résidence, dit Harry pensant à l'été qui précédé sa cinquième année.

-Je vois mais Harry la prochaine fois qu'il te prends l'idée de torturer quelqu'un, penses à m'en parler.

-J'essayerais, dit Harry le regard fuyant.

Dumbledore soupira. Il contempla les deux adolescent devant lui. Il avait l'impression que le seul son de sa voix pouvait les briser. Il savait que Harry ne leur avait pas tout dit. Il voyait en lui sa culpabilité mais aussi quelque chose de plus sombre qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

-Pour la bague, Harry, je pense qu'il serait mieux de ne pas te tenir au courant pour l'instant.

Albus observa attentivement le comportement de son élève.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Tu vas débuter ta dernière année à Poudlard et avec les derniers évènements, je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de prendre des décisions réfléchies.

Harry haussa les épaules. Certes normalement il aurait du s'insurger des cachoteries du vieillard et de l'insulte à peine voilée mais après tout si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le libérer de cette tâche ça lui en ferait une de moins.

Le directeur fut rassuré, son élève n'était pas tombé sous l'influence perfide de la bague mais cela voulait aussi dire que ce n'était pas elle qui était l'origine des actes barbares du Survivant. Albus ne s'était pas douté des ténèbres qu'il renfermait. L'année qui précédée avait été trop riche en événements pour que le directeur remarque les changements qui n'avait rien du subtil, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue. Harry était si renfermé et le désespoir qu'il laissait parfois transparaitre dans son regard était si grand! Il se le reprocha mais espérait ne pas le voir sombrer. Il allait bien trouver une solution! Lui, Dumbledore ne pouvait laisser son élève dans cet état!

Cette pensée le fit tourné les yeux vers un jeune blond. Il détailla ensuite Draco. Il lui semblait d'une fragilité déconcertante alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvres en tordant ces doigts d'une manière qui ne pouvait être que douloureuse. Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrait en constatant la folie et l'affliction sans fond qui hantaient les yeux de Drago. Maudit sois-tu Voldemort pour briser de si jeunes enfants!

-Draco, commença-t-il d'une voix douce qui fit pourtant sursauter le jeune homme, pourrais-tu me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Le serpentard prit une grande inspiration. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à parler, la tête baissée. La panique qu'il éprouvait à devoir revivre ses évènements transparaissaient dans sa voix hachée qui semblait être sur le point de se briser.

-J'étais chez moi. Mon père est arrivé. Il semblait fou. J'entendais ma mère hurler en bas. Il m'a tiré jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé et m'a lancé au milieu de la pièce. Blaise et Pansy étaient ligotés. Leurs propres parents les tenaient, cracha-t-il. Ma mère a arrêté de hurler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré.

Il leva les yeux et Harry fut presque rassuré de voir une émotion sur son visage. Presque car le blond transpirait la fureur et la folie.

-Il a déclaré que nous devions rentrer à son service mais nous avions juré de ne jamais le laisser nous avoir! Jamais!

Le gryffondor était plus que surpris par cette nouvelle mais il ne dit rien écoutant religieusement.

-Nous nous sommes débattus, mon père me tenait et me disait qu'il suffisait d'un oui, un simple oui! Voldemort riait de nous voir si impuissants, si vulnérables. Macnair a violé Pansy devant nous! Elle hurlait encore et encore! Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien...

Il semblait perdu, regardant ses mains sans vraiment les voir.

-Blaise, lui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il serait mort pour elle! Je serais mort pour eux! Voldemort a alors commencé à... il nous a lancé des sorts alors que Pansy hurlait d'horreur. Des coupures apparaissaient sur nos corps alors qu'il riait! Il nous a jeté en pâture à ses mangemorts. Leur maléfices ouvraient encore plus nos blessures. Pansy est morte assez rapidement, je crois que sa mère a préféré la voir morte plutôt que de contempler la torture ignoble que le Seigneur lui réservait. Mais Blaise, il l'ont lentement, très lentement, trop lentement... finit-il dans un murmure. Il lui ont coupé les doigts un par un, phalanges par phalanges et mon père m'obligeait à regarder en me disant que sa serait bientôt mon tour... Il ne pouvait même plus hurlait! Tant de sang! Il y en avait partout!

Son regard était hanté, sa respiration saccadée. Harry avait peur de le voir s'évanouir mais Draco continua.

-Il lui ont fait revivre la mort de Pansy jusqu'à la folie et ensuite il a ordonné qu'on le laisse se vider de son sang. Blaise hurlait tellement alors que le Seigneur s'approchait de moi... Il m'a regardé et avec un petit rire m'a dit que la fidélité de mes parents me donnait un dernière chance de dire oui. J'en aurais ri si j'avais été en état mais je me suis contenté de secouer la tête et il avait trouvé tellement marrant de voir Blaise devenir fou qu'il m'a fait revivre leurs derniers moments encore et encore. Je ne pouvais rien faire! Il s'est approché de moi et m'a chuchoté que c'était dommage que je n'accompagne pas ses mangemorts au terrier pour porter un grand coup à Harry Potter. J'ai recouvert mes esprits ou je les ai encore plus perdu je ne sais plus. J'ai fait la chose la plus stupide au monde, je... je lui ai craché au visage. Il a appelé Viktor Krum et lui a dit de lui apporter l'objet qu'il me tuerait dès qu'il l'aurait tester sur moi car les deux autres étaient inutiles. La bague n'a pas réagit pour eux! Ils sont morts! Tous les deux! Morts!

Il éclata en sanglot et Harry fut impressionné qu'il trouve la force de continuer.

-Il est revenu avec la bague et il a commencé à l'approcher de moi... Je ne pouvait plus bouger. Je me vidais de mon sang. J'étais proche de l'inconscience. Ma mère... Elle s'est jetée entre moi et Voldemort et m'a hurlé de transplaner. Je l'ai fait! Je les ai tous abandonné. Il y a eut un éclair vert. Je vous jure que je serais mort pour eux mais la lumière verte et ils sont morts et ils étaient tous mort. J'aurais du mourir à leur place mais la lumière verte et...

Il hyperventilait et commençait à délirer. Harry s'approcha doucement et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment ce serait de vivre sans Ron et Hermione. Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se calme. Il ne se dégagea pas pour autant et restait dans les bras du Survivant qui continuait à le bercer doucement. Albus regardait cette scène avec bienveillance mais l'inquiétude le rongeait. Voldemort allait donner n'importe quoi pour avoir Draco, mort ou vif.

-Draco, je sais qu'il t'a été très dur de raconter tous cela mais j'aurais besoin que tu fasses un plan du manoir avec les sorts de protections que tu connais, dit-il de la manière la plus douce qu'il puisse.

Ce dernier se tendit et releva la tête. Il ne voulait pas r mais il acquiesça. Harry l'enlaçait toujours, la tête enfouit dans son coup. Albus se doutait trop bien que c'était pour cacher ses larmes. Le jeune blond conjura une feuille et une plume et commença son labeur. Il finit assez rapidement et le tendit au vieillard en tremblant.

-C'est vraiment très précis. Merci. Harry, Draco, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous mais je crains que Voldemort vous recherchera tout deux très activement car vous êtes les deux seuls qui ont réussi à lui échapper. Pour cette raison, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez sous haute protection.

-Non, dire Harry et Draco en même temps.

-Je pensais avoir été clair, Dumbledore. Je ne me soumettrais plus jamais à une mise à résidence ni à la surveillance constante de qui que ce soit! S'exclama Harry froidement.

Il en voulait à Dumbledore, lui qui lui cachait tant de choses, qui jouait avec sa vie comme si elle lui appartenait. Il respectait le vieillard mais il en venait à le détester.

Albus vît la haine s'affichait sur le visage d'Harry et il eut peur. Peut-être avait-il fait trop d'erreurs avec le jeune homme mais il ne voulait que le protéger. Les sentiments du jeune homme lui rappelaient Tom adolescent sauf que lui n'avait pas d'ami. Le vieux professeur espérait vraiment que ces personnes chères à Harry suffiraient à le maintenir loin des ténèbres mais le doute s'empara sournoisement de son cœur et si il sombrait? Si il remplaçait ou s'alliait avec Tom? Jamais, il userait de tous les moyens pour empêcher une telle chose! Même si il devait emprisonner Harry, le ligoter et le priver de toute liberté! Jamais il ne permettrait l'ascension d'un nouveau mage noir! Il tenta de se calmer, rien ne prouvait que Harry était proche de la limite certes il avait torturé froidement un homme mais il était Harry, le garçon qui combattait le mal, qui allait ramener la joie dans le monde des sorcier! Il devait croire en lui en priant qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur...

-Je ne veux pas de garde rapprochée directeur, dit doucement Draco.

Alors même qu'il regardait le professeur, son regard semblait perdu comme si il était dans un endroit éloigné. Dumbledore tenait à cette protection car la folie contenue pour l'instant des deux jeunes hommes pouvait leur faire réaliser des actes inconsidérés. Il était sur que Draco pensait à mettre fin à sa vie. Un frisson le parcourut. Il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose arrivée mais comment faire obéir ces deux idiots? Albus s'énervait et tenta de recouvrir son calme. Il avait vu la tendresse des deux élèves et se dit que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire été de l'utiliser même si rapprocher deux hommes aussi près du gouffre ne le réjouissait pas.

-Bien, je ne peux m'opposer à votre volonté cependant je pose une condition. Vous devrez vous empêcher mutuellement d'agir dangereusement.

-Je veux pas d'un griffon au basque!

-Hors de question que ce serpent me suive partout!

Le directeur vit le regard haineux qu'ils lui lançaient. Il sourit et dit malicieusement:

-Messieurs vous êtes dès à présent responsable de la vie de l'autre.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et partirent. Dumbledore poussa un soupir. L'année s'annonçait mouvementée. Il allait devoir les surveiller de près et avait plusieurs dispositions à prendre en vue de la rentré.


	4. Chapter 4 Obscurité

Chapitre 4:

Harry n'en revenait pas! Ce vieux renard! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et fit peiné de voir que ses yeux, qui s'étaient embrasés de colère, étaient redevenus vides. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier.

-Draco, il faut vraiment que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Draco... Tu inquiètes tout le monde ici.

-Tu prends vraiment ton rôle très à cœur, Potter.

Le mépris dans sa voix le rassura ainsi il n'était pas totalement mort. Draco s'assit et attrapa un bout de pain qu'il mâchouilla:

-Potter, je veux des œufs!

-Pourquoi t'en ferais-je!

-C'est toi qui tenais à ce que je mange! Assumes en les conséquences !

Harry grommela mais s'exécuta. Drago pensa qu'il était vraiment facile de le manipuler. Si c'était le cas, l'année serait moins difficile que prévu. Harry revient avec une omelette que Drago ne put que trouver délicieuse. Il était vraiment doué en cuisine! A la deuxième bouchés, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait une faim de loup. Lui alors que les autres... Non il ne fallait pas y penser.

Moly entra dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant le blond dévorer le plat.

-Les garçons demain nous allons chercher les affaires pour la rentrée.

Les yeux de Malfoy se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi elle se souciait de lui? Elle ne devrait pas les autres étaient morts! Pourquoi vivrait-il sans eux? Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il fallait qu'il parte loin et vite! Une angoisse oppressante se fit sentir. Non il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard pour retrouver ses mangemorts de camarades qui lui raconteraient comment ils étaient morts et qui essayeraient de le tuer! Il ne pourra pas supporter les regards qui l'entoureraient. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus vivre! Il avait assez donné! Plus rien ne le retenait! Poudlard avait été son refuge mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là... Et sa mère... Il savait qu'elle l'aimait même si elle ne lui avait jamais montré avant ce jour... Non il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore! Il devait trouver Macnair et le faire souffrir autant que Pansy avait souffert! Il les retrouverait tous!

La vaisselle de la cuisine explosa alors qu'une aura d'un noir profond enveloppait Draco. Draco Malfoy était un sorcier puissant, très puissant même et il était bien décidé à faire hurler celui qui avait détruit sa meilleure amie. Les autres viendraient ensuite!

Une gifle vint troubler sa réflexion, Harry, la main posait sur sa joue, semblait mort d'inquiétude.

-Désolé Draco mais tu m'as fait une de ces peur!

Le serpentard regarda autour de lui et vit Madame Weasley regardait sa vaisselle d'un air désolé.

-Je m'excuse. Je... Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès.

-Voyons ce n'est rien mon chéri du moment que tout le monde va bien!

Draco fit une grimace en s'entendant appeler « chéri » ce qui fit rire Harry et qui surpris se figea. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas ri.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la journée dans un silence quasi complet. Seul Ron et Hermione parlait essayant vainement de leur changer les idées.

Draco déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche et disparut sous le regard inquiet de deux gryffondors. Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le départ du blond.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Les évènements de ces deux dernières années lui avaient laissés un goût plus qu'amer. Il voulait en finir avec Voldemort mais aussi avec lui-même. Si seulement cette prophétie n'existait pas! Il aurait déjà disparu! Il ne voulait pas que ses proches vivent sous le joug du mage noir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'une guerre ne se gagnait pas avec de bons sentiments? Ses mains étaient déjà rouges, ses rêves hantés par des hurlements et des supplications sans fin. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur Quedevert ou Lucius... Il pourrait leur arracher des renseignements vitaux mais il était sur que Dumbledore avait mis en place un système pour l'en empêcher.

-Harry? HARRY?

S'arrachant de ses pensée, il regarda sa meilleure amie.

-Draco est sous la douche depuis presque une heure...

-J'y vais, dit Harry résigné.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une responsabilité en plus. Bon sang, sa vie partait en vrille! Enfin c'était le cas bien avant l'arrivé de Malfoy...

Il frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau et n'obtenant pas de réponse l'ouvrit... Pas de trace de Malfoy... L'inquiétude le rongea. Où etait-il? Il courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Ron et le trouva endormi, enveloppé d'un peignoir. Vraiment il faisait tout pour qu'il se fasse un sang d'encre! Il lui jeta une couverture dessus et redescendit.

Le lendemain.

Il allèrent au chemin de Traverse. Draco passa à la banque Gringotts et en ressortit les traits sombres. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée. Leurs achats terminés, il regagnèrent le Terrier.

-Draco, demanda Harry, que c'est-il passé à Gringotts?

-Je t'en pose des questions, répondit-il acerbe.

Les quelques jours avant la rentrée passèrent rapidement créant une angoisse de plus en plus grande chez Draco dont l'état oscillé entre la torpeur et la colère. Ron qui dormait dans la même chambre que Harry et Malfoy n'avait pu fermé l'œil. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient dormir plus d'une heure sans qu'un songe ne les réveille en sursaut . Ron avait l'habitude avec Harry mais calmer un Malfoy quand il est persuadé qu'il est dans l'antre de Voldemort, c'était assez compliqué... Seul Harry réussissait à le calmer sans trop de coups. Le roux soupçonnait que Draco ne lui avait pas uniquement cassé le nez à cause d'un de ces rêves... Il était un serpentard après tout! Un grand manipulateur voilà tout! Secrètement, très, très secrètement, Ron était heureux de ne pas voir de lueur suicidaire chez Draco mais comment être sur quand on sait que les serpentards sont des spécialistes pour dissimuler leurs sentiments!

Arrivés voie 9 ¾, les quatre adolescents montèrent dans le train. Harry était le seul qui ne soit pas préfet, il dut donc trouver un compartiment vide en attendant ses amis. Ils revinrent sans Malfoy.

-Il a disparut! On l'a cherché partout! S'exclama Hermione inquiète.

-Séparons-nous! Décida Harry.

Chacun se chargea d'un wagon.

Draco était évanouit dans le dernier. Grabbe et Goyle se trouvaient au dessus de lui. Le maître leur avait dit qu'il le voulait vivant mais qu'il pouvait le ramener proche de la mort si nécessaire... Même si ils ne pouvaient transplaner dans un train, ils pouvaient s'amuser un peu avec!

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dévoilant Harry Potter. La deuxième partie de leur mission se jetait dans leur bras. Sublime!

Harry sortit sa baguette mais Goyle fut plus rapide, il lui empoigna le bras, le forçant à la lâcher. Grabbe s'était glisser derrière lui et lui susurra:

-Viktor nous a tout raconté. Nous avons eut le droit à un cours sur comment briser Potter n'est-ce pas magnifique?

Harry se glaça d'horreur. Tout sauf ça. Il commença à se débattre.

-Lachez-moi!

-Oh non Potter pas tout de suite! Il nous a tout raconté dans les moindres détails.

-Il a fait le serment inviolable! C'est impossible, plaida-t-il.

-Oh oui mais il nous a tout dit juste avant de le faire! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyé rien que pour toi! Il savait que tu irais à la recherche de la bague! Il le savait et il comptait sur toi pour la trouver!

-Non Viktor n'était pas un mangemort!

-Si. Après tout, il savait comment t'atteindre Cédric c'est bien ça? Bien sur que ça l'est! Et toi Saint Potter tu n'as pu que succomber au charme de Krum alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout prévu! Tu lui as tout raconté! Il t'a vu sombrer! Nous savons tout Potter! Tout, tu m'entends!

-Non, sanglota Harry.

-Il t'a encouragé à accomplir cette « vengeance ». Il t'a même aidé ! Et il a réussit n'est-ce pas? Il a fait de toi un mage sombre! Toi l'espoir du bien! Tu es aussi cruel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il sait ce que tu as fait! Nous pourrions tout révéler Potter! Comment réagirait le clamp de la Lumière devant de tels actes? Tu es pourri à l'intérieur! Le mal te ronge et tu ne pourras jamais t'en détacher!

-Non! Non!

Harry tomba à terre encerclant ses jambes et murmurant inlassablement « ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai » sous les rires mauvais des deux mangemorts.

-Nous te laissons Potter mais saches que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir suivi le passionnant cours sur comment briser Potter! Tu en appelleras bientôt à la mort et le Seigneur n'aura même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt!

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas! Ce n'est pas vrai! Viktor! Il l'avait trahi! Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Cédric! Il n'avait pas le droit! Il allait devenir fou! Pourquoi! Il savait qu'il sombrait! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire! Il tuerait Voldemort et il mourrait! Pourquoi devait-il le faire? Il ne pouvait pas et Cédric! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai. » Harry se replia sur lui même en pleur répétant encore et toujours cette douloureuse litanie alors qu'une voix cruelle hurlait dans son esprit « Bien sur que c'est vrai! Tu es pathétique! Un meurtrier! Assassin! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort! Tu ne mérites qu'une mort lente et douloureuse! »

Drago se réveilla et passant une mains dans ses cheveux, eut une grimace dégoutée en contemplant son sang. Le mal de crâne et son envie de vomir le firent conclure qu'il avait un traumatisme crânien. Grave ou très grave telle était la question... « ce n'est pas vrai » Le blond leva la tête et vit Harry. « ce n'est pas vrai ». Il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry tout va bien c'est moi Drago.

Le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre et se mit à le frapper en criant ces foutus mots « ce n'est pas vrai ». Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire si ce n'est subir l'avalanche de coup alors que son crâne le lançait horriblement et qu'il commençait à voir noir. Il lui murmura des mots de réconforts espérant qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit. Mais que lui est-il arrivé? Draco se souvenait seulement un grand coup et puis l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça! Le Sauveur de l'Humanité sanglotant et le frappant dans les bras!

-Bon sang, Harry que t'est-il arrivé?

Le blond sentait des larmes coulées sur son torse. Harry arrêta de le frapper et le serra tellement fort que Draco se demanda si ses côtes n'allaient pas se briser.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, hein Draco?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas.

Il aurais voulu lui dire que tout allait bien aller mais il sentait que tout allait empirer. Si c'était encore possible! Le gryffondor continuait à pleurer alors que Draco commençait à voir des étoiles. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à se moment là.

-Harry, lâches le. Il est blessé, je dois le soigner, dit doucement Hermione en lui prenant le blond des bras.

Elle jeta un regard éloquent à Ron qui alla réconforter son ami. Elle réussit à stopper l'hémorragie et se demanda si il avait été battu vu le nombre de bleus qui apparaissaient sur son torse. Il devait l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Heureusement que Poudlard n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes! Elle contempla Harry et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de sa détresse? Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais l'état du brun n'indiquait rien de bon. Le train s'arrêta.

-Ron va chercher Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore immédiatement! Je vais m'en occuper!

-J'y vais!

Il partit laissant seule Hermione qui regardait désemparer les deux garçons. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est serré Harry dans ces bras en gardant un œil sur Malfoy.

Madame Pomfresh entra. Elle se précipita sur Malfoy et prit ses constantes.

-Bon travail Miss Granger! Veillez dire à Dumbledore de m'envoyer Monsieur Potter quand il arrivera.

Elle fit léviter le serpentard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda Harry qui sanglotait toujours, accroché à la robe de la préfète.

-Miss Granger, que c'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas professeur. Après la réunion des préfets, Malfoy a disparu. Nous l'avons cherché et après avoir prévenu Harry, nous nous sommes séparés. Ron et moi ne trouvant rien dans nos wagons sommes venus ici et les avons trouvé comme ça.

Ron arriva et déclara, essoufflé: « J'ai vu Grabe et Goyle sortirent de ce compartiment »

Albus hocha la tête. Ainsi ces deux petits mangemorts avaient assommé Malfoy et laissé Harry dans un état épouvantable. Que lui avaient-ils fait?

-Madame Pomfresh aimerait que vous lui emmeniez Harry mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse marcher.

Le jeune homme recroquevillé ne réagissait à rien, il sanglotait ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Oui bien sur.

Il l'endormit et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmière. Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi Harry était-il dans cet état? Il serait tellement facile d'aller chercher ces réponses dans sa tête! Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas trahir son élève malgré la forte tentation. Il l'allongea précautionneusement sur le lit et laissa les jeunes hommes au soin de Pomfresh. Il devait réfléchir et trouver des solutions!


	5. Chapter 5 Acceptation

Chapitre 5: Acceptation

Harry se réveilla, désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui et en voyant Drago allongé, inconscient, tout lui revient.

Ils savaient tout! Harry était proche de s'abandonner à la panique. Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Viktor, son Viktor l'avait trahi de la pire manière qui soit! Comment avait-il pu le manipuler ainsi? Il avait menacer, humilier, torturer, tuer et il ne pouvait même pas accuser le bulgare de ses méfaits! « Meurtrier ». Il ne pouvait pas se laisser atteindre! Il devait rester fort! « Assassin ». Mais il devait surtout arrêter les voix de sa culpabilité qui le ramenaient inlassablement à ces actes. Non il ne sombrera pas dans la folie! Il n'oubliera pas ses motivations! Tout était à cause de Cédric! A cause de Mulciber! Lui et ses maudites paroles! Sirius... non! Il ne devait pas penser à son parrain qu'il avait bêtement mené à la mort...

Trop d'évènements s'étaient enchainés depuis la mort de Cédric. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser briser! Il devait rester fort et détruire Voldemort! Il devait être celui qu'on voulait qu'il soit.

Mais comment faire taire ces voix? « Meurtrier! Assassin! Tu es pathétique! Tu ne mérites même pas la mort! Tu es taché! Impur! Sale! Souffres! Agonises! La rédemption ne te sera jamais accordée! » Il ne pouvait que les écouter résonnaient sans fin dans son cœur. Il n'aspirait qu'à l'oubli total, au vide absolu, à la mort... Pourquoi devait-il être l'Élue? Pourquoi son destin le menait-il sur des voies si sombres? Il devait arrêter de penser!

Drago se réveilla en douceur. Il découvrit Harry éclairait par la lune, le menton sur le genoux regardant dans le vide. Il fut soulagé qu'il soit aussi calme. Il décida de s'en approcher doucement et murmura un « Harry » qui fit lever la tête au brun.

-Que c'est-il passé?

Le brun sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Non, on ne pouvait pas lui demander ça! Mais il avait besoin de se vider malgré la crainte de voir le dégout, la déception, la tristesse, la désillusion, la haine, il le lui fallait mais il ne dirait rien sur Cédric! Jamais!

-Après la mort de Sirius... J'ai reçu une lettre... Je suis allé en Bulgarie et j'ai trouvé Viktor. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon guide. Nous avons finis par sortir ensemble. J'étais tellement fatigué! Cédric et Sirius était mort. Je... je lui dit ce qui s'était passé lors de la résurrection de Voldemort...

Drago voulait demander de quoi il parlait mais Harry détourna la tête et continua:

-Il m'a convaincu que pour apaiser mon cœur je devais le venger! J'en était moi aussi persuadé...

Il sanglota doucement alors que le serpentard le prenait doucement dans ces bras.

-Il m'a aidé à trouver Mulciber.

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Drago... Oui c'était un mangemort qui était présent à la bataille du ministère. Il avait réussit à s'enfuir et avait disparu peu de temps après. Mais qui Harry devait-il venger? Cédric? Qu'avait donc fait Mulciber?

-Je l'ai tué Drago de sang froid! J'ai prémédité un meurtre! Je lui ai arraché les dents une à une alors qu'il hurlait. Je me suis délecté de voir son sang coulé des plaies que je lui faisait, de sentir son effroi! Il m'a supplié encore et encore mais la haine qui m'habitait n'a rien fait pour retenir mes coups et finalement je lui ai arraché les yeux et la langue et je l'ai regardé mourir! Il pleurait alors qu'il ne pouvait plus parler! Je l'ai empêché de s'évanouir et j'ai contemplé son agonie! Je m'en suis délecté Drago! J'entends encore ses hurlements! Je vois sans cesse son visage déformé par l'horreur et la terreur.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans le regard si pur du blond. Gris, les deux face du monde, noir et blanc, lumière et ténèbres. Il était aspiré par ses yeux. Il voulait s'y perdre. Une telle douleur parcourait son cœur. Une telle peur empoisonnait son sang. Tout oublier. Il n'avait plus d'espoir seulement un destin qu'il se devait d'accomplir, d'endosser. Il avançait dans l'obscurité pour donnait aux autres un futur que lui ne verrait jamais.

-Je suis perdu au milieu des ténèbres et nulle lumière n'éclaire mon chemin.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrait en regardant le Survivant affligé d'une telle détresse. Harry semblait chercher sur son visage une réponse qu'il n'avait pas.

-Harry, je..

Mais que pouvait -il dire? Que pouvait-il faire? Le Sauveur de l'humanité menaçait de glisser dans l'obscurité! Non Harry, juste Harry, un adolescent de 16 ans! Draco était perdu, il ne savait que dire... que faire...

Il resta à contempler les yeux émeraudes emplies de larmes et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue essuyant délicatement ses pleurs. Harry se laissa aller dans les bras du blond qui lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Le gryffondor fut apaisé de l'acceptation de Drago. Il ne s'était pas enfui en l'insultant. Il n'avait pas trouver le rejet, le dégout dans ses yeux. Le serpentard ne l'avait pas condamné ni même jugé.

Les voix dans sa tête se turent dans l'étreinte de celui qu'il considérait comme ennemie il y a de ça quelques jours et pour la première fois en deux ans nulle pensées néfastes ne vinrent perturbées son sommeil. Un paix éphémère.

Draco repartit dans son lit peu avant l'aube, les yeux fixaient sur le bel endormi. Pourquoi Harry avait-il accompli de tels actes? Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi? Il comprenait son besoin! Il comprenait sa barbarie!

Le serpentard voulait obtenir sa vengeance plus que tout!Il le comprenait. Il avait été élevé dans la magie noir, les atrocités, les tortures. Il ne connaissait pas la face lumineuse du monde. Il avait été confronté dès son plus jeune âge aux ténèbres. Il aurait aimé que Harry ne connaisse jamais ce monde obscur qui enlaidissait les plus pures lumières.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais bien que Harry l'inquiétait, il savait que dans quelques heures il devrait reprendre les cours et une angoisse sans nom s'empara de son être.

Il avait peur. Un Malfoy n'a pas peur! Il voulait fuir. Un Malfoy ne fuit pas! Il voulait pleurer la mort des êtres qui lui étaient chère. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas! Un Malfoy ne fait le deuil de personne car un Malfoy ne s'attache à personne. Un Malfoy est fier. Rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Foutu éducation! Draco, malgré sa haine pour son père, ne reniait pas ses origines mais les préceptes que celui-ci lui avait inculqué, lui donnaient envie de vomir alors même que Lucius avait veillé à ce que son fils ne puissent jamais les oublier, jamais s'en défaire complétement.

Il serra alors le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou. Il serait fort et fier! Peu importait ce qu'il désirait ou pensait. Il jouait un rôle. Il portait un masque. Dès que quelqu'un entrerait, il sera le Draco Malfoy que tous avait appris à craindre et à respecter. Il n'était pas une victime! Il ne penserait plus au passé. Il était vide, il était néant.

Harry se tourna vers lui toujours endormi. Draco fut éblouit devant l'innocence qui se dégageait de ses traits. Harry ressemblait enfin à quelqu'un de 16 ans et non à la personne qu'il montrait éveiller, portant le monde sur ses épaules, méfiant, triste, désespéré. Draco ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle son cœur s'accéléra devant cette vision mais il savait qu'il aimerait pouvoir voir cet Harry a chaque seconde qui passait. Son visage masculin mais fragile, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce lui donnaient envie de s'approcher pour les toucher, les embrasser. Choquer, il détourna le regard et fixa le mur. Non, il ne venait pas de penser cela.

Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et fit le vide du mieux qu'il put. Vacuité, rien, zéro, néant. « Je ne suis rien, je ne pense à rien, je ne contient rien. Je suis l'incarnation du néant et du vide. » Il remit son masque.

Morphée l'appela et il ne put que tomber dans ses bras.

Ils furent réveillés par Hermione et Ron qui vinrent peu avant midi. Il prirent Harry dans leur bras et le serrèrent à l'étouffer l'accablant de questions auxquelles le gryfondor ne répondit que par monosyllabes fuyant le regard de tous. Les deux amis annoncèrent aux deux hommes allongés que les cours avaient été annulé aujourd'hui et que Dumbledore devait faire une annonce à midi.

Draco avait remis en place son masque froid et indifférent alors que Harry semblait dévasté. Il n'était pas prêt mais Ron et Hermione lui prirent chacun une main et le menèrent doucement jusqu'à leur table où tous les gryffondors lui firent un triomphe ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Oui il se battrait pour eux tous! Il ne pouvait se laisser aller! Le passé doit rester où il est. Seul l'instant présent doit lui importer!

Il se composa un visage joyeux pensant que le choixpeau avait eut raison d'hésiter à l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui était à sa table en bout, seul et qui gardait la tête haute. Bien qu'il ne regardait rien en particulier, il dégageait de sa personne une beauté toute aristocratique et Harry fut impressionner qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissent sur son visage. Un masque parfait, froid et élégant sans aucune fêlure.

-Harry, je suis content de te revoir! Comment c'est passé ton été? Demanda innocemment Seamus.

Ron et Hermione se figèrent regardant, inquiets, leur ami. Ce dernier sourit et répondit:

-Merveilleux! Ron et Hermione m'ont fait un magnifique cadeau pour mes seize ans! Je pense qu'avec je me souviendrais à jamais que ceux que j'aime tiennent à moi! Et toi?

Ses deux meilleurs amis sourirent mais Hermione ne fit pas dupe. Elle se doutait que Harry avait des problèmes et qu'il leur cachait beaucoup de chose. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour le jeune homme mais elle ne pouvait l'aider si celui-ci refusait de se confier. Elle soupira et regarda Ron qui semblait lui aussi inquiet bien que ravi de cette réponse.

Seamus se lança dans un exposé complet de ces vacances, trop heureux de voir que l'altercation de l'an dernier avait été oublier. Il fut coupé par Dumbledore.

-Mes chers élèves, je sais que l'absence de cours aujourd'hui vous peine mais je n'ai pu ignorer l'acte de deux jeunes hommes qui hier on blessait un de leur camarade dont je tairais le nom. De plus j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Pansy Parkison et de Blaise Zabini. Je sais que le tristesse est dure à supporter ainsi une cellule psychologique est mise en place pour les élèves de cinquième année ainsi que pour les autres années qui connaissaient ces deux élèves. Les cours reprennent demain sauf pour ceux qui ont besoin de ce soutient qui aura lieu dans la tour d'astronomie. N'hésitez pas à venir.

Draco avait remarqué l'absence de Crabbe et Goyle mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que c'était eux qui l'avait agressé. Ces sales traites! Ils avaient été ensembles depuis la première année! Ils étaient aussi amis avec Pansy et Blaise! Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qu'il réprima du mieux qu'il pu maintenant son masque. Il ne pouvait pas le croire! Sa tristesse se mêla à sa colère alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus personne. Ses amis étaient soit morts soit des mangemorts qui ne connaissaient pas le mot affection! Ne pas se laisser atteindre! Vide, néant, zéro, vacuité, rien!

-Ainsi Grabbe et Goyle sont dès à présent suspendu jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Draco n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles! Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas renvoyés définitivement? Ce fut un rude coup pour Draco qui ne voyait pas comment il pourrait supporter leur présence.

-Je sais que cette punition peut sembler légère mais je pense qu'elle est adaptée compte tenu des évènements. Maintenant! Mangeons!

Les tables furent surchargées de nourriture. Harry mangea car il sentaient le regard de ces deux meilleurs amis. Il plaisanta avec Dean, parla avec Neville. Rien d'inhabituel même si il scrutait de temps en temps la table des serpentards où il était sur de voir des yeux rivés sur lui. Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque mais la pensée que d'autres puissent être au courant lui faisait voir des ennemies partout même à sa propre table car après tout il y avait des gryffondors mangemorts.

Soudain Malfoy se leva, les mains autours du cou et marcha dignement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Harry, le remarquant, se leva, bien vite imité par Hermione et Ron.

Ils trouvèrent le blond assis contre un mur la main serrant convulsivement son coup alors qu'il devenait bleu.

Un Malfoy ne devient pas bleu. Draco en aurait presque rit si il arrivait à trouver son souffle.

Hermione le regarda et dit:

-Il a été empoissonné! C'est une potion de haut niveau! Elle s'appelle Asphixiadormatusque. Elle empêche celui qui la boit de respirer et si il tombe dans les pommes les chances qu'il se réveille avant trente ans sont très mince! Il faut vite l'emmener à Rogue!

Harry et Ron empoignèrent le blond qui semblait voir les étoiles de très près et le portèrent jusqu'au cachot où il trouvèrent Rogue en grande conversation avec Albus. Ils semblaient se quereller au sujet de Draco et malgré leur curiosité les adolescents ne purent écouter plus longtemps car le blond devenait de plus en plus bleu.

Ils entrèrent en catastrophe coupant les deux professeurs. Rogue comprenant de quoi il en retournait, courut jusqu'à dans sa réserve et administra une potion violette au jeune blond qui prit une grande inspiration avant d'éclater d'un rire douloureux en prononçant de temps en temps « Malfoy bleu ». Tous le regardèrent comme si il avait perdu la raison! Son cerveau devait être touché!

Rogue se tourna vers Albus et cracha:

-Vous voyez! Je vous avez prévenu! Avant même le début des cours! Même si cette potion n'est pas mortelle, ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser au milieu de mangemorts! Vous devriez avoir honte!

-Voyons Severus, je ne veux vraiment pas mettre la vie de Monsieur Malfoy en danger. D'ailleurs, il a maintenant une chambre individuelle grâce à son statut de préfet.

-Dans le dortoir des serpentards!

-Ne dénigrez pas votre maison, je suis sur que tout se passera très bien.

Harry n'en revenait pas mais alors pas du tout! Ce vieillard sénile! Il ne pouvait décemment pas penser à laisser Draco au milieu de ces serpents bon ok Draco était techniquement un serpent mais il ne pourrait pas y survivre!

Draco avait arrêté de rire et regardait froidement la rencontre. Il lui importait peu de se retrouver avec ses mangemorts de camarades après tout il saurait se défendre et au pire on l'emmènerait devant Voldemort où il aurait des chances d'être en face de Macnair en manœuvrant bien...

Ron au grand étonnement de tout le monde prit la parole

-Draco va venir chez les gryffondors!

-Quoi?

Draco complétement interloqué regardait le roux avec effarement.

-Pourquoi Weasley voudrais tu de moi dans ton dortoir?

Le ton méprisant du blond fit peser ses mots à Ron.

-Écoutes, c'est vrai qu'on s'est jamais vraiment entendu mais tu es ami avec Harry maintenant non? Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis comme on dit! Et puis ma mère m'a dit de m'occuper de toi comme de mon frère. T'es un peu un gryffons maintenant! Apprends juste que ma mère est super effrayante quand elle est en colère et tu pourras survivre. Bienvenue dans la famille! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais forcé de t'apprécier! Saches que je n'oublie pas les années passées!

-Ron je suis très fière de toi! Déclara Hermione tout sourire.

Harry pensa un moment que Draco allait s'évanouir mais à sa grande surprise il éclata de rire et s'exclama:

-Il faut vraiment que je l'annonce à père je crois qu'il en crèverai! Un Weasley! Ami d'Harry Potter! J'en peux plus! Un gryffondor! Au nom de Merlin vous voulez m'achever!

Ron se renfrogna.

-Mais franchement! C'est comme si tu devenais un Malfoy avec pour ami Voldemort en personne!

Ron explosa de rire devant cette éventualité et tous, sauf Rogue qui regardait son filleul avec bienveillance, ne purent que le rejoindre.

Albus fut ému de voir ces jeunes gens à la vie si difficile redevenir des enfants l'espace d'une minute. Il avait bien fait d'agir en sorte qu'ils soient ensembles. Harry et Draco semblaient s'être rapprochés. Ron et Hermione avait accepté le blond dans leur cercle mais il sentait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple...

-Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires . Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy vous partageraient votre chambre, je ne peux vous en trouver une individuelle, navré Monsieur Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas encore accepté, siffla Malfoy fusillant Albus du regard. Il avait bien compris la manipulation du directeur.

-Voyons Monsieur Malfoy vous ne pouvez pas refuser alors que vos amis insistent.

Le blond tiqua sur l'appellation ami. Il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait venger les morts et les rejoindre, pas créer de nouveaux liens!

-Et puis je ne peux pas vous autoriser à rejoindre votre maison devant l'insistance de votre parrain.

Rogue grogna. Il détestait quand Dumbledore le manipulait de cette manière mais son filleul serait plus en sécurité avec les deux énergumènes qu'avec les serpentards, bien que cette constatation le face grimacer.

-Draco, écoute-le pour cette fois. Je pense que c'est le mieux pour toi.

Draco écouta son parrain car après tout c'est le seul qui lui avait accordé de l'attention durant sa jeunesse. Il fut donc décidé que les trois jeunes hommes partageraient une chambre.


	6. Chapter 6 Lueur

Chapitre 6 : Lueur

Les quatre adolescents accompagnés de Dumblodeore quittèrent Rogue pour aller au dortoir des gryffondors. Drago ressentait un léger stress devant la perspective de vivre avec les or et rouge mais même si il ne voulait pas l'avouait, il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à affronter dans l'immédiat ces camarades serpentards.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Le blond regardait ébahit autour de lui. Tout ici respirait le confort et la sécurité. Un cocon moelleux rien à voir avec la salle froide de Serpentard. Un amas difforme d'élèves éparpillaient sur les différents fauteuils parlaient de tout et de rien. Il fut heurter par la différence flagrante avec sa maison, alors que les serpentards régulaient touts sentiments, ne laissant transparaitre que ceux qui pouvaient leur servir, les gryffondors semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à ressentir et à afficher toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables en un minimum de temps, pleurs, rire, colère, tristesse et bien d'autres que le blond inhabité à ces démonstrations eut du mal à reconnaître. Les couleurs chaudes de la salle l'apaisèrent, la chaleur du feu lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule dans un de ces fauteuil qui lui paraissait si confortable.

Les gryffondors se turent, avisant Dumbledore et Drago vit aisément le respect et l'admiration qu'ils ressentaient tous envers le vieil homme. Celui-ci sourit et fit apparaître un saladier empli de chocogrenouilles.

-Chocogrenouilles?

Inhabités à côtoyer le directeur, les élèves le regardèrent choqués avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Une fois que tous en eurent pris une, le vieillard s'éclaircit la gorge et faisant un clin d'œil à Drago, il déclara:

-Messieur, Mesdemoiselle, je suis venu vous voir, non pour me remémorer mes jeunes années mais pour vous annoncer que Monsieur Malfoy ici présent...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il sentit l'animosité, la curiosité et la méfiance qu'il suscitait.

-...dormira désormais dans votre dortoir. Je sais que c'est un cas sans précédent mais suite à des évènements particuliers, il partagera la chambre d'Harry et de Ronald. J'espère que vous lui ferait un bon accueil.

-Mais monsieur c'est un mangemort! S'exclama Cormac, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement laisser _ça_ ici.

Drago mortellement vexé qu'il parle de lui comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal s'exclama avec un air hautain tout malfoynien:

-Mon bras est vierge de toute marque et je ne te permet pas de parler de moi ainsi. De toute manière de quoi as-tu peur il me semble t'avoir entendu d'éclairer haut et fort que tu avais battu une dizaine de mangemorts cet été.

Cormac pâlit légèrement mais fanfaronna:

-Exactement! Je les ai vaincu facilement! Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute contre moi!

Avant même que Drago ne puissent répliquer avec tout le venin que cet individu méritait, Dumbledore s'exclama:

-Parfait, Monsieur Cormac assurera la sécurité au abord de la forêt interdite toutes les nuits pendant une semaine. Je suis sur qu'ainsi vos camarades pourront dormir en toute sérénité.

Drago vit avec plaisir toutes couleurs abandonner le visage du gryffondor alors que tous le regardaient avec un amusement non dissimulait.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à redire quant à mon choix?

Le silence se fit mais Drago savait que les gryffondors ne l'accepteraient pas aussi facilement.

-Parfait! Je vous laisse donc.

Dumbledore partit après avoir donné le saladier à Denis Crivey qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'aller babillait joyeusement avec son frère.

Tous sauf les Crivey jaugeaient le blond du regard. Harry s'impatienta et déclara:

-Malfoy ne nous a ni menacé ni fait du chantage alors je vous serais reconnaissant de « lui faire bon accueil », finit-il dans une imitation parfaite du directeur.

Certains sourire en souhaitant la bienvenue à Drago qui gardait son masque froid et hautain mais la plupart semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Le blond comprenait leur réaction, depuis le retour de Voldemort, son père avait commis bon nombre d'atrocités. Beaucoup avait perdu un proche par sa faute. Il restait un Malfoy, une famille de mages noirs qui prônait la suprématie des sangs purs. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire totalement de cette étiquette mais il s'en fichait. Macnair. Il le trouverait et ensuite plus rien n'importerait!

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Vraiment, il avait déjà un ami aux tendances sadiques maintenant il avait un blond qui semblait fait de glace. L'année allait vraiment être amusante, pensa-t-il avec un soupire.

-Les garçons vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose par hasard? Demanda Hermione.

Les trois adolescents se concertèrent du regard.

-Quoi donc?

-Votre chambre! S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

-OH!

Ils avaient complétement oublié de demander laquelle leur avait été attribué. Un hibou entra alors et laissa tomber une lettre à leur pied.

_« La troisième porte à droite. AD »_

Les garçons découvrirent alors leur chambres. Ils y trouvèrent trois lits à baldaquin deux place, trois armoires, trois tables de chevets et une grande salle de bain avec douche et baignoire. La pièce principale allié le rouge et l'argent rappelant le mélange des deux maisons. De grandes teintures pendaient au murs donnant à la chambre des tons chaleureux. Une grande cheminée rugissait doucement apportant une chaleur réconfortante alors que deux grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur le parc et le lac.

-Le luxe! S'exclama Ron, les yeux ronds.

-C'est sur que tu ne dois pas être habitué, sourit Malfoy.

-On t'a rien demandé la fouine!

-Quoi la belette ni son statut de pauvre? Comme c'est triste! Ta mère aurait honte de toi.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère!

-Eh! Vous deux! On doit se supporter toute l'année alors faite un effort, soupira Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules et commença à ranger ses affaires alors que Ron, encore rouge de la colère qui l'habitait il y a quelque instant, regardait le brun en se demandant depuis quand il arrivait à mettre fin aux piques méprisantes de Malfoy.

L'après midi se passa calmement. Le trio d'or et Malfoy étaient avachis dans la salle commune. Un silence pesant régnait. Hermione avait remarqué que Draco faisait tout pour ne pas se lier aux gryffondors. Il préférait ressasser ses sombres idées sous le regard inquiet de la préfète.

Ron jouait avec un Harry des plus distrait aux échecs. La brune se demandait vraiment si leur année allait être aussi morose que cette journée. Certes, elle aimait le calme mais les rires de ses amis et leurs idées extravagantes qui les menaient inlassablement vers des heures de retenus, lui manquaient. Elle avait remarqué les regards que les gryffondors lançaient au serpentards. Ils ne l'accepteraient pas avant un moment surtout que ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort! Elle était profondément inquiète pour ces amis. Harry même si il n'en montrait rien était capable de craquer à tout instant. Drago avait mis un masque froid et dur et refoulait toutes ses émotions. Hermione ne connaissait pas grand chose du blond mais elle s'était prise d'une affection certaine pour lui.

-Drago, tu veux jouer avec nous? Demanda poliment Ron.

Elle avait été particulièrement étonné de voir la maturité de son ami. Il avait grandi comme eux tous. Le ministère leur avait laissé une trace indélébile. Elle avait peur, elle savait que malgré tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qui allaient bientôt plonger dans les noirceurs de la guerre.

-Non.

Ron grommela. Il ne l'avait pas totalement excusé pour son attitude. Harry avait révélé à Ron et Hermione que les meilleurs amis du blond ainsi que sa mère avait été tué. Il n'avait rien dit de plus pensant surement que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter cette épisode traumatisant. Le roux comprenait que Drago ne voulait plus s'attacher aux gens. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire son deuil. Mais la lueur de folie qui embrassait parfois ses yeux lui faisait peur. Elle ressemblait à celle qui couvait sans cesse dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Il devait s'avouer que même si il le comprenait dans une certaine mesure, il avait réellement le don de lui taper sur le système!

Il ne savait pas comment les aider, les rassurer. Il avait été incroyablement inquiet quand Harry avait disparut après la mort de Sirius pour réapparaitre à la fin de l'été. Il ne répondait pas à leur lettres, ne leur donnait aucune nouvelle. Et puis, un matin, il était apparut devant la porte du terrier, muet comme une tombe. Il ne leur avait donnait aucune explication, avait légèrement sourit en voyant les Weasley et après s'être assis dans un fauteuil s'était endormi comme si c'était totalement normal! Ron avait été blessé que son ami ne veille rien lui raconté mais la détresse dans ces yeux quand il lui avait demandé de ne rien lui demandé l'avait fait céder. Il avait changé après la mort de Cédric mais la disparition de Sirius semblait avoir détruit une parcelle de son âme.

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Les cours avait repris et même si ils avaient cours de potion avec les serpentards, Rogue semblait tellement préoccupé qu'il ne pensait même plus à s'acharner sur les gryffondors, à leur grand soulagement.

Hermione les insitait courageusement à s'intéresser au cours car aucun de ses trois amis -oui, trois elle avait décidé qu'elle et Drago avait maintenant cette relation- ne semblaient décidés à réussir leur année. Elle trouvait que Ron ne prenait pas assez au sérieux ses études mais les deux autres semblaient complétement indifférents voir amorphes. Elle avait réussit pour le moment à tous leur faire promettre de faire les devoirs à rendre et de réviser avec elle deux heures chaque dimanche. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais pour Harry et Drago qui n'avait jamais eut de difficultés cela serait suffisant pour qu'ils ait des mentions correctes. Ron avait de grandes capacités qu'elle découvrait cette année. Il semblait déterminé à apprendre tous ce qui pourrait leur être utile en temps de guerre aux détriments de leurs examens.

Quand elle les regardait tous les trois, l'angoisse la prenait à la gorge. Elle aurait aimé les enfermer dans une bulle et ne jamais les laisser en sortir.

Une surprise attendait le trio d'or qui découvrir avec bonheur que Lupin avait été réembauché. Harry en avait souri de toutes ses dents avant d'enlacer Rémus. Celui-ci avait gardé ses cernes, son teint blafard et ses habits élimés. Il avait paru sincèrement ravis de revoir ces élèves et avait réprimandé Harry en voyant que celui-ci avait beaucoup maigrit. Bien que le Survivant était toujours musclé grâce à ses entrainements, il avait indéniablement minci comme le montrait son visage qui avait perdu sa forme enfantine. Ses cheveux toujours indiscipliné avait poussé, ses traits étaient non plus marqués par les rires et la joie mais par l'inquiétude et les pleurs. Le cœur de Rémus se serra à cette constatation. Il ne ressemblait plus à son père qui avait toujours une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Il était beau, il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que les regards se tournait vers lui avec envie mais si on le regarder vraiment on éprouvait un malaise certain en rencontrant ces yeux. Les yeux de Harry Potter semblait vide sauf pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment qui y trouvait la folie, la peur, l'incertitude, le désespoir. Et en voyant ces émotions Lupin voulut le protéger mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait rien faire si ce n'est lui faire promettre de manger plus. Il était inutile. Quand penserait Sirius et James? Qu'auraient-ils fait? Il soupira sous le regard inquiet des gryffondors et se promit d'aller parler avec Dumbledore.

Les cours s'annonçaient très intéressants. Depuis que le ministre avait eut la preuve du retour de Voldemort, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait pour but de les préparer réellement à se défendre. Le fantôme de la guerre à venir n'avait de cesse de les hanter.

-Je sais que vous avez tous appris que je suis un loup-garou mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je sais que les dernières années ont été difficiles pour vous tous et je sais que celle à venir ne s'annoncent pas plus joyeuses mais il vous faut garder l'espoir. La lumière est toujours présente.

Chaque professeur leurs avait fait un petit discours, espérant sans doute redonner courage à leurs élèves.

-Avec l'accord du ministère et pour ceux qui le souhaite une heure par semaine, un cours pour essayer de vaincre l'impérium sera organisé. Je laisse une feuille dans le grand hall pour les inscriptions.

Le cours débuta sur la sort du bouclier qui pouvait renvoyez les sorts mineurs. Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron réussirent assez facilement à la grande fierté de Lupin. Il leur donna des sorts de plus en plus difficiles et tous, avec l'aide de Harry qui était passé maitre dans cette discipline, montrèrent des résultats étonnants pour des sorciers aussi jeunes.

Le soir venu, Harry avait abandonné ses amis au dortoir pour aller voir Rémus. Il lui avait manqué. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry avait senti une brisure du lien qui l'unissait encore avec ses parents. Sirius lui avait donné l'espoir d'échapper au Dursley et de trouver l'amour familiale qui lui manquait. Il culpabilisait pour sa mort mais il souffrait surtout du futur qu'il avait détruit. Il s'était attaché avec une rapidité déconcertante à Sirius. Il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à voir son père en lui mais savoir qu'il ressemblait à ses parents l'avait réconforté. Il voulait croire que même si ils ne les avaient connu que un an, ils vivaient en lui.

Arrivé devant la porte du professeur, il toqua et attendis patiemment que Lupin vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit avec un immense sourire avant de l'enlacer affectueusement.

-Harry, tu as énormément changé!

Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu réellement depuis l'été qui précéda le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry à cette époque était très fragile et tous le monde avait mis ça sur le compte de son effroi face au retour de Voldemort mais Remus avait vu qu'il y avait plus. Il avait tenté de le faire parler mais s'était retrouvé face à un silence obstiné qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser.

-Professeur, je suis si heureux de vous revoir!

-Voyons, Harry appelle moi Rémus et tutoies moi!

Harry répondit d'un sourire et entra dans la pièce. Il y découvrit un bureau en chêne, une étagère où était posé un grand aquarium avec des poissons multicolores, d'une table basse faite dans le même bois que le bureau, de trois fauteuils rouges et enfin d'un calendrier lunaire.

-Comment vas-tu?

Harry était mal à l'aise devant le regard de son professeur, il y voyait trop d'inquiétude et surtout il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir en lui. Il sourit pauvrement.

-Ça va. Je suis sincèrement heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Harry. J'ai appris pour les évènements de cet été. Je ne vais pas te faire de long discours sur le bien et le mal mais il faut que tu parles Harry. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi. Ils comprendront.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur... J'ai... commença-t-il mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Harry, je serais toujours la pour t'écouter, tu le sais bien mais même si ce n'est que quelques brides, il faut que tu arrêtes de tout conserver en toi.

Harry s'était aussi vite attaché à Rémus qu'à Sirius ainsi dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu, il laissa échapper:

-J'en ai parlé... un peu... mais je ne suis pas prêt pour aborder certaines choses...

Rémus le regarda étonné mais surtout heureux que son protégé ce soit ouvert à quelqu'un.

-Tu as parlé? Avec qui?

Harry détourna la tête gêné. Comment devait-il annoncé qu'il s'était confier à sa némésis de toujours?

-Drago.

-Oh, je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas surpris.

Harry fuyait toujours son regard.

-Harry, vous êtes amis?

-Je ne sais pas mais il était là quand j'avais besoin de parler... Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je ne sais pas.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'en ais parler, dit-il avec un sourire bien que cette révélation soulève d'autre inquiétude. Il devait parler avec Hermione.

-Rémus, vous allez bien?

Lupin sourit devant cette question. Harry se souciait vraiment trop des autres.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. La pleine lune approche et je suis légèrement fatigué.

Harry fut rassuré même si il trouvait son professeur très pale et avait remarqué que ses cernes étaient très profondes.

Il partit après avoir parlé de tout et de rien. Le revoir lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et l'impression d'être suivi fit accélérait le pas de Harry. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant des pas et avant qu'il put faire le moindre geste un éclair rouge le frappa. Il jura intérieurement de s'être autant laissé aller. L'éclair vert qui hantait parfois ses rêves était une menace toujours présente dans son esprit. Il se sentit tiré par six bras dans une salle vide et une boule d'angoisse enserra sa gorge. Il découvrit avec horreur que les trois hommes étaient des serpentards, Malcolm Baddock ,Harper et Montague si ces souvenirs étaient bons. Ils ricanaient en le regardant méchamment.

-Et moi qui imaginait que tu nous résisterais! Je suis déçu, Potter! Une semaine! Une semaine pour enfin mettre la main sur toi! J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas car vois-tu, cette attente nous a laissé la temps de réfléchir à la douce torture que nous allons t'infliger! Ricana Harper, le nouvel attrapeur de serpentard.

Malcolm le regarda avec désir au grand dégoût de Harry et après s'être léché les lèvres en un geste tout sauf sensuel susurra:

-Viktor nous a appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir même tes piètres prouesses au plumard! Je vais vérifié si tu es un bon coup ou non.

Il lui jeta un sort pour être sur qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche et lui enleva son tee-shirt brusquement. Il commença à parcourir son torse avec sa langue ce qui fit frissonner Harry de dégoût et de peur. Il vit avec effroi Montague sortir un couteau et commençait à lui taillader le torse. La douleur et le dégoût qu'il ressentaient lui donnaient envie de hurler, de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était totalement impuissant.

-Tu vois Harry nous savons ou Viktor te touchait mais aussi comment tu torturais tes victimes ce que tu faisais merveilleusement bien n'est-ce pas? Et pendant que mes deux compagnons s'activent devrais-je te rappeler le meurtre de Cédric? L'assassinat de ton amoureux?

Non! Malcolm commença à lui triturer violemment les fesses alors que Montague lui faisait des plaies de plus en plus profondes. Harry était totalement à leur merci. Il avait peur, il était absolment terrifié, il se sentit aussi pitoyable qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

-Enfin ais-je vraiment besoin de rappeler ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là? Après tout c'est toi qui l'a tué!

L'accusation résonnait dans la tête de Harry alors que la douleur devenait insupportable et qu'il sentait la main de Malcolm s'introduire sous son boxer. La nausée s'empara de lui alors que la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge menaçait d'exploser. Plus que son corps, son coeur le faisait horriblement soufrir. Il étouffait. Il ne voulait pas subir ça. Humilié, torturé, coupable. Oui coupable, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait! Il avait tué Cédric, son Cédric. Il avait causé la mort de Sirius! Il avait torturé! Il avait prémédité un meurtre! Comment pouvait-il pensait autrement! Il méritait tout! Il sentit les larmes s'écoulaient de ses joues en même temps que son sang sur son torse. Malcolm se faisait plus entreprenant, il entendait clairement sa respiration saccadée qui trahissait son désir. Les blessures le lançaient horriblement et il sentait avec horreur les mains qui violait chaque parcelles de sa peau alors que son esprit menacé de se briser.

Hermione s'inquiétait. Harry était définitivement en retard! Il lui avait pourtant promis de rentrer avant le couvre feu! Elle alla chercher la carte du maraudeur et dit « je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Elle vit avec effroi que le nom d'Harry était accompagné de celui de trois serpentards.

-RONN!

Celui-ci accourut suivi d'un Malfoy curieux et légèrement inquiet.

-Viens vite! Harry est en danger!

Ils coururent tout trois vers leur ami. Hermione ouvrit la porte et se figea. Harry en sang à moitié nu surplombé par les trois serpentards lui faisaient face. Elle sortit bien vite de sa torpeur et se poussa pour laisser entrer ses deux compagnons. Les serpentards s'armèrent de leurs baguettes mais leurs opposants furent plus rapide. Hermione stupéfixia Harper pendant que Ron ligotait Montaigue et que Drago lançait doloris sur le dernier qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol en gémissant. Hermione s'approcha du blond et lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

-Drago! C'est un sortilège impardonnable!

Drago haussa un sourcil et la fit lâchait. Il ne dit rien s'approchant de Harry le libérant du sort. Ce dernier tremblait de douleur, de peur, de dégoût mais aucune larme ne sortit de ses yeux.

-Vous venez de sauver un meurtrier! S'exclama Montaigue, votre Sauveur n'est qu'un assassin.

Ron, de colère l'assomma et fit choqué de voir qu'Harry détournait les yeux. Était-ce vrai?

Drago le prit dans ses bras avec un tendresse étonnante.

-Harry? Est-ce vrai? Demanda doucement Hermione ne voulant pas brusquer son ami.

Ce denier hocha la tête, tremblant de plus belle alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Qui?

Harry se mit à sangloter et réussit à articuler:

-Cédric... Mulciber...

Il pleurait toujours et tous furent choquer pour Cédric. Le souvenir de leur amour était dans la tête de tous. Ils étaient un couple tellement heureux! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Hermione se souvenait encore de Harry pleura en répétant « il est revenu » en s'accrochant désespérément au cadavre de son amant. Elle avait senti qu'il mentait lorsqu'il leur avait raconté cette nuit là mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que son Harry avait tué Cédric! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça!

-Harry t'a-t-il...

-Non, vous êtes arrivé avant.

Il tenta vainement de se couvrir mais les blessures le faisait souffrir et c'est à peine si il pouvait tendre un bras. Drago attrapa le tee-shirt de Harry et lui enfila avec douceur et le recouvrit de sa robe de sorcier. En état de choc, Harry n'était que douleur et pleur, tremblant de toute part.

-Harry, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

-Non, je t'en pris Hermione, non.

Ron et Drago le prirent chacun d'un côté et le ramenèrent comme ils le purent jusqu'à leur chambre.

Hermione alla prévenir Rusard qui se chargea d'emmener les trois serpentards au directeur. Elle courut rattraper ses amis.

Ils allongèrent Harry sur son lit et aidèrent Hermione en lançant des sorts pour refermer les plaies. Le résultat n'était pas parfait mais il ne devrait pas avoir de cicatrice. Harry sanglotait et Hermione ne put en supporter plus. Elle savait que c'était lâche que son ami avait besoin d'elle mais elle se réfugia dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi croire. Elle avait mal pour Harry mais avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait. Ron la rejoint bien vite et la prit dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux avec amour.

-Chut, Hermione, tout va aller bien.

-Cooment... ça... pourrait bien... aller? Oh Ron! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Ron lui dit doucement comme si il avait peur qu'elle se brise si il élevait la voix.

-Harry reste et restera Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais la culpabilité et la détresse que je vois en lui me font dire que tout ira bien. Il a fait des terribles erreurs et même si il ne se pardonne jamais, nous sommes ses amis, nous ne pouvons pas le repousser sans tous savoir.

Hermione le regarda en pleurs et renifla déterminée:

-Tu as raison! Et même si nous devons le protéger de lui même, il restera notre ami! Mais j'ai si peur avec la guerre qui se prépare! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de vous perdre! J'ai peur qu'Harry ne se perde lui-même! Moi la « Miss-je-sais-tout » je ne sais rien et ça me terrifie!

Ron l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota : « Je serais toujours à tes côté Mione même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je te protégerais. Je t'aime »

Il restèrent blotti, oubliant l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Harry.

Ils se levèrent main dans la main et furent abasourdis par le spectacle qui les attendait. Harry et Drago s'était endormis, leur corps enlacés trahissait la tendresse qui les unissait. Faiblement éclairé par la lune, il ressemblait à une sculpture, trop parfaits pour être vrai. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté de Drago, trop occupé à le haïr. Les cheveux blond encadraient un fin visage qui dénotait une fragilité étonnante et touchante tout en restant masculin et saisissant. Le masque qu'il portait dissimulait sa réelle splendeur. Son front touché celui de Harry. Ce dernier était magnifique. Son visage endormi semblait en paix bien qu'on y voyait la douleur et la tristesse. Ses cheveux désordonnés contrastés avec la blondeur presque argenté de Drago. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et trahissait une faiblesse pénétrante mais aussi une détermination difficile à définir. Mêlant leurs corps en un spectacle émouvant, ils étaient sublimes.

-Ils sont tellement beau, soupira Hermione alors que Ron grimaça jaloux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau en eux!

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient profondément apaisés et ils étaient définitivement magnifiques ce qui fit grimaçait encore plus le roux.

-Tu viens dormir avec moi, demanda Hermione avec un regard de pure désir.

Ron devint rouge de la tête au pied et accepta avec un grand sourire, oubliant tout de sa jalousie injustifiée.

-Bien sur ptite lionne.

Ils ne pensèrent même pas à l'incongruité de la scène préférant chercher du réconfort dans les bras de leur aimé.


	7. Chapter 7 Salvation

Chapitre 7: Salvation

Le soleil se leva doucement caressant le visage des deux endormis. Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il remarqua la présence réconfortante de Drago à ses côtés. Le blond plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisait face et ne put retenir un tendre sourire.

Le gryffondors se remémora des évènements de la veille. Une lueur affolée passa dans son regard alors qu'une main douce vînt caresser délicatement sa joue.

-Je l'ai mérité.

Ce n'était pas une question mais le reflet de la pensée du brun qui ne put retenir une larme. Il se roula en boule, la culpabilité l'écrasait.

-Non, Harry, tu ne l'as pas mérité.

-Mais...

-Nous sommes en guerre.

-Je ne peux pas mettre mes crimes sur son dos.

-Non mais tu ne peux pas te laisser briser alors que l'espoir de tous repose sur tes épaules.

-Toi, tu n'as jamais tué. Rogue a tout fait pour te sauver.

-Tu ne peux pas non plus reprocher aux autres de ne pas t'avoir sauver.

-J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas combattre. Je rêves sans cesse de tous ces morts et blessés.

-Je rêve sans cesse des martyrs de cette guerre.

-Crois-tu que je serais pardonné un jour?

-Crois-tu pouvoir te pardonner un jour?

-Non.

Ils se levèrent sans plus un mot, plus un regard.

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent, leur corps enlacés. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et insouciance. Ils auraient aimer rester ainsi pour toujours, ne plus jamais quitter le regard de leur aimé, ne jamais avoir à se demander si ils étaient en sécurité, quand allait avoir lieu la prochaine attaque, les prochains morts.

-Ron, je m'inquiète pour Harry.

-Moi aussi, Mione. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est rester à ces côtés et attendre de connaître la vérité.

-J'ai peur. Je ne suis pas sure de la supporter. Nous devons encore trouver les Horcruxes et tous l'ordre est en danger. Je ne veux plus revoir l'un d'entre vous couvert de sang. Je veux aider Harry mais je ne le comprends plus. Tu as entendu! Il a tué Cédric.

-Je sais, je ressens la même chose mais pour que Harry l'ai fait, il doit forcément il y avoir une raison.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Ils échangent un baiser passionné, tentative vaine d'oubli mais l'amour leur donne la force d'avancer. Ils ne sont pas seuls et ça c'est ce qui importe.

-Bon! Ron! On se lève, on va réveiller les deux autres, on va manger et je vérifie vos devoirs! Je suis sure qu'aucun de vous n'a avancé!

-Oh! Allez Mione! Ryry doit pas aller bien!

-Oui, Harry est dispensé mais pas Drago et toi!

Ron prit un air boudeur mais est vraiment heureux de voir la femme qu'il aime si forte. Il sait que parfois elle a besoin de vider tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et lui ne peut qu'écouter et comprendre. Sa petite lionne!

-Je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

-Voyons Mione, Malfoy a du s'endormir là c'est tout!

-Oui, surement.

Ils trouvèrent Harry et Drago dans la selle commune tous deux regardant le feu, le visage fermé. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry en lui prenant doucement la main cherchant son regard mais le brun la fuyait et se contenta de lancer un « salut ».

-Harry, je me doutes que tu ne veilles pas parler mais tu devrais essayer. Tout garder pour toi n'est pas bon! On attendra le temps qu'il faudra mais un jour tu devras tout nous dire, d'accord? Demanda gentillement Hermione.

-Oui.

Il fuyait toujours leur regard préférant regarder dans le vide, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne trouverait ni dégoût ni déception ni tristesse dans leur yeux mais n'y parvînt pas.

A la surprise de tous, Hermione regarda le blond et lui dit de sa voix douce:

-C'est pareil pour toi, Drago. Si tu as besoin de parler nous sommes là.

Le serpentard sortit de sa léthargie et diverses expressions passèrent sur son visage, peur, incompréhension et aussi un soupçon de reconnaissance... Il remit son masque et répliqua d'un voix froide:

-Merci , Granger mais je ne pense pas vraiment que Weasley soit prêt à entendre ma confession.

Le rouquin devint rouge et devant le regard appuyé de sa chère et tendre se calma pour répondre maladroitement:

-Bah, t'inquiètes Malfoy je suis pas si con que ça!

Un sourire méprisant naquit sur les fines lèvres de Draco mais il retint sa réplique acerbe. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire d'effort!

Ils descendirent à la grande salle et trouvèrent une place. Les élèves de septièmes années s'étaient regroupés et malgré les tensions, Draco avait sa place parmi eux. Les début ont été difficile, les rares gryffons qui tentèrent de démarrer une conversation avec le beau blond avait le droit à des répliques acerbes et méprisantes. Draco ne voulait aucun lien et il faisait tout pour rester concentrer sur la seule chose qui importait, la vengeance.

Harry ne parlait pas à la grande inquiétude de ses camarades. Ils avait l'habitude de voir le sourire du brun chaque matin et étaient décontenancés par son attitude.

Ce dernier fixait tous sauf ses amis et il remarqua quelques choses d'étranges.

-Malfoy, tu fais quoi avec ce café?

Le blond sentait sa tasse, examinait sa couleur, testait sa texture, goutait à peine le liquide. Ayant fini son examen il but une gorgée et consentit enfin à répondre:

-Je vérifiais si il n'était pas empoissonné Potter. Tu ne dois pas connaître cette science subtile.

-Non, effet.

-Comment tu fais? Demanda Hermione avide, tu as appris où? Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre qui puissent apprendre à distinguer les poisons! Enfin si, mais c'est très controversé, les cinq sens ne peuvent être parfaitement décris!

-J'ai reçu un enseignement particulier.

Le blond restait vague mais répondait courtoisement ce qui attira l'attention d'une grande partie de la table.

-Qui était ton professeur? Y a-t-il une méthode particulière pour apprendre? Tu as mis longtemps?

Draco afficha un visage encore plus froid et répondit de manière glaciale:

-A huit ans, mon père considérait que je devait, en tant qu'héritier, éviter l'humiliation de mourir empoissonné. Ça aurait salit le nom des Malfoy alors tout naturellement, il m'a montré un pièce à exactement cinq minutes de la salle à manger. Elle contenait des contres poisons.

Tous buvaient ses paroles. Le prince de serpentard n'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps. Sa voix frigorifique et son aura charismatique obtenaient l'attention de tous.

-Il mettait différents poisons dans ma nourriture, rien de mortel mais suffisamment pour que la douleur dure des heures voir des jours. Si je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître un poison avant de l'ingérer, je n'avais qu'à espérer le détecter et parvenir à la pièce avant que je n'en ressente les effets sinon je restais étendu en me tordant de douleur jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent. Je n'arrive pas encore à reconnaître tous les poisons, tu peux en déduire que l'apprentissage est long. Cela satisfait-il ta curiosité Granger?

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, cracha-t-il.

Tous le regarder avec effarement. Le sang pur pourri gâté venait de leur délover une part de lui même assez pathétique. Les gryffondors furent touchés. Tous d'une manière différente. La méfiance pour certain qui pensait que cette histoire servait à rendre le serpentard attendrissant. D'autre avait été ému de voir que le milieu des sang pure pouvait être aussi dur. Mais Harry avait relevé la tête et d'un air moqueur lui dit:

-Et bien Malfoy quel est l'intérêt de tester ta nourriture si c'est pour ne pas reconnaître un poisson comme l' Asphixiadormatusque.

Tous furent sous le choc! Harry n'aurait jamais utilisé une telle information pour blesser quelqu'un!

-Félicitation Potter, je n'imaginais pas que tu avais assez d'intelligence pour retenir un nom aussi compliqué. Granger déteindrait-elle sur toi? Il serait temps à 16 ans, tu restes une calamité. Ton placard ne t'a pas aidé.

-17 ans, Malfoy. Je vivais certes dans un placard mais au moins je ne risquais pas de finir empoissonné par ma propre famille.

-Harry! Tu devrais avoir honte! Toi aussi Draco! Maintenant vous venez!

Coupant cours à toutes contestations elle prend les deux jeunes hommes par le bras secrètement heureuse de les avoir vu redevenir humain même l'espace d'une seconde. Elle fut blessé du regard toujours fuyant de son meilleur ami mais essaya de comprendre. Les évènements de la veille devaient l'avoir affecté. Depuis quand Harry dissimule aussi bien ses émotions, les simulent-il? Elle ne savait plus mais espérait que son ami lui parlera pour alléger son fardeau mais aussi l'inquiétude qui la ronge.

Le temps passe lentement. Le froid commence à infiltrer les pierres du château. Les feuilles tourbillonnent et la forêt interdite se parent d'orange et de rouge. Les élèves profitent encore des quelques éclaircis assis dans l'herbe bavardant joyeusement de tout et de rien oubliant la menace qui plane, profitant simplement de leurs tendres années.

Les relations sont moins tendus avec le serpentard. Personne ne lui parle ou alors Harry et lui se lancent des piques mais on voit tout de suite que ces conversations ne sont que des réminiscences de leur haine qui s'est effacée car aucun des deux n'a le courage ou peut-être l'envie de l'entretenir.

Depuis l'agression de Harry, les trois serpentards ont été envoyé à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Harry refuse d'aller au procès mais le témoignage d'Hermione et de Ron suffise aux juges. Le Survivant erre dans les couloirs toujours suivit par un ou deux gryffondors qui ont compris qu'il était visé par les mangemorts et les partisans de Vous-savez-qui.

Regard vide. Inquiétude. Le temps passe lentement à Pouldlar. Les rires des septièmes années sont rares. Tous sont troublés. Les nouvelles affluent chaque jour, une bonne pour dix mauvaise. La guerre qui se déroule dehors commence à se faire sentir. La peur progresse un peu plus.

Ron, Harry, Hermione et Drago sont assis paressant devant la cheminé. Leurs paroles se sont taries depuis bien longtemps. Les amis sont ensembles sans vraiment l'être. La vie semble être suspendue. Les journées se succèdent semblables les une aux autres.

Mais ce soir quelque chose est différent. Une tension nouvelle. Un pressentiment.

Un hibou noir s'engouffre dans la tour et pose une lettre en face d'eux.

Elle est signé Ronald Weasley. L'écriture est tremblante. La peur.

Hedwigde entre porteuse, elle aussi, d'un courrier qui est au nom d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger.

Ron l'ouvre, la lit. Il pâlit et des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

Hermione prend celle qui lui est destinée est soudain elle se jette dans les bras de son amant, secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Harry craint le pire et s'empare de la lettre. Ses yeux parcoure les mots sans vouloir les voir. L'écriture est tremblante, des larmes ont faits couler l'encre.

Des mauvaises nouvelles.

_Chère Hermione, Cher Harry, _

_Hier soir, l'Ordre a tenté de reprendre la Bague. Nous nous sommes infiltrés sans problèmes mais il y a un traître parmi nous. Nous avons été pris au piège. _

_Molly a été frappé de plusieurs doloris en même temps et est très faible mais sa vie n'est pas en danger._

_Bill est entre la vie et la mort. Ron doit venir au plus vite à Sainte Mangouste pour faire un don de sang. Il est le seul compatible._

_Rogue avait déjà une blessure à la jambe et malheureusement en aidant les blesser à sortir de là, il a reçu un sortilèges sur son autre jambe. On ne sait pas encore si il pourra remarcher._

_Arthur a été gravement touché à l'abdomen. Les médicomages sont en train de l'opérer._

_Lupin nous avez accompagné. Il est dans le coma. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais ses chances d'en sortir sont très mince même avec son sang de loup-garou._

_Tonks est tombée, elle a emmené Macnair avec elle. _

_Je suis navré. Nous avons échoué._

_L'Ordre du Phénix_

Un résumé clair, nette et précis. Harry ne retient plus ces larmes.

Tonks, une bouffé de joie au milieu de la guerre. Un rayon de soleil excentrique qui illuminait la journée de tous. Partie. Un nouveau vide se creuse. Des souvenirs. Rien de plus. Un manque.

Rémus a peine retrouvé. Harry espère qu'il attendra avant de rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Il a besoin de lui. La crainte de perdre un être cher. L'attente. Horrible. L'incertitude. L'espoir d'un avenir incertain.

La famille de Ron a été bien trop touché. Molly la douce et gentille Molly torturée. Arthur le si passionné Arthur blessé. Bill entre la vie et la mort.

Il laisse la lettre tombée et ne remarque pas que Draco la lit.

Il s'approche de son meilleur ami et doucement le prend dans ses bras.

Hermione et lui parte pour Sainte Mangouste. Il doit rester ici pour ne pas prendre de risque. Il accepte et les laisse partir. Il s'affale dans un fauteuil la tête entre les mains.

Aurait-il fait la différence? Aurait-il du insister pour chercher la Bague avec eux? Il ne sait plus, ne veut pas y penser. Espérer. Rien n'est encore perdu. Il essaye de s'en convaincre.

La guerre mélange de peur et de haine. Le regret, la tristesse.

POV Draco

Macnair a été tué. Ma vengeance m'a été dérobé. Je monte les marches sans les voir. La salle de bain. Je contemple mon reflet. Cette cicatrice qui est devenu objet de ma haine. Plus rien ne me retiens. Je les vois partout. Dans chaque couloir, je les aperçois. Mes amis, ceux pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie et bien plus. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec eux? C'est égoïste, je le sais. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée dans le premier et dernier geste d'amour qu'elle aura eut envers moi. Je n'ai plus de but seulement un vide atroce qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Ma haine est présente mais à quoi bon? Le bourreau de Pansy est mort. Elle est vengée. Puisse-t-elle reposer en paix. Les autres sont hors d'attente. Je ne les connais pas. Voldemort sera tué par Harry ou l'inverse.

Je retrace cette cicatrice. Leurs visages morts et sanglants figés dans l'horreur et la terreur sont sans cesse devant mes yeux. Ils me hantent. Peut-être me demande-t-il de les rejoindre. Je ne sais plus. Je suis fatigué. Il n'y a plus d'intérêt, plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir. A quoi bon?

Désespoir.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je prend la lame de rasoir que je garde toujours avec moi. Je la contemple et voit mon œil s'y refléter.

Gris. Acier. Indifférence.

Je m'assoie sur le sol froid.

J'approche doucement la lame de mon bras.

Je l'enfonce et trace une ligne de bas en haut.

Le sang afflue.

Je tente maladroitement de faire la même sur mon autre bras.

Je m'allonge.

La douleur m'enveloppe.

Je sens mon sang qui s'écoule.

La douleur me quitte.

Mon champs de vision diminue.

J'ai chaud. J'ai froid.

Ma tête bourdonne.

J'entends mon sang battre. Peut-être se battre.

Une ombre me saisit.

La mort?

Non c'est un ange aux yeux d'émeraude qui m'allonge sur un lit moelleux.

Il referme mes plaies. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau.

Je ferme les yeux. Il me gifle. Ce n'est pas un ange.

Je les rouvre et parvient à entendre. C'est Harry.

-Draco, ne t'endors pas.

J'entends la douleur dans sa voix. Pour moi? Je n'arrive pas à penser. Il me dit de boire. Je le fait. Je ne peux pas lutter mais peut-on lutter pour sa mort?

J'ai chaud. Je brule et me consume.

Je vois un peu plus nette et parvient à articuler piteusement « Harry »

Il se penche vers moi. Nos yeux se croise. Je me perds dans ce vert. Je m'y noie. Je vois sa peine, sa douleur, sa culpabilité. Je vois s'y refléter ma peine, ma douleur, ma culpabilité.

-Draco.

Je me sens mieux et je pleure.

-Pourquoi?

Il me le demande avec tant de douleur que je le regarde.

-Je n'ai pas d'importance Harry.

Arrivera-t-il à comprendre? Je ne me comprends plus moi-même.

-Je pleurerais pour toi.

Je le regarde et là tel un ange, il effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes tendrement et me dit ses mots salvateurs:

-Restes avec moi.

Puis-je y croire? J'en ai l'envie. J'en ai le besoin.

J'éclate en sanglot. Puis-je vraiment faire votre deuil? Puis-je continuer à vivre sans vous?Me pardonnerez-vous de ne pas vous avoir sauver? De ne pas avoir fait un seul geste? Moi je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver...

Pourtant j'espère.

POV Harry

J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai trouvé étendu. Des ailes rouges qui partaient de ses poignets. Ses cheveux blond répandu autour de lui s'imbibaient de la vie qui fuyait.

L'angoisse, la peur mais surtout la douleur. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir le briser par un seul mouvement brusque. Je l'allonge dans son lit et referme ses plaies.

Il est si pale. Ses lèvres ont perdu leur couleur rosée. J'hésite. Je ne veux pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il parait si faible.

Il ferme les yeux. Je le gifle. Aucune rougeur sur sa peau. Il semble mort.

-Draco, ne t'endors pas.

J'espère avoir été ferme mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai presque envie de le frapper, de le détruire mais je vais plutôt chercher la potion du sang bouillonnant. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il en a perdu tellement. Trop. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je lui demande de boire approchant doucement la fiole de sa bouche. Il boit. Je respire enfin. Il ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Il est pale comme la mort.

-Harry.

Un souffle, si faible.

-Draco.

Il pleure. J'ai mal de le voir ainsi. Détruit. Aurais-je pu l'aider? Aurais-je pu éviter ça?

-Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui j'adresse cette question. A lui, à Dieu, à personne, à moi, à tout le monde.

-Je n'ai pas d'importance Harry.

Moi je n'en ai que trop.

-Je pleurais pour toi.

Dans ta douleur, ta peine, ta mort. J'ai besoin de lui. Lui sans attache. Moi qui accumule les chaines. Je me penche et l'embrasse. J'ai peur. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Il m'a compris. Il m'a accepté. Je ne peux qu'en faire autant.

-Restes avec moi.

Je vois l'incompréhension, l'espoir dans tes yeux. Tu éclates en sanglot. Je ne peux que te serrais dans mes bras. Tu as l'air si fragile. J'ai peur. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis perdu.

Je te regarde et te trouves beau. Dans ta faiblesse. Dans ta douleur. Le futur est sombre. L'avenir n'existe pas encore. Existera-t-il un jour? Je ne le pense pas.

Pourtant j'espère.


	8. Chapter 8 Funérailles

Chapitre 8: Funérailles

Pov Hermione.

La nuit avait été horrible!

Tous les voir sur ces draps si blanc. Mes souvenirs sont comme brouillés. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar!

Pendant que Ron donnait son sang, j'étais allé voir les autres. Mon cœur s'était serré à la vu de Molly mais le pire avait été Rémus dont je ne pouvais voir qu'une partie du visage l'autre couverte de bandage et dans le lit d'à côté... Tonks. Je n'avais pas eut le courage de lever le drap pour la regarder. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était morte! Je ne peux pas.

Le frère de Ron n'était plus en danger et j'ai bien vu le soulagement sur les traits de la famille Weasley.

Nous étions rentrés de suite après. Ron avait donné vraiment plus de sang que dans un don normal. Je l'avais bordé et réconforté même si le sommeil n'avait pas tardé à le prendre.

Inquiète pour Harry, j'étais monté dans leur dortoir.

Du sang. Une trainé qui partait de la salle de bain jusqu'au lit. Je m'en approchais alors qu'une peur sournoise me prenait à la gorge. Non, je en supporterais pas de le voir mort ou blessé.

Il respirait et ne semblait pas blessé, le soulagement m'avait bien vite enveloppé. Il était allongé serrant Draco avec une tendresse que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je savais bien qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché! J'avais la tête dans un brouillard dense.

Ils respiraient tous les deux. Je jetais un sortilège pour nettoyer le sol et j'entrais dans la salle de bain. J'eus un haut le cœur. Lequel? Tant de sang. Je pense en avoir vu assez pour toute une vie. Prenant sur moi, je fis tout disparaître.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais réveiller Harry, l'entendre parler, le voir bouger. Son immobilité était trop pesante. Des pensées absurdes traversèrent mon esprit. Et si il était blessé? Si je ne pouvais pas le voir? Se lèverait-il demain? Je ne pouvais pas rester sans savoir!

Je m'assis au bord du lit et le réveiller doucement, chuchotant son nom.

Il ouvrit les yeux embué par le sommeil.

-T'as une sale gueule, Mione.

Je souris et prit un air faussement indigné:

-Tu sais comment parler aux filles! Harry que s'est-il passé? Il... Il... y en avait tant!

Je sens mes larmes coulées. Bon, j'étais totalement choquée! Mais apprendre tout ça et voir tout ce sang, c'était trop!

-Hermione, chut, ce n'est rien.

Je n'avais pas remarquée avant qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Draco, il a fait une connerie mais tout va aller bien maintenant.

-Je devrais être celle qui te réconforte et non l'inverse!

-Je suis désolé Mione, je sais que je t'en fais baver alors laisse moi être là pour toi.

-Il faut que tu fasse la même chose, Harry. Je veux t'aider! Ron aussi! Nous sommes tes amis!

Draco bougea légèrement et je me rendis compte de sa pâleur. Il faisait peur à voir.

-Harry racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je parlais bas de peur de réveiller le beau endormi. Il me dit tout, sa découverte du blond, les deux poignet tranchés, sa tentatives de refermer les plaies, la potion et rougissant les mot qu'il lui avait dit.

Ne faisant aucun commentaire, je pris les poignet du blond délicatement et constatais que Harry n'était pas doué dans les sortilèges de soin. Enfin suffisamment pour refermer une blessure mais du point de vue esthétique c'était pas encore ça. Je murmurais plusieurs sorts pour faire disparaître toute trace de sa « connerie ».

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi dors-tu avec lui?

Il prit une jolie teinte qui me fit sourire. Je voulais savoir à quel point, il s'était attaché à Malfoy. Tout plutôt que penser aux blessés et à... Tonks.

-Et bien, hier j'allais le laisser dormir mais... il s'est accroché à mon pull et sans me regarder il m'a attiré dans le lit enfin tu connais la fierté d'un Malfoy...

Ah, ça tête valait vraiment une photo! Rouge de gène, il détournait son regard mais quand il tomba sur Draco toujours au pays des songes, ses traits s'apaisèrent et dans un élan de douceur il chase une mèche de son magnifique visage. Oui, je trouvais Harry et Draco totalement sexy mais bon du moment que Ron ne l'apprenait jamais tout irait bien.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Hermione et merci!

J'étais donc allée me coucher.

Actuellement, j'essaye de me changer les idées avec un livre, la métamorphose à travers les âges. C'est totalement stupéfiant de voir les avancés techniques en ce domaine. Des découvertes se font tous les jours. Il faudrait vraiment que j'essaye ce sort qui me paraissait d'une complexité rare à savoir métamorphosé une souris en éléphant! Les subtilités étaient époustouflantes, chaque mouvement, chaque parole était pris en compte.

Un toussotement m'arrache à ma lecture. Draco. Debout devant moi.

-Bonjour Draco.

Il semble gêné mais je ne suis jamais sure de rien avec lui.

-Bonjour, je tenais à te remercier pour les... les traces.

A mon tour d'être gênée!

-Mais de rien!

Il fit une grimace qui voulait tout et rien dire et dit dans un chuchotement à peine inaudible:

-Je m'excuse pour toutes ses années.

Les yeux ronds, je le regarde. Un Malfoy qui me remercie et qui s'excuse!

-Tu es pardonné! Et tu vas faire des excuses à Ron?

Il reprit son air hautain et sa voix fière.

-Bien sur que non! C'est mon cousin, taquinerie de famille!

-Ton cousin?

-Oui au troisième degré du côté de ma mère je crois.

-Ah, oui j'ai vu ton nom sur l'arbre généalogique du manoir Black.

-Comment ça se fait?

-Euh, Sirius y vivait l'année avant sa mort.

Il ne cache pas son étonnement. C'est fou ce qu'il fait plus humain sans son air hautain.

-Et il était bien le parrain de Harry?

-Oui.

-Euh tu crois qu'il voudrais récupérer les biens de Sirius?

Je ne vois pas bien ou il veut en venir là. Serait-il l'héritier de Sirius?

-Oui, je pense qu'il serait touché de pouvoir se rendre dans la maison de son parrain.

Il sert son pendentif. J'ai remarqué qu'il le fait souvent mais je n'ai jamais pu voir ce que c'était. La curiosité est vraiment mon plus gros défaut.

-Merci. Et tu pourrais ne pas parler de... l'incident de hier soir?

Malfoy qui s'excuse deux fois et qui me demande un service. C'en était presque suspect. Je hoche la tête au moment où Harry arrive.

-Bonjour.

-Harry, le salut Draco.

Ils sont vraiment aveugles ces deux là. Leur sourire, leurs yeux qui se réchauffent et les petites intentions qu'ils ont envers l'autre depuis quelque temps m'a mis la puce à l'oreille mais bon avec les relations tumultueuse de Harry ça ne doit pas être simple d'accorder sa confiance à d'autre. Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne sait rien de la vie sentimentale de Draco et je ne peux décemment pas lui demander de but en blanc. Je devrais peut être demander à Ron de m'aider.

-Harry, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais tu te souviens du jour où je suis allé à la banque de Gringotts?

-Oui, tu m'as envoyer balader.

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix seulement une constation.

-Et bien, j'avais tord quand j'ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas.

Non mais qu'arrive-t-il à Malfoy pour qu'il soit quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître ses torts? Est-ce le vrai lui ou une autre facette de son masque?

-Tu aurais du recevoir l'héritage de Sirius mais ma famille a refusé qu'un sang-mêlé prenne tout alors c'est ma mère, que ton parrain a désigné comme second héritier, qui a tout reçu. Et comme elle est morte et qu'il a précisé qu'il ne voulait pas que Lucius touche à un seul de ces biens, j'ai hérité de tout.

Je vois bien la colère dans les yeux de Harry et le connaissant il va vider son sac et tout regretter ensuite mais je sais que dans son état je ne peux pas le calmer.

-Un sang-mêlé. Alors heureux que toi et ton sang pur, tu puisses tout recevoir? Tu voulais quoi me balancer que tout les biens de mon parrain était dans les mains d'un Malfoy?

Draco avait remis son masque et déclara froidement:

-Je ne veux pas des biens d'un traître à son sang alors tiens la clef de la sale baraque qui l'a abrité et voici celle de son coffre.

Il vient d'ouvrir son pendentif et lance les deux clef avec un mépris tout Malfoynien. Tiens, je viens de voir qu'il y a une photo dans son collier. Il sort de la salle commune, la tête haute mais je suis sure qu'il est blessé.

-Harry...

-Je sais, je suis con Mione.

-Va le chercher avant que des mangemorts ne le trouvent!

C'est quand même triste de ne plus pouvoir se balader en toute tranquillité dans une école!

Doucement je me rends compte que nous avons plus ou moins occulté les évènements. Ils nous rattraperont c'est certain. Mais pendant ces quelques minutes, nous étions redevenus des adolescents et ça faisait un bien fou! Je sais que bientôt nous partirons chercher les Horxruces, la Bague et enfin le moyen de détruire Voldemort sans perdre Harry mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de voir mes amis insouciants et heureux. Peut-être suis-je égoïste. Dehors, des gens meurs. Voldemort a de plus en plus de pouvoir sur l'Angleterre mais un instant de paix avant la guerre est-ce vraiment trop demandé? Ron vient me tirer de mes pensées affirmant d'un ton plaintif qu'il a la dalle.

Pov Draco

Pour qui se prend-t-il? M'envoyer mon nom en plein face! Je suis un Malfoy certes! Mais je ne me caractérise pas par ma famille! Sale Potter! Lui son nom n'est pas entaché! Il suffit que je me présente pour voir des regards méfiants ou pire plein de dégout!

Je pensais que quelque chose aurait changé hier soir... Harry m'a vraiment blessé sur ce coup là!

J'avais fait des conneries plus jeunes! Mais qu'il aille vivre dans une famille de sang pur et on en rediscutera! Je m'étais excuser auprès d'Hermione! Je n'avais pas entamé des mesures pour empêcher Harry de recevoir son héritage!

-Malfoy.

Je vois Nott et remarque l'énorme coquart qu'il aborde. Nous sommes dans un couloir relativement désert mais il y a des oreilles indiscrètes partout.

-Nott. Quel magnifique coquart.

-Merci, je savais que tu reconnaitrais l'art quand tu le croiserais.

J'aime bien Nott. Il a un air éternellement indifférent et nous avons vite appris à nous comprendre. Il vient clairement de me dire que ses gentils camarades mangemorts l'avaient un peu bousculait.

-Que veux-tu Nott, en tant que Malfoy, il le faut. Mais il est vrai que je suis curieux de savoir comment un Nott a pu se procurer une telle œuvre.

Bon pas très subtil mais je suis crevé et l'autre Potter m'a franchement mit en rage. En parlant du loup, il arrive en courant et se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle, il essaye de marmonner des excuses.

-Saint Potty, quelle joie de te voir!

Je me rapproche de lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille:

-Potter, aides moi à commettre un kidnapping.

Il ne comprend pas avant que je tire violemment Nott dans une renforcement, nous cachant à la vue de tous et lui lance un stupéfix.

-Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Sa tête étonné me donne envie de rire mais je suis encore en rage alors je me contente de lui demander froidement:

-Tu as ta cape?

Il m'avait montré sa cape d'invisibilité récemment, ça expliquer beaucoup de chose mais surtout elle était vraiment pratique.

-Accio cape d'invisibilité.

Il me la tendis j'en recouvrais Nott et le fit léviter jusqu'à notre chambre.

Fin POV

Théodore Nott était un jeune homme intelligent qui prônait l'indifférence. Il avait été étonné par Draco Malfoy qui était devenu avec une rapidité inégalée le Prince de Serpentard, celui qu'il fallait suivre et auquel on devait ressembler. Le Prince affichait un air profondément hautain et une fierté absolue. Théo, bien qu'essayant de ne pas réagir face au jeune homme, n'avait pu qu'admirer le masque sans fêlure qu'il avait créé.  
>Il fallait bien l'avouer, à Serpentard si on arborait pas un masque à chaque instant, on se faisait dévorer. Il fallait surveiller chaque parole, chaque sentiment et ne jamais laisser transparaître une quelconque faiblesse. Et à ce petit jeu Malfoy était le Roi.<p>

Sauf une nuit.

Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir et Draco fixant Nott d'un air peu avenant avait demandé à sa grande surprise:

-Théo, je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te considérer comme un ami mais j'ai un problème et tu sembles le mieux placé pour m'aider à trouver une solution! Alors accepterais-tu de m'aider à mettre Pansy et Blaise ensemble car je commence à en avoir marre de les voir se comporter comme deux ados pré-pubères! Des fleurs et des poèmes! Nous sommes à Serpentard non de Merlin! Je ne peux plus supporter leurs regards dégoulinant et leurs paroles innocentes! Alors?

En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande mais Nott, trop interloqué d'avoir vu leur Prince autrement qu'avec son air supérieur n'avait pu que hocher la tête.

-Bien! J'ai plusieurs plans alors plan A: je les fait boire et je les met nus dans un lit. Plan B: je leur donne un aphrodisiaque et je les enferme dans une chambre. Plan C: je leur casse la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'ils me promettent de faire autre chose que d'écrire des poèmes!

-Tu as l'air remonté et à bout de nerf.

-Oui! Alors que penses-tu de mes plans?

Théo sans se départir de son ton indifférent répondit:

-Tu peux trouver mieux que ça.

-Comment réfléchir avec ses deux Poudsouffle à mes côté? Aurais-tu une idée mon cher Nott?

Théo se souvenait encore de cette nuit où Malfoy avait concocté des plans plus vicieux les uns que les autres pour finalement laisser faire les choses. Même si il en mourrait d'envie il ne pouvait pas leurs faire du mal!

-Merci Nott. Bien entendu cette conversation ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre. C'est dans ton intérêt, tu t'en doutes.

Ils s'étaient finalement déclarés un mois plus tard dans leur quatrième année et Théodore avait la certitude que Draco avait eut son rôle à jouer quoiqu'il en disse.

Théo trouvait donc Malfoy très intéressant. Par exemple, il le croisait dans un couloir, décidait gentiment d'entamer une conversation quand soudain il se retrouvé stupéfixier et emmenait dans l'antre des gryffons. C'était un personnage totalement incompréhensible pour Théo.

-Théo? Ça va?

Tiens le survivant l'appelait par son surnom et s'inquiétait? Il se passait des choses étranges autour de Malfoy.

-Oui.

-Bon Draco, tu m'explique pourquoi t'as kidnapper un serpentard pour l'emmener chez les gryffondors?

-Tiens, Potter, tu parles à un sang pur?

-Je m'excuse pour mon attitude. Sirius est encore un sujet sensible pour moi et j'aurais du comprendre que c'était ta famille et non toi le fautif.

-Oui, tu aurais du.

Et maintenant, Malfoy s'adresse à Potter avec de la douceur? Bizarre mais pourquoi il est là? Enfin c'est assez confortable. Il s'assit sur le lit, se mettant à l'aise regardant les deux hommes en face de lui qui semblaient l'avoir oublié.

-Draco, pardon.

-C'est bon Harry mais je ne supporterais pas que tu me compare à ma famille et que tu me reproches mon sang pur! Je suis né avec! Je n'ai plus fait de remarque à Hermione depuis notre cinquième année et je me suis excusé! Oui moi Malfoy, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris! Mais tu n'avais pas à traiter la maison de Sirius de salle baraque!

-Quoi? J'y suis déjà allé étant plus jeune et je ne vois pas en quoi elle est propre, accueillante ou autre!

Harry grommela et ne dit plus rien.

-Nott!

-Oui?

-Alors comment ça se passe dans les dortoirs de Serpentard?

Ah, il voulait donc des informations. Théo haussa les épaules.

-Les marqués tyrannisent ceux qui ne le sont pas.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-on frappé?

-Je n'ai pas choisi de camp.

Draco se doutait de cette réponse. Nott n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'impliquait mais plutôt qui restait neutre.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler?

-On m'a menacé.

Harry suivait cette échange des plus insolite. Nott répondait d'un ton neutre et aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage. Il semblait dire la vérité n'éprouvant pas le besoin de cacher quoique ce soit et c'est ça qui troubla le plus Harry.

-Nott, je ne vais pas t'arracher chaque mot de la bouche alors expliques, ordonna Malfoy.

-Les marqués enragent de ne pas vous mettre la main dessus. Ils cherchent à te faire venir dans les cachots en menaçant tous les non marqués qui pourraient être proches de toi.

-A part toi, je vois personne d'autre.

-En effet, alors ils ont décidé de me frapper sur une partie visible. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire vraiment mal avec mon père. Enfin, ils croient que tu viendras à mon secours.

Harry qui n'en pouvait plus déclara:

-On ne peut pas te laisser avec eux!

Nott pour toute réponse pencha la tête sur la droite en fixant Harry. Malfoy poussa un soupir.

-Saint Potty, tu comptes ouvrir une auberge pour serpentard?

-Comment ça? C'est ton ami non?

-Potter, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance aux serpentards. N'as-tu pas pensé que Nott essayait de t'apitoyer pour avoir accès au dortoir et pouvoir te trancher la gorge dans ton sommeil?

-De toute manière, ils ne me feront pas vraiment mal sauf si le Lord se laisse convaincre que c'est une bonne idée mais mon père a une certaine influence donc ça devrait aller.

Nott pensa vraiment que Harry était influençable mais une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux du brun.

-Allons voir Dumby.

-Non.

-Draco, Théo! On va voir Dumby.

-Non.

-Bien alors Dumby viendra à nous.

Sous le regard interloqué des deux serpentard, Harry disparut dans la salle de bain après avoir lancé un puissant sort pour les enfermer. Harry revient, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres et quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Harry ouvrit dévoilant le puissant directeur de Poudlard que Nott craignait un peu.

Son air malicieux et ses idées farfelues ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. Il se rappelait encore quand il l'avait appeler dans son bureau en sixième année et après avoir passé dix minutes à essayer de lui donner ses horribles friandises, il lui avait dit tout sourire « Monsieur Nott, j'ai une idée merveilleuse! » et là l'enfer avait commencé à se déchainer. Non seulement, il avait du organiser un bal de fin d'année où il avait du coopérer avec les trois autres maisons. Il en avait encore des frissons en se souvenant des simagrées autour des couleurs, musiques et autres choses totalement futiles! Mais en plus, il était sensé être l'arbitre! L'enfer! Ces bouffons de préfets-en-chef étaient des incapables et il avait eut du mal à les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Bon finalement, le bal avait été un succès mais il n'avait vraiment pas aimer que le vieil homme l'oblige à participer! Certes sur le coup, on avait pas l'impression d'être contraint à quoi que ce soit, c'était sans doute ça le pire! Enfin Théo l'avait fait car il n'avait pas la motivation de revenir voir le directeur qui lui aurait expliquer de A à Z que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'abandonner un projet ainsi ou autre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir loupé un morceau de la conversation car tous le regardaient semblant attendre une réponse.

-Je n'ai pas écouté.

-Je voulais vous demander Monsieur Nott, si on vous avait violenté dans votre dortoir.

Bon que répondre car nul doute que ce vieillard avait une idée en tête et qu'il allait l'amener là où il le voulait. Bon la vérité au début et espérons que le piège ne se referme pas sans qu'il ne le remarque.

-Oui.

-Vous sentez-vous en sécurité avec vos camarades?

-Relativement.

-Mais pas entièrement, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous trouvé Draco pour qu'il vous aide à vous sortir des griffes des mangemorts?

-Non.

-Bien alors vous êtes seulement venu trouver votre ami?

-Oui

Théo ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Le rapprochement entre maison peut-être. Ou bien il espérait vraiment faire de Gryffondor un refuge. Enfin il y avait quelques marqués dans les rouges et ors mais certes moins que chez lui.

-Monsieur Nott, vous comprendrez surement qu'il est mieux pour vous de ne pas rester dans un environnement qui n'est pas propice au étude.

Il attend une réponse? Ce n'est même pas une question. En clair, il allait le chasser de son dortoir mais espérer avoir son consentement.

-Je ne pense pas que mes études aient été touché par les évènements récents.

Et c'était vrai, Théo était un bon voir un excellent élève que rien ne troublait vraiment. Il remarqua le sourire de Draco et Harry qui avait eux aussi comprit le « jeu » du directeur. Peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas si bête que ça.

Dumbledore aimait beaucoup Théodore Nott. Il était un des seul élèves qui avait compris son mode de fonctionnement. Le directeur s'amusait à ses dépends assez souvent depuis sa deuxième année et aujourd'hui il vit bien que Théo était proche de réussir à déjouer ses pièges. Proche mais pas assez encore. Malgré sa fatigue et sa profonde tristesse, il trouva un argument qui viendrait à bout du serpentard. Il l'avait habitué à plus de finesse mais il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il devait organiser les funérailles de Tonks et ses vieilles épaules croulaient sous le poids de ses responsabilités.

-Monsieur Nott, même si vos notes ne chutent pas, votre insécurité peut mener à récolter des blessures qui vous empêcherez de mener à bien vos études. Je suis sur qu'une solution doit exister.

Théo doutait, il sentait le piège mais ne savait sur quoi réagir: l'insécurité, les études, les blessures, les solutions. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de quitter son dortoir. Il l'aimait bien après tout mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je ne veux pas quitter serpentard.

-Bien parfait! Parce qu'il n'en est pas question évidemment! Et comme on dit, là où le roi va, les sujets suivent.

Certes, Théo comprenait le raisonnement du vieux fou mais il était sur que quelque soit sa réponse, elle l'aurait mener à Malfoy. Il était le Prince de Serpentard alors il était Serpentard. Un peu simple, il était habitué à mieux avec Dumbledore mais le vieil homme semblait fatigué, une lassitude inhabituelle tirait ses traits.

Il haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le lit. Qu'importe après tout. Enfin le seul point positif c'était plus de coup ni d'interrogatoire sur ses opinions. En revanche, il devrait faire bien attention à ne jamais croiser son père. Ça serait potentiellement problématique.

Dumbledore lança quelques sorts pour ajouter tous ce qu'il fallait à un quatrième habitants en séparant la chambre en deux. D'un coté tout avait des tons rouges et or et de l'autre vert et argent. Un mini-serpentard de deux lit pensèrent amèrement Draco et Théo. Certes leur dortoir était froid et peu accueillant mais ils l'aimaient. Draco commençait à avoir le « mal du pays » en quelque sorte même si il doutait de pouvoir y aller sans voir Pansy et Blaise dans chaque coins. Il n'était pas près.

Harry soupira en imaginant la tête de Ron. Déjà que la méfiance envers Draco avait été dure à surmonter! Il savait que le fait que Draco s'était excusé auprès d'Hermione allait toucher le roux. Ils ne connaissaient rien de Nott si ce n'est cette troublante indifférence. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait pour s'endormir aussi vite sur le lit de Draco?

-Harry?

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard si gris de Draco et soudain il se souvient qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis hier soir.

-Oui?

-Écoutes bien car ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire! Merci pour hier soir.

-Je suis touché, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Normal des remerciements du Prince de Serpentard c'est un fait rare et donc des plus appréciable!

Harry rigola doucement.

-Draco, merci beaucoup pour les clefs enfin tu peux garder celle du compte.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait vécu où je te les aurais donné plus tôt. Il a écrit une lettre à ma mère stipulant qu'il ne voulait pas que son « stupide mari » y mette un pied et que je ne puisse y toucher que si mon bras n'était pas marqué. Je suis allé dans son coffre et non merci je te le laisse. Et bon, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment t'en parler mais il y avait ce pendentif en évidence, je me suis permis de le prendre, ça me suffit.

-Je peux voir?

Draco le montra et Harry en l'ouvrant découvrit les Malfoys autour d'un bébé. Narcissa souriait comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu et Lucius semblait fière comme un paon comme beaucoup l'avait déjà vu. Ils étaient jeunes et heureux.

-Pourquoi le gardes-tu?

-Nous n'avons pas de photo de famille.

Harry ne dit rien et rendit le pendentif.

Ils réveillèrent Théo et partirent dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron était assis et avait presque terminé. Ils se figèrent en voyant Nott au côté de leur deux amis. Ron se renfrogna un peu. Il avait accepté Draco même si il continuait à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes. D'un côté le contraire l'aurait inquiété mais qu'est ce que Nott fichait ici? En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu le serpentard leur faire des remarques désobligeantes alors...

Les trois jeunes hommes s'assirent et Harry résuma les évènements et expliqua que Nott était leur nouveau camarade de chambré.

-Harry, tu vas en recueillir d'autre que je me prépare psychologiquement?

-Ah Ah très drôle Ron.

-Tu devrais être reconnaissant Weasley d'avoir l'honneur de nous côtoyer, s'exclama Malfoy avec un air plus que supérieur.

Il s'adoucit un peu et demanda des nouvelles de sa famille.

-C'est pas la grande forme mais ils s'en sortirons.

Nott leva un sourcil. Une explosion de gaz? Un accident de... voiture? Il lui semblait qu'en deuxième année, Potter et Weasley étaient arrivés avec une voiture volante que le père de ce dernier avait trafiqué.

-Bon Nott, heureux?

-De quoi?

-Ben d'échapper au sombre dortoir de Serpentard!

-Pas vraiment non.

-C'est pas si terrible!

-Enfin il faudra supporter les ronflement de Ron!

-Harry!

-Crabbe et Goyle était bien pire, assura Draco.

-Draco! Mon ami!

-On se calme la belette t'es quand même impressionnant.

Hermione rigola doucement. Puis elle repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit plus tôt

-Ron, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Draco était ton cousin!

-Les Weasley ont été effacé de l'arbre généalogique alors ce n'est pas très important.

-D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que si vous n'en aviez pas été raillé, j'aurais du épouser Giny, dit Draco se qui fit que Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

-Ne t'approches pas de ma sœur la fouine!

-T'inquiètes pas le roux ne m'a jamais attiré.

Hermione était heureuse cella faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut une journée comme celle-ci. Elle savait qu'ils étaient dans le déni mais pour l'instant comme eux tous elle ne voulait pas y penser. Les nouvelles de ces derniers jours lui paraissaient trop irréelles.

-Mouais enfin Malfoy, on a jamais entendu parler de ta vie sentimentale. Même pas une petite rumeur sauf avec... Pansy, hésita Ron.

Il n'avait pas voulu parler de sa meilleur amie mais ça lui avait échappé. Il fut vite rassuré de voir que Draco ne se renferme pas et consente à répondre.

-Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne en rien.

-Voyons, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu n'as jamais eut de petite amie!

Théo à la surprise de tout le monde sauf de Draco qui lui jetait un regard noir dit:

-Il n'est jamais sorti avec personne.

Regard interloqué de tout le monde.

-J'ai des critères bien trop élevé pour sortir avec un être quelconque.

-Mais tu es... Tu l'es?

-Non.

Harry écoutait l'échange attentivement ce que remarqua vite Hermione.

-Comment ça? Ne pus s'empêcher de demander Ron.

-Les dortoirs sont froids à Serpentard. Nous avons pour coutume de nous réchauffer les uns les autres.

-PARTOUSE? s'écria Ron outré faisait se retourner la moitié de la grande salle vers eux.

-Bien sur que non. Comment peux-tu penser que j'accepterais de partager mes partenaires!

Ron devient rouge sous le regard moqueur de ses amis. Et se tourna vers Nott.

-C'est vrai cette tradition?

-Ce n'en est pas une mais les dortoirs sont dans les cachots alors beaucoup d'entre nous s'y adonnent.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'aucune rumeur n'en parle? Demanda Hermione.

-Ce qui se passe chez les serpents reste chez les serpents, déclamèrent en cœur Malfoy et Nott.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement mais joyeusement. Ron et Draco jouait aux échecs et ce dernier ne pu que reconnaître le talent du roux. Harry et Hermione discutait de tout et de rien bientôt rejoint par Neville qui avait les yeux rouge mais qui parlait avec un léger sourire. Nott parlait peu et observait beaucoup. Il pensait que quelque chose clochait dans leur attitude à tous. Giny vient se blottir contre son frère s'intéressant d'un œil vide au jeu. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement bizarre mais Théo n'en savait pas plus. Peut-être en rapport avec les parents de Ron.

Il remarqua les regards peu amènent des gryffondors envers lui mais n'entendit aucune critique. Il n'était pas si mal dans cette salle commune mais il ne comprenait pas leur attitude même Malfoy semblait perturbé.

Le soir était tombé bien vite. Tout le monde rentrait dans son dortoir après avoir soupé. Affalés dans les fauteils moelleux, ils virent avec appréciations des hiboux arriver.

L'enterrement de Tonks était prévu dans trois jours.

Théo comprit bien vite. Hermione en pleur se réfugiant dans sa chambre accrochée à Ron. Giny se réfugia dans les bras de Seamus. Neville regardait le feu laissant ses larmes coulaient. Harry avait une profonde douleur inscrite sur ses traits. Déformant sa beauté et le rendant inquiétant. Draco se leva et le guida doucement jusqu'à leur chambre, l'enlaçant et lui chuchotant des mots que Théo ne percevait pas. Il se sentait étranger à cette douleur. Il reporta son regard sur Neville, les autres étant parti. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'y aurait eut un scène de se genre à Serpentard. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne pensait pas pouvoir remonter dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne s'était pas douté que Draco en pinçait autant pour le Survivant mais le connaissant ça n'allait pas être si simple. Les relations de tout type que ce soit et Draco ça faisait deux. Il savait que le trio d'argent qu'avait été Pansy, Blaise et lui avait eut du mal à se former. Le blond n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement loin de là.

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours Londubat et voulant être gentil et peut-être aussi pour se débarrasser de lui et du malaise qu'il provoquait, brisant sa voix indifférente, il lui dit doucement:

-Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Neville sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

Ah, oui, il était en territoire ennemi mais bon il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il parte c'était égoïste mais il ne le connaissait pas et c'était foutrement gênant. Il avait l'impression de voir une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir contempler. La douleur des autres, leur faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas réagir. Il devait rester froid et neutre mais cette détresse qu'il ne comprenait pas et en même temps que trop bien.

Il fit taire ces pensées parasites et se blottit dans son fauteuil fermant les yeux, espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement et l'emmène loin de cette scène.

Soudain Neville se mit à lui parler. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais écouta.

Il avait rencontré Tonks assez récemment. Elle était joviale et jolie. Elle l'avait traité comme son petit frère et comme lui était très maladroite. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en se remémorant leur gaffe. C'était une aurore qu'il admirait énormément. Elle avait réussit. Elle était forte, pleine de vie. Une bouffé de bonheur. Elle avait un fils, le petit Teddy. Elle était tellement heureuse avec sa petite famille à elle. Elle avait refusé de devenir une mère au foyer car elle voulait protéger l'avenir de son fils. Elle était tellement courageuse.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Théo entendit ses sanglots mais ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Son père faisait partie de ceux qu'elle avait combattu.

Il chuchota un « merci » qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il fit apparaître une couverture qu'il tendit à Théo qui l'accepta. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il l'avait remercié.

Neville partit se coucher, un peu soulager pour une raison obscure. Il avait rendu un hommage à Nymph' à travers Nott, fils d'un mangemort.

Harry était soulagé par la présence de Draco qui lui chuchotait tout et n'importe quoi mais d'une manière si douce que Harry se calma. Il s'apaisa doucement et laissa ses larmes coulaient jusqu'à trouver le sommeil s'accrochant à Draco avec la force du désespoir. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de Harry pendant de longue minute, admirant son visage, essuyant les traces de ces pleurs. Il lui embrassa le front et doucement coula dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain fut dur. Tous étaient redescendu sur terre. Les deux serpentards regardèrent le deuil et la douleurs sur les traits des gryffondors. Un silence presque religieux se fit au petit déjeuner à la table des rouge et or. Les serpentards leurs lançaient des regards mauvais mais aucune réplique cruelle ne vient troubler le silence.

Les cinq gryffondors passaient leurs journées devant le lac parlant peu. Ils attendaient tous simplement.

Théo et Draco restait à part ne voulant pas se mêler à cette tristesse.

Ron dormait avec Hermione. Théo avait dormi dans son dortoir ne faisant aucune remarque quand la nuit Harry rejoignait Draco dans son lit où inversement. Il avait été plus qu'étonné de voir le Prince aussi attentionné avec Potter mais il ne voulait pas s'en mêler et était heureux de pouvoir dormir dans un lit.

L'enterrement avait lieu dans un petit village dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Rémus toujours dans le coma n'était pas présent renforçant la tristesse des gens présents.

Le cimetière était entouré d'arbres centenaires qui abordaient un rouge sublime. Le ciel était gris et une fine pluie tombait sur le cortège. Un léger brouillard les entouraient, les coupant du monde. La peine embaumait l'air.

La mise en terre se fit dans un silence pesant. Chacun vient déposer une fleur. Chaque fleur abordaient une couleur différente formant un arc en ciel sur le cercueil en bois blanc. Dernier hommage à son excentricité.

A Nymphodéra Tonks.

Une femme et une mère aimante.

Une femme au courage inébranlable.

Une femme que tous devrait voir comme le symbole de l'espoir.

« Je veux offrir un futur resplendissant aux gens que j'aime et voir à chaque seconde un sourire époustouflant. »


	9. Chapter 9 Le sang et la mort

**Chapitre 9: La mort et le sang**

POV Harry

Je suis devant le grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore qui me transperce de ces yeux trop bleu. Il me demande comment va Draco et je sais qu'il cherche la vérité sur mon visage car mes mots ne contiennent désormais que mensonges.

-Bien, professeur.

Il n'est pas dupe mais ne relève pas.

Draco ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencé à utiliser son prénom. Draco. Un nom étrange. Il ne va pas bien. Il erre plus qu'il ne vit gardant son air hautain et froid. Mais le vide dans ces yeux m'inquiète et me tourmente. Je ne sais pas non plus depuis quand je me préoccupe de lui. Ma némésis. Mon opposé. Le voir détruit me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que nous avons échangé nos rôles par inadvertance. Je suis devenu le menteur. Il ne l'est plus. Ces yeux si vide dévoilent tout. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, il cherche mes regards. Il cherche la vérité.

« Restes avec moi »

Je les pensais ces mots. Maintenant je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu. Je ne dois pas me lancer dans une introspection ou sinon je ne pourrais pas continuer à sourire, à mentir.

Dumbledore me regarde, son éternelle sourire bienveillant et son petit air malicieux accroché sur ses vieux traits. Son masque. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a en dessous. Un homme qui en a trop vu et trop fait.

Une question me vient. Elle me brule les lèvres. Elle quémande avec violence de sortir. Mais je me tais.

Je ne peux pas lui demander. _Pensez-vous être responsable de la mort de Tonks? _Il dirait oui. Il est l'incarnation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce sont ces ordres qui ont amené tant de souffrance.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne l'a pas tué. Alors je me tais et décide de ne jamais chercher à voir au delà de son air souriant. Il a connu, commis, vu et fait plus que la plupart des gens. J'ai peur de le voir s'effondrer malgré ma rancœur, il reste une sorte de papi fou qui m'a ouvert les portes d'un monde magnifique.

Magnifique. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus fait cette remarque. Je redeviens optimiste. J'en rirais presque s'il n'y avait pas...

La mort et le sang.

-Harry, je ne t'ai pas appelé simplement pour parler de Monsieur Malfoy.

Il pourrait choisir entre les prénoms et les noms.

-Je sais que tu as eu un début d'année difficile mais je dois te parler des reliques de la mort.

Il m'explique tout. Une baguette, une pierre et tiens ma cape? Il me rassure.

-Comme tu le sais grâce à l'intervention de Severus à la fin de l'année dernière, je ne suis pas mort. Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus d'information sur les actions de Voldemort. Cependant, je suis maintenant persuadé qu'il cherche ces reliques et pour notre plus grande chance nous avons les trois, ici à Poudlard. J'ai donc caché la pierre dans un endroit inaccessible et ce pour toujours. Tu peux, bien entendu, garder ta cape. La baguette de sureau est en ma possession mais je pense plus sage de la détruire.

-Professeur pourquoi ne me la confiez-vous pas?

Il eut un sourire gêné et se mura dans le silence. Je compris bien vite qu'il craignait que je devienne le prochain mage noir. J'en fus blessé mais ne dit rien me contentant de hausser les épaules, l'incitant à continuer.

-Je vais donc la détruire, ne te vexes pas Harry c'est pour le bien de tous.

Oui, bien sur.

-Il nous reste le problème des horcruxes et de cette Bague. Es-tu sur que c'est une relique de la vie?

-Oui, Sirius... il a fait des recherches.

Je sors la lettre de ma poche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il la lise ni qu'il la touche mais ça sera bien plus simple alors avec une réticence non dissimulée, je la lui donne et me crispe alors qu'il s'en saisit. J'en connais les mots par cœur et me les récite alors que ses yeux glissent sur le papier.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre avant de partir pour le ministère. _

_Je serais concis, la situation est urgente. D'abord ne laisse plus tes rêves t'influencer!_

_Ensuite, restes proche de tes amis._

_Je suis sur que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris alors que l'on va se voir dans quelques instants. J'ai fait des découvertes et je ne peux les laisser être perdu. Je sais que tu me croiras._

_Les reliques de la vie. On dit qu'elles ont été créé par un mage très puissant lors d'une époque où l'humanité était proche, trop proche de la destruction. Il les confia à un homme qui avait le cœur en paix et qui jura de ne pas les utiliser à mauvais escient. Le sorcier enchaina ses reliques à cet homme et le laissa sauver la vie. Bon je vais faire court. Il y avait donc la bague, la couronne et le bracelet. Je n'ai que peut d'information sur ces deux dernier. Apparemment la couronne est fait de rayon lunaire et de fleur de lys et le bracelet de feu et de vent. Je ne sais que ça. La bague est très connue parmi les sorciers même si ils ne croient pas en son existence._

_Voldemort est proche de la trouver. Il faut que tu l'en empêches Harry. _

_La Bague est la quintessence de la vie. Elle contient les différentes essences des êtres qui peuplent notre monde. Elle a le pouvoir de détruire l'une, plusieurs ou toutes ces essences. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les explications mais pour te donner un exemple... Imagines une pelote ou des centaines de fils sont enroulés. Chaque fils à une couleur et en retirant ce fils de cette pelote, la couleur qu'elle représente disparaît. En gros, Voldemort pourrait annihiler les moldus et les sang-mélés. Elle serait cachée en Bulgarie au Nord-Est._

_Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus longtemps. Si tu as cette lettre, saches que tes parents sont fiers de toi. _

_Je t'aime et je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu vivre ensemble comme une famille._

_En espérant que tu ne reçoive jamais ces mots. _

_Sirius Black._

Sirius n'avait jamais été doué pour l'écriture et la situation d'urgence n'avait pas du l'aider à s'exprimer clairement. Je tiens beaucoup à cette lettre, à cette dernière attention, à cette marque d'affection . Je regarde Albus qui semble réfléchir intensément.

-Ainsi, suite à cette lettre, tu es parti sans en informer quiconque?

-Oui.

Désapprobation. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû disparaitre ainsi mais la mort de Sirius m'a rendu à moitié fou.

Après Cédric. Après Sirius. Après Mulciber. Après Viktor. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu carrément dément.

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il me regarde encore. Ses yeux me mettent mal à l'aise. J'ai peur qu'il ne vois la profondeur de ma folie.

Mon besoin de sang et de mort. Je suis en état de manque. Mon sang bouillonne, ma tête bourdonne.

Je veux partir. Je me lève mais il pose une main sur mon épaule et m'oblige à m'assoir.

-Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je vais te raccompagner auprès de tes amis.

Je veux hurler, me débattre mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je deviens fou. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Mais je ne dois pas céder à ce besoin malsain qui me mène vers le sang et la mort.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Il me parle avec un ton paternel mais je suis loin. Un vide. Besoin de faire souffrir. Besoin de souffrir. Je ne peux revenir en arrière.

Je lève la tête. Je suis devant mon dortoir. Je rentre et sans regarder autour de moi, je m'affale sur mon lit.

Fermant les yeux, les images défilent.

Cédric, si beau. Son sourire illuminait mes jours. Ses caresses emplissaient mon cœur de bonheur. Son odeur m'enivrait. Ses « je t'aime », mes « je t'aime ». Nos corps entremêlaient dans une danse sensuelle qui me laissait frissonnant durant des jours.

Et puis, ces mots, dis avec la voix qui a prononcé tant de mots doux, sortis par les lèvres qui m'ont embrassé avec passion et tendresse.

« Harry, ne comprends-tu pas? Tu dois mourir. »

Son regard empli d'amour et d'une lueur si sombre. Sa baguette tendue. Le début des mots tueurs « AVADA KE.. ». Les larmes embuant mes yeux, la douleur déchirant mon cœur et cette lueur verte que je ne connais que trop bien qui marquent la fin, sa fin. Ses yeux qui se vident, son corps qui tombent sans vie. Et puis Voldemort qui m'arrache mon sang et qui revient à la vie. Une nuit terrible qui a vu l'anéantissement de mon premier amour et la résurrection de mon ennemi.

Je sens mes larmes couler. Je me blottis serrant mon oreiller de toutes mes forces et ne peut m'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Cédric » dans un murmure où transparaît tout mon désespoir.

Ses yeux si vides me hantent et me rappelle sans cesse que je suis un meurtrier.

Je m'endors d'un sommeil empli de cauchemars.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il est 11h50. Je me lève, le corps engourdi, l'esprit embué. Je prends une douche rapide et descend dans la grande salle. Je vois Hermione qui rit avec Ron. Ils ont l'air heureux. Je ne veux pas les salir par ma présence. Je fais demi-tour et me retrouve face à Draco. Il est si beau. Ses cheveux d'un blond si pur balaye ses épaules. Ses yeux me fixent. Je ne peux me détourner. Gris. Tellement beaux. Un argent sans tache qui semble liquide, mouvant.

-Bonjour.

Il me parle avec un ton neutre. Il a maigri. Des cernes noirs s'étendent sur traits. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur. Le meurtre de Cédric, la mort de Sirius, la trahison de Viktor. Un terreur sans nom.

Je tremble. Je remarque son inquiétude alors qu'il approche une main de moi mais ne peut retenir mon mouvement de recul. J'ai peur. Je vois son incompréhension, sa douleur mais mes lèvres refusent de s'ouvrir. Je veux m'excuser mais je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon torse est comme serré dans un étau. Je vois des points noirs dansé devant mes yeux. L'obscurité m'entoure.

Je quitte mon inconscience quand j'entends des voix. Elles parlent de moi, je crois. Je suis allongé, totalement désorienté et immobilisé.

-Voyons Severus, nous ne pouvons l'enfermer.

-Madame Pomfresh, son état est des plus préoccupant.

-Cependant ce n'est pas en l'emprisonnant que nous allons l'aider.

Ils veulent m'enfermer. Non je ne le supporterais pas.

-Directeur quant pensez-vous?

-Severus, je sais que vous pensez que c'est le mieux à faire mais je suis d'accord avec notre infirmière.

-Mais il est dangereux pour lui et pour les autres. Il faut prendre des mesures! Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Severus! Vous allez le réveiller! Taisez vous enfin! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie!

Dangereux? J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrive pas. Je réussis à prononcer à mon grand plaisir:

-Que c'est-il passé?

Je pris pour qu'ils m'entendent et soudain je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix qui se veut apaisante me dire:

-Rien, il faut que tu te reposes.

Je reconnais Hermione. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus, je ne peux pas voir. Mes yeux sont clos. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis totalement impuissant.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux?

-On te les a bandé. Écoutes, tu as fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse. Tes yeux se sont mis à saigner et tu as détruit la salle à manger.

-Des blessés? Je pourrais revoir quand?

Madame Pomfresh répond:

-Vous n'avez rien de grave, Monsieur Potter, mais il vaut mieux que vous gardiez votre bandage pendant un jour ou deux. Nous vous avons immobilisé pour que vous ne l'enleviez pas. Il n'y a que quelques élèves qui sont blessés mais ils n'ont rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous administrer une potion de sommeil.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. Ils ne veulent pas que je vois les dégâts. Je sais que je suis paranoïaque mais je dois bouger, je dois voir!

Je me débat contre le sort d'immobilité. Je sens mes pouvoirs m'aider à le briser. Je tire sur le bandage, dégageant mes yeux avant que quiconque ne puisse m'en empêcher.

La douleur me transperce le crâne. Je retiens un hurlement. Je sens Hermione qui me prend dans ses bras.

-Hermione, s'il-te-plait, racontes moi.

-Harry, tu es devenu incontrôlable. Ta magie a tout détruit, des élèves ont été blessé, les vitres et le mobiliers ont explosé et si Draco ne t'avais pas calmé, tu serais mort.

Des flash me redonne la mémoire. L'anarchie. Les éclats de verre et de bois tournoyaient autour de moi défiant la gravité coupant et cognant mes camarades. Je me souviens du plaisir que j'ai ressenti à la vue du sang et des larmes.

Draco. Il est resté droit face à moi me fixant de son regard blessé alors qu'un sourire sadique était né sur mon visage. Si noble, si resplendissant au milieu du chaos. Un ange descendu du ciel pour arrêter ma folie par une droite magistrale qui m'avait laissé vidé.

-Désole, Hermione, désolé.

Je sens une nouvelle fois mes larmes et constate qu'elles sont teintées de sang. Je regarde autour de moi et vois de nombreux élèves plus ou moins blessés par ma faute.

-Harry, tu nous as fait si peur!

Elle pleurs.

Je suis tellement fatigué.

-Où est-il?

Elle comprends de suite et après une brève hésitation tend le doigt vers un lit plus loin entouré de rideau blanc.

-Il est blessé. Il s'est prit une table dans l'abdomen mais Pomfresh certifie que dans une ou deux heures, il n'aura plus rien.

Je me lève et marche avec difficulté. Je me sens si faible. J'ai peur de le voir blessé par ma faute. J'ai peur de m'être attaché à cette ange blond que j'ai blessé alors que je veux le protéger. J'ai si peur et ce poison coule dans mes veines avec une vigueur malsaine. J'ai peur de découvrir la profondeurs de mon attachement pour lui. J'ai peur de la douleur qu'une tel dépendance engendrerait. Car il s'agit bien de dépendance.

Je tire les rideau et sens les larmes montaient une nouvelle fois. Il est d'une pâleur effrayante. Son torse est bandé et sa respiration est sifflante, difficile.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Draco, pardon.

Il ouvre les yeux. Je pleure sur lui répétant inlassablement des excuses. Il me caresse les cheveux, fixant le plafond. Il ne dit rien.

-Draco, pardon. Je ne voulais pas. Pardon. J'ai si peur.

Mon corps est secoué de soubresauts douloureux. J'ai tellement honte. Je suis faible. Je ne mérite pas son pardon mais je lui demande encore et encore dans une tentative vaine d'obtenir l'absolution. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.

Je mérite de souffrir.

Je m'écartes de lui caressant sa joue avec toute la tendresse que je ressens pour lui et je pars ignorant madame Pomfresh qui me hurle de retourner m'allonger. Je cours. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis brisé. Les derniers évènements sont comme un rêve, un cauchemar qui me rappelle mes pêchés. Tous sont morts, blessés à cause de moi. Tous ceux que j'aime me trahissent. C'est de ma faute.

Je déteste tous le monde. Je les aime. Je les hais. Je les adore. Je veux qu'ils vivent heureux. Je veux qu'ils meurent tous.

J'arrive au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et je hurle à m'en briser la voix, à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Hermione, Ron et Draco arrivent. Ils me regardent avec inquiétude, incompréhension et un soupçon de pitié.

Je m'effondre sur le sol. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient.

Je suis pathétique. Un bouffon dont le sobriquet est l'Elue. Ma destiné est de mourir en tentant de tuer un mégalomane qui détient une puissance immense. Pardon, que dis-je je détient le super pouvoir de l'amour! Quelle blague de mauvais goût.

-Harry, qu'y a-t-il?

La voix d'Hermione me laisse entendre sa détresse. Elle souffre de me voir ainsi. Ma Mione, le cerveau de notre bande. Elle nous a sauvé tant de fois. Je la regarde, mes yeux humides découvrent sa beauté. Elle a tellement changé depuis notre première année, ses cheveux bruns tombent autour de son visage si fin. Ses yeux bruns transmettent leur inquiétude mais aussi leur affection.

-Rien, Mione, je suis seulement fatigué.

J'essaye de sourire mais je ne le peux. Je n'ai plus la force de mentir.

-Ne mens pas Harry!

Ron. Il a muri. Je n'avais jamais remarqué la sagesse nouvelle qui brille dans ses yeux .

Depuis quand n'ai-je pas fait attention à eux? Trop replié sur moi-même pour voir ce qui m'entoure.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Harry nous sommes tes amis, laisse nous t'aider.

Ils s'assoie à mes côtés, je vois Draco qui s'appuie contre un mur me fixant en silence. Je détourne les yeux et rencontre ceux d'Hermione. La détermination que j'y vois me laisse sans voix. Je ne veux pas parler mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper éternellement. Ils sont tellement têtus.

-Je ne veux pas le dire Hermione. C'est...

-En parler ne pourra que te soulager.

-J'ai peur.

Je tremble. J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible. Je suis un gryffondor alors où est passé mon courage?

Je m'assoie serrant mes genoux et leur tournant le dos. Les voir serait trop dur. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis sorti avec Cédric pendant notre quatrième année.

Je fixe le mur essayant de bloquer mes sentiments alors que les images défilent, que les mots coulent.

-Je l'aimais et lui disait qu'il ressentait la même chose. On a saisi le trophée du tournoi des trois sorcier en même temps et on s'est retrouvé dans le cimetière.

Je ferme les yeux et me mors les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le sang perler. La partie la plus dure.

-Il m'a enlacé et m'a chuchoté tout bas qu'il m'aimait, que pour le bien de tous il fallait qu'il oublie ses sentiments. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne le voulais pas.

Je me balance, le regard dans le vide.

-Il... Il a sortie sa baguette. Il disait que Mulciber lui avait dit qu'en me tuant il empêcherait Voldemort de revenir. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il avait tord mais il disait qu'il devait sauver les gens qu'il aimait, l'humanité entière. Il a continué à tenter de me convaincre de mourir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais trahis. Je l'aime, je l'aimais. Il a commencé à prononcer l'avada kedavra mais je l'ai devancé. Il est tomber. Il est mort. Ses yeux me fixaient. Je les vois encore.

J'hyperventile. Je me perds dans mes souvenir. J'ai si peur de me retourner pour voir leur regard. Je ne sais plus si je suis à Poudlard ou dans le cimetière. Ses yeux me fixent. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Quelqu'un me prends dans ses bras. Je lève la tête et vois Draco qui me regarde avec tendresse. Il me souris et essuie les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler. Je regarde ses mains et vois avec effroi du sang.

-Non, non, non, non...

Je l'ai souillé. Je ne dois pas les approcher.

-Harry, ce n'est rien. Tes yeux sont abimés. Il faut vraiment que tu retournes à l'infirmerie. Calmes toi.

-Mes yeux?

Ma voix me donne l'impression d'être un petit garçon mais je suis tellement perdu. Je fixe les mains de Draco et m'approche pour les essuyer. Je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi.

-Pardon.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser Harry.

Sa voix est douce bien qu'un peu moqueuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me rassure.

-Viens avec nous. Tu dois laisser Pomfresh te soigner. Nous discuterons demain.

Je hoche la tête bien que je ne veuille pas discuter. Demain, ils auront réalisé que je suis un meurtrier, l'assassin de Cédric, mon premier amour.

L'infirmière pousse une gueulante pendant cinq bonnes minutes et abandonne bien vite en voyant que je vais m'écrouler. Je m'allonge et appelle Draco.

-Je... Tu...

-Harry arrêtes de balbutier, je en comprends rien.

-Mulciber.

Je vois qu'il comprends. Il acquiesce.

-Je leur raconterais.

Pomfresh choisit cet instant pour me gaver de potion de sommeil. Je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêves comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis une éternité.

POV Draco.

Harry et ses foutus yeux trop verts. Quand il m'a regardé tout à l'heure me priant silencieusement de leur raconter ce qu'il avait fait à Mulciber, je n'ai pas pu dire non. Le rouge de son sang faisait ressortir avec délice l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Il m'a blessé hier soir quand j'ai entendu le nom de Cédric sortir de ses lèvres. Mais comment oublier son premier amour surtout si on est son meurtrier?

Et maintenant comment j'explique aux deux gryffons la barbarie de leur meilleur ami? Je sens un mal de crâne m'envahir.

-Draco qui est Mulciber?

Et voilà Granger qui commence les hostilités. Je n'ai pas envie de parler aujourd'hui mais un Malfoy ne revient pas sur ses paroles. Après un soupire je commence:

-Mulciber était le mangemort qui d'après ce que j'ai compris a convaincu Cédric que la mort de Harry sauverait le monde. Il était au département des mystères.

-Comment sais-tu pour le département?

Je détourne les yeux.

-Mon père.

Je me souviens du soir où il est rentré, très inquiet. Il m'a pris par les épaules et en me regardant dans les yeux, il m'a résumé la soirée. La prophétie brisée, les blessés, la mort de Sirius Black, la possession de Harry. Son échec. Il tremblait. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans cet état.

-Draco ça va?

Je regarde Ron et me rends compte que je frissonnais autant que Harry tout à l'heure. Harry un nom doux sous la langue. Depuis quand je l'appelle ainsi? Depuis quand je m'inquiète pour lui? J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et d'effacer ses pleurs et ses craintes. J'ai envie qu'il me sauve du vide qui me bouffe. J'ai envie de briser sa destiné merdique.

-Oui, Weasley ça va. Mulciber donc. Bon je vais redire des choses que vous savez déjà mais je trouve ça plus logique. Alors suite à la mort de son parrain, Harry a reçu une lettre sur la Bague. Il est parti en Bulgarie où il a rencontré Krum. Il l'a écouté quand il lui disait que la vengeance l'apaiserait... Krum l'a aidé à retrouver Mulciber...

Un silence pesant ce fit. Vraiment pourquoi ais-je accepté de leur raconter?

-Harry... Il a torturé Mulciber et l'a tué de sang froid... Je vous épargne les détails mais il faut que vous ayez conscience que c'était vraiment sanglant et douloureux...

Je vois l'horreur dans leurs regards.

-De sang... de sang-froid?

-Oui Granger. Il y a même pris du plaisir mais souviens toi que maintenant la culpabilité le ronge de l'intérieur.

-Mais pourquoi continue-t-il à torturer? Je ne sais pas si il a encore tué mais pourquoi? Demande Weasley.

-Je ne sais pas surement pour ce punir. Faire souffrir pour souffrir. Épouser sa prophétie par le sang.

-Tu connais la prophétie?

Je hausse les épaules. Bien sur que je la connais!

-Qui te la dit?

Voilà qu'elle insiste. Nott arrive est demande avec son ton neutre:

-La prophétie de Harry?

Les deux gryffons ont des têtes vraiment drôles à ce moment là, je sors ma baguette et les immortalise. Leurs yeux exorbités me font vraiment marrer.

-Comment savez vous ça? Demande Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Et voilà qu'il nous menace. Je jette un coup d'œil à Nott qui fixe le feu. Il ne va pas être d'une grande aide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est les deux seuls à la connaître.

-COMMENT?

-Weasley, tu arrêtes de suite de me hurler dessus.

Il commence à m'énerver ce rouquin.

-Alors réponds, Malfoy! Comment êtes-vous au courant?

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un traître à son sang.

-T'en es un aussi, Malfoy. T'as trahi les sangs purs. Tu t'en rends compte? Ton père t'a renié!

-Retourne dans le taudis qui te sers de maison et fous moi la paix, Weasmoche.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux! Cria Hermione.

-Ta gueule Granger, on t'a rien demandé.

-Tu lui parles pas comme ça!

-Va cracher des limaces Weaslaid.

Il devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux... C'est assez impressionnant. J'en ai marre. Je fais demi tour pour aller me coucher. Ils me fatiguent. Serpentard me manque, il n'y a pas d'effusion telle que celle-ci. Le calme réconfortant de la conspiration et des coups bas.

Il me tire en arrière et me frappe, pris par l'élan, je lui envois une droite bien sentie et vois avec satisfaction son nez se briser.

Il me rends la pareille et je sens mon arcade sourcilière explosée m'empêchant d'ouvrir l'œil gauche.

Bon, il fait dix bons centimètres de plus que moi et sa masse musculaire est assez impressionnante mais j'ai la haine.

Avec un coup de pied retourné, je réussis à le mettre à terre. Je m'assoie sur son torse et fais pleuvoir les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il me retourne, son sang coule sur mon visage. Il me saisie les cheveux et me cogne la tête contre le sol. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. J'arrive à lui donner un coup dans le foie et il me lâche roulant sur le côté.

J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux et une envie de vomir importante.

J'entends Hermione hurler et me relève tans bien que mal faisant fis de la douleur. Vraiment la prochaine fois, il se démerde le survivant. Je titube et m'assoie dans un fauteuil moelleux. Ils me fatiguent tous. Putain j'en ai marre.

-Draco, t'a vraiment une sale gueule.

-Oui, Nott c'est en partie grâce à toi.

Si seulement, il se l'était fermé, j'aurais pu dire que Harry m'avait révélé la prophétie. Je suis crevé.

-Draco?

La voix douce d'Hermione me tire de mes pensées.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pas envie.

-Comment savez-vous pour la prophétie? C'est important. Voldemort est au courant?

Vraiment, ils savent pas lâcher le morceau. Je déglutie avec difficulté avalant une bonne quantité de sang. J'ai du mal à respirer . Je ne sens plus la partie gauche de mon visage. J'ai un horrible mal de crâne et ma vue est trouble. Je tire un paquet de clope de ma poche. Un truc que Blaise m'avait fait essayer et auquel j'ai pris goût. Ils font des choses bizarres les moldus. D'après ce que je sais ces petits tubes sont mortels à long terme et c'est pas une bonne idée de s'en cramer une alors que je peux à peine inspirer. J'en ai marre.

J'ai trahi ma famille, vu mes amis mourir, abandonné ma fierté de serpentard en venant à gryffondors et je me retrouve en sang, ma dignité piétinée. J'en viendrais presque à regretter de ne pas avoir dit oui à la marque. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. J'ai tout perdu.

-Écoutes Hermione, j'ai déjà dit que Nott et moi sommes les seuls à le savoir vu que Blaise et Pansy ne sont plus là alors n'insistes pas. Tu sauras pas comment je le sais et saches que nous avons fait le serment inviolable alors ni Nott ni moi ne pourrons révéler quoique ce soit.

Elle hoche la tête et pars au côté de Ron qui a lui aussi morflé. Je suis vraiment vulgaire dans ma tête aujourd'hui. Un Malfoy ne jure pas...

J'ai envie de voir Harry. Ses yeux verts me calment et m'apaisent. Je veux revoir le sourire qu'il avait alors qu'il découvrait Poudlard avec émerveillement, avec bonheur.

Je me lève et décide d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ma nausée et mon maux de tête ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Pomfresh me fait tout un cirque ne voulant bien évidemment pas croire que j'ai trébuché malencontreusement surtout quand Weasley arrive.

-Messieurs! Vous vous êtes battus!

Je lui jète un regard noir. Elle ronchonne encore mais vient à bout de mes douleurs grâce à quelques sorts et potions.

Je m'allonge sur lit à droite de celui d'Harry et le regarde dormir.

-Malfoy... Je suis désolé. J'ai pété un câble. Il s'est passé trop de chose et tu m'as énervé mais je n'aurais pas du te frapper.

-En effet, Weasmoche, tu n'aurais pas du maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, un certain roux m'a explosé le crâne contre le sol et je suis peu disposé à écouter tes conneries.

La culpabilité. Elle est tellement facile à créer chez ces gryffons. Je soupires en l'entendant partir. Je l'excuserais... demain une fois qu'il se sera flagellé mentalement avec en prime les reproches de Granger. Ça sera une punition suffisante. Elle peut être vraiment effrayante cette fille. Elle me fait un peu penser à Pansy. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de chercher mes deux amis partout. Ils sont morts. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à leur enterrement. Ni à celui de ma mère. Je sais que je dois faire mon deuil mais comment dire adieu aux seules personnes qui m'ont aimé, soutenu, avec qui j'ai ri et pleuré, qui ont vu au delà du masque que l'on m'a forcé à forger?

Harry a l'air tellement fragile et pourtant il est tellement fort malgré les douleurs qu'il as en lui, il ne se laisse pas briser. Il trouve la force de sauver les autres. Moi je suis un lâche qui préfère sa survie à celle des autres mais lui il est un sauveur au cœur d'or. Ne pensant pas une seconde à lui même, il se lance dans des situations dangereuses comme en deuxième année avec la mini belette. Il fait face au mépris et aux insultes. Il prend la douleur des autres et la garde cachée pour ne pas inquiéter ceux qui l'aiment. Alors que je le haïssais il y a quelques semaines, maintenant je ressens un profond respect devant tant d'altruisme.

Putain de Cédric. Si il était encore en vie, je le tuerais à main nue.

Mulciber. Certes il l'a tué de sang froid mais je continue à penser à toutes ses victimes. Il était un des meilleurs au sortilège de l'impérium et il a soumis de nombreuses familles moldus et de sang-mêlés à des tortures ignobles, les forçant à s'entretuer, n'épargnant pas les enfants. Il faisait preuve d'une barbarie sans limite. Même mon père méprisait ses « techniques » qu'il jugeait indigne d'un sang pur.

J'ai envie d'aider Harry, d'effacer ses pêchés, de lui rendre le sourire. Je veux qu'il ai la vie qu'il mérite d'avoir.

Loin de la mort et du sang.

Il a pris une importance qui me fait peur. Je ressens des sentiments qui ne m'avaient jamais habités. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un substitut à ceux que j'ai perdu. Il n'a pas pris leur place. Il en a créé une bien à lui et cela m'effrayent plus que je ne l'avouerais jamais.

La nuit est tombée depuis un long moment. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il me fixe de ses belles prunelles vertes.

-T'as une sale tête Draco. T'es blanc comme un linge.

-Mais non c'est juste mon magnifique teint. Héritage de ma mère.

Il me sourit et détourne les yeux.

-Pardon Draco.

-Harry ne t'excuses pas auprès de moi.

Il me regarde bizarrement cherchant à comprendre ce que je veux dire. Je lui fais un sourire énigmatique.

-Harry arrêtes de culpabiliser. Je ne t'en veux pas.

En fait un peu mais je ne supportes pas la douleur que je lis dans ses yeux.

-Draco... je ne voulais vraiment pas, tu sais.

-Je sais Harry.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, caressant ma joue avec tendresse comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Je ne le comprends pas.

-Qu'est-il arriver? Tu es vraiment pâle.

-Rien qu'une petite altercation avec la belette.

Il ne dit rien. Je lui prends la main et le tire à mes côté.

-Dors encore un peu, tu en as besoin.

Fin POV

Ils sont allongés en paix profitant seulement de l'autre, de la chaleur, du réconfort. Ils s'enfoncent dans un oublie salvateur, espérant secrètement ne jamais voir le jour se lever, ne jamais devoir se séparer. Ils restent là dans les bras de l'autre cherchant un sommeil sans tortures seulement une noirceur bienvenue qui les englobent et leur permettent de trouver un peu de repos.

La lune vient les bercer de ses doux rayons argentés. Deux anges aux ailes coupés coincés sur terre.

Leur fatigue, leur inquiétude, leur culpabilité les quittent pour ne laissent qu'un sentiment de bien-être. Ils s'endorment se berçant mutuellement et peuvent enfin se perdre dans des songes légers qui ne les mènent pas vers la mort et le sang.

Le réveil est agréable. Le soleil balaye leur visage détendu. La mémoire leur revient peu à peu laissant des plis d'inquiétude sur leurs visages si beaux.

-Draco comment vont-ils réagir?

-Bien Harry.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je sais.

Un chaste baisé échangé pour calmer, apaiser. Une caresse emplie de tendresse pour détendre, rassurer.

Ils se lèvent en silence faisant fis du regard scrutateur de l'infirmière. Des mains qui s'effleurent. Des regards qui se croisent.

Retour à la réalité.

Ron et Hermione sont assis dans la salle commune. Leurs cernes indiquent leur nuit blanche. Ils ont réfléchi, essayé de comprendre leur ami. Ils le regardent entrer et voient sa peur. Peur d'eux. Leurs cœurs se serrent.

-Harry...

Ce dernier sursaute, les fixe. Il ne veut pas qu'ils acceptent. Il a besoin de leur dégoût, de leur haine. Et même temps, il prie pour leur pardon, pour leur compréhension.

Il ne comprends toujours pas l'attitude de Draco qui ne semble pas le juger. Il ne lui reproche rien même quand il ne savait pas tout, quand il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Il remarque soudain que la majorité de ses pensées se tournent vers le blond. Il le cherche des yeux. Il est appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur. Il regarde dans le vide attendant patiemment que le trio d'or parle. Harry le trouve beau, sa présence le réconforte sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il ne veut pas se pencher sur les sentiments qui naissent en lui ayant peur de leur intensité.

-Harry, on a beaucoup réfléchis et même si on ne comprends pas... tu es notre ami et nous allons t'aider à surmonter ça, dit Hermione avec une détermination farouche.

-Tu dois arrêter de te torturer pour la mort de Cédric c'était un connard! S'exclame Ron avec colère. Ta mort n'aurait rien empêché et même si c'était le cas, tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier.

Non il n'avait pas à le faire mais c'était sa destiné de devenir un meurtrier ou de se faire tuer. Il fallait qu'il sacrifie sa jeunesse, son futur, ses espoirs pour le bien de tous.

Il se murait dans le silence écoutant les paroles de ses amis.

-Harry, on ne peut pas te dire que tu as bien fait. Tu es coupable même si Mulciber méritait de mourir, tu n'avais pas à le tuer. Tu n'en avais ni le droit ni le pouvoir. Mais le fait que tu en soit conscient que ça te torture montre que tu es un être humain et ça, ça nous rassure. Tu n'es pas en train de devenir un mage noir mais il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries.

Il hoche la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il est perdu au milieu du déferlement de sentiments contradictoires. Envie de hurler qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, de les frapper, de les insulter, de crier sa haine à la face du monde. Envie de les enlacer, de leur jurer qu'il regrette, qu'il les protégera, qu'il mourra pour eux, de leur dire qu'il les aime encore et encore. Mais il ne fait rien, le regard vide. Les deux gryffondors s'approchent et le prennent dans leur bras. Ils le serrent et lui chuchotent des mots réconfortants dans un essaie vain d'effacer ses pleurs.

-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'ai tellement honte. Je ne vous mérite pas. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir réparer mes erreurs.

Il avait honte de lui, de ses jérémiades incessantes, de l'inquiétude qu'il créait chez ses amis mais surtout de ses crimes, des yeux vides qui lui faisaient face à chaque fois qu'il fermait les siens. Ils lui rappelaient que lui il était en vie et qu'il avait bafoué les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculqué en vue d'en faire le Sauveur. L'incarnation de l'espoir. Il avait failli. Il avait tué. Il avait cédé à l'appel de la mort. Il ne méritait pas la joie, les sourires et le bonheur. Il méritait l'obscurité, les pleurs et la peur. Et pourtant, il espérait. Il voulait qu'on l'accepte, qu'on lui pardonne. Il s'était vengé. Mulciber n'était pas le principal coupable, il avait incarné tous ce que Harry détestait. A l'instant où il l'avait eut entre ces mains, le mangemort était devenu la trahison, la souffrance, la douleur, la noirceur, tous les sentiments négatifs de l'humanité. Il s'était vengé de la vie, de toutes ses souffrances, de toutes son injustice. Il avait perdu la tête quand on lui avait enlever Sirius, son parrain. L'homme qui voulait lui apporter la chaleur paternel que Harry désirait tant. L'homme que cette chienne de vie lui avait arraché cruellement.

Cédric. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas même si il l'aimait encore... un peu. Il lui avait offert l'amour et la douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était le sauveur de son âme. Et pourtant il l'avait trahi.

Peut-être aurait-il du mourir. Peut-être aurait-il du ne pas prononcer les mots tueurs. Peut-être aurait-il du croire en lui. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être Voldemort ne serait pas revenu. Peut-être Tonks et tous les autres morts de cette guerre souriraient aujourd'hui. Peut-être que son rôle était de mourir. Peut-être avait-il trahi les siens. Peut-être que la prophétie se trompait. Peut-être qu'en restant en vie, il permettait à Voldemort de le demeurer.

Il ne savait plus. Pétri de doutes et de remords, il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il se méprisait d'être aussi faible, toujours à se lamenter pathétiquement. N'était-il pas un gryffondor? N'était-il pas l'Élue?

Il ne remarqua pas que ses amis lui parlaient encore cherchant à le faire réagir.

L'inquiétude les rongeait devant l'apathie soudaine de Harry. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour aider leur ami, leur frère. Ils l'aimaient et le chérissaient mais ne pouvaient pas comprendre et prononcer les mots qui le soulageraient. Ils étaient innocents n'ayant vu la guerre que de loin. Constatant et non vivant la mort et le sang. Même si ils sentaient que la guerre viendrait les prendre, ils étaient impuissants. Ils se sentaient inutiles et ne pouvaient que sécher les larmes et soutenir sans soigner, sans réellement aider, sans penser les plaies béantes de son cœur.

Draco se tenait en retrait appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur près de la cheminé. La chaleur du feu lui avait légèrement rosie les joues. Il aimait cet aspect de la tour de Gryffondor. La chaleur. Le réconfort. La Loyauté. Le trio d'or lui faisait face. Ils étaient enlacés dans une tendresse touchante qui semblait les couper du monde.

Harry, juste Harry englué dans des responsabilités qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait jamais endosser.

Draco comprenait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais ses « erreurs ». Il avait été éduqué autour de l'idée que la vie d'autrui n'avait aucune valeur. Il avait accompli des actes qui lui vaudrait Azkaban à perpétuité mais la culpabilité l'avait quitté depuis des années. Certains cauchemars lui rappelaient parfois ses propres crimes, des actes commis sous la contrainte certes mais commis tout de même. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était né dans une famille de sang pur adepte de la magie noire mais il avait appris à accepter son destin, ses ténèbres. Il avait appris à oublier mais jamais il n'avait appris à se pardonner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Harry. Celui-ci était trop têtu, trop noble pour oublier, pour accepter. Il avait besoin du pardon et Draco espérait que ses deux amis arriveraient à trouver une solution ou Dumbledore ou n'importe qui. Il voulait revoir son sourire. Il savait qu'il était en train de... de... de développer des sentiments nouveaux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Les Malfoy n'aiment pas. L'amour est une faiblesse. Mais le besoin de le réconforter, de le toucher, d'être toucher, de le voir heureux et apaiser commençait à croître en lui. Il ne savait pas comment une haine mutuelle avait pu évoluer en des sentiments si doux et si douloureux. Il avait peur. Un Malfoy n'a pas peur. Il devrait vraiment faire une liste et juste pour emmerder ses ancêtres, bafouer une à une toutes ses putains de règles.

Harry avait un regard vide un peu humide. Épuisé par cette confrontation, il s'excusa et partie se coucher jurant de rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner. Il prit Draco par la manche et le tira devant l'œil surpris de toute la salle commune.

Il le traina jusqu'à son lit et le tira à ses côtés. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller dans une vaine tentative de cacher son embarras sous le regard amusé et surpris de Draco.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Putain, ça m'a paru totalement normale sur le coup.

-J'en serais presque flatté Potter.

-Tout est dans le presque...

-Non, je suis flatté... Enfin, ça s'est plutôt bien passé...

-Ouais, je m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction...

Il garda sa tête dans son oreiller et serra la main de Draco cherchant du réconfort par sa présence.

-Tu sais Harry, ils t'aiment vraiment.

-Oui, je sais mais j'aurais compris leur rejet. Je me dégoutes et je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse m'accepter.

-Putain, faut que tu affrontes ce que tu as fait et que t'avance. Tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé!

-Mais je ne peux pas! Je revis leur mort encore et encore. Je ne peux ni oublier ni me pardonner. Je... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il interdit à ses larmes de couler mais il en sentit une longer sa joue. Draco l'essuya avec un geste plein de tendresse.

-Je ne te comprends pas non plus Draco. Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi?

-Je peux te poser la même question...

Ils savaient tous deux que leur sentiments étaient identiques, qu'ils pourraient croître si ils leur en donnaient l'occasion mais trop blessés pour faire confiance, pour se lancer dans une relation, ils préféraient les non-dits et le déni.

Pourtant une relation naissait malgré leur réticence et leur peur. Ils ne pouvait rester de marbre en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient s'ignorer. Ils laissaient donc faire les choses lentement sans se presser.

Draco essuya la larme solitaire et prit doucement Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu dois arrêter de regarder en arrière. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Ils te hanteront à jamais mais tu ne peux pas les laisser te détruire. Tu tueras encore. Tu verras tes proches blessés et mourir mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre car tu es l'espoir.

-Je ne veux pas l'être. Est-ce égoïste?

-Bien sur que non idiot! Mais vois le fait d'être le sauveur comme une chance d'obtenir le pardon...

-J'ai 17 ans... Je ne veux pas détenir le destin de tous. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas que les gens proches de moi soient blessés comme tu dis. Si mon destin est de tuer ou d'être tué alors pourquoi les autres devraient en pâtir?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens qui tiennent à toi de t'aider. Surtout ces abrutis de Gryffondors. Tu sais bien que vous préférer vous jeter dans les emmerdes la tête la première plutôt que de réfléchir aux moyens de sauver vos vies.

-Comme toi?

-Les serpentards ne sont pas des lâches mais nous pensons au lieu de foncer.

-Bien entendu. La survie avant tout.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi mais que les choses soient claires! Si les personnes qui me sont chères sont en danger, je préfère envisager toutes les possibilités et choisir celle qui nous permettrait de tous nous en sortir.

Harry regretta ses paroles quand il sentit le fantôme de Pansy et Blaise flotter entre eux.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver.

Le blond ne répondit pas enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Harry.

-On est vraiment déglingué...

-Potter, tu sais bien que la faute en revient à ta balafre et à tes moldus.

-Suis-je bête! Mais pour toi la faute à qui?

-Voyons mais c'est à cause de mon sang irlandais! T'as vu ce que ça a donné avec Finnigan et ses dons... explosifs.

Une léger rire égaya le dortoir enveloppant les deux jeunes hommes qui sombraient dans le sommeil.

A suivre...

Prochain chapitre: La merveilleuse idée du directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard


	10. Chapter 10 Futur

_Bien le Bonjour!_

_Désolé pour le retard et oui je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience... ( Gloire sur moi -_-')_

_J'espères que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre où une part du mystère entourant Nott est dévoilés..._

_Bonne année! Et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 10

Dans un bureau empli de mille et une merveille, un vieil homme se passait la main dans la longue barbe blanche qui pendait le long de son torse. Le chant mélodieux d'un phénix le tira de sa réflexion et avec un sourire plus fatigué que malicieux il s'exclama avec un faux entrain:

-Morte Diou! J'ai une idée!

Il afficha un petit sourire qui ne parvient pas à effacer les rides qui trahissaient, en plus de son vieil âge, sa préoccupation. Il se tourna vers son majestueux phœnix et s'exclama sous l'œil exaspéré, amusé ou inintéressé des portraits de ses prédécesseurs:

-Fumseck, pourrais-tu apporter ce message à Minerva je te pris.

Il lui confia un rouleau de parchemin et regarda le phénix disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame McGonagall arriva au pas de course et demanda essoufflée:

-Que ce passe-t-il Albus?

-Minerva vous prendrait bien une tasse de thé?

Elle se figea et le regarda sévèrement.

-Votre message me disait de venir toutes affaires cessantes car vous aviez des nouvelles des plus importantes! Le thé pourra attendre! Que ce passe-t-il? Vous-Savez-Qui a encore frappé?

-Calmez-vous très chère. Ce n'est plus de votre âge de vous faire autant de soucis. Pensez un peu à votre tension!

-J'ai du abandonner ma classe de quatrième année pour venir ici.

-Bien, bien. Vous prenez deux sucres et un nuage de lait n'est-ce pas?

Le professeur de métamorphose abandonna et acquiesça avant de prendre place sur un des sièges. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage en dévisageant le directeur avec sévérité.

-Un délice n'est-ce pas? Je le fait venir tout droit de Hollande. J'aime beaucoup l'arôme un peu aigre que l'on sent sur le bout de la langue.

-Directeur, je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour parler de thé...

-En effet! J'ai décidé que les cours du jeudi et vendredi qui précèdent les vacances de Noël seraient suspendus!

-Comment? Mais nous avons déjà annulé la première semaine de cours! Les élèves vont prendre du retard. Voyons, les examens approchent!

-Oui, oui, tenez, prenez un suçacide. Ils se marient à merveille avec ce thé.

McGonagall respira profondément, pris une de ces sucreries qui lui arracha une grimace et demanda calmement:

-En quel honneur annulez-vous donc les cours?

-Question pertinente Minerva! Vous avez surement remarqué la tension des septièmes années.

-Oui ils ont été particulièrement touché par les débuts de la guerre.

-Oui c'est bien triste. Voldemort va bientôt appeler les plus âgés pour leur infliger la marque si ce n'est déjà fait. Beaucoup de dernières années ne voient pas de futur après Poudlard.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'ils sont tous dissipés. Même Hermione Granger n'est plus aussi assidue.

-Je m'inquiète plus particulièrement pour les habitants du « dortoir spécial » comme j'aime l'appeler.

-Potter a été très affecté par le coma de Rémus. Et il est vrai que ces enfants n'ont pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent.

-En effet, nous ne savons toujours pas si il se réveillera un jour. Harry me préoccupe profondément. Il me rappèle Tom. A certain moment, il semble perdu dans les ténèbres. Après tout, ce jeune homme a subi plus de drames que la plupart de ses camarades. Il est trop meurtri pour un être aussi jeune et je crains qu'il ne parvienne plus à voir la beauté et l'amour qui l'entourent.

Le directeur parut vraiment las et fatigué alors qu'il se remémorait sa décision d'envoyer Harry chez les Durleys. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une vie facile chez eux mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ou du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il avait simplement voulu le protéger, lui éviter les affres de la célébrité mais cette décision s'était retournée contre lui comme beaucoup depuis pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il comptait retrouver un enfant choyé par sa famille, entouré de joie et de tendresse mais il avait été choqué quand il avait décidé vers ses 6 ans de voir comment allait son protégé. Non seulement il dormait dans un placard glauque et minuscule mais il était maltraité, affamé, réduit à un esclavage ignoble à un âge si tendre. Il avait été tenté d'aller le chercher, toutes affaires cessantes, mais la protection que lui offrait sa tante était trop précieuse. Il se souvenait du regard émerveillé, de la maigreur et de la fragilité du jeune Harry mais surtout du sentiment de culpabilité qui avait enserré son vieux cœur en sachant qu'il l'avait privé de l'enfance que tous mérite d'avoir. Il avait vu avec tristesse son élève devenir adulte avant l'heure, blasé, triste, désespéré et il ne pouvait que se considérer fautif. Pour Dumbledore, les choses étaient claires, le Survivant n'avait connu que trois années d'une paix relatives toujours teintées de douleur et de peine.

-Nous devons croire en lui et en ses amis, s'exclama McGonagall le tirant de ses pensées.

-Oui mais depuis que Severus a dévoilé son rôle d'espion, nous sommes en danger. Tom a un espion dans l'ordre, j'en suis certain. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui ni pourquoi. Harry est en grand danger et avec sa dépression... Enfin devant les liens surprenants qui se sont noués entre nos serpentards et nos gryffondors, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de distraction permettrait d'égayer leur humeur. Et peut-être de resserrer les nouveaux liens. Ils auront besoin d'alliés dans cette guerre.

-La mort de Tonks fut un rude coup pour nous tous.

-En effet, de plus je sais que ce groupe a pris connaissance d'évènements qu'ils les ont affecté et ces trois dernières années ont été particulièrement difficiles.

-Évènements? Albus! Ne me dites pas que vous les espionnez!

-Bien sur que non Minerva! Voyons, prenez un sorbet au citron. C'est moldu, normalement on en mange en été mais j'en raffole!

Elle lui jeta un regard torve avant de décliner poliment.

-Ainsi que souhaitez-vous organiser?

-Je pensais à un bal ou une festivité de se genre. Je crains que nous ne devions suspendre les cours après noël. J'ai reçu des nouvelles préoccupantes d'Alastor. Voldemort a le ministère sous ses ordres. Je pense qu'il projète de me destituer de mon rôle de directeur. Nous devons à tout pris l'empêcher de mettre la main sur Poudlard.

-Mais Albus, nous ne pouvons pas fermer l'école!

-Bien sur que non, mais nous allons faire de Poudlard le QG de l'ordre! N'est ce pas merveilleux? Demanda le viel homme avec malice.

-Mais c'est une école! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça!

-Voyons, Minerva, nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour permettre aux élèves de ne pas ressentir les effets de la guerre mais cette époque est finie. Il faut qu'ils puissent se défendre. Harry et ses camarades auront besoin d'un endroit sur pour recevoir un entrainement. Nous ne pouvons plus protéger le peu d'innocence qu'il leurs reste.

-Vous-Savez-Qui pourra envoyer bon nombres d'espions. Certains élèves ne sont pas encore marqués mais ils souhaitent le rejoindre.

-Je pensais au Véritasérum. Bien entendu nous ne forcerons personne mais seul ceux qui s'y seront soumis pourront résider à Poudlard. Je pense que tous les membres de l'ordre comprendrons cette mesure.

Elle soupira devant la pensée peu réjouissante du Véritasérum mais son inquiétude pour la sécurité des élèves l'emporta sur la morale qui devrait, selon elle, bannir totalement l'utilisation de cette potion.

-Et pour les enfants de moldus? Et pour les parents? Je ne pense pas que Poudlard puisse accueillir la famille de tous les élèves!

-J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai trouvé une solution bien qu'elle reste imparfaite. Je vais fournir aux élèves de moldus et même aux sorciers qui rentrent chez eux un portoloin qui mène directement à l'école.

-C'est trop dangereux! Les mangemorts pourraient en profiter!

-Certes je vais lancer un sort sur chaque portoloin qui permettra que celui-ci ne s'enclenche que lorsque la magie de l'élève sera actionné. De plus une limite sera fixer sur le portoloin en fonction du nombre de personnes qui composent la famille.

-Ça va prendre une éternité pour en faire un par élève et je suppose que même ceux qui rentrent chez eux et en désirant un devront se soumettre au véritasérum...

-Je crains que oui. De plus nous leur feront faire le serment inviolable pour qu'il ne révèle rien et nous les feront apparaître dans une pièce spéciale qui nous permettra de les y ressoumettre. Je pense demander au corps professoral de se mette à leur confection le plus rapidement possible et pour éviter toutes méfiances, je propose que nous prenions du Véritasérum devant des témoins de l'Ordre.

Le professeur de métamorphose parut soulagé de voir les mesures prises pour la sécurité de tous mais ne put s'empêcher de demander affichant une réelle inquiétude:

-Pour les élèves déjà marqués... ils pourront demander à rester ici?

-Bien sur mais en se soumettant au même mesure que tous le monde. Je pense qu'il sera plus sur pour les rares à vouloir nous rejoindre de les mettre sous surveillance.

-Quand allez-vous l'annoncer?

-La veille des vacances de Noël. Il est préférable de le révéler après le bal que nos étudiants puissent profiter d'un agréable moment de joie.

La conversation perdura jusqu'au déjeuner où les élèves attendaient avec impatience l'arrivé des mets qui soulageraient les grognements sonores de leurs jeunes estomacs.

-Et bien le service se relâche dans la plus prestigieuse école d'Europe, remarqua avec mépris Draco.

-Voyons! Les elfes de maison ont bien le droit de prendre une petite pause.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et avec un petit sourire déclara:

-Ah, oui, la sale. Tu es encore à fond dedans Hermione?

-Draco! C'est S.A.L.E pas sale! Et oui, je pense que la condition des elfes est intolérable!

-Oui, oui, Mione, c'est de l'esclavagisme! On sait! N'empêche le repas tarde, bouda Ron.

-Ron! Tu en fais parti! Tu devrais t'insurger devant de tel discours!

-Pardon Mione mais j'ai faim! Je discourrais plus tard sur la condition de ces chères elfes de maison!

-Et toi Harry! Tu n'as même pas réagi! Tu es un membre important! Je pensais que vous me soutiendriez mieux que ça, fit Hermione déçue du manque de conviction de ses deux amis.

Harry sourit et prenant un air mortellement sérieux, se tourna vers le blond.

-Je sais qu'en tant que sang pur, le statut des elfes de maison vous indiffère, Monsieur, mais sachez que l'histoire nous a montré en de nombreuses reprises que l'esclavagisme menait inéluctablement à la révolte! L'attitude des sorciers envers ces êtres doués de raison est totalement et complétement inacceptable. En tant que membre officiel et engagé de la S.A.L.E, je ne peux tolérer une attitude tel que celle que vous affichez devant le dur labeur de nos amis les elfes! En effet, un retard ne devrais pas leur être reproché mais plutôt accepté avec bonne humeur comme une minuscule réparation de centaines d'année de traitement ignoble! Bien entendu, je pense que nous sorciers, nous devons respect mais surtout des excuses proportionnelles au tord commis! Draco Malfoy, je vous déclare coupable de dénigrement du travail laborieux de nos si chers et précieux elfes de maison! Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?

-Quel discours grandiloquent, répondit ledit Malfoy avec dédain. Je viens de changer radicalement d'opinion devant des faits que je n'avais jamais réalisé! Merlin, comment ais-je fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir que je prenais part à une telle ignominie! J'accepterais toutes sentences que vous jugerez nécessaire, Ô estimés membres de la S.A.L.E! Continua le blond démontrant une ironie et un jeu d'acteur sans pareil.

-Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Moi, Harry Potter pense que la réaction de Monsieur Malfoy prouve son désir de changer et de montrer son respect envers les très estimés elfes de maison qui devraient être rebaptisés elfes libres pour ne plus voir de pauvres sorciers tromper comme vous le fûtes Monsieur Malfoy. Qu'en penses mes collègues?

Hermione soupira devant le manque de motivation réelle de son ami alors que Ron qui ne quittait pas les plats implacablement vide hocha la tête.

-Je déclare donc que la phrase irrespectueuse de Monsieur Malfoy est dorénavant oubliée! Mais je vous préviens qu'une telle attitude ne saurait être toléré de nouveau! La prochaine incartade vous condamnera à trois semaines de tricotage avec notre grandiose présidente!

-Tricotage? Demanda Nott, ne trouvant pas le rapport avec les elfes.

La brune rougit alors que son futur-ex-meilleur-ami rappelait la sombre époque où son plan machiavéliquement intelligent, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait à l'époque, avait lamentablement échoué.

Ron après un petit sourire moqueur à destination de sa chérie se lança dans le résumé de cette épopée:

-Oyé, oyé, messieurs, dames, je vais dès à présent vous compter la merveilleuse histoire de la jeune fille au tricot!

-Ronald! Tais-toi!

-Mais Mione, il faut bien que nous parlions des actions de notre association.

-Je ne dirais qu'un mot! Ceinture!

Le rouquin pâlit et se rassit l'air honteux en faisant milles excuses à sa tendre moitié.

-Je me vois dans le devoir d'expliquer ces évènements alors, dit Harry un air triste sur le visage.

-Harry! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça!

Le jeune homme avait décidé de se détendre et d'oublier son lourd passé. Draco avait peut-être raison même si il ne pouvait pas l'occulter totalement, il se devait d'essayer. Il espérait sincèrement que ces deux meilleurs amis ne changent pas de comportement mais il avait vu leurs regards. Emplis de pitié, de compassion, d'incompréhension et de peur. Même si il tentait de ne pas se laisser atteindre, leur attitude lui faisait mal, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il était un meurtrier et plus seulement Harry, leur Harry. Il secoua la tête et affichant un sourire éclatant continua:

-Mais Mione, Ron a soulevé un point des plus important! Comment attirer des adhérents si nous ne donnons pas l'exemple! C'est notre devoir de montrer que nous avons appris de nos erreurs et que nous pouvons donc que faire des actions fortes et probantes!Nott, je vais te révéler une des actions qu'il ne faut pas commettre. Le tricotage est certes primordiale dans la lutte de l'esclavagisme des elfes mais cacher chaussettes, bonnets et autres vêtements dans ton lieu d'habitation en espérant que les elfes les prennent et s'en trouvent libérés est une mauvaise idée. En effet, une grève des elfes peut être un résultat.

-Une grève? Demanda Malfoy en haussa un sourcil. Les elfes se sont mis en grève?

Hermione, hors d'elle, s'exclama:

-Ils ont été un peu vexé alors que c'était pour eux!

-Tellement que seul Dobby accepté de nettoyer la tour des gryffondors, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Neville s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione.

-Bien si c'est comme ça, je vais à la bibliothèque! S'écria la jeune fille en filant sous les regards plus ou moins compatissant des gryffondors.

Draco réfléchissait à toute allure, Dobby, Dobby, un elfe de maison. Où avait-il entendu parler de lui? Il était tenté de poser la question mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Harry remarqua l'état pensif de son ancien ennemi et décida dans un élan de générosité de dire:

-Je me souviens encore de la tête de ton père quand il s'est rendu compte que j'avais aidé à le libérer.

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau du blond. Alors qu'une Luna rêveuse s'asseyait à ses côté.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Salut Luna, ça va?

-Bien, des Filletrols m'ont volé mes radis ce matin. Tu n'as pas l'air bien toi surement les nargolls. Es-tu passé sous du gui?

-Euh... Non...

Il regarda la jeune fille qui arborait un magnifique collier en pâtes multicolores et des boucles d'oreilles violettes faites à partir d'un matériaux totalement inidentifiable. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient d'un châtain clair ce qui surprit le Survivant bien qu'il ne fit pas de commentaire de peur de découvrir le nom abracadabrant d'une créature qui fonçait les cheveux blond pour des raisons obscures mais pourtant très logiques dans l'esprit de la serdaigle. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu pur étaient presque hypnotiques sous l'éclairage du ciel lumineux de la grande salle. Son sourire rêveur donnait à la jeune fille une aura de mystère et ne faisait que rehausser sa beauté.

Elle est vraiment belle. Une beauté presque idyllique. On se demande si elle est vraiment réelle, pensa Harry surprit de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant.

-Tu as trouver les Ronflaks Cornus? Finit-il par demander.

-Non. Nous sommes aller en Norvège cette été.

Elle regarda intensément Nott et continua:

-Ils sont attirés par les gens comme toi.

Théo se figea sous les regards surpris de ces compagnons de table. Que lui arrivait-il?

-Ronflaks Cornus?

-Oui.

-Par moi?

-Oui.

-Étonnant.

Harry regardait le jeune homme les yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Il semblait être complétement dénué de sentiments et le voir être surpris par quelque chose était presque dérangeant.

Albus Dumbledore arriva et écartant les bras dans un signe bienveillant s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mes chers élèves, je me dois de vous annoncer que les cours des deux derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël sont suspendus.

Les élèves poussèrent de grands cris de joie devant cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

-Toutes les années pourront aller à Prés-au-Lard, le jeudi après-midi avec bien entendu une autorisation signée par les parents.

L'allégresse devenait une folie furieuse alors que certains entamés une danse de la joie.

-De plus, réussit à continuer Dumbledore, un bal sera organiser le jeudi soir à partir de 18 heures. Vous ne pourrez pas quitter le château avant samedi matin et vendredi soir tous les étudiants sont attendus dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Tous! Maintenant bonne appétit!

Il frappa ses mains et les plats apparurent. Les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats dans un même mouvement et mangèrent joyeusement avant de se diriger vers leurs cours.

Harry, Ron, Théo et Draco rejoignirent Hermione qui attendait patiemment devant la salle de potion. La brune ne décrocha pas un mot à ses deux meilleurs amis bien qu'elle jeta des regards inquiets au brun.

Ils allèrent s'assoir en attendant leur professeur. Celui-là même qui rentra dans un mouvement de cape très théâtral. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs obsidiennes. Draco constata que son parrain était plus pâle qu'un mort et décida de le voir à la fin du cours.

-Bien ouvrez vos livres page 786. Nous allons étudier la potion de l'immersion immédiate. Qui peut me dire quels sont ses effets?

Son regard froid balaya la classe. Il ignora la main de Granger et se reporta sur Londubat qui malgré sa nouvelle maturité tremblait toujours devant son honnie professeur.

-Monsieur Londubat?

-Je l'ignore, Monsieur.

-Bien, je vois que votre cerveau est toujours au même état larvaire. Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor. Donc les effets de cette potion (bâillement)... est de pouvoir respirer l'eau. Une potion utile pour (bâillement) les amateurs de plongés.

La plupart des élèves regardèrent leurs professeur avec des yeux exorbités. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait?

-Mais Monsieur, je pensais que la potion servait à immerger tout objet sans qu'il ne soit abîmé par l'eau si on appliquer la potion une heure avant de le mettre à l'eau! S'exclama Hermione.

Rogue retient, sans grand succès, un autre bâillement et hocha la tête.

-Oui, oui, bien sur. Maintenant à vos chaudrons. Je veux entendre une mouche volée.

Il s'affala sur son bureau et bientôt un ronflement sonore se fit entendre.

-Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas. Il a du passé une nuit de débauche, proposa Samus, un sourire goguenard au lèvre.

Un peu plus loin, Théo et Draco regardaient distraitement les instructions. Le blond était préoccupé par son parrain qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cette état. Il n'était plus un mangemort, seulement un professeur de potion alors pourquoi était-il aussi épuisé?

Nott savait qu'il devait sortir de cours.

-Draco, je pars.

Et sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami, il partit.

Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche d'un chat. Un chat grisâtre, aux yeux d'un jaune lumineux.

Il l'avait Vu.

Si il trouvait Miss Teigne avant sans que quiconque ne lui parle, les chances que la chatte, détestée par tous les élèves, l'accepte était accru. Bien entendu, les risques que les choses soient changées par la fluctuation incessante du destin était importante mais Théo avait décidé de tenter le coup.

Il Voyait depuis ses 4 ans. Depuis l'assassinat de sa mère. Il avait le don ou la malédiction de Voir les possibles futurs d'une personne. Mais les actions humaines sont toutes trop incertaines et trop de chemins sont possibles pour que Théodore les empruntes tous. Nott avait fouillé dans le futur de Rusard plus par ennuie que par réel intérêt et il avait été surpris du rôle que pourrait avoir l'aigris concierge.

Il avait Vu les futurs possibles et avait choisi de tous faire pour voir celui qu'il avait choisi se réaliser. Il avait enfermé ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, priant chaque jour de pouvoir les garder sous contrôle car s'il les laissait prendre le pas sur sa raison, le futur serait bien sombre pour tous.

Il avait laissé Rogue perdre son statut d'espion pour sauver Draco Malfoy. Il avait sacrifié Blaise et Pansy qu'il considérait comme ses amis pour voir le trio d'or survivre. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux où ses paroles pouvaient tout changer. Il aurait pu laisser Draco faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard en cinquième année et ainsi son professeur serait toujours un espion. Il aurait pu sauver ses deux amis en prévenant l'Ordre du Phénix du danger que courrait les trois serpentards mais il s'était tu. A cause de cette maudite bague, le futur avait changé. Harry n'aurait pas du la trouver même si Nott ne comprenait pas il faisait avec.

Il avait fait des choix terribles et en ferait encore mais il ne devait surtout pas laisser des émotions l'envahirent.

Il avait Vu Miss Teigne dans un couloir au mur de pierre mais comme tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, il se contentait de fouiller patiemment le château qui ne lui avait jamais paru si grand.

Théodore Nott pouvait être qualifier de voyant. Mais il était bien plus qu'un banal voyant. Son don ne consistait pas en de simples visions ou prophéties, il pouvait se plonger dans le futur, arpenter les chemins sinueux du destin, voir les choix marquants du passé... Il était certes limité car il ne pouvait pas voir toutes la vie d'un personne et certaines semblaient avoir leur futur et leur passé comme bloqué. Un voile de mystère flottait autour de Vous-Savez-Qui, de Dumbledore, de Harry Potter même si en se concentrant, il pouvait percevoir quelques brides.

Nott était sans cesse tenté de plonger dans la multitude de connaissances qui était à sa porté. Il avait le Pouvoir. Une chose qui se révélait à double tranchant. Il risquait de ne plus discernait le passé du futur et même du présent.

Il avait 8 ans quand il avait tenté de voir son propre futur. Certes il avait vu Le Futur qu'il désirait voir se réaliser mais il était resté un mois dans le coma. Les médicomages ne trouvaient pas de cause et prévoyaient sa mort dans le mois qui suivait. Il s'était perdu, n'arrivant pas à retrouver le jour, la date et l'heure et du haut de ses 8 ans une terreur sans nom s'était emparé de lui. Il avait réussit avec le temps à garder une part de son esprit dans le futur tout en étant partiellement éveillé dans le présent mais là encore il craignait de se perdre.

Le chat. Il l'avait devant lui. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main. Le calme l'enveloppé alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux jaunes de Miss Teigne. Il ne l'appela pas attendant patiemment que le chat vienne. Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes. Elle miaula en se frottant sur la paume tendue de l'humain. Il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa doucement.

Le miaulement avait du attiré le maître puisqu'il arrivait tout en grognant contre tous ces élèves braillards. Il se figea en voyant le tableau des plus étranges.

Sa Miss Teigne était dans les bras d'un gamin aux cheveux mi-long noir et aux yeux bleu nuit assez dérangeant.

-Que faites-vous à ma chatte?

-Rien.

Le ronronnement de la Miss alors que Théo la caressait avec délicatesse fit taire les inquiétudes du vieil homme.

-Tenez, je vous le rend. Elle est très mignonne.

Un vrai sourire s'afficha sur les très usés. Cela faisait si longtemps que le surveillant n'avait pas affichait un air de joie que même les portraits s'intéressèrent à la scène.

-C'est bien vrai! Elle est toute mimi ma Miss!

Il reprit son trésor avec le plus grand soin et dit:

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien! Tu peux revenir voir Miss Teigne quand tu veux!

-Merci beaucoup, je n'y manquerais pas.

Ils partirent chacun dans un sens alors que Théo faisait tout pour endiguer le sentiment de victoire qui l'emplissait. Une chose de faite même si il n'avait aucune preuve que cela changerait quelque chose.

Il regarda l'heure et constata que l'heure de potion était presque terminée, il décida donc d'aller près du lac pour essayer de comprendre comment aider le futur à se réaliser.

Il avait Vu un futur brillant de joie et de bonheur. Le futur que sa mère avait chercher à protéger. Il ne devait pas y penser au risque de ce laisser submerger par l'espoir ou le désespoir, il ne savait plus trop.

Ces sentiments étaient enfermés depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas certain de survivre quand la « boite » dans laquelle il les avait enfoui se briserait. Il se sentait étrangé aux effusions qui l'entouraient et ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il n'était même plus sur de savoir rire. Il décida de laisser ces pensées de côtés et de voir si il pouvait faire d'autre chose que de se pencher sur son vide et en même temps trop plein émotionnel.

Draco était inquiet. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il avait besoin de parler à son parrain lamentablement endormi sur son bureau. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas! Incapable de se concentrer sur sa potion, il se dit qu'il finirait surement second derrière la san... derrière Hermione. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il avait fini par respecter la jeune fille pour son intelligence et son dévouement envers ses amis. Il restait distant malgré ses bonnes intentions et sa manie de toujours vouloir intégrer le blond. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il l'apprécie.

Où allait le monde! Un Malfoy qui dors chez les gryffondors est déjà assez aberrant sans qu'il ne soit ami avec une... fille de moldus. Tout en étant poli même dans ses pensées!

Six ans de haine mutuelle détruits en seulement trois mois. Draco ne voulait pas de leur pitié mais il avait bien vite compris en côtoyant tous ces gryffys qu'il n'en été rien. Ils lui avaient laissé une seconde chance. C'était aussi simple et dérangeant que ça.

Il remarqua que le cours était fini et que les élèves préféraient partir après avoir posé leur fiole le plus discrètement possible sur le bureau de leur professeur. Personne ne se serait aventuré à réveiller Rogue sauf son filleul.

Il le secoua sans ménagement et un grognement mécontent lui répondit alors que ces paupières se relevaient difficilement.

-Draco, que fais-tu ici?

-Le cours que tu étais censé donner viens de se terminer.

Le maître des potion se releva et balaya la salle du regard avant de s'affaler de nouveau.

-Bien.

-Bien?

-Oui. Bien. Je ne vois ni cadavre ni blessé alors bien.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé à la terreur des cachots pour qu'il se retrouve en train de baver devant ses élèves? demanda Malfoy avec moquerie mais Severus connaissait suffisamment le blond pour discerner l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il avec froideur.

Le blond se ferma et regarda son parrain d'un air hautain en lâchant un « bien » frigorifique avant de partir.

Rogue soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Draco mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. C'était entre Dumbledore et lui.

Il se leva et entra dans son laboratoire en se traitant d'imbécile quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas du tout rassuré le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas eu conscience, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'inquiétude de son filleul, qu'il était à présent sa seule famille « sûre ». Il savait que jamais, au grand jamais, Lucius trahirait la cause. Il aimait son fils, ça Severus et Draco le savaient mais ils avaient tous deux consciences qu'il aimait mal, très mal. Il avait prodigué une éducation extrêmement stricte à son fils pour des raisons plus ou moins légitimes mais il ne lui avait pas témoigné une once d'affection. Tout comme Narcissa enfin jusqu'à son sacrifice.

Il soupira de nouveau et se replongea dans son travail malgré la fatigue et les préoccupations qui l'accablaient.

Harry et ses deux amis attendaient le blond, inquiets de la disparition soudaine de Nott. Certes ils ne le connaissaient pas mais il faisait désormais partie de leur groupe. Ils se demandaient si ils ne devaient pas se séparer pour partir à sa recherche quand Draco apparut un air affreusement hautain et suffisant.

-Draco, ça va? Demanda Hermione.

Le blond prie le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer. Ce maudit parrain! Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais le voir dans cette état l'avait bouleversé. Il savait que Rogue avait sacrifier sa couverture pour lui. Qu'il l'avait protéger alors que les informations qu'il transmettait à l'ordre étaient capital. Il lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Il s'était toujours bien occupé de lui quand il était enfant et avait toujours fait attention à ce que Lucius ne fasse rien qui nuirait réellement à la santé du blond. La preuve c'était lui qui avait préparé les potions faisant extrêmement attention aux doses et aux effets qu'elles auraient sur le petit garçon. Il aurait vraiment apprécié qu'il lui dise si ce qu'il faisait était risqué ou non.

-Oui, répondit-il avec un micro sourire essayant sans vraiment de succès de se débarrassait de son masque. Il avait été conditionné pour ne jamais affiché ses sentiments et il s'était surpris de leur voir déborder au contact des gryffons alors que même Pansy et Blaise ne le faisait pas autant sortir de son rôle.

Hermione par son inquiétude, Wea... Ron par son étonnant don pour l'énervé et Harry... il ne savait pas trop où il en était. Il était de plus en plus conscient de la présence du brun et s'était attaché avec une rapidité un peu affolante. Je ressemble à un poudsouffle, pensa Draco avec consternation même si il ne pouvait nié l'attirance qu'il éprouvait. Il savait qu'il était bi et avait enchaîné les conquêtes mais jamais il n'avait ressenti _ça._

_-_Draco, où es Nott?

Il se tira de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

-Il devait partir.

-Quoi? Où? Demanda Ron

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Demanda Malfoy vraiment surpris.

-Bien sur! S'exclama le roux avec fougue, il peut avoir des problèmes avec les serpentards! C'est pas ton ami?

-Bien sur mais il m'aurait demandé de l'aide si il en avait ressenti le besoin. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaitait que je le suive.

-Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il peut-être en danger, dit Hermione abasourdie.

Harry sourit face à l'incompréhension de ses deux amis et surtout en entendant Draco soupirait et répondre:

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous voyez les choses mais Théo avait apparemment besoin de régler ses affaires seuls. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il m'aurait attendu. Il avait parfaitement conscience des risques quand il est parti. J'ai juste respecté sa décision.

-Il t'a dit tout ça?

-Non, il m'a dit « Draco, je pars ».

-Mais... commença à protester Hermione.

-Je pense que nous pouvons le chercher en nous rendant au cours de métamorphose, il y est peut-être, coupa Harry.

-Euh... Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, continua la brune avec prudence à la grande exaspération d'Harry qui remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas le contredire. Il n'aurait pas du leur dire. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Draco remarqua l'attitude de Harry et décida de couper cours à toutes discussions.

-Bien j'y vais aussi, vous n'avez cas nous rejoindre avec Théo.

Il entraina Harry à sa suite et partit, laissant le couple décidait de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Théo était complétement perdu dans ses pensées et fit surpris de voir apparaître Weasley et Granger devant lui. Ils avaient du courir, remarqua-t-il à leurs joues rouges et leurs souffles rapides. Il essaya

de les contourner mais le rouquin lui dit:

-On s'inquiétait! Tu devrais pas te balader seul dans le château!

-Tu viens? On va être en retard en métamorphose.

Et bien, il ne l'avait pas Vu celle-là!

Il tenta de réfréner son étonnement. Son départ avait changé le cours du futur apparemment. Il avait pris un autre chemin. Il hocha la tête et leur emboîta le pas tout en écoutant distraitement et en vérifiant si « son » futur n'était pas en danger. Non, il n'y avait pas des réactions trop imprévisibles pour le moment sauf... Draco avait surement du réaliser des choses qui l'amèneraient à se rapprocher des gryffondors sauf si le professeur McGonagall était absente à cause de Rogue car Draco avait pu lui parler de... Théo n'arriva pas à distinguer les paroles mais il sut que Draco été sorti, chamboulé donc dans un état émotionnel instable et sachant que si les serpentards trouvaient Draco lors de l'absence du professeur de métamorphoses alors les choses se compliqueraient mais là encore les chances que les serpentards le trouvent, durant cette période, étaient faibles car il suffisait que Théo demande à Draco et Harry de l'accompagner à la tour des gryffons enfin il avait trop de possibilités. Il préféra vérifier si le professeur était bien là avant de s'aventurer dans tous ces futurs hypothétiques. Il ne pouvait pas recouper les destins de tous et il commençait à avoir une migraine, autre inconvénient de son « don ».

-Théo? Tu écoutes?

-Oui. J'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire et je n'ai pas eut de problèmes, répondit mécaniquement le serpentard.

Il arrivèrent dans la salle emplie d'élèves mais sans trace de McGonagall. Harry et Draco était assis ensemble en silence chacun plongé dans des pensées qui les faisaient froncer les sourcils. Les gryffondors se moquaient gentillement des deux princes qui adoptaient la même pose. Les deux garçons ne remarquèrent rien et finalement Harry demanda à Draco avec un air sérieux:

-C'est une attitude normale pour les serpentards de laisser leurs amis faire ce qu'ils ont à faire sans intervenir?

-Oui, nous respectons les secrets des autres tout en cherchant à les découvrir sans demander de bute en blanc. Pourquoi?

-C'est une information intéressante. Je préfères comprendre mes ennemis et je pense que je suis calé sur les trois autres maisons mais il est vrai que la maison des serpents est particulièrement mystérieuse sauf le coté rusé et avide de pouvoir.

Draco sourit sans s'en rendre compte:

-Les trois autres maisons.

Harry lui rendit son sourire:

-Je serais inconscient et stupide de les négliger malgré leur réputation. Il grimaça et continua, on a vu ce que ça à donner avec Pettigrow.

Le professeur arriva avec une dizaine de minute de retard et commença un cours sur la métamorphose d'un objet en être vivant.

Théo avait suivit l'échange des deux princes et comprit que le retard de MacGonagall avait aussi eut une incidence. Il commençait à se demandait pourquoi le futur changeait autant autour de Harry et Draco. C'était un fait nouveau qu'il devrait étudier avec attention.

Il vérifia sans trop s'attarder si « son » futur était intacte. Nott avait conscience que si les événements, qui devaient se déroulaient pour que « son » futur voit le jour, étaient trop changés, les chances de le voir disparaître étaient importantes et il s'était juré de tous faire pour le protéger. Pour le bonheur de tous et qui sais peut-être le sien. Il se concentra sur le cours chassant ces pensées trop risquées pour son apathie.

Harry avait été surpris par le sourire si sincère du beau blond qu'il avait à ses côté et avait ressenti un fourmillement des plus agréable. Certes il avait peur d'être de nouveau trahi mais il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il ne le jugeait pas et ne l'étouffait pas sous l'inquiétude ou de reproches muets.

Ron et même Hermione étaient des plus distraits alors qu'ils pensaient à Harry. Ils ne savaient plus comment réagir face à leur ami. Ils étaient certes heureux qu'il se soit vidé mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et ils voyaient qu'il en souffrait. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et en même temps cherchaient à nier que leur Harry avait accompli des actes aussi atroces. Leurs pensées en cette instant étaient pratiquement les même et sans vraiment le remarquer leurs mains se rejoignirent témoignant leur besoin de réconfort.

Minerva ne dit rien devant le laisser allé de ses élèves et fit cours comme si ne rien n'était en pensant avec dessolement qu'ils allaient vivre biens des malheurs avant la fin de cette guerre. Elle priait de toute son âme de voir la paix s'établirent et redonner un peu de bonheur dans leur vie.

A suivre!

_Dans les chapitres suivants, plus d'action et un peu moins de tracas émotionnels (enfin je promets rien non plus ^^) _


	11. Chapter 11 Résolution

_Coucou! Voici le chapitre 11! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais j'espères qu'il vous plaira! Tout se met en place!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 11 : Résolution.

-Harry ?

La voix douce d'Hermione résonna dans la chambre. Le jeune garçon appuyé contre la fenêtre, tourna la tête vers son amie.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël. Harry en voulait à ses amis. Ils avaient peur de lui, pour lui. Ils s'étaient éloignés, le laissant seul avec sa culpabilité, sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il ne pouvait qu'être blessé par les réactions de ses meilleurs amis, des deux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

-Oui, Hermione ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un visage déterminé.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas. J'aimerais pourtant mais je retourne tous les évènements dans ma tête et je ne trouve pas la réponse. J'ai peur de te voir sombrer un peu plus et je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa d'un geste.

-Tu me dirais certainement de ne pas changer, d'agir comme toujours mais Harry c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis la mort de Sirius alors que tu plongeais dans la dépression. Je me suis dit que c'était pour toi le meilleur moyen de guérir en voyant que la vie continuait. Mais j'avais tort. Je sais que nous te faisons du mal mais nous cherchons comment t'aider. Je ne dis pas que nous avons raison de nous éloigner de toi mais j'avais besoin, et je pense que Ron aussi, de prendre un peu de recul pour essayer de t'apporter mon soutien. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne peux pas passer mon temps à me lamenter ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas te laisser enfermer à Azkaban où ailleurs. Je sais que tu crèves de culpabilité. Elle te ronge, je le vois bien et aussi cruel que ça puisse être ça me réconforte car ça me prouve que tu restes mon Harry. Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne trouve pas de solution. Je suis un peu perdue… Mais je promets de te soutenir ! J'ai parlé avec Draco et je sais ce qu'il t'a conseillé de faire… L'oubli est salutaire mais te connaissant tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Tu vas te punir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et ne jamais te pardonner. Mais Harry, nous sommes en guerre et même si le fait de tuer de sang-froid est…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase mais ne détourna pas le regard des deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Depuis quand le désespoir y brulait-il ? Depuis combien de temps, son Harry se laissait consumer par ce feu sans chaleur ? Appelaient-elles ardemment à l'aide ou à la mort ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle voulait qu'elles retrouvent cette flamme de joie qui y brulait jadis. Elle voulait voir un sourire de pur bonheur sur son visage. Ce sourire qui réchauffait le corps de tous d'une chaleur réconfortante qui apportait l'espoir. Elle reprit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas faillir.

-Nous sommes en guerre ! Nous tuerons, nous serons tués, blessés. Nous laisserons la vengeance prendre le pas sur notre raison. Mais nous ne pouvons oublier le but de tout ça. Je sais que tu es la personne qui est au centre de cette guerre. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais voulu. Je sais que tu rêves d'une vie normale. Mais nous ne pouvons espérer à voir ce futur se concrétiser si nous ne sommes pas prêts au pire. Je ne te dis pas de te pardonner de suite mais Harry, tu dois devenir fort et comprendre que malgré tes actes, tu es un symbole d'espoir. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu failliras, que tu hurleras, que tu tempêteras, que tu craqueras, que tu voudras tout laisser tomber. Comme nous tous car Harry, tu sembles trop souvent l'oublier, tu es un humain.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître et tout en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse, continua dans un doux murmure :

-Cesses de t'abrutir de responsabilités et de poids que tu ne peux endosser. Car quand tu failliras, je serais là pour te soutenir malgré ton poids. Quand tu hurleras je serais là pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende et j'hurlerais avec toi pour te prouver que tu n'es pas seul. Quand tu tempêteras, j'écouterais ta colère et je l'apaiserais du mieux que je peux. Quand tu craqueras, je te consolerais, te prêtant une épaule attentive à tous tes tourments. Quand tu voudras tous laisser tomber, je t'enlacerais en te disant que tu as fait du bon travail et après je te secouerais pour que tu comprennes que nous avons besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi mais tu as besoin de nous. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es pas une arme. Tu es notre ami, notre camarade, notre frère. Je t'aime Harry et beaucoup d'autre t'aime. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te sacrifies. Nous combattrons à tes côtés. Moi, Ron, Draco, la famille Weasley, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Théo, Hagrid, McGonagall, Rogue, tout l'ordre du Phénix, toutes les personnes qui sont tes amis, toutes les personnes qui croit au futur que nous voulons protéger.

-Hermio…

-Harry, s'il-te-plait, laisses moi finir. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je suis plus occupé à lire qu'à voir quand ceux que j'aime vont mal. Mais je t'aime et je veux que tu saches que je suis avec toi. Peu m'importe tes actions si tu sombres, je te botterais le cul jusqu'à ce que tu vois tes conneries. Je ferais des erreurs et je sais que tu seras là pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Je veux que tu me parles quand ça ne vas pas. Je veux que tu comptes sur moi quand tu n'en peux plus. Je suis ton amie. Je t'aime.

-Merci. Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu sais parfois cette haine qui sommeilles en moi surgis et me dit du tuer, blesser et je m'y suis vautré. Je l'ai laissé prendre le pas sur ma raison. J'ai laissé Viktor me convaincre. J'ai failli de la pire manière qui soit. Même maintenant je me damnerais si je pouvais mettre la main sur Bellatrix. J'ai cette noirceur en moi et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister.

Il baissa la tête alors qu'Hermione se détachait pour pouvoir le voir. Ces cheveux avaient poussé et cachaient désormais ses yeux. Son teint était plus pâle gardant un léger hâle. Il avait maigri depuis la fin de leur cinquième année mais gardé une fine musculature. Son visage était plus masculin, plus mature. Toute trace d'enfance avait quitté sa physionomie. Elle soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi tant de poids devait reposer sur les épaules de son ami ? Pourquoi la communauté sorcière ne cherchait pas d'alternative ? A cause de la prophétie. Cette maudite prophétie.

-Harry, je ne peux que te dire que tout le monde à une part d'ombre. Tu dois trouver la force de ne pas y succomber. Je ne peux pas t'aider mais peut-être que Dumbledore si…

-Ce vieillard qui ne fait que jouer avec ma vie depuis mes onze ans ?

-Je pense que tu peux profiter de sa sagesse et de ses connaissances. Il serait peut-être utile de lui parler.

-Tu as surement raison.

-Je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance et je ne te blâme pas. Moi aussi je ne vois pas le bien fondé de certaines de ses actions mais il pourrait t'apporter des réponses ou des pistes.

Il hocha la tête et regarda la brunette.

-Hermione, merci beaucoup. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Il ajouta après un sourire espiègle.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu m'écrives mes discours.

-Je suis douée, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Un grand sourire lui répondit avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie dans l'étreinte de son ami.

-Tu sais Mione, si toi aussi t'a besoin de parler, je suis là !

-Je sais.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry retourna à la contemplation du jardin de Poudlard, analysant ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire.

La pelouse était recouverte d'un léger voile blanc. Le lac était noir reflétant tout de même le soleil de novembre. Les arbres morts, de la forêt interdite se retrouvés paraient de guirlandes de givre et de neige. Le blanc brillait, telle une multitude de paillette, sous les rayons apaisant de ce soleil d'hiver.

Magnifique.

Harry ne se lassera jamais de contempler la beauté de sa maison.

Pouvait-il vraiment trouver la rédemption dans la guerre ? Pouvait-il se pardonner au milieu du chaos et du sang ? Pouvait-il se débarrasser de sa culpabilité en tuant et blessant ?

Non pas si il voyait les choses ainsi mais il pouvait obtenir son pardon en sauvant. En devenant ce que le monde sorcier voulait qu'il soit. Le Sauveur. En abandonnant sa peur et ses doutes et en devenant le symbole de la victoire. Il pourrait compter sur ses proches pour ne pas faiblir. Il pourrait rayonner de confiance et d'espoir et pleurer sur leurs épaules. Il le devait pour les sacrifices de la Première Guerre, pour celui de ses parents, pour celui de Sirius. Il vivrait et verrait un futur miroitant d'amour et de bonheur. Il ne se laisserait plus aller à ses lamentations. Il se convaincrait de sa victoire et laisserait la possibilité de l'échec l'ensevelir quand ses amis serraient là pour comprendre. Il s'appuierait sur eux et les laisserait s'appuyer sur lui. Comme une famille. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Une famille peut conventionnelle.

Draco entra, sûr de lui, charismatique, hautain et lui sourit. Pas un sourire méprisant, supérieur, un sourire tendre et il se dit que lui aussi faisait partie de cette famille un peu déglinguée.

-Alors Granger t'a fait son discours ? Elle a dû me le lire et relire une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Trop prévisible cette fille, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Harry savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'insulter mais à montrer ce que son amie avait fait pour lui. Elle avait réfléchi et tourné, retourné ses phrases, agaçant tout le monde, tachant ses doigts d'encre, demandant conseils et réponses, imaginant des centaines de fois comment il réagirait. Et Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards avait écouté patiemment Hermione Granger, une fille de moldue, préfète des gryffondors. Une bouffé de tendresse monta en lui pour ses deux amis.

-Merci, Draco.

Il haussa un sourcil et tenta de cacher le sourire qui lui venait.

-Vous êtes vraiment étrange, vous les gryffondors.

Il partit sur ces mots laissant Harry bêtement heureux. La mort de Sirius avait laissé un trou béant. Il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps mais il avait pris une importance immense quand Harry avait vu en lui une famille joyeuse et aimante. Il savait qu'il souffrirait à jamais de sa mort mais il avait trouvé une autre famille qui elle était pleine de trous et de discordes mais pas moins aimante. Une famille qui n'était pas fondée sur les liens du sang mais sur la confiance, la tendresse et l'amitié.

Il allait entrer en guerre et il avait besoin d'elle.

Il se leva et malgré son devoir de métamorphose, décida d'aller voir le directeur qui, après tout, avait tout fait pour qu'Harry reste en vie.

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau et n'ayant pas le mot de passe tenta toutes les confiseries qui lui passaient pas la tête. Au bout d'une cinquantaine, il abdiqua et s'assit en face attendant patiemment que quelqu'un passe.

Dix minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels Harry lançait de temps à autre un mot qui pourrait lui ouvrir la porte mais rien. Il avait laissé la carte du maraudeur à la tour et ne se sentait pas le courage de faire le chemin.

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous ? demanda la voix doucereuse de son professeur de potion.

Il avait une tête horrible et semblait atteint d'une grave maladie. Harry, même si il n'aimait pas Rogue, ne put pas s'empêcher de demander, réellement inquiet :

-Vous allez bien professeur ?

-Oui, très bien. Maintenant répondez à ma question !

-J'aimerais voir le directeur. Mais vous devriez peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais se dit que si Harry Potter, élève qui ne l'appréciait pas du tout, s'inquiétait autant alors il devait vraiment avoir l'air mal. Il culpabilisait de n'avoir pas réconforté son filleul mais il devait parler à Dumbledor.

-Venez.

Il dit le mot de passe « Gargouille, Gargoullie, Ratatouille » et entra suivit de près par son élève.

Harry comme toujours admira le bureau. Des centaines d'instruments brillaient et dansaient sous le regard plus ou moins vifs des anciens directeurs. Fumseck chanta mélodieusement, saluant ses invités. Dumbledore avait une robe bleu ciel avec des étoiles dorées. Il regardait calmement les deux hommes, affichant un sourire chaleureux.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ensembles ?

-Le hasard, coupa Rogue. Je dois vous parler.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et toi Harry ?

-Je préfèrerais m'entretenir avec vous seul ou sinon je repasserais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux étaient plus gras que d'habitude ce qui constituait un miracle en soi-même. Ses cernes étaient tellement marquées qu'on avait l'impression de voir deux cocards et son teint était réellement livide. Il faisait peur à voir et Harry ne souhaitait pas la mort de son professeur. Il savait que Draco s'inquiétait pour lui mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il allait aussi mal.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Draco s'inquiète pour vous.

-Potter, ça suffit. Je vais très bien !

-Voyons, Severus, Harry n'a pas tort, vous avez une mine affreuse. Passez donc voir Pom Pom en sortant. Je viendrais vous voir dans la soirée.

-Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas le temps, siffla Rogue ne jetant un regard noir au directeur.

-Je ne voudrais pas inquiéter votre filleul ni que vous fassiez des erreurs du à votre fatigue. Maintenant, en tant que votre supérieur je vous donne deux jours de congé à passer à l'infirmerie. Maintenant filez, j'enverrais Monsieur Malfoy vous voir.

Harry regarda avec étonnement Rogue fulminait mais se plier aux exigences de Dumbledore. Une fois sortit, il posa la question qui lui brulait la langue :

-Le professeur Rogue est malade ?

-Rien de ça, il est seulement surmené. Je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et je n'avais pas remarqué la fatigue que cela avait provoquée. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Vous êtes un légilimens n'est-ce-pas ?

-En effet, mais je ne rentre pas dans la tête des gens sans autorisation.

-J'en ai conscience professeur et j'aimerais que vous rentriez dans la mienne. Ma haine surpasse ma raison et j'ai pensé qu'avec l'occlumancie, je pourrais bloquer cette part de moi. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux le faire et j'aimerais que vous vérifiiez mes connaissances sur cet art.

-Que je teste tes boucliers ?

-En effet.

-Harry, je ne pense pas qu'occulter une part de toi soit une solution. De plus je crois me souvenir que tu n'as jamais réussi à utiliser l'occlumancie correctement. Je me trompe ?

Le regard bleu clair devient acéré essayant de lire les expressions qui passaient sur le visage d'Harry mais celui-ci resta totalement inexpressif.

-J'ai eu… un autre professeur.

-Qui donc ?

Il ne répondit pas et après un soupire, Dumbledore ne put que hochait la tête. Il savait que l'été suivant la mort de Sirius, Harry avait vu et fait plus qu'il ne l'avait raconté à ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à tout lui dire.

-Es-tu prêts ?

-Oui, professeur.

-_Legilimens._

Albus entra dans la tête de son élève. Des barrières impénétrables cachaient les souvenirs du Survivant. Mais il fut des plus choqué de voir que son esprit était pollué, blessé. Des images sombres et floues se succédaient attaquant le directeur. De la fureur, de la haine oui mais ce n'était pas Harry. Des barrières protégeaient ses souvenirs mais ces sentiments négatifs étaient…

Il sortit rapidement et regarda les yeux si verts. Vert.

-Tu as une bonne maitrise de l'occlumancie mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas enfermer cette haine.

-Pourquoi ?

Albus ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne devait pas. Pas alors qu'il voyait que Harry guérissait. Ca le détruirait.

-L'occlumancie protège ta mémoire mais je crains que ce sentiment ne soit lié à aucun souvenir. C'est une émotion libre qui circule dans tout ton esprit.

-Je ne comprends pas. Cette émotion m'appartient. Je pensais qu'elle était liée à la mort de Sirius.

-Non, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, se doutant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait fait d'énorme progrès en occlumancie et savait protéger ses souvenirs. On ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une émotion libre qui n'était rattaché à aucun passé. C'était étrange et assez dérangeant.

-Je ne peux pas lutter contre elle ?

-Si, mais tu dois faire appel au souvenir heureux pour qu'ils combattent cette haine. Je crains que ton esprit est subit des dommages qui font que tu ne puisses détruire ce sentiment.

-Des dommages provenant de quoi ?

-Seul toi peux le découvrir. Parfois la compréhension doit venir de soi-même est non des autres.

Harry partit, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre du directeur. Il était agacé par cette manie du mystère qu'avait Albus. Il regagna sa tour, décidé à tout raconter à Hermione et peut-être à Draco. Il ne savait pas où il en était avec Ron et attendait qu'il vienne de lui-même, lui laissant le temps de prendre le recul dont il avait besoin.

Dumbledore était troublé, choqué. Il se sentait vieux et terriblement inquiet. Avait-il fait le bon choix de ne rien dire ? Il regarda Fumseck qui chantait doucement mais qui en cette instant ne lui apportait nul réconfort.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Théodore Nott.

-Il ne peut pas partir à leur recherche.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il surpris que son élève ait pu rentrer sans le mot de passe et aussi silencieusement.

-Les horcruxes.

-Comment connais-tu leur existence ? questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

-Qu'importe. Vous savez maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer à leur recherche. Dépêchez-vous le temps nous est compté. L'ordre du Phénix soutiendra Harry. Le traître se trahira.

-Sais-tu qui est le traître ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas. Envoyez les détruire les horcruxes.

-Théodore soit raisonnable. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais.

-Non, vous avez besoin que je vous apporte certaines réponses. Harry ne peux pas partir à leur recherche. Le destin a été modifié avec la bague. Vous comprendrez.

Il partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Albus était perdu. Nott semblait tout à fait banal, où avait-il eu ces informations ? Les horcruxes étaient connus que de cinq personnes et aucune ne se serait risquée à en parler. Devait-il faire confiance aux paroles sybilliques du jeune homme ? Il est vrai que maintenant qu'il savait pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de partir en chasse des Horcruxes. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par le temps nous est compté ? Pouvait-il croire en lui ? Croire que le traître se trahira comme promis ? Il y avait beaucoup de risques à l'écouter mais l'avancé de Voldemort devenait préoccupante et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait se hâter mais parler des Horcruxes était très dangereux, peut-être trop. Il aurait préféré partir lui-même à leur recherche mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Le destin a été modifié par la bague._

Quel était donc le rôle de Théodore Nott dans cette guerre ? Albus se souvenait qu'il avait joué un rôle important l'année dernière. Il avait été celui qui avait révélé la mission de Draco. Bien qu'il l'ai fait de manière discrète Dumbledore avait réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui. Devait-il lui faire confiance ?

Il décida que oui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie et la santé mentale d'Harry. Il se devait de confier cette tâche à des adultes et non à des enfants.

Il décida de laisser Minerva s'occuper de l'organisation des festivités de jeudi et organisa une réunion de l'ordre le vendredi soir après l'annonce de la fermeture de l'école. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Malgré les risques, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il se sentit vieux et rêva pendant un cours instant d'une retraite qui n'aurait jamais lieu, dans un endroit retiré où les problèmes du monde ne le concerneraient plus. Il se reprit et accablé par les décisions qu'il avait à prendre, commença à organiser la réunion.

Harry raconta tout à Draco et à Hermione qui promit de faire des recherches.

-Draco, ton parrain est à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le blond laissa tomber son masque montrant une profonde anxiété qui émue les deux gryffondors.

-Et bien, il avait vraiment l'air… fatigué alors Dumbledore l'a plus ou moins obligé à prendre du repos. Je pense que tu peux aller le voir.

Il commença à vouloir partir quand Hermione le reteint.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller seul !

Il remarqua Théo qui venait de rentrer, le tira par le bras et lança :

-Bien sûr que non ma sécurité avant tout ! Viens Théo, tu feras un excellent bouclier humain.

-Draco ! s'indigna Hermione.

Il partit en faisant un geste de la main.

Les jours passèrent doucement. Rogue grognait contre Pomfresh qui se contentait de hausser les sourcils en le menaçant de le mettre dans un coma magique s'il ne cessait pas de perturber le calme de son infirmerie.

Ron était silencieux, perdu dans ces pensées essayant de savoir comment réagir par lui-même malgré les regards insistant de sa dulcinée.

-Hermione arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je ne veux pas que tu me dictes ce que je dois dire ou faire !

Draco et Théo passaient leur temps à aller voir Rogue. Et Harry jouait à la bataille explosive avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, attendant patiemment de perdre ou de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Le mercredi soir, Ron sortit de ses pensées.

-Harry, tu es mon frère de cœur et je pense la même chose que Mione. Certes je ne t'ai pas écris de long discours mais l'idée est là. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je sais que je ne serais pas le meilleur ami du monde mais je suis là si t'as besoin.

Il lui donna une accolade maladroite et lui dit plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Je t'aime. Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je ferais tout pour te protéger et te soutenir.

-Moi aussi Ron.

Harry était heureux, pas un bonheur illusoire mais un vrai. Il savait qu'il allait encore souffrir à cause de la guerre qui se préparait et qui avait épargné Poudlard mais il avait ses amis à ses côtés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

La sortie à Près-au-Lard prévue pour le lendemain avait provoqué une forte effervescence chez les étudiants. Les premières et deuxièmes années pialaient gaiement. Hermione essayait, en vain, de restaurer le calme dans la salle commune et d'envoyer les plus jeunes se couchaient alors que Ron, délaissant ces devoirs, jouait aux échecs avec Harry.

-Potter, pourquoi joues-tu si c'est pour perdre ? demanda Draco devant la dixième parties que Harry perdait.

-Mais pour m'améliorer.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu progresses, je pense plutôt que tu régresses.

-Et bien, Malfoy, tu t'ennuies ou t'as une raison particulière pour nous emmerder ?

-Weasley, je ne faisais que remarquer les talents pitoyables d'Harry aux échecs. Et il est vrai que je m'ennuie. Plus de complot et de malversation, serpentard me manque, dit-il dans un soupir mélodramatique.

Seamus sourit, levant les yeux de la partie de carte qu'il jouait avec Neville et Dean, et hocha la tête avec compassion :

-Pauvre serpent perdu au milieu des lions.

-Je vois que tu comprends la profondeur de mon désespoir Finnigan. Enfin je devrais peut-être rappeler qui est le prince aux serpents égarés.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Ron.

-Ca, Weasley, seul un serpent pourrait le comprendre mais tu contempleras la magnificence de mon plan un jour ou l'autre.

-Des serpentards conspirant dans la tour des gryffondors, on aura tout vu, soupira Dean.

Draco partit laissant dans son sillage raisonnait un rire clair, un brin machiavélique.

-Je me demande tout de même comment il va s'y prendre.

-Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sein pour nous autre lion d'essayer de comprendre la personnalité perverse des serpents.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi Dean.

Ils retournèrent à leurs jeux évitant de penser à la conspiration qui se formait dans leur antre.

Le lendemain, le temps était clément. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait faiblement l'amas d'élève qui attendait patiemment que les autorisations soient vérifiées.

Luna fixait Théodore Nott en se demandant pourquoi il semblait ne pas être ce qu'il était. Une impression vraiment étrange. Peut-être était-il possédé par des Joncherunes. Des animaux très malicieux.

-Bonjour, Théodore Nott.

-Bonjour.

-Es-tu possédé ?

-Non.

C'était surement ce que dirait quelqu'un possédé par les Joncherunes, se dit la jeune fille.

-Tiens, ça tiendra éloigné les créatures malveillantes.

Elle lui tendit un collier orange composé de plume, de bouchon, de bout de parchemin et de noise.

-Merci Lovegood.

-Il faut que tu le portes.

-Hum…

-Théo tu viens ? l'appela Draco.

-Je dois y aller… Merci pour le collier.

Il partit. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette fille mais décida de porter le collier faisant fi de la grimace de Draco.

Les gryffondors semblaient s'être concerté pour faire un cercle autour d'Harry et des deux serpentards. Draco semblait à sa place au centre, brillant de supériorité et de dédain. Son attitude entière semblait crier « esclaves, obéissez moi. » mais Théo savait qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le semblait. Il le connaissait trop bien après sept ans de vie commune. Harry riait avec ses amis. Il semblait en paix. Même si une ombre dansait en s'enroulant insidieusement autour de son esprit, il souriait. Ils arrivèrent à Près-au-Lard et d'un comme un accord silencieux, les gryffondors se séparèrent laissant le trio d'or avec Théo et Draco.

-On va où ? demanda Ron bien qu'il bavait littéralement à l'idée d'aller à Honeydukes.

Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à la confiserie puis de faire un tour dans le village et de finir devant une bièraubeurre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane hurlante et décidèrent de faire une pause pour déguster leurs achats.

-Je suis au paradis, minauda Ron en se goinfrant provoquant le rire attendri de Hermione.

A ce moment, des cracks retentirent. Une dizaine de mangemorts se tenait devant eux. Les cinq adolescents réagirent rapidement, sortant leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer au moindre signe de leur opposant.

L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et fit disparait son masque laissant apparaître un visage pâle et de long cheveux blond.

-Lucius, grogna avec haine le roux.

-Je ne suis pas venu traiter avec des traitres à leur sang ou des sangs de bourbe, lança-t-il avec mépris en fixant son fils. Draco, je suis venu te chercher.

Le blond blêmit mais resta droit défiant son père.

-Le Lord me tuera.

-Non, il est d'accord pour t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Viens !

Harry chercha à se mettre devant Draco mais il fut stopper par un sort qui le rata de quelques centimètres.

-Nous ne permettrons pas à quiconque d'intervenir dans ses touchantes retrouvailles.

Il ne reconnut pas la voix mais su qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

-Père, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous envoyer vous faire foutre.

Malfoy senior rougit de colère face à l'insolence de son héritier.

-Tu viendras de grès ou de force et tu finiras par dire oui à la marque.

Il leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort à son fils et ça devient le chaos.

Le trio de gryffondor lança sorts sur sorts dans des éclairs rouges alors que Théo s'opposait à deux mangemorts qui l'avaient acculé contre la clôture qui entourait la cabane hurlante.

Les deux Malfoy se trouvaient face à face.

-Comment peux-tu bafouer la mémoire de ta mère ! _Stupéfix_

-Elle a tout fait pour que je vive ! _Protego_

Draco lança tous les sorts qu'il connaissait à son père, usant de toutes les ressources qu'il possédait mais c'était son père. Il ne pouvait le vouloir mort ou sérieusement blessait.

-Tu mourras en restant à leur côté !_Doloris_

Il ne put éviter le sort noir et tomba en hurlant au sol. Son sang devenait de la lave en fusion, ses muscles et ses organes semblaient décidés à sortir de son corps. La douleur le déchirait, anéantissait toutes pensées cohérentes. Il lui sembla que son père le maintenait sous l'endoloris durant des heures et quand enfin ça se finit il entendit clairement le sort suivant, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

_-Sectusempra_

Draco savait que Rogue avait appris ce sortilège à son père mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il le lancerait à son propre fils.

Des plaies béantes s'ouvrirent sur son torse lui renvoyant le douloureux souvenir du jour de la mort de ses amis et sa mère. La douleur était aigue et la perte de sang lui donnait déjà le tournis.

Son père avait voulu le tuer. Son propre père.

-_Incarcerem._

Comme si il était en état de bouger ! Autour de lui tout devînt flou. Du rouge, du vert parfois du violet, tel un arc-en-ciel, il voyait les sortilèges fusaient autour du lui mais déjà l'inconscience le gagnait et il pria Marlin de ne pas se réveiller autre part qu'à Poudlard quitte à ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux.

Théo avait réussi à stupéfixer un de ses deux opposants. Il jeta un œil au trio d'or qui faisait face à cinq mangemorts rompus dans l'art du combat et espéra que de l'aide vienne vite où Draco mourrait et il ne devait pas en être ainsi.

Hermione et Ron se battaient en harmonie, se protégeant l'un l'autre mais bien vite la fatigue les tirailla. La dépense magique se faisait sentir alors qu'un sort d'immobilisation vert touchait Hermione. Ron hurla croyant que sa dulcinée avait été touché par l'Avada et lança une multitude de sort aveuglé par la douleur et la haine. Il mit à terre deux mangemorts avant de se recevoir un incarcerem.

Les trois mangemorts restant se concentrèrent sur l'Elue. Leur maître avait été clair, ils ne devaient pas le blessé.

Harry sentit son cœur se geler en entendant Draco hurlait. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ceux qui lui faisaient face. Il s'était rendu compte que ses opposants ne cherchaient pas à les blesser sérieusement mais à les immobiliser pour permettre à Lucius d'enlever Draco. Il regarda le blond et retînt à grande peine de se jeter sur son père qui venait de jeter un sort de découpe à son fils !

Au même moment, Mcgonagall arriva suivit de plusieurs gryffondors.

-Draco ! cria Harry espérant qu'ils aillent lui porter secours.

Il fut atteint d'un stupéfix et se senti tomber, totalement inutile.

Plusieurs Gryffondors vinrent les aider et les mangemorts préférèrent se retirer emportant avec eux les stupéfixés.

Ron, une fois libéré, se jeta sur Hermione, l'embrassant en pleurant de joie de voir son aimée en vie et indemne.

-_Enervatum,_lança Lavande à Harry.

Harry se leva et chercha Draco. Il était étendu dans une mare de sang et sa respiration sifflante indiquée des dommages internes.

-Je vais l'emmener à Pomfresh, déclara le professeur de métamorphose en faisant apparaître un brancard.

-Non… Severus…

-Il faut l'emmener au professeur Rogue, Madame, s'écria Harry en entendant ces mots.

-Bêtise ! Il lui faut des soins.

-Il a dû reconnaître le sort !

-Bien je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous allez chercher le professeur Rogue.

-Professeur, je connais un raccourci, s'exclama Harry avec urgence et inquiétude.

Elle accepta de le suivre devant l'impératif de la situation et ne fit aucun commentaire quand il prit le chemin de la cabane hurlante.

Harry abandonna la troupe qui accompagnait Draco à l'infirmerie et courut comme un dératé pour trouver son professeur qui était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille.

Il ne prit pas le temps de toquer à la porte et ouvrit.

-Professeur !

Rogue arriva.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence ?

-C'est Draco, son père lui a jeté un sort de découpe et il vous a demandé. Vous devez venir !

Rogue ne chercha pas plus loin et courut devant Harry qui était un peu abasourdi de voir le grand Séverus Snape sprinter.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes où les Gryffondors attendaient.

-Pomfresh nous a ordonné d'attendre dehors, expliqua rapidement Ron alors que Harry suivait Rogue à l'intérieur.

-Sevérus ! Je suis contente que vous soyez ici ! C'est un sort de magie noir que je ne connais pas. Il réagit mal à la plupart des potions et je n'arrive pas à lier les plaies.

-Poussez-vous.

Il écarta l'infirmière et murmurant un sort commença à refermer les blessures de son filleul.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Pomfresh désœuvré.

-De calme et de silence ! cria le professeur.

Elle se tendit un peu mais ne dit rien. Elle remarqua enfin Harry mais elle ne fit que hausser les sourcils en voyant qu'il était aussi blanc qu'un linge et qu'il fixait son camarade avec désespoir. Elle le prit doucement par le bras et le traina jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui de son compère.

Comment les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard pouvait-il être devenus des amis ? se demanda-t-elle face à l'inquiétude poignante du jeune Harry.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie pour voir si aucun élève n'était aussi choqué que Potter et remarqua les tremblements de Granger et Weasley qui dès qu'ils la virent, l'assommèrent de questions.

-Comment va Draco ?

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas le professeur Rogue maîtrise la situation.

Ou en à l'air tout du moins.

-Je pense que vous devriez venir vous reposer. Je vais vous administrer une potion calmante et vous pourrez entendre de la bouche même de Séverus que Monsieur Malfoy va bien. Les autres, je vous suggère de retourner à vos dortoirs.

Une dizaine de gryffondor était attroupé. Et elle s'étonna de la sympathie et de l'anxiété qui étaient sur leurs visages. Ils se souciaient réellement de Draco.

-Madame, je pense que Théodore devrait venir.

Elle regarda le serpentard qui respirait le calme et la tranquillité mais qui hocha la tête et suivit les deux gryffons.

Quel garçon étrange, il ne semble pas affecté par l'état de son ami.

Mais Théo savait que Draco en sortirait vivant. Il savait beaucoup de chose mais l'attaque était un fait nouveau. Encore à cause de cette bague. Elle devait être neutralisée au plus vite. Mais comment ? Un voile l'entourait la rendant invisible lors des visions de Nott.

Les élèves acceptèrent la potion calmante sans rechigner mais refusèrent celle de sommeil préférant attendre les nouvelles sur Draco.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, Rogue laissa échapper un soupir et avec un petit sourire en coin parfaitement heureux, annonça :

-Il va s'en sortir. Ça ne lui fera que quelques cicatrices supplémentaires, dit-il avec tristesse.

Harry distinguait les anciennes cicatrices plus pâles que la peau de Draco. Elles étaient fines et discrètes alors que les nouvelles étaient rouges et boursouflées, n'ayant pas encore finies leur cicatrisation. Il savait que le serpentard s'était difficilement remis de sa défiguration comme il l'appelait. Même si Harry ne voyait pas en quoi elles l'enlaidissaient comme il semblait le croire. Il avait conscience que le blond vivrait mal ses marques faites par son propre père, inscrites à jamais dans sa chair. Il frissonna et but sa potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Dans la soirée, Draco se réveilla avec une douleur qui lui vrillait la tête et le torse. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et gémit alors qu'il tirait sur ses muscles.

-Monsieur Malfoy ne bougeait pas. Vous avez été soumis à l'endoloris, et les potions ont puisé dans vos ressources, tout votre corps à besoin de repos.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté tant il avait la gorge sèche. De l'eau, s'il vous plait.

Il se détesta alors qu'il semblait supplier l'infirmière. Il se sentait si faible.

-Des mangemorts vous ont attaqué. Le professeur McGonagall a été averti de votre disparition par des élèves de Gryffondors et ils sont venus à votre secours. Maintenant prenez cette potion et dormez.

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Buvez, ne m'obligez pas à vous y forcer.

Il se laissa faire et retomba dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Les trois gryffondors n'avaient pas osé intervenir, allongé dans leur lit, ils avaient entendu la faiblesse de leur ami à cet instant. Ils le connaissaient bien maintenant et savaient que sa fierté ne pardonnait pas l'impuissance tout du moins si elle était vue par autrui.

-Madame Pomfresh, nous pouvons sortir ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves qui bien qu'encore pâle, semblaient beaucoup moins choqués.

-Bien sûr, le bal a dû commencer. Je vous préviendrais lorsque vous pourrez venir voir Monsieur Malfoy.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ils sortirent, pensant vaguement au bal qu'ils manquaient et au troupeau de gryffondors qui les attendait. Aucun des lions ne profiteraient de la fête tant que l'un des leurs était en convalescence surtout suite à une attaque. Nott préféra laisser ses trois compagnons gérer leurs congénères et prit la porte qui menait à leur dortoir sans avoir à passer par la salle commune.

Le trio d'or ne dit rien en voyant le serpentard s'éclipser. Après tout il ne faisait pas partie de leur maison, il avait le droit de ne pas se faire harceler de questions.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune une cacophonie de questions en tout genre retentit

-Comment va Draco ?

-Vous avez tué trente mangemorts ?

-Harry, tu n'es pas censé avoir perdu un œil ?

-Hermione, tu as lançait l'avada kedavra ?

-Ron, tu as essayé de tuer Draco ?

-Ou est Nott ? Il est blessé ?

-SILENCE, cria Harry excédé du comportement puéril de ses camarades. Alors Draco est sorti d'affaire. Il y avait huit mangemorts que nous n'avons pas réussi à vaincre. La majorité s'est enfuie. Je n'ai pas perdu d'œil, merci pour votre inquiétude. Hermione n'a tué personne. Ron a essayé, comme nous tous, de protéger Draco. Et Nott est au dortoir. Son ami a failli mourir, il a besoin de calme.

-Draco va vraiment bien ?

Les gryffondors attendirent presque unanimement cette réponse avec inquiétude.

-Oui, vraiment mais il a besoin de repos. Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'il soit dérangé donc laissez-le en paix pour quelques temps, intervint Ron avec un ton légèrement menaçant.

Il connaissait le côté obtus de ses amis qui n'hésiteraient pas à faire exploser la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir l'état du serpentard. Harry était étonné et fier de ses camarades qui avaient appris à connaître Draco et qu'ils le considéraient maintenant comme n'importe quel gryffondor. Lui et Nott étaient devenus les protégés des lions et même si ils n'appartenaient pas à leur maison, ils avaient su voir au-delà des masques serpentardiens.

Le trio d'or alla dans leur dortoir et Hermione osa s'allongeait sur le lit inoccupé de Draco.

-Hermione, veux-tu mourir ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il ne m'en voudra pas pour si peu.

-Il est très rancunier et déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires, précisa Théo.

-Il n'est même pas là !

-Mione, tu devrais l'écouter. J'ai emprunté son gel douche une fois et j'ai passé trois semaines à me laver avec des savons à l'odeur plus que suspecte.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris celui de Ron ?

-Il n'a pas lancé de sort sur le gel mais sur moi. Tous les produits douches que je touchais, avaient la même odeur.

Il fronça le nez à ce souvenir. Hermione se leva et alla au côté de son Ron.

-Vous ne lui direz pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, assura Ron.

-Mais il le saura, ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler Nott.

Elle frissonna mais secoua la tête. Il devait être bien plus doué en magie qu'elle ne l'avait pensé pour pouvoir lancer des sorts aussi spécifiques. Elle repensa à l'attaque des mangemorts.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange, dit-elle, qu'aucun mangemort n'ai voulu nous capturer ou réellement nous blesser ?

-Si, répondit Harry soucieux.

-Malfoy semblait plus important que l'Elu. Je pense que ça cache quelque chose. Après tout, même si il a défié V-Voldemort, il n'est pas plus important qu'Harry pour lui.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Ron mais il lui a craché dessus… Et connaissant Voldy ça n'a pas dû l'enchanter.

-Non ? Je dois dire que je l'admire maintenant.

-Tu veux dire que Voldemort trouve plus d'importance à laver son honneur bafoué qu'à tuer le seul qui menace sa vie ?

-Et bien, Mione, je pense qu'il préfèrerait me tuer lors d'un duel devant toute la communauté sorcière plutôt que devant une poignée de fidèle. Il voit ma mort comme une occasion de prouver à tous son pouvoir. Elle n'aurait pas le même impact si elle avait lieu là où peu de personnes peuvent la voir. Mais je préfère croire que ça n'a aucun lien avec la Bague.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Malfoy puisse l'utiliser, avança Ron.

-Nous n'en savons rien et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que nous ne découvrions jamais qui le peut.

-Tu a raison Harry mais il nous faut nous préparer à l'éventualité de voir quelqu'un s'en servir.

Les trois amis se murèrent dans le silence, réfléchissant à cette fameuse bague. Théo ne pouvait pas Voir qui pouvait l'utiliser et cela l'emmena dans une profonde perplexité.

Les quatre adolescents passèrent une nuit calme et silencieuse. Hermione resta avec ses camarades ayant besoin de sentir leur présence.

Draco eut un réveil douloureux. Son corps le lançait et il découvrait des muscles dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. La souffrance raidissait tous ses gestes et un tambourinement incessant martelait son crâne.

Il essaya vainement de se lever et vit l'infirmière arriver avec un air féroce.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas autoriser à faire autre chose qu'être allonger à vous REPOSER ! Il vous faut du temps pour récupérer.

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Vos amis vont très bien et les connaissant je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas à forcer la porte pour vous rendre visite.

Comme si elle avait pu voir le futur, la porte s'entrouvrît dévoilant une touffe de cheveux bruns.

-Bonjour, Madame Pomfresh.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire charmeur et entra, suivi de Ron, d'Hermione, de Théo et d'une dizaine de Gryffondors.

-Monsieur Malfoy a besoin de repos ! Pas d'une troupe bruyante qui l'empêche de récupérer !

-Nous ne resteront pas longtemps, intervient Parvanty, juste cinq minutes !

-Bien mais après je vous demanderais de partir.

-Bien sûr, susurra Lavande.

-Draco ! Tu vas bien ? hurla à moitié Seamus.

-Mieux sans tes hurlements, grommelant-il.

Luna entra avec un énorme chapeau représentant un serpent… blond.

-Doux Merlin, vous êtes tous tarrés, se lamenta Draco.

-Si tu peux nous insulter c'est que tout va bien, sourit Dean.

-Nous allons devoir te quitter. Reposes-toi ! lança Parvanty en avisant le regard meurtrier de l'infirmière.

Les gryffondors laissèrent divers objets et friandises au blond, secrètement, très secrètement touché par leur inquiétude.

Le trio d'or et Théo restèrent à ses côtés.

-Draco, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Comme si un troupeau d'hyppogriffes m'était passé dessus, répondit-il avec une grimace.

-Tu peux sortir quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible, fit le serpentard en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es vraiment pâle. Nous devrions peut-être te laisser.

-Et me laisser avec l'ogre qui tient lieu d'infirmière ? Grimaça-t-il.

-Navré d'être aussi effroyable Monsieur Malfoy. Allez, du balai malgré son impertinence, ce garçon reste mon patient et il a besoin de dormir. Tenez une potion antidouleur et une de sommeil. Ne grimacez pas et buvez !

Elle lui donna les potions et partit en fulminant contre « ces maudits élèves qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de s'abimer inutilement ! Aucun respect pour leur corps ou même leur vie ! ».

Le quatuor s'enfuit devant l'humeur exécrable de Madame Pomfresh.

-Vous croyez qu'il sera sorti pour le banquet de ce soir ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

-T'inquiètes pas mon vieux. Il va s'en sortir.

-Je sais bien Ron mais son père…

-Fichtre, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il a pu faire ça à son propre fils, fulmina Hermione.

-Fichtre ? Sans blague Mione, se moqua gentiment le roux en essayant d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

Elle rit doucement et proposa qu'ils aillent faire une balade au bord du lac. Même elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur les devoirs.

-Dit, Harry, je sais que tu as décidé d'arrêter le Quidwitch l'année dernière mais on pourrait peut-être faire un tour au stade… Histoire de voler un peu.

Ron fit cette proposition car il savait que voler faisait un bien fou à son meilleur ami qui avait une mine bien trop soucieuse.

-Bonne idée. Un match deux contre deux ?

Hermione grimaça mais acquiesça alors que Nott hocha la tête.

Ils allèrent au stade et empruntèrent les balais de l'école.

-Bon Hermione, tu te mets avec Ron, d'ac' ?

Ron fit grise mine mais décida qu'il était plus sage de garder pour lui ses doutes quant au talent de la jeune femme.

-Au fait, Nott, je ne t'ai jamais vu voler.

-Normal.

-Euh… comment ça ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai pas volé depuis mes dix ans.

-Bon ben faisons de notre mieux, encouragea-t-il.

Harry décolla. Il ressentait ce sentiment de liberté qui l'étreignait quand il était dans les airs. Il pourrait voler des heures. Rester dans cette étendu infini à sentir le vent sur son corps. Une exaltation furieuse le poussa à chercher le vif d'or, seul balle en jeu. Il prit de l'altitude, scrutant avec professionnalisme l'air de jeu et l'aperçut près de Nott qui avait l'air assez à l'aise pour rester à dix mètres du sols mais pas assez pour réellement bouger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se cramponnait à son balai et à Ron qui tanguait dangereusement à cinq mètre du sol.

Il sourit et plongea vers la terre. Un afflux d'adrénaline dans son sang. Le sol qui arrivait trop vite. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Sa respiration difficile du à la pression de l'air. L'impression fugitive d'une mort imminente.

Le plaisir de ressentir ses muscles hurlaient alors qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces sur le manche. Les mugissements du vent dans ses oreilles. Le doute de ne pas réussir. La joie de remonter brutalement vers les nuages.

Le vif d'or était là, juste devant lui. Il tendit la main dont la paume épousait parfaitement la forme de la balle ailée.

Il inspira. Il se sentait en vie. Il ressentait le bonheur de savoir sa famille toujours entière, auprès de lui.

Il expira. Il chassa l'angoisse et la crainte. L'anxiété et la tristesse. Il avait eu tellement peur lors de l'attaque. Frayeur de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Il sourit à Ron qui tempêta et demanda une nouvelle partie. Hermione maugréait contre Harry, lui disant qu'il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie avec ses cabrioles.

Ils rentrèrent quand l'heure du repas sonna.

Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe, dirigeant de Poudlard, chef de l'Odre du Phénix, s'avança. Il avait abandonnait son air de grand père et tous pouvait contempler, un des plus grand sorcier de leur époque.

-Mesdames, Messieurs. Je vous ai demandé d'être tous présent ce soir car j'ai une annonce des plus importantes à faire. Dès la fin des vacances, l'école de sorcellerie fermera. Je sais que cette nouvelle vous choque mais devant l'avancé de Voldemort au sein du ministère, nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Je tiens à vous rassurer, des mesures de protections ont été mise en place pour tous ceux qui le désirent. Je ne m'étalerais pas plus. Durant les vacances ceux qui souhaitent bénéficier d'une protection sont priés de prendre rendez-vous avec un des professeurs. Je tiens à vous prévenir que nous vous demanderont de prendre du véritasérum et de faire un serment inviolable. Tout cela pour des raisons de sécurité. Pour ceux qui veulent rentrer chez eux durant les vacances vous partiraient demain après le déjeuner. Vous pourrez envoyer un hibou pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Merci de votre attention. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de soirée.

Un grand brouhaha éclata.

Les enfants de moldu voulaient de plus amples informations. Certains se lamentaient de perdre leur foyer. D'autres s'inquiétaient de la tournure des évènements.

Certains élèves étaient bien silencieux et incertain de leur avenir. Poudlard les avait protégés des missions trop sanguinaires, en partant ils devenaient des mangemorts à part entière et devraient participer aux combats.

La guerre les avait rattrapés.

Comme un électrochoc, Harry regardait l'air désemparé de ses camarades. Et il devait incarner l'espoir ? Il devait se montrer fort ? Il était lui aussi un de ces enfants perdus ! Il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux sur l'art de survivre au milieu d'une bataille. Il ne pouvait mener personne. Il n'était pas assez fort ! Lui aussi avait peur ! Lui aussi voulait voir quelqu'un d'autre combattre !

Son âme était en lambeau. Comment pourrait-il assumé ?

Il avait le choix. Il pouvait se tasser et afficher sa peur. Il pouvait se contenter d'apparaître lors de l' « affrontement final ». Se cacher, rester en sureté et attendre que Voldemort vienne. Il pouvait s'enfuir, abandonné. Il pouvait pleurer, maudire, blesser. Il pouvait tout renier. Il pouvait attendre la mort, simplement. Il pouvait s'entrainer et ne plus s'afficher en public. Il pouvait…

Mais il était le Survivant, l'Elue et il voyait de plus en plus de regards se tourner vers lui.

Ses bonnes résolutions l'abandonnaient. Il ne pouvait pas être le Héros. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher leur sang de couler.

Mais il voulait les sauver. Tous.

Tous ces enfants perdus dans un monde de haine.

Alors il afficha un air calme et serein.

Il camouflant sa détresse et sa peur.

Un air de confiance. Il allait vaincre.

Même si en lui, une voix criait « comment tu peux y croire ? Tu n'as que 17 ans ! Voldemort est un des sorciers le plus puissant. Tu n'es qu'un misérable assassin. Tu vas mourir et emmener dans la mort tous ceux qui te sont chères. »

Il sentit Hermione lui toucher le bras en signe de soutien et croisa le regard déterminé de Ron.

-Une page se tourne, Harry. Soit sûr de tenir le rôle que tu as choisi d'endosser.

Il regarda Nott, se demandant s'il faisait preuve de son appui mais il sentait que cette phrase voulait dire plus.

Son destin était scellé. Il avait décidé d'être l'Elue, celui qui vaincrait. Il devait faire preuve de courage et de force. Il devait être le symbole du futur. Il devait montrer la voie même si il ne la connaissait pas.

Dumbledore avait remarqué l'attitude de son protégé. Il avait donc choisi un chemin bien sombre et dur.

Les élèves en voyant l'Elue faire preuve d'autant de calme semblèrent se calmer. Ils avaient peur mais si Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu pouvait être aussi sûr de lui alors ils devaient reprendre espoir.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'Harry et parla d'une voix forte et claire qui pouvait être entendu de tous :

-Harry Potter, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix va commencer.

Il partit sachant que trois gryffondors le suivaient et peut-être l'étrange Théodore Nott.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et avant de donner le mot de passe, le directeur se retourna et regarda les quatre jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que seul Harry m'accompagne.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, professeur, dit poliment Hermione.

-Ouais, où il va, on va, répondit Ron avec un ton philosophique.

-Moi ça m'est égal.

Le directeur soupira. Quel drôle de groupe.

-Je crains Monsieur Weasley que votre mère ne voit pas d'un bon œil votre présence.

-Malheureusement pour elle, je suis désormais majeur et je peux donc rejoindre l'Ordre.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'échec de la mission concernant la Bague, l'a laissé très affaibli.

-J'en ai conscience professeur mais je suis décidé. Je sais que je vais lui causer une grande tristesse et lui infliger une profonde inquiétude mais je ne peux rester les bras ballant alors que mes amis se battent. Je ne pourrais plus me voir dans un miroir. Cependant je comprends votre point de vue et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lui demander de me rejoindre à mon dortoir que nous puissions avoir une discussion sans déranger les affaires de l'Ordre.

Hermione le regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il faisait preuve d'une grande éloquence et d'une grande sagesse qui la rendaient vraiment fière de l'avoir comme compagnon.

-Je ne puis que vous promettre de faire passer ce message. Quand à vous Miss Granger que décidez-vous ?

Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Ron qui secoua la tête lui montrant qu'il comprenait sa décision.

-Je vais accompagner Harry.

-Et vous, Monsieur Nott ?

-Je pense qu'avoir un fils de mangemort ne serait pas bien perçu et je préfère tenir compagnie à Weasley.

Weasley qui, comme ses deux amis, le regardait avec ébahissement.

-T'es un chic type Nott, s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, allez viens, une partie d'échec ça te dit ?

-Hm…

-Parfait ! A tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent vers la tour des gryffondors.

-Excusez-moi professeur, pourquoi l'Ordre se réunit-elle ? Pour parler de la fermeture de l'école ?

-Non, et je crois ne pas pouvoir vous donnez plus d'informations tant que vous ne serez pas passés par l'épreuve du véritaserum. J'ai décidé que l'Ordre allait se mettre à la recherche des Horcruxes.

-Mais…

-Je comprends ton inquiétude Harry mais, après réflexion, ça me semble être la meilleur solution. Venez, tout sera expliquer ce soir. Miss Granger pour plus de facilité puis-je vous appeler Hermione ?

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez même me tutoyer.

-Bien Hermione, tu peux donc m'appeler Albus et me tutoyer aussi, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne me permettrais pas professeur, rougit la demoiselle.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau qui avait radicalement changé pour permettre d'accueillir les dix-sept personnes déjà présentes. Les meubles avaient été remplacés par une grande table en chêne. Seuls les tableaux et Fumseck n'avaient pas bougé.

Le silence s'instaura à l'entrée de Dumbledore et des deux élèves. Molly s'avança et embrassa Harry et Hermione.

-Albus, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser participer à une réunion de l'Ordre, protesta-t-elle.

-Les laisser ? Ils sont majeurs Molly.

-Mais ce sont tout de même des enfants !

-Madame Weasley, votre inquiétude nous touche à Hermione et à moi mais je crains que le professeur n'ait raison. Nous souhaitons faire partie de l'Ordre.

-Voyons, Harry. Tu es encore jeune. Tu n'as pas à t'impliquer dans cette guerre.

-Je crains que si Madame Weasley. Comme tous ceux présents. Je fais partie de la communauté sorcière. Je suis donc autant impliqué qu'un autre. Je ne peux rester dans un coin pendant que certains tombent.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle murmura :

-J'ai été si proche de perdre mon mari et mon fils, je ne supporte pas de savoir que vous allez prendre part à cette guerre. Vous êtes trop jeune.

-C'est inévitable.

Il la serra contre lui. Elle lui parut bien frêle et il eut un pincement au cœur. Il lui infligeait une nouvelle souffrance. Cette femme qui l'avait pratiquement adopté, qui lui avait ouvert son foyer sans condition, qui lui avait tant donné. Il la repoussa pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui souffla :

-Molly, merci pour tout. Vous avez été une mère pour moi durant toutes ses années. Je vous aime. Je veux protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous éviter de pleurer aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rester de côté. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Hermione sut de quoi il parlait vraiment et vient l'enlacer en prenant aussi Molly dans ses bras.

-Touchant, fit sarcastiquement Rogue.

-Professeur, salua Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, toujours à provoquer des effusions inutiles.

-Vous avez meilleur mine.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour évoquer ma santé, il me semble.

-Severus, laisses ces enfants tranquilles ! gronda Madame Weasley remise de ses larmes.

-Bien, je sais que vous avez tous envie de vous saluer mais laissons les discussions amicales de côté et parlons du sujet qui vous amènes tous ici, coupa Dumbledore. Je nous ai réunis car j'ai un élément capital sur Voldemort à vous apprendre. Veillez prendre place.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et Harry se permit de détailler les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il reconnut en plus de Molly et de Rogue, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, McGonagall et Kingsley. Il en avait déjà croisé certains mais il ne les connaissait pas tous.

Il était surpris de l'absence des jumeaux Weasley mais ayant peur de voir Molly s'effondrer, il s'abstint de tous commentaires.

-Bien, je pense que vous vous êtes déjà posé des questions sur les multiples apparitions de Voldemort au cours de ces dernières années.

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? demanda un homme blond avec un certain embonpoint.

-Il est revenu lors de la première année d'Harry et Hermione, puis lors de la seconde et sa résurrection fut complète à la fin de leur quatrième année.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui ne détourna pas la tête. Il ne se ferait jamais à tous ces regards braquaient sur lui mais il ne pouvait plus jouer les mijorés. Il devait assumer son rôle comme avait dit Nott et il le ferait !

-Oui, nous savons tous cela, dit Kingsley.

-Il a pu revenir grâce à un sort de magie noir. Un sort horrible dont peu de personnes se souviennent. Je prends d'énorme risque en vous disant ce que je vais vous dire et j'espère que vous en avez tous conscience. Je vous demanderais de faire le serment inviolable pour être sûr que l'information restera entre les personnes présentes.

-Un serment inviolable, n'est-ce pas un peu fort ? Nous pourrions communiquer cette information à d'autres membres, reprit le blond qui avait quelques kilos en trop.

-En effet, Niths, nous le pourrions mais nous ne le ferons pas. J'ai réuni les personnes en qui je pense avoir toute confiance.

-Vous pensez ? souleva Kingsley en jetant un regard appuyer à Rogue.

-Je ne suis pas parfait. L'erreur est malheureusement le lot de chacun de nous. Je crains que si Voldemort apprends que nous connaissons l'existence des Horcruxes, il les bouge ou les protège encore plus. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque superflu.

-Les horcruxes ? demanda Arthur avec un air mortellement sérieux.

-Ce sont des objets dans lesquels Voldemort a mis une part de son âme.

-Combien y en a-t-il ? demanda Molly avec inquiétude.

-Après recherche, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il en a créé sept. Il en resterait donc cinq. Les protections qui les entourent sont particulièrement vicieuses et dangereuses. Il faut des sorciers prêts à tout et ayant de bonnes connaissances en protection et en attaque. Je sais que les heures qui vont suivre vont être bien rudes mais nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. Je vais vous distribuer des rapports qui vous donneront toutes les informations nécessaires. Bien entendu, vous seul pourrez les lire et vous ne pourrez en parler à quiconque même pas à ceux présent dans cette salle. J'ai emprunté et remanié un sort de Mademoiselle Granger pour tous les imprudents qui tenteraient de briser le sortilège de silence. Bien voilà qui clos la réunion. Nous nous reverrons dans peu de temps. Lisez les parchemins et je répondrais à vos questions lors de la prochaine réunion.

Les membres de l'Ordre prirent leurs dossiers et commencèrent à partir en empruntant une cheminé dans une pièce adjacente qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

-Molly, Ronald désire vous voir dans son dortoir. Je pense qu'Hermione sera d'accord pour vous accompagner. Harry veux-tu bien rester quelques instant ?

-Bien sûr.

Albus prit le temps de réorganiser son bureau. Il proposa à Harry de prendre place dans un fauteuil qui avait l'air particulièrement confortable.

Il partit saluer les divers membres et attendit que le bureau soit vide pour prendre place en face du Survivant.

-Harry. Tu as grandi.

Le jeune homme se demanda si il ne se moquait pas de lui il ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-dix-sept pas petit mais pas grand non plus. Il n'avait pas pris un seul centimètre en un an… Bon il savait qu'il ne voulait parler du plan moral mais le directeur disait parfois des choses très ambigües.

-Euh… oui…

-Tu es devenu un jeune homme fort épatant alors que je me fais vieux et que l'heure de ma mort se rapproche.

-Ne vous enterrez pas si vite, professeur !

Il sourit à l'exclamation d'Harry mais pas un sourire malicieux, un sourire indulgent comme ceux que l'ont fait devant l'innocence ou la naïveté d'un enfant.

-J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur avec toi. Je t'ai menti et je t'ai caché bien des choses durant ces années.

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil moelleux et marmonna :

-Oui, bon c'était pour mon bien. J'ai eu des années de paix au moins enfin bien remplies…

-Je tiens à te présenter des excuses pour tous ses secrets.

-Je pense que vous comprenez que je ne peux que garder une part de méfiance quant à votre sincérité.

-Bien sûr.

Il semblait accabler par cette réponse mais déjà joyeux que son élève ne le déteste pas.

-Je vais annoncer à la prochaine réunion totale de l'Ordre que je prendrais un bras droit qui me succèdera si je ne peux plus présider.

-Euh, bien… Il vaut mieux être prêt à toute éventualité même si cette perspective ne m'enchante pas.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que malgré tout, tu tiens un peu à moi.

-Vous êtes comme un grand-père un peu loufoque, sourit Harry.

-Ce compliment me va droit au cœur. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester simplement pour m'excuser. Je te parlais donc de désigner mon successeur… en quelque sorte…

-Madame McGonagall ne l'est-elle pas déjà ?

-Elle est une merveilleuse combattante mais je crains que son désir de protection envers ces élèves soit tout aussi fort que celui de Madame Weasley envers sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle prendrait les risques nécessaires à notre victoire. En revanche, j'ai vu ta résolution et j'aimerais te demander si tu serais prêt à devenir le leader de l'Ordre.

-Quoi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… J'ai seulement dix-sept ans !

-Je le sais bien mais tu as une place centrale dans cette guerre et même si ça ne me ravit pas, tu es le seul qui ne peut trahir l'Ordre et rejoindre Voldemort.

-Je…

-Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de me donner une réponse définitive. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Monsieur Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'il attend d'avoir des nouvelles.

Harry jeta un œil à la pendule et vit qu'il était une heure passés mais il avait envie de le voir même endormi alors il hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, pensif.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Certes il avait pris un nouveau chemin. Il avait fait un choix mais de là à devenir le leader de l'organisation sur laquelle repose la victoire… N'était-ce pas un peu trop pour lui ? Il n'avait aucune expérience de la guerre. Il était trop jeune pour avoir une quelconque autorité. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait redonner courage à tous avant de les laisser partir vers leur mort. Il avait envie d'aider, de ne pas être un simple élève qui se laisse protéger par d'autre. Mais… l'Ordre du Phénix…

_Soit sûr de tenir le rôle que tu as choisi d'endosser._Les paroles de Nott semblaient le hanter. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse. L'Ordre…

Il arriva devant la porte et n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Tout c'était enchainé avec trop de rapidité.

L'infirmière ouvrit et s'exclama :

-Monsieur Potter vous tombez bien, le directeur m'a demandé de partir à Sainte Mangouste pour me ravitailler en potion. J'ai bien entendu râlé en disant que ce n'était pas une heure pour déranger les potionistes mais il m'a dit que c'était urgent ! Vous y croyez-vous ? Bon je sais bien que Severus a d'autre préoccupation que de les faire mais j'aurais pu y aller demain ! Moi aussi je suis humaine ! Je dors comme tout le monde ! Non mais je devrais demander une augmentation !

-Euh… Vous avez surement raison…

-Oui ! Je vous jure avec tous ces élèves qui viennent me voir pour des broutilles ! Je suis seule ici ! Personne n'a conscience du travail que je fournis ! Il est deux heures du matin et au lieu de profiter de ma nuit, il faut que j'aille voir de vieux croulants dans une salle pleine d'émanations ! Je ne suis plus toute jeune ! Il y pense à ma santé ? Non, bien sûr que non qui s'en ferait pour une vieille infirmière ?

-Moi Madame, vous savez bien que l'infirmerie est ma deuxième maison.

-Ne vous en vantez pas Monsieur Potter.

-J'apprécie le temps passé en votre compagnie voilà tout. Et vous êtes la seule qui me vienne à l'esprit quand je suis mal en point.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit par un regard torve mais Harry était prêt à jurer avoir vu un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pincées.

- Merci Monsieur Potter pour l'écoute et la flatterie.

-Vous devriez prendre un jour de congé. Vous semblez… stressé.

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison ! Je vais chercher ces maudites potions et je vais remonter les bretelles à ce vieux bigorneau ! Tenez voici les clefs. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici et votre ami peut sortir demain matin mais il ne DOIT PAS faire de folie. Vous laisserez les clefs au professeur Flichtwich si je ne suis pas rentrée d'ici là. Bonne nuit.

Elle partit en maugréant, traversant le couloir comme une furie. Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et vit Draco assit sur son lit qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et bien, Potter, on drague l'infirmière ?

-Que veux-tu Malfoy, elle me fait un effet d'enfer.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais des goûts douteux mais là je suis assez… dégouté.

-Voyons le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je dois avouer que son air autoritaire me fait frissonner d'envie.

-Comme McGonagall ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Je les plaquerais bien sur un bureau, toutes les deux et là je…

-Potter, tu ne veux pas me le redire que j'enregistre tout ça ? Mais pas trop de détail, je ne veux pas être traumatisé à vie.

-Draco Malfoy serait-il gêné d'apprendre les fantasmes de son ennemi ?

-Ce n'est pas la présence de l'ennemi qui choque mais bien celle des deux protagonistes, dit-il en grimaçant d'horreur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire cherchant surement à chasser les images cauchemardesques des deux femmes en nuisettes alanguies sur une table… Mais Harry avait bien noté qu'il était prêt à l'imaginer lui…

-Ça va mieux ? demanda le brun qui le trouvait comme même bien pâle.

-Ouais, les douleurs sont passées.

-Et…

-Je ne veux pas parler de mon père.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

-Au fait, Poudlard ferme ses portes après Noël.

Le blond pâlit encore plus si c'est possible.

-Je me demanderais si tu accepterais de venir chez Sirius après tout elle était à toi cette maison. Et je pensais passer les vacances là-bas… Enfin si tu préfères rester ici, je comprendrais…

-Merci. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire après avoir quitté Poudlard…

-Draco, je n'évoquerais pas ton père mais nous devons parler.

-Hum…

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé la marque ?

Il soupira et regarda le lac à travers la fenêtre tentant de réorganiser ces pensées pour répondre honnêtement.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Nous avons le temps.

-Comme tu le sais mon père m'a élevé pour être un sale con arrogant. J'ai longtemps cru à tous ce qu'il me disait. Je buvais ses paroles avec une vénération malsaine. Je ne pense pas que tu le croiras mais il m'aime. Je suis tout de même son fils. Et c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi de le haïr comme je le fais. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de lui mais tu vas vite comprendre. Il m'a éduqué pour que je puisse survivre en tant qu'héritier. Je pouvais reconnaître les poisons que mes cousins, oncles, tantes et autres versaient dans ma nourriture. Je pouvais éviter les sorts mortels grâce à ses enseignements. Se méfier de tous et de toutes. Être toujours sur ces gardes. Être supérieure. Ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Je croyais en lui.

Il prit un verre d'eau et continua :

-Ma vie était toute tracée. J'aurais eu un poste au ministère, une femme, un héritier, une certaine influence. Comme mon père et son père avant lui. J'étais donc fiancé à Pansy depuis ma naissance même si nous nous aimions comme un frère et une sœur, nous acceptions notre destin. Puis nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard et nous avons rencontré Blaise. Un vrai bout en train qui semblait détonner à Serpentard bien qu'il soit rusé comme un renard. Ils se sont vite aimés. Malheureusement, Pansy ne pouvait se soustraire à la décision de ses parents. S'ils l'avaient su, ils l'auraient envoyé à Dumstrang. Comme je les appréciais tous les deux, je leur ai dit que je les couvrirais jusqu'à notre majorité. Ils allaient se marier dès l'obtention de leurs ASPICs. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, mon père m'a dit que je ne pouvais plus côtoyer Blaise. Peu de personne le savent à Poudlard mais c'était un sang mêlé. La réputation de sa mère a fait que personne n'en parle mais avec le retour du Lord… J'ai pris ma décision à ce moment-là, en même temps que l'image parfaite que j'avais de mon père se brisait. J'ai choisi mon ami. J'ai renié le destin que l'on m'avait choisi… Nous avons juré au début de notre cinquième année de refuser la marque. Bien sûr, tout n'est pas si simple… Le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé de me confier une mission avant mon intronisation. Il menaçait ma famille à cause de l'échec de mon père lors de l'attaque de ministère…

-Les aurors n'ont pu attraper aucun mangemort à ce moment, se remémora Harry avec tristesse. Continues, s'il-te-plait.

-Même si j'avais décidé de ne jamais prendre part aux projets du Lord… C'était ma famille, ceux qui m'avait élevé. Je ne pouvais les laisser mourir sans rien faire. Mais heureusement, comme tu le sais, Rogue s'est trahi pour m'empêcher d'accomplir cette mission. Le Lord m'a sévèrement puni. Il nous a épargné mais il a avancé notre marquage. Il a décidé de se montrer _clément_.

Il cracha ce dernier mot montrant toute la haine et la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

-Dumbledore m'a proposé de devenir le leader de l'Ordre, déclara Harry ne sachant quoi dire devant les révélations du blond.

-Comme ça ?

-Non, je serais d'abord son bras droit en quelque sorte…

-Tu as accepté ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Tu peux y réfléchir.

-Et toi que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je peux y réfléchir.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, ils ne dirent rien. Mais soudain Draco se rappela d'une certaine décision concernant les serpentards.

-Harry, les élèves peuvent partir quand ?

-Demain midi après le repas.

-Bien.

Il conjura des parchemins et des plumes et écrivit sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry qui cédant à la curiosité demanda :

-C'est quoi ? Je peux voir ?

-Non tu comprendras demain midi, dit le blond avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit à côté du blond et fut bercer par les grattements des plumes.

Ronald Weasley jouait une partie d'échec contre le meilleur joueur qu'il lui a été donné d'affronter. Théodore Nott était décidemment un adversaire à sa mesure remarqua le roux avec délectation.

Sa concentration était telle qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrirent pas plus qu'il ne vit les deux femmes qui regardaient le jeu.

-Qui gagne ? demanda Molly, impressionné par le sérieux de son enfant.

-Maman ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! La réunion est terminée ?

-Weasley, nous finiront cette partie demain.

Il partit accompagné d'Hermione dans la salle commune.

-Oui, elle est terminée, mon chérie. Tu as encore grandi ! Il faut que tu manges plus.

-Maman, nous devons parler.

-J'ai hâte d'être à noël. Harry vient au terrier, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne sais pas mais mam…

-Et tous tes frères seront là même Charlie qui ne repart pas en Roumanie.

-Maman, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi parler.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi.

-Maman... ne pleures pas s'il-te-plait.

-Je refuse que tu sois membre de l'Ordre ! Pour Harry et Hermione je ne peux rien faire mais toi…

-Ecoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je comprends ton inquiétude mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais je n'abandonnerais Harry ou Hermione. Même si je ne peux rejoindre l'Ordre, je les suivrais ou qu'ils aillent. Tu ne peux me tenir à l'écart et je te promets de tout faire pour les protéger mais aussi pour me protéger moi. Ils sont ma famille maman. Je les aime. J'aime Hermione et Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Et jeudi… j'ai vraiment cru la perdre…

Sa voix se brisa quand il se remémora l'horreur et l'indicible douleur de voir sa Mione étendu par terre.

Elle l'enlaça, montrant qu'elle acceptait.

-Ronald Weaslez, tu as intérêt à rester en vie et en bonne santé !

-Je ferais mon possible !

-Vous avez tous grandi trop vite.

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et embrassa son fils qui la dépassait de deux têtes. Elle partit après avoir fait mille et une recommandations à Ron, Hermione et aussi Théo. Le cœur lourd, elle pensa à sa rencontre avec le jeune Harry et la petite Hermione. Ces deux enfants qui avaient une place dans son cœur et dans sa famille. Elle se dit que le destin était bien cruel de les confronter aux atrocités de la guerre.

-Harry ! Debout ! Il est dix heures.

-Pas envie.

-Harry Potter, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que te regarder baver sur ton oreiller !

-Je ne bave pas ! s'énerva le brun.

Il s'assit sur son lit et regardant autour de lui, il vit Draco habillé de pied en cape qui tenait une cinquantaine de lettres dans sa main.

-Tu as dormi ?

-Non, je devais écrire deux trois petites choses, dit-il avec ton satisfait.

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu es encore pâle.

-Oui, cette après-midi. Je dois aller à la voilière et voir le visage de mes _amis_ serpentards quand ils les recevront.

-Je peux y aller pour toi. Dors un peu, je te réveillerais pour le repas.

-J'ai assez dormis ces derniers jours alors allons-y.

-Tu es sur ? Il fait froid.

Draco regarda le brun avec suspicion.

-Potter, tu me caches quelques choses ou ta soudaine inquiétude découle de ton côté gryffondorien ?

-Je pense que tu devrais rester encore un peu à l'infirmerie, tu sais au cas où…

-Tu as entendu Pomfresh, je peux sortir.

-Oui mais…

-Bon ça suffit, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le ton impérieux du blond lui fit détourner le regard.

-Mais rien.

-_Harry_.

Il l'obligea à se retourner et vit avec étonnement le visage triste d'Harry.

-Putain, j'ai cru que t'aller crever !

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Choqué, il sentit le désir du brun mais aussi un brin de désespoir. Il s'empressa de répondre avec voracité, glissant sa langue dans la cavité humide qui lui faisait face. Ils échangèrent un baiser presque violent. Découvrant, suçant, jouant. Un baiser qui montrait leur désir, leur faim. Ils se goutaient, se découvraient avec une ardeur presque douloureuse. Draco passait avec délectation ses mains dans les cheveux rebelles du beau brun. Harry collait son corps contre le blond dans une recherche de contact des plus appréciables. Leurs langues dansaient dans leur palais, leur faisant ressentir les prémices d'un désir qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter. Aucun des deux ne voulaient y mettre fin, leur excitation se réveillait par leur proximité mais le besoin d'air se faisant sentir, ils se séparèrent et n'osèrent croiser le regard de l'autre. Draco avait peur que le geste d'Harry ne découle que du choc de l'attaque ou parce qu'il a vu Cédric en lui alors qu'Harry craignait que le beau blond n'ait réagi que pour le réconforter et qu'il le regrettait.

Le silence devint lourd et pesant alors que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient figés attendant la réaction de l'autre. L'arrivé de Madame Pomfresh coupa court à ce moment de tension et d'incertitude.

-Mais que faites-vous encore ici ?

-Rien, nous y allions ! Tenez la clef ! Vous avez pu avoir votre jour de congé ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire, aller, filez et vous Monsieur Malfoy, reposez-vous.

Ils allèrent à la voilière en silence et Draco convainquit les hiboux, avec moult flagorneries et moult sourires enjôleurs, d'apporter les lettres au moment du repas et en même temps. Ils rejoignirent les autres et descendirent vers la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à leur table et Draco fit bien attention de se mettre à une place où il pourrait contempler toute la table des serpentards

Harry n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait jamais été très perspicace lors de ces relations précédente et ne savez pas comment réagir. Il devait bien l'avouer Cédric et Viktor n'était pas les petits-amis parfaits… Et même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, il ne savait comment aborder le blond qui paraissait avoir repris son attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il l'avait rejeté ?

-Harry, ça va mon pote ?

-Ouais Ron, un simple mal de tête.

Draco sourit et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer le brun. Il avait envie de savoir s'il ne voulait qu'un plan cul ou s'il regrettait ou même si il voulait autre chose. Le nom de Cédric susurrait par Harry revenait le hanter. L'aimait-il encore ? Le blond était aussi perdu que Harry, il n'avait eu que des sex-friends appartenant aux serpentards alors comprendre l'attitude d'un gryffon…

-Alors Harry pressé de revoir ta chère Pomfresh ?

Harry décida d'entrer dans le jeu après tout il comprendrait bien un jour la personnalité tortueuse du blond.

-Que veux-tu ses ordres me manquent et ça manière de me bourrer de potions me donne envie de bourrer autre chose…

-Harry !

-Bravo, tu viens de choquer tes amis à vie.

Ils partirent d'un grand rire alors que les gryffondors affichaient des mines horrifiés.

-Regardez tous, fit Draco en pointant la table des serpentard qui était envahi par une nuée d'hiboux.

Chaque élève de sixième et septième années avait reçu une lettre. Tous les regards de la grande salle s'étaient tournés vers eux et tous purent voir les visages devenir blêmes suite à leurs lectures. Ils brulèrent tous leurs messages en jetant des regards horrifiés au prince qui trônait majestueusement à une autre table.

-Il y a quoi dans ces lettres, demanda Hermione des plus curieuses.

-Ma chère, je n'étais pas leur prince pour rien. Je connais leurs plus noirs secrets. Ceux qui pourraient les faire plonger dans les abysses du désespoir si le Lord ou le ministère en entendaient parler. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de preuve pour la majorité d'entre eux alors c'est juste un rappel qui n'aura pas vraiment d'incidence. Mais il était temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas se jouer de moi en toute impunité.

Il avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui et en regardant Nott ajouta :

-Je connais aussi les tiens, Théo et viendra un jour où je te demanderais des explications mais pour l'instant je te fais confiance.

Théodore frissonna devant le regard froid de Draco. Pouvait-il savoir pour son don ? Et si oui avait-il fait le lien avec la mort de Blaise et Pansy ? Il priait que non car si le prince le confrontait à sa culpabilité, il savait qu'il craquerait et il ne le fallait surtout pas. Il hocha la tête comme réponse.

-Harry tu viens au terrier ?

-Euh… je pensais aller à Square Grimmauld avec Draco et Nott s'il accepte.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier qui donna son accord.

-Dans cette vieille baraque. Personne n'y est allé depuis deux ans. Et puis maman va piquer une crise, toute la famille se réunit. Elle aurait aimé que tu sois là.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de voir s'il y a moyen de réhabiliter la maison de Sirius et puis on avait enlevé tout ce qui était dangereux. Ça devrait aller. Pour noël, je verrais avec elle.

Soucieux de voir leur ami partir dans la maison qui regorge de souvenir douloureux, ils lui proposèrent de venir mais il déclina arguant qu'il ne serait pas seul. Bien qu'il ne savait pas où il en était avec Draco, il n'allait pas revenir sur sa proposition et ils pourraient discuter.

Ils allèrent tous préparer leurs affaires. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils ne prirent que le nécessaire se disant qu'ils prendraient le reste lors de leur rendez-vous où ils feraient l'expérience du vératisérum.

La guerre était à leur porte et ils s'en rendirent compte alors qu'ils se séparèrent arrivés à la gare. Tous avaient besoin de réfléchir et de se trouver une place dans les évènements qui allaient bientôt leur tomber dessus.

_A suivre._

_Alors? Grosse incertitude... O_O Verdict?_


	12. Chapitre 12 Organisation

Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 12 ^^

J'ai fais un espèce de lémon que l'on ne peut vraiment pas qualifier de tel selon mon humble avis... (trop soft..) Donc je n'ai pas mis d'avertissement ni rien mais je pense vraiment que rien ne peut choquer...

Bonne lecture!

Les entretiens sous véritasérum arrivent bientôt ^^

Chapitre 12 : Organisation.

Trois jeunes hommes apparurent dans un parc enneigé. Ils avançaient d'un pas vif cherchant vainement à échapper au froid mordant. Le ciel couvert présagé l'averse et le vent. Le paysage blanc serait bientôt maculé de boue. Ils laissaient des traces derrières eux sur la neige jusqu'à présent immaculée mais aucun ne s'en souciait.

Devant le square, Draco sortit deux bouts de papier qu'il donna aux deux autres. Ils purent ainsi pénétrer dans la demeure ancestrale des Black.

L'air était putride et nauséabond. L'atmosphère était lourde de désespoir et d'abjection. La baraque était plongée dans une obscurité malsaine. L'humidité et la poussière en suspension dans l'air les prirent à la gorge. Un mal-être profond les enserra.

-Lugubre, grogna presque Théo.

-TRAITE A LEUR SANG ! QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! SANG DE BOURBE !

-Tiens, Draco je te présente ta grande tante, sourit Harry.

Ne répondant rien, il murmura quelques mots en agitant sa baguette et le tableau se retrouva par terre dans un éclat bleu. Silencieux à tout jamais.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui avait dû être une cuisine. Les murs étaient d'un gris ternes, les fenêtres, totalement opaques à cause de la crasse qui s'y était déposée, ne laissaient pas passer la moindre lueur.

Harry resta les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant les moments passés avec son parrain. Si seulement, il n'avait pas cru cette vision stupide… Si seulement il avait réussi à lui parler… Si seulement Kréatur ne l'avait pas trahi… Regrets.

Il soupira et voyant les deux serpentards le dévisageaient, il leur fit un petit sourire.

-Nous allons devoir nettoyer. Il y a certaines pièces qui contiennent des objets de magie noire, je mettrais une croix rouge sur leurs portes. Nous devons nous occuper de trois chambres, de la cuisine, salle de bain et salon. Je pense que ça suffira.

-On devrait s'occuper des chambres, nota Draco, il est 17 heures…

-Il y a une supérette pas loin, des sandwichs ce soir ça vous va ?

Le programme étant décidé, chacun choisit une chambre et commença le nettoyage. Draco comme tout bon aristocrate ne put s'empêcher de râler devant l'immensité de la tâche mais ils arrivèrent tous à « décontaminer » leur pièce.

Ils prirent tous une chambre au premier étage. Harry n'était pas encore prêt à aller au deuxième où était la chambre de Sirius et les deux autres avaient préféré ne pas poser de questions quand ils avait vu Harry debout en train de fixer tristement l'escalier.

Les chambres étaient toutes dans un ton beige délavé qui donnerait des envies de suicides à tout bon décorateur de maison. Chacune avait un lit double mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun drap en assez bon état pour servir. Les meubles miteux et usés étaient à peine bons à servir de dépotoir. Le manque d'éclairage donnait un aspect glauque et insalubre. Les chambres semblaient suinter d'angoisse.

Oppressantes, inaccueillantes, inconfortables.

Harry avait envie de faire de cette maison la sienne et de parvenir à lui donner un aspect chaleureux. Il voulait honorer la mémoire de Sirius en refaisant tout l'intérieure. Il savait que son parrain aurait aimé une maison où il fait bon vivre et était bien décidé à exorciser le fantôme de la famille Back qui l'avait déshérité. Mais en voyant l'état de la demeure, il était confronté à l'énormité de la tâche. La résidence elle-même semblait être animée d''intention meurtrière. Elle dégoulinait de haine. L'air semblait saturé de peur et de cris comme un avertissement sinistre aux habitants. Le moindre craquement de plancher sonnait comme un hurlement déchirant et terrifiant.

-Bon, je vais aller faire quelques courses avant la fermeture. Vous voulez venir pour voir le côté moldu ?

Les deux garçons acceptèrent curieux de découvrir le monde moldu mais surtout heureux d'échapper à cette baraque sordide.

Harry les y traina donc, se moquant avec humour de leur inculture. Ils regardèrent avec des yeux ronds la multitude de nourriture et d'objets en tout genre qui s'alignaient dans les rayons.

Ils rentrèrent une fois leurs achats terminés et décidèrent après un frugal repas de monter se coucher, épuisés par l'abus de magie nettoyante. Tous eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil dans cet endroit inhospitalité.

Le lendemain, Draco fut le premier levé. Il avait une allure négligée et des cernes soulignés ses yeux orageux.

Il tournait en rond dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez devant son état lamentable. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les sortilèges domestiques n'étaient pas son fort. Certes, il en connaissait quelques-uns mais ils étaient insuffisants pour _ça_. Harry avait parfois des drôles d'idée. Il lança quelques _recurate _mais il ne vit pas de changement notoire… Il avait tenté de laver les vitres et les plans de travail mais la saleté était incrustée, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la surface. L'air même était saturé de poussière et les fenêtres désormais opaques se refusaient à s'ouvrir. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur une chaise, faisant s'envoler un large nuage gris qui le fit éternuer.

Il entendit un petit rire et vit Harry, adossé à la porte qui le regardait avec amusement. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

-Je pense qu'on est bon pour du travail manuel, commenta-t-il sous le regard désespéré de Draco.

-J'aurais tant aimé que nous n'en arrivions pas à une telle extrémité, soupira le blond face à son malheureux destin.

Théo arriva et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer de trois pas. Draco Malfoy, le prince de glace, en train de récurer avec un grattoir le plan de travail. Il fut tenté de faire un repli stratégique mais il croisa le regard d'émeraude qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir. Des fois, il devrait regarder son destin pour Voir s'il devait se lever ou pas.

La cuisine fut terminée en début d'après-midi. Malgré l'effort des jeunes hommes, elle était toujours aussi sombre et désagréable. Les plans de travail se révélèrent être d'un marron verdâtre. Les murs étaient dans un matériau grisâtre qui ressemblait vaguement à de la pierre. Les meubles étaient dans un bois foncé. Il n'y avait rien de réconfortant ou de conviviale dans cette pièce censé être le cœur d'une maison.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs et Draco s'indigna devant la fermeture plastique qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir. Ils nettoyèrent la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée délaissant les deux du premier étage.

Après s'être douché et avoir mangé un repas fait par Harry, le seul à savoir cuisiner, ils allèrent se coucher.

Les quatre jours suivants, ils nettoyèrent le salon et les deux autres salles de bain. Jugeant que ça serait suffisant, ils décidèrent qu'ils s'en contenteraient pour les vacances.

La vie au sein du Square était éprouvante. La maison semblait tout faire pour les chasser, pour les effrayer ou les rendre fou. Leurs nuits étaient rythmées par des craquements sinistres. Le vent faisait grincer les fenêtres. Chaque bruit semblait résonnait lugubrement dans le silence morbide de la vieille baraque. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient devenus silencieux, abattus, taciturne. L'ambiance angoissante les plongeait dans les affres de leur esprit tourmenté.

L'après-midi du cinquième jour, les trois amis étaient dans le salon qui bien que dument nettoyer, dégageait encore et toujours une aura funeste. Harry aurait aimé refaire la décoration espérant réussir à chasser cette atmosphère inquiétante. Mais l'abattement le prenait devant la tâche qui lui paraissait désormais insurmontable.

-Dites-moi, je vous ai trouvé très coopératif pour faire le ménage… souleva Harry qui n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusque-là et qui voulait briser le silence de plus en plus angoissant qui les entourait.

-Nous sommes tes invités, prends ça pour un remerciement, lança Draco en détournant le visage pour masquer sa gêne.

-Un remerciement de valeur alors ! rit Harry.

-Oui et je pense que tu ferais bien d'en profiter, je suis dégouté du ménage à vie désormais. De plus il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ça reste entre nous, menaça le blond.

-Bien sûr. Néanmoins je pensais que si nous restions ici après la fermeture de Poudlard, nous pourrions faire le reste…

-Il veut nous tuer, dit Théo de sa voix neutre.

Draco était élégamment affalé sur le vieux canapé et ne put que hochait la tête avec apitoiement. Il porta son regard sur Harry qui avait un sourire triste et fixé le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminé. Il le surprenait souvent devant l'escalier menant au deuxième étage mais jamais il ne l'avait monté. Il avait deviné que la chambre de Sirius Black y était, il respectait donc son besoin de solitude. Il soupira en pensant à l'étrangeté de sa vie, coincé dans la maison de ses ancêtres, faisant des taches dignes d'un elfe de maison, en compagnie du prince des Gryffondors. Vraiment, les évènements s'étaient succédé trop rapidement.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Poudlard avait fermé ? Rejoindre l'Ordre ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, son entretien était dans quelques jours. La prise de vératisérum était une injure à sa fierté mais au point où il en était… Il était bien beau l'héritier des Malfoy, honni de son père. Comble de l'ironie, il était devenue ami avec le trio d'or qui était le regroupement de tous ce qu'un Malfoy devrait haïr, un sang-mêlé, un traitre à son sang et une fille née moldu…

Il était fatigué de tous ces changements. Ses amis lui manquaient. Son insouciance, les années passées à taquiner les gryffondors, la paix avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il avait tenté d'occulter la tentative de meurtre de son père mais sans cesse il le revoyait lui lançait le _Sectusempra_ avec des yeux fous. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Merde il avait une balafre au milieu du visage, il avait fait une tentative de suicide et on lui demandait soudainement s'il voulait risquer sa vie contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

Il jeta un œil vers Harry et se dit que oui il pouvait bien risquer sa vie après tout, ses nouveaux amis allaient s'y lancer à corps perdu comme tout bon gryffondor… Il soupira de nouveau et ne remarque pas le regard interrogateur d'Harry, trop perdu dans ces pensées. Pourquoi le trio d'or acceptait cette prophétie sans débattre ? Certes elle était assez clair, Harry était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Lord mais de là à souffrir sans rien dire… Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Harry avait tout du gentil gars qui faisait passé les autres avant lui sans se poser de questions et pourtant il avait un côté sombre qui ne demandait que l'annihilation et la destruction. Les psychomages s'arracheraient les cheveux s'ils l'avaient en face d'eux.

-Madame Weasley nous a invité tous les trois pour le réveillon, dit soudain Harry espérant chasser la mine sombre du blond.

Sortant de ces pensées, Draco s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle cette femme l'avait accepté au sein de son foyer. Elle avait vraiment le cœur sur la main et il se sentit coupable de la manière dont les Malfoy traitaient les Weasley.

-C'est gentil, dit prudemment le serpentard.

-Vous venez ? demanda avec espoir le brun.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Draco.

Théo se contenta d'hocher la tête pour donner son accord

Les jours passèrent tristement. Tous étaient fassent aux choix qu'ils devaient prendre. Ils se trouvaient confrontés à la guerre. Leurs entretiens se déroulèrent la même journée et ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques achats de noël même s'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur festive. Voldemort n'allait pas rester passif durant les fêtes et la peur les cernait.

Harry avait trop de choses qui tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Revenir dans la maison de son parrain était un acte difficile, dans chaque pièce, il se retrouvait confronter à son souvenir.

Sirius devenant fou d'être enfermé sans pouvoir rien faire, condamné à rester dans cette maison qu'il maudissait. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller dans sa chambre, endroit où il s'enfermait pour s'engluer dans sa dépression. Le cœur d'Harry se serrait quand il pensait à Sirius abattu, seul et enfermé ici. Dans cet endroit lugubre, il n'avait pas pu avoir un peu de bonheur.

Il était hanté par trop de chose. La question de l'Ordre, de Voldemort, de Draco, de la fermeture de Poudlard, des mensonges de Dumbledore, de cette haine et de la bague. Il était perdu et ne savait que faire.

Il avait réussi à remonter la pente de sa culpabilité et il était déjà enseveli par les responsabilités…

_Soit sûr de tenir le rôle que tu as choisi d'endosser._

Il devait penser sérieusement à tout ça mais il devait avant tout arriver à faire son deuil de Sirius. Pourtant il n'arriva pas à mettre un pas sur l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

Il était là, figé devant les premières marches et les regardait fixement sans oser avancer. Pourquoi cette peur irrationnelle ? Il avait l'impression que s'il montait tout serait fini. Pourtant Sirius était mort depuis plus d'un an, il l'avait compris mais un espoir totalement absurde l'habitait. L'espoir qu'il soit dans cette chambre, l'espoir de revoir son sourire, de sentir sa chaleur, d'entendre son rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement.

Il l'avait vu franchir un rideau ! Un putain de rideau ! Comment un rideau pouvait tuer ? Pourquoi ? Une mort si stupide que de tomber sur un rideau ! Toute son âme se révoltait à cette idée.

Il se trouvait accroupi fixant la première marche, la tête entre ses mains. Il entendit Draco s'accroupirent à ses côtés mais ne dit rien regardant intensément cette marche qu'il ne parvenait pas à franchir.

-Tu sais parfois je me dis que ma mère n'est pas morte. Je n'ai vu qu'un trait vert avant de transplaner. J'imagine qu'elle est au manoir dans sa chambre hautaine et froide, d'une beauté époustouflante. Je ne sais même pas si on l'a enterré. Elle n'était pas une mère aimante, ni attentionnée. Elle me regardait à peine et ne m'adressait pas plus de trois mots dans une journée. Mais elle m'aimait, c'était ma famille et même si elle était loin d'être tendre, elle faisait en sorte que je sois en bonne santé. Elle me manque et je donnerais tout pour pouvoir savoir si j'ai raison d'espérer. Je pense que cette illusion est plus douloureuse que la mort elle-même.

Il partit sans rien ajouté. Harry était troublé mais il se leva et monta les marches avec lenteur, avec solennité, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi les mots du serpentard avaient eu tant d'impact sur lui.

S'imprégnant des craquements du bois sous ses pas. Ressentant l'air putride. Faisant le chemin que son parrain empruntait chaque jour.

Il arriva devant La Porte. Il caressa doucement le montant en bois, hésitant à pénétrer dans le dernier refuge de son parrain. Il avait besoin d'être sûr. Il avait besoin de pouvoir faire son deuil. Il aurait toujours ce vide atroce dans son âme mais il pourrait se concentrer sur les moments de joie qu'ils avaient échangée pour pouvoir un jour parler de Sirius en riant et sans ressentir cette souffrance sourde.

La main sur la poignée, il osa enfin la tournée, comme on tourne une page jaunie par l'âge, avec délicatesse, avec lenteur. Il regarda à l'intérieur et fut déçu de la trouver vide. Sombre et déprimante, comme toutes les pièces de cette maison. Il entra et son regard parcourut les meubles miteux recouverts de poussière. Rien ne laissait voir qu'un être humain avait un jour occupé cette chambre. Il avança doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Il sentit les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues alors que tout espoir de le revoir s'envolait.

-Sirus, comme tu me manques. Je suis tellement perdu sans toi. J'aimerais tellement te parler. J'aurais tellement de questions à te poser. Cette bague, Cédric, l'Ordre, Draco. Pourquoi ?

Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit en pleur. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le cœur un peu allégé. Il avait toujours mal en pensant à Sirius. Il lui manquait toujours. Il aurait tellement eu besoin de son soutient, de ses réponses.

Il descendit, l'esprit plus calme mais avec une conscience aigüe du vide qu'avait laissé Sirius. Il prit une douche pour se débarrasser de la crasse qui le maculait.

Il sortit, une serviette autour des hanches, des gouttes d'eau, dégoulinantes le long de son torse finement musclé. Son regard croisa celui d'un beau blond.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il était collé à Draco. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils feraient. Leur frustration s'était accumulée depuis leur nouvelle promiscuité et ils n'arrivaient plus à réfréner leur désir.

Sans ce lâcher, ils entrèrent dans une chambre, remarquant à peine que c'était celle d'Harry. Seul le désir et le besoin était présent. Nulle pensée cohérente ne vint les troubler.

Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre avec empressement. Les baisers se faisaient fiévreux. Leurs excitations douloureuses se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Draco se vit déshabiller avec empressement. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son amant qui lui donna un accord tacite. Le désir envahissait chaque parcelle de leur corps. Il prépara son amant avec ardeur tout en évitant de le faire souffrir. Envie de recevoir mais aussi de donner malgré le brouillard du désir qui les dominer. Il le pénétra et après quelques instants des râles de plaisir se firent entendre. L'ambiance lourde de sueur. Le besoin de se libérer. Nul sentiment, seulement l'envie. La musique de deux corps enlacés. Une musique spéciale faite d'allégresse et de sensualité, de cris et de gémissement, du bruit de la chair contre la chair, du glissement d'un corps contre un autre. La libération vint avec une intensité qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais connue. Une explosion de sensation. Une libération des sens. Souffles erratiques, pupilles dilatées, alanguis l'un sur l'autre.

Mais envie de plus qu'une partie de baise. Envie de partage. Envie de quelque chose que le blond n'avait jamais expérimenté. Envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Envie d'être avec _lui_. Envie de tendresse. Envie de réconforter et d'être réconforter. Tous cela et bien plus.

Draco vint doucement embrasser les paupières de l'homme qui lui fait face puis avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il lui donne un chaste baiser espérant qu'il lui réponde à l'affection qu'il ressentait. Déception, Harry resta de marbre alors il se lève mais bien vite des doigts calleux mais doux se referment autour de son poignet et le tire dans le lit.

Le brun embrasse le contour de sa mâchoire avec tendresse, le touche avec douceur, caresse la cicatrice qui parcoure son visage, le regard avec… amour ?

Un baiser langoureux, des gestes paresseux malgré le désir qui se réveille et qui veut faire prévaloir ces droits. Une sensualité nouvelle. Une envie de découvrir, prendre son temps, rassurer. Des baisers lent et doux comme une caresse sur les cicatrices qui maculent un torse pâle et musclé. L'accord du blond au brun qui sourit avec un brin de malice. Il prépare avec soin. Torture l'érection de sa bouche. Taquine la peau de ses mains. Soumet son beau blond à un doux supplice pour enfin ne faire plus qu'un. Pénétration douce malgré le contrôle qui s'effrite dans les brumes du plaisir. Dialogue muet du corps. La compréhension de deux âmes. Sans mots trompeurs seulement des gestes langoureux. Un plaisir partagé une nouvelle fois alors que la jouissance les emporte avec force.

Ils s'endorment sans dire un mot, heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Unis. Ils ont créé un lien nouveau. Ils ont partagé leur attachement. Malgré leur doute, malgré l'incertitude du futur. Ils ont choisi d'essayer malgré les risques, malgré ceux qui veulent les voir mort. Essayer de trouver du réconfort et qui sait un peu de bonheur.

24 Décembre, Terrier.

Il se sentait étranger. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette maison dégoulinante d'amour et de joie. Ils avaient atterrie dans un salon chaleureux où l'on voyait des photos souriantes et des breloques rutilantes. Tout transpirait le bonheur et l'affection. Il se sentait mal. Un tel mal-être. L'air même embaumée l'amour. Il en vomirait. Inhabitude. Les sourires chaleureux des occupants alors qu'il saluait Harry. Leur regard soucieux et tendre devant sa mine blafarde. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui brillait de bonheur tellement son sourire étincelait.

Il sentit l'inimitié des aînés Weasley comme le remède contre ce mal inhabituelle qu'est la chaleur d'une famille. Oui, ils le détestaient, lui l'héritier des Malfoy. Cette famille qui avait failli causer la mort de leur sœur chérie. Ils le haïssaient de s'être fait pardonner et de s'être rapproché de leurs cadets. Ils le maudissaient d'être venu dans leur maison avec son visage lisse de toutes émotions. Ils exécraient sa présence. Ils vomissaient son existence. Ça il comprenait, ça il connaissait. Leurs regards haineux était comme une bouffé d'oxygène. Il respirait leur rancune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy viens foutre ici ?

Il buvait leur parole. Il s'abreuvait de cette haine.

-Voyons ! C'est un ami de ton frère et de ta sœur !

-Il a dû leur lancer l'impérium !

Il avalait les injures. Il respirait les accusations.

-Mais ça va pas Charlie ! s'indigna la plus jeune.

-A cause de lui t'as failli crever !

Il absorbait tout. Même ses répliques acerbes. Il n'avait plus envie. Plus envie de cracher inutilement. Plus envie de mépriser. Mais il ne pouvait comprendre. La chaleur d'un foyer ne lui avait jamais été accordée. L'affection d'être cher n'était qu'une chose abstraite qu'il commençait à découvrir dans les bras d'Harry.

-Je n'avais que douze ans.

Défense vide de ton. L'énervement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis était comme une récompense à sa passivité.

-Alors Malfoy, ta mère est vraiment morte ou c'est un mensonge pour te rapprocher de l'Elue ?

-Charlie !

Il se vautrait dans la douleur et la peine. Il s'éloignait de la joie et du bonheur.

-Qui sait.

-T'es vraiment un conard !

La violence n'était pas loin. Elle attendait tapis que l'un d'eux dise le mot en trop.

-Ça suffit, Charlie !

-Quoi ! Quelle idée d'avoir invité ça !

Oui, invité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin.

-Je pars. Merci pour l'invitation.

-Attend, Draco.

Des yeux émeraudes qui lui demandent de rester. Oui pour eux, il supporterait la joie. Il redécouvrirait le bonheur. Il bafouerait sa fierté.

-Charlie, veuillez pardonner les actes de ma famille.

Il s'abaisserait à s'excuser pour des actes qui ne lui sont pas dû. Il renierait sa famille, son nom et son sang.

-… Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Il apprendrait le pardon. Il renoncerait à la rancune.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il souriait malgré la douleur d'être jugé par son nom malgré la colère d'être vu comme un menteur. Car il était bien à _ses_ côtés et il n'était pas à un sacrifice près.

-Bien allons à table ! Et Charlie, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareil horreur !

La méfiance était toujours de mise mais l'attitude presque… pénitente du blond retenait les remarques cinglantes.

Le repas se passa dans une relative entente. Les dialogues étaient sur des sujets neutres loin de la guerre qui faisait rage et dont les adolescents avaient été épargnés depuis le début de l'année.

Molly regardait avec tendresse les personnes attablés, heureuse de voir sa famille au complet. Tous semblaient passer un bon moment. Même les serpentards bien qu'ils gardaient un masque impénétrable sur le visage, elle savait qu'ils appréciaient le repas. Elle avait fait un véritable festin et avait décoré la cuisine avec soin. Des guirlandes multicolores étaient accrochées aux murs. Des bougies senteur pin flottaient tranquillement au-dessus de leur tête. Du gui et du houx étaient accrochés un peu partout. La décoration conférait une atmosphère intime et accueillante.

Harry était heureux, les gens qu'il aimait été réunis autour de lui. Bien sûr, l'absence de Rémus laissait un voile noir obscurcir sa joie mais le savoir en vie auprès de professionnel le rassurer un peu. Tonks. Elle leurs manquait à tous mais il savait qu'elle aurait voulu les voir rire alors ils festoyaient malgré leur peine et leur douleur.

L'ambiance chaleureuse, les sourires qui l'entouraient, les conversations légères. Harry regarda les deux serpentards. Mal à l'aise tout deux devant les démonstrations d'affection qu'aucun n'avait eu le plaisir de recevoir.

Assis à côté de Draco, il se permit de saisir sa main sous la table pour la serrer en signe de réconfort et de soutient. Il était heureux de voir que les sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond étaient partagés. Même si il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait une idée abstraite et pour l'instant il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'user de mot. Ces traîtres que beaucoup avait utilisés contre lui comme Cédric et Viktor. Il ne voulait plus penser à eux mais ils avaient enfoncé une méfiance au cœur de son âme qu'il n'arriverait pas à occulter.

La journée s'écoula calmement. Un semblant de paix. Ils avaient tous profités de ce calme. Les présents furent échangés, rien de couteux, seulement des objets qui plaisaient car ils étaient offerts par des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Des personnes auxquelles ils tenaient.

Le reste des vacances se déroula doucement, bercé par la romance nouvelle de deux jeunes hommes aussi doués l'un que l'autre dans les relations. Ils n'avaient pas mis de mots sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur arracher un sourire. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre et n'affichaient pas leur relation en public c'est-à-dire devant Théo bien que celui-ci saches exactement où ils en étaient.

La fin des vacances de noël ne rimait pas à grand-chose sachant que l'école de sorcellerie avait fermé ces portes. Les trois adolescents s'étaient vu proposé d'être hébergé au château, désormais le QG de l'Ordre. Ils n'hésitèrent pas, heureux de quitter le square qui faisait tout pour les mener vers la folie et la dépression.

Ils trouvèrent le château changé. Il s'était adapté pour devenir le QG de l'Ordre. Les dortoirs existaient toujours mais les salles de classe étaient désormais des appartements. Certaines étaient désormais des salles d'entrainements ou de réunions. Les élèves étaient perturbés de voir leur maison ainsi changée mais la nécessité avait fait prévaloir ces droits.

Certains marqués avaient changé de camps et étaient consignés dans les dortoirs de serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'ils prouvent leur bonne foi. La méfiance était de mise malgré le véritasérum et les serments inviolables. Les traîtres se tapissaient, écoutant et sabordant.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda inquiète Hermione.

-Parfaitement, Mione.

Elle resta figée devant le sourire étincelant de son ami. Un vrai sourire de bonheur qui n'était pas teinté de peine ou de douleur. Elle discernait la fatigue sur ses traits mais elle voyait surtout sa joie.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien durant ces vacances ?

Il détourne la tête ne sachant si il devait lui dire ou pas. Il n'avait pas parlé avec Draco et il était mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant de sa meilleure amie. Il se contenta d'hocher les épaules d'un air nonchalant qui ne trompa pas la jeune fille. Elle n'insista pas sentant la gêne de son frère de cœur.

Le trio d'or et les deux serpentards purent avoir un studio individuel composé d'un salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Les décorations étaient sobres mais les pièces étaient chaleureuses. Le château avait surement compris que les temps s'annonçaient sombres et que tous auraient besoin de réconfort aussi minime soit-il.

-Millicent ?

-Salut Draco.

En face du blond, une fille à forte carrure, les cheveux bruns rependus sur ses larges épaules.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir du troisième étage. Les fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du pâle soleil d'hiver venus caresser leurs visages.

-Et bien, tu vois, Pansy était une très bonne amie et de vous voir vous démener pour conserver votre liberté m'a fait réfléchir. Je dois avouer que ta lettre y est aussi pour quelque chose. Tu… n'en parleras pas ?

-Non. Pansy m'aurait écorché vif si elle savait que je t'ai en quelque sorte fait chanter. Et pour tes parents…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-Ils lui sont fidèles. J'ai réussi à emmener ma petite sœur. Dumbledore a promis qu'elle ne serait pas impliquée.

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos en signe de soutien, ne sachant que faire pour cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que par les anecdotes de Pansy. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tremblant et partit rejoindre sa sœur.

Il resta quelques instants dans le couloir, troublé par la détresse d'une camarade. Ils sacrifiaient tous quelques choses.

Il rejoignit Harry qui se rendait à une réunion de l'Ordre prêt à annoncer son nouveau rôle au sein de la résistance.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry voyant la mine soucieuse de son compagnon.

Il avait appris à voir à travers son indifférence. Il arrivait à remarquer les frémissements de son masque, les fissures de son rôle.

-J'ai rencontré une… amie.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et vérifiant que le couloir était vide embrassa son amant.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la réunion. Elle se déroulait dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables avaient été remplacé par une. Le ciel magique laissait voir les noirs nuages présages de la tempête à venir. Une soixantaine de personne était assise, attendant patiemment le commencement. Le silence se fit à l'entrée de Dumbledore qui proposa à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Théo de s'assoir non loin de lui de sorte qu'il soit encadré par Minerva et Harry.

L'ambiance était morne. Les visages sérieux et préoccupés.

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire, déclara Albus en parcourant du regard les membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait fondé. Je sais que depuis le retour de Voldemort, l'incertitude et la peur nous habitent mais il faut garder espoir. Mon temps est bientôt révolu. J'ai donc décidé que le jeune Harry serait le prochain leader de l'Ordre.

Des protestations s'élevèrent un peu partout.

-Il est trop jeune, ce n'est qu'un enfant, cria une voix parmi tant d'autres.

-Oui, certes mais un enfant qui a défié à mainte reprise Voldemort. Nous pouvons être certains de sa loyauté à notre cause et de son indéfectible détermination.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry attendant un signe que le jeune gryffondor ne tarda pas à donner avec lassitude. Le vieil homme sentit son cœur se serrait en voyant la fatigue que nul personne de son âge ne devrait jamais ressentir mais il savait qu'il était le pilier de cette guerre… La culpabilité vicieuse et douloureuse le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne devrait pas donner autant de responsabilité à quelqu'un de si jeune, qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et pria pour qu'il trouve le réconfort et la force dont il aurait besoin auprès d'eux avant de continuer :

-Je vous préviens que ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce. Harry Potter a été désigné par une prophétie comme le seul pouvant vaincre Voldemort.

Des frissons parcoururent la salle alors que les regards se braquaient sur le jeune homme qui leur parut bien frêle à cet instant.

-Je vais vous lancer le sort de felidas pour être certain que nulle information ne sortira de cette pièce. J'espère que vous me faites confiance. Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour voir la fin de Tom et je sais qu'Harry a la même résolution.

Tous jaugèrent Harry du regard. Il ne supportait pas ça. Tous ses yeux qui le fixaient, qui le jugeaient. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu. Il se souvenait des mots réconfortants de Draco quand il lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer quand toute l'attention est fixée sur lui. « Montre leurs que tu es plus fort qu'eux, que rien ne t'atteint. Tu dois leur être supérieur. Ce n'est qu'une façade Harry mais ne les laisse jamais te dominer. Ils doivent détourner le regard, pas l'inverse, jamais l'inverse. » Il n'était pas convaincu mais il essaya de paraitre sûr de lui, de chasser le doute, l'incertitude qui l'étreignait en voyant tous ces visages tournaient vers lui. Il y lit tant d'émotions qu'il sentit une bouffer d'angoisse lui comprimée la poitrine.

Dumbledore le regardait. Devait-il prendre la parole devant cette assemblée scrutatrice ? Il avait une boule en travers de la gorge et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aligner deux mots cohérents. Quelle idée d'avoir accepté ?

Il devait endosser le rôle du Sauveur celui qu'on lui affublait depuis son entré dans le monde magique. Il devait montrer à tous qu'il était l'Elue car après tout lui seul pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Lui seul pouvait libérer la communauté magique et sauvait les moldus du joug de ce tyran.

Il aurait dû demander à Hermione de lui écrire quelque chose.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, à Draco qui resplendissait de calme et de supériorité, il déclara, presque solennellement, avec une voix ferme et sérieuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas:

-C'est un honneur pour moi de combattre à vos côtés. Je ne promets pas d'être expérimenté et sage. Je n'ai pas la prétention de me paraît d'exploits que je n'ai pas accompli. Si le jour où je dois prendre des décisions capitales arrivent, j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutient et vos opinions pour arriver à faire des choix probants qui éviteront le plus de morts et de blessés possible tout en nous rapprochant de la victoire. Je battrais Voldemort.

Des frissons parcoururent la salle à l'entente du nom maudit mais surtout de la sonorité de cette phrase.

_Je battrais Voldemort._

Nulle hésitation dans sa voix. Seulement une certitude qu'il était bien loin d'avoir pourtant.

Cette phrase alluma un brasier d'espoir dans le cœur de chacun. Tous oublièrent de voir l'enfant perdu qui leurs faisait face. Non, _ils_ voyaient la clef de leur libération. _Ils_ trouvaient en lui, le moyen de fuir le plus grand mage noir que nul ne pensait pouvoir vaincre. Il n'y avait plus d'homme, d'enfant devant _eux_ mais l'incarnation de leur désir de vaincre.

_Ils_ oublièrent l'enfant vulnérable. _Ils_ oublièrent l'humain. _Ils_ fermèrent les yeux devant ses appels à l'aide. _Ils_ fermèrent les yeux devant sa peur, devant sa faiblesse, devant sa jeunesse, devant sa pâleur, devant tout ce qui pouvait montrer son désespoir et son incertitude.

Oui, _ils_ le laisseraient partir vers sa mort sans regret. _Ils_ le regarderaient parcourir les étendus rouges des combats.

_Ils_ le regarderaient se couvrir de sang. _Ils_ le regarderaient revenir briser un peu plus chaque jour. _Ils_ le laisseraient…

Mais c'était normal. C'était l'Elue.

_Ils_ ne culpabiliseraient pas de voir couler le sang d'un si jeune homme. _Ils_ ne pleureront pas pour les larmes qu'il versera. _Ils_ ne comprendront pas…

Certes _ils_ participeront au massacre. Certes, _ils_ perdront des êtres chers. Certes, _ils_ saigneront. Certes, _ils_ mourront.

Mais face à Voldemort, _ils_ le laisseront. _Ils_ l'abandonneront. _Ils_ s'écarteront avec peur et faiblesse.

Oui, _ils_ sacrifieraient sa vie pour sauver la leurs. Mais après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire… Non ? Il était le Sauveur, l'Elue, le Survivant.

Et Harry s'en rendit compte et une envie de vomir le prit aux tripes.

Et Draco s'en rendit compte et la fureur coula dans ses veines.

Et Hermione s'en rendit compte et la trahison enserra son cœur.

Et Ron s'en rendit compte et la colère s'abattit sur son âme.

Et Théo s'en rendit compte et le dégoût ne put être refoulé.

Et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pourtant tous avaient envie de pleurer devant l'égoïsme des « _adultes_ ».

_Soit sûr de tenir le rôle que tu as choisi d'endosser._

Un rôle. Jusque dans la guerre. Ils joueront donc. Mais ensemble. Une pièce qui leur est propre. Cinq comédiens sur une scène de sang et de larmes.

_Ils_ voulaient qu'ils soient des pantins. _Ils_ voulaient qu'ils ferment les yeux devant leur égoïsme. _Ils_ voulaient qu'ils abandonnent Harry. _Ils_ voulaient qu'il soit le seul à périr mais il en serra autrement.

_Ils_. Pauvre fou transi de peur. Recourbé pathétiquement autour d'une lueur éphémère qu'ils nommaient l'Elue. Oui, _ils_ avaient repris espoir. N'était-ce pas le but ? Mais _ils_ ne contrôlaient pas tout.

Car eux quatre, ils l'aideront qu'importe l'immensité de la tâche. Qu'importe leurs peurs. Ils s'insurgeront. Ils combattront le metteur en scène pour changer le scénario. Tous contempleront leur résolution duce-t-elle les mener à la mort.

Oui quatre. Quatre contre deux camps qui de manière différente voulait _sa_ mort.

Mort dans la victoire pour qu'il devienne le martyre, le héros.

Mort dans la défaite pour qu'il devienne la preuve du pouvoir.

Et Harry, juste Harry. Celui que tous les autres ne voyaient pas. Il voulait être sauvé. Il voulait partir. Il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas s'enliser un peu plus dans le sang. Il ne voulait plus voir la mort. Il ne voulait plus la donner.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit que ses amis voulaient le suivre sur son funeste destin. Peut-être qu'avec eux, il pourrait vaincre. Peut-être qu'avec eux, il pourrait survivre. Même dans le sang, ils seront là, à ses côtés.

Ces cinq pantins bien décidés à briser leur fils.

La réunion s'écourta. Harry fut accepté comme successeur de Dumbledore. Pas à l'unanimité, certes mais avec une majorité d'accord _chaleureux_.

Et Harry alla vomir ses tripes et ses boyaux.

_Soit sûr de tenir le rôle que tu as choisi d'endosser._

Elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête comme une condamnation.

Oui, il le tiendrait. Oui, il mourra pour eux.

Il sentait son âme se briser un peu plus. Il sentait son cœur s'émietter.

Oui, il était l'Elus. Il les sauverait tous.

Malgré son dégoût. Malgré sa répulsion.

Il se sentait mal. Il n'était pas qu'un nom. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie d'effacer cette lueur d'espoir qu'il avait lu dans leurs yeux.

Il la voulait, cette lueur d'espoir. Il voulait pouvoir y croire. Il voulait être à leur place et voir un autre endosser le destin de tous.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort. Il l'avait combattu. Il le savait.

Mais il ferrait croire qu'il le pouvait. Il leur donnerait ce que personne ne pourrait lui donner.

-Chut, Harry. Je suis là.

Des bras réconfortant l'enlaçaient, le berçant doucement.

-Draco.

Un nom, un murmure qui laissait paraitre tous son accablement.

Fatiguer de vivre à dix-sept ans.

-On sera tous là Harry.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir mort.

-Nous ne voulons pas te voir mort.

Les mots peuvent être traîtres. Les mots peuvent blesser. Les mots peuvent faire bien du tort.

Mais ces mots-là. Ces mots-là, il les crue. Car il en avait besoin. Car malgré l'horreur que l'on pouvait y déceler, il y a avait une promesse.

_Toujours ensemble. Jusque dans la mort._

Ils étaient là, les quatre autres pantins.

Il vit leur détermination alors qu'ils étaient à ses côtés.

Et juste comme ça, il avait envie d'avancer encore un peu avec eux. Il avait envie de vivre. Et qui sais, peut-être survivre à cette guerre. Et il sourit. Un sourire de remerciement. Ils l'avaient sauvé une fois de plus. Juste en étant là. Juste ? Non pour lui c'était le plus bel acte qu'on pouvait faire pour lui.

Sa famille. Elle restait soudée. Elle l'épaulait.

Qu'importe que la mort vienne le cueillir dans la fleur de l'âge. Il profiterait. Il rira encore un peu. Il craquera dans leurs bras. Il vivra tout simplement.

Draco le lâcha pour éviter de trahir leur relation. Il s'éloigna doucement et Hermione prit les choses en mains. Bordant son frère de cœur avec douceur et amour. Lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il s'endormit bien vite, espérant trouver un peu d'oubli dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry retrouva le sourire, bien que sa détresse soit toujours là. Il vivait comme il se l'était promis. Mais après chaque réunion, il vomissait de dégoût devant _leurs _yeux débordant de confiance. _Les égoïstes_.

Il trouvait du réconfort dans les bras de Draco qui le rejoignait chaque nuit. Ils se berçaient mutuellement de caresses et de baisers. Et le blond partait avant que le château ne se réveille. Une routine s'instaura. Harry prenait de plus en plus d'assurance devant l'Ordre et leur attitude l'affectait de moins en moins.

Voldemort était particulièrement calme, laissant un répit troublant à l'Ordre qui put s'installer sans précipitation.

Harry est allongé sur le dos. Le drap avait glissé, laissant entrevoir son torse finement ciselé.

-Draco.

-Hum ?

A côté de l'éphèbe brun, un jeune homme blond reposait, ses cheveux d'or et d'argent l'entouraient comme un halo brillant et chatoyant.

-Tu es bien avec moi ?

Le silence lui répondit et le doute enserra son cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Oui, je suis bien.

C'était vrai. Draco appréciait les moments qu'il passait avec Harry mais des questions venaient polluer ses pensées.

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir que quiconque saches pour leur relation même pas ses plus proches amis alors Draco se demandait si il avait honte de sortir avec un Malfoy. C'était peut-être ça… Après tout sa famille était constituée de gros bâtard racistes. Cette idée lui pesait. Que représentait-il pour le brun ? Pouvait-il dire qu'ils étaient en couple ? Et Cédric dans tout ça ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry l'utiliser comme substitue mais… Il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un et il ne savait pas quoi faire. En parler… Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui prenne la tête… Ou il pouvait aller voir Hermione. Elle était au courant. L'intuition féminine certainement. Mais Harry prendrait peut-être mal s'il allait lui parlé de leur relation… Relation. Il aimait bien se mot.

Il regarda son amant et détailla chaque courbe de son corps, chaque imperfection, chaque ligne. Il figea son regard dans les émeraudes interrogatives et lui fit un sourire.

-Draco, tu as l'air préoccupé…

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent apaisés par la présence de l'autre. Ils oublièrent tout l'espace d'un instant, s'imprégnant seulement de leur chaleur, de leur odeur, de leur corps enlacés.

Draco avançait vers les appartements d'Hermione. Harry avait une réunion avec quelques membres de l'Ordre sur un sujet qu'il ne pouvait partager. Le serpentard en profitait donc pour demander … de l'aide.

Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer. Il n'aimait pas demander assistance sur pour ses histoires personnels.

Il toqua et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une Hermione aux joues rougies et aux cheveux ébouriffés, apparaisse.

-Oh… Draco…

-Je dérange ?

-Non, entres… Ron ! Draco est là !

Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et vit sans s'en étonner des montagnes de livres, tous méticuleusement empilés un peu partout. Le rouquin sortit de la salle de bain, les joues rouges de gêne. Draco se leva ayant compris qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment.

-Je repasserais.

-Non, c'est bon vieux. J'y allais.

Ron embrassa sa chère et tendre et partit après les avoir salué. Draco se retrouva donc devant Hermione. Elle était vraiment charmante, remarqua-t-il. Elle avait bien changé depuis leur première année. Elle prenait soin d'elle-même. Ses cheveux tombaient désormais en anglaise parfaite qui entouré un visage fin. Elle était belle, pas juste jolie, vraiment belle. Une beauté, non pas ensorcelante mais frappante. Ses yeux d'un noisette chaleureux brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose…

-Tu sais pour… enfin…

Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à bafouiller. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

-Harry et toi ? J'ai plus ou moins deviné, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Tu penses que je dois lui parler ?

Elle resta interloquée devant cette question.

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes en couple non ?

-On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder alors vu que tu as compris et que tu es sa meilleure amie… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais… m'aider.

Il eut du mal à sortir ce dernier mot et attendant la réponse de la brunette. Il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de venir la voir. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire maintenant qu'il était devant elle.

-Draco. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu tiennes assez à lui pour être venu. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Si vous ne parlez pas, il n'y aura jamais rien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je connais bien Harry et avec ses deux dernières relations, il ne viendra pas mettre les choses au clair de lui-même.

-Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée de lui parler maintenant ? Avec tous ce qui se passe ?

-Vas lui parler. Ce n'est pas bon toutes ses tensions.

-Oui, tu as surement raison.

Elle sourit doucement émue de voir que le blond s'ouvre autant à elle. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait parfois un petit air perdu, juste quelques secondes avant de redevenir impassible mais elle avait appris à le connaitre et apprenait doucement à voir à travers. Elle était très heureuse de voir que son frère de cœur avait trouvé quelqu'un qui tienne réellement à lui. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Harry partit tôt, dépité que la quête des horcruxes n'ait rien donné. Les recherches avançaient lentement, trop lentement.

Il arriva dans sa chambre pour y trouver Draco et à sa vue un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement heureux d'être avec lui.

-Harry… Il faut qu'on parle.

Son sourire se fana remplacé par une peur froide qu'il ne s'expliquait pas totalement. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Il aurait dû être plus présent. Il aurait dû…

-Harry ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco un ride d'inquiétude se formant sur son front.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De nous…

Harry l'entendit comme une sentence et s'assit. Que devait-il faire ? Le quitter avant qu'il ne le quitte ? Se jeter à ses genoux en lui suppliant de la garder ? Prendre un air impassible et hocher les épaules avec nonchalance ?

-Tu veux arrêter.

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne posa pas la question, trop certain de la réponse.

-Non. Je veux juste qu'on parle…

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il lisait de la crainte dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais il comprit bien vite quand il vit son amant ce détendre à sa réponse.

-Je veux juste savoir où on en est…

-Je suis désolé d'être aussi distant mais avec…

-Sommes-nous en couple ? coupa-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se retînt de rire en voyant les prunelles d'argent le dévisager avec sérieux.

-Je pensais que c'était clair, s'étonna le brun.

-Et bien… Bon je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse… Et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet ni si je le devais. Hermione m'a dit de…

-Attends… T'es allé voir Mione ?

Le prince de glace serait-il allé demander conseils et aides auprès d'autrui ?

-Ça te dérange ? questionna-t-il.

Il se demandait vraiment si Harry avait honte de sortir avec un Malfoy…Il commençait à ressentir des sentiments forts pour son amant et espérait que c'était réciproque.

-Non, c'est juste étonnant.

Draco se détesta en cet instant. Il ressemblait à un collégien face à son premier amour. En fait, c'était son premier am… sa première relation sérieuse et il était un peu perdu dans le déferlement de ses émotions.

-Draco, je sais que c'est bizarre entre nous… Je pensais en parler à Ron et Hermione si ça ne te dérange pas… Mais je comprendrais si tu préférais ne rien leurs dire.

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais tu es sur que tu souhaites te lier avec un Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brièvement voilés de douleur.

-Draco, soupira Harry, je… t'apprécie pour ce que tu es, pas pour le nom que tu portes.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en réponse et se mordilla les lèvres. Harry le regarda surprit de la voir aussi indécis et peu sûr de lui. Il était étonné de découvrir cette facette de son amant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus le masque qu'il affectait tant. Il était Draco, simplement lui-même en face d'Harry. Celui-ci se reprocha de ne pas avoir remarqué le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais autant partagé avec quelqu'un même avec Cédric. Draco était devenu son confident, son ami, son amant. Il avait pris une importance qu'il avait peur d'admettre. Il avait peur de lui donner autant d'ascendance sur lui-même. Pourtant il avait acquis sa confiance. Même s'il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de la trahison pour se l'avouer aussi rapidement.

-Harry, je veux juste savoir une chose…

Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question… Il ressentait une douleur poignante en pensant que le brun était encore attaché à Cédric et savait qu'aborder le sujet était difficile pour Harry. Vraiment comment était-il passé de la haine à _ça_ ? C'était vraiment étrange pour Draco… Il avait changé depuis la mort de ces proches. Il se reconnaissait à peine. Certes son air hautain était l'image qu'il souhaitait affiché devant autrui mais devant Harry, toutes ses barrières tombaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il était vulnérable et cela l'effrayait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Cédric…

Il laissa juste ce mot lui échapper. Fuyant le regard d'Harry, il attendait avec une appréhension grandissante.

Harry… Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question muette. Cédric. Un sujet bien plus sensible qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. L'aimait-il encore ? Peut-être… Un peu… Malgré sa tentative de meurtre… Malgré la lueur de folie dans ses yeux alors que les mots tueurs franchissaient les lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassé. Malgré qu'il soit l'instigateur de sa mort. Son meurtrier. Il avait été son premier petit ami. Son premier amant. Le premier qui lui avait donné de la tendresse.

Que pouvait-il répondre ?

-Je… Ecoutes, je ne peux pas en parler. Pas encore mais tu es toi et lui… de toute manière, il est mort.

Mort. Pourquoi prononcer ce mot était-il si dur ? Mort, il l'avait tué. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi pas un simple stupéfix ? Comment avait-il pu lancer le sort de la mort ? C'était-il laissé aveugler par la douleur de la trahison et de la peur ?

Cédric. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

-Je comprends.

-Vraiment ?

Draco soupira puis affichant un sourire goguenard, vint embrasser le cou de son amant en susurrant :

-Qu'importe.

Il comprenait que jamais il ne pourrait effacer le souvenir de Cédric dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il le hantera à jamais. Mais il n'était pas lui et le fait qu'Harry le dise avec autant de sincérité suffira pour l'instant à calmer ses angoisses. Il était Draco pour Harry et ces mots étaient ceux qu'il attendait… pour l'instant.

Poudlard était en effervescence. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter avaient décidé d'organiser des entrainement de défense, d'attaque et de soin pour tous les membres de l'Ordre exceptés ceux partis en mission. Les plus âgés fulminaient de se voir sous-estimé ainsi. Les deux leaders avaient convenu que pour le bien de tous, le niveau de chacun serait évalué et que des groupes seraient formés tout âge confondu.

Ni les aurors ni les professeurs n'étaient épargnés par cet « examen » que la plupart trouvait ridicule et totalement inutile. Une vraie perte de temps !

Harry était à bout. Entre les réunions, le peu de résultats de la chasse aux horcruxes et la mauvaise volonté des membres, il était épuisé.

Le seul point positif c'était Marcus Wellbegs.

L'ordre avait un nouvel espion. Un homme près à risquer bien plus que sa vie. Un nombre restreint de personne était au courant de son existence. Marcus Wellbegs. Un ancien Poudsouffle. Cette maison dévalué qui a la réputation d'accueillir des lâches. L'ordre l'avait accepté bien qu'il n'ait donné que peu d'information sur lui. Son entretient sous vératisérum n'était connu que de Dumbledore. Harry pourrait le lire à… sa mort.

C'était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, d'assez petite taille, avec une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux court auburn et des yeux noisettes.

Harry le détaillait cherchant à comprendre. Comprendre comment il avait pu accepter la marque. Comment il avait choisi de tout risquer pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Comment il faisait pour ne pas plier sous ses yeux rouges. Comment il supportait les regards condescendants ou dégoûtés des membres.

Il pourrait prendre exemple sur lui, pensa-t-il avec dérision.

-Monsieur Wellbegs, nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour vos informations. Je pense qu'il vous serait profitable de vous entretenir avec le professeur Rogue de son expérience en tant qu'espion.

De bien faibles informations. Les noms des nouveaux mangemorts, essentiellement des anciens serpentards de septièmes années, quelques personnes des trois autres maisons. Wellbegs était considéré comme un novice et n'était donc pas mis au courant des principales actions de Voldemort mais tout été bon à prendre pour éviter de se perdre dans le brouillard dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

L'inaction de Vous-savez-Qui était suspecte et laissé planer un voile d'angoisse et de peur sur tous. La Bague revenait sans cesse hanter les esprits. Tous priaient pour que celui qui pouvait s'en servir soit dans leur camp. La bague était trop dangereuse pour être utilisé et la savoir aux mains du mage noir était vraiment éprouvant. De plus, ils n'avaient aucune information quant à sa localisation. Le peu qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir été que Voldemort avait déménagé mais ils ne trouvaient pas où.

L'espion sortit sans un regard vers ses nouveaux alliés. Harry soupira. Comment l'Ordre espérait que leur espion soit fidèle s'il ne recevait qu'aversion ? Il était fatigué de leur attitude. Il ne comprenait pas comment eux qui étaient censés être mature ne pouvait pas saisir que Marcus Wellbegs risquait tout pour eux. Il frissonna en pensant à ce que Voldemort lui ferrait s'il découvrait sa trahison. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'il était normal d'être méfiant mais le rejet qu'il subissait le révoltait.

-Arthur, comment les choses se passent-elles au ministère ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le visage du père Weasley se ferma.

-Je crains que Vous-Savez-Qui n'ait pris le contrôle. Il l'a fait de manière vicieuse et je peux dire avec certitude que tous les hauts placés sont soit sous impérium soit des mangemorts. Je pense que je vais bientôt devoir quitter mon poste. Les arrestations sont de plus en plus fréquentes et tout le monde connait mes convictions.

Un silence soucieux se fit. Ils n'étaient que six. Harry, Dumbledore, Arthur, Rogue, Rémus et enfin McGonagal qui s'occupera de relayer les informations qui pouvaient l'être.

Ils avaient besoin d'avoir quelqu'un au ministère. Les sorciers croyaient encore en lui et ils devaient être mis au courant des nouvelles lois ou arrêts.

-Qui nous reste-t-il ? demanda Harry.

-Nits. Il a toujours affiché une arrogance et un dégout de tous ce qui est moldu donc il ne doit rien risquer mais il travaille au archive… Il n'a accès à pratiquement aucune information et n'ait pas très apprécié.

Harry jeta un regard suspicieux à Arthur. Dégout des moldus ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Il était déjà dans l'Ordre lors de la première guerre. Peu de personnes le savent mais sa fille est une cracmolle, rassura Arthur, bien qu'il n'affectionne pas les moldus, il ne veut pas leur mort.

Bien qu'un peu rassuré, Harry resta soucieux. Il y avait trop de traîtres possibles.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Kingsley.

Bien peu en somme et Kingsley était lui aussi connu pour avoir des idées anti-mangemorts.

-Qui a été arrêté ? demanda Rémus.

-Beaucoup trop de personnes, soupira Arthur. Faisant parti de l'Ordre, il y a Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore.

Un silence lourd s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient à Azkaban. Pour rien. Ils allaient sombrer dans la folie et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Tellement frustrant.

-Pour ce qui est des examens de niveau, la plupart sont contre.

-Qu'importe. Nous ne pouvons ménager leur fierté. Il en va de leur vie, fit négligemment Harry en secouant la main, perdu dans des pensées hautement plus importantes que de l'indignation que les membres ressentaient.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire mais il le devait et en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui avait décidé de l'aider de moins en moins lors des réunions, il lâcha :

-Qui sont les plus réfractaires ?

-Hortance Fitz et Jones Polwast.

Il ne les connaissait même pas. Comment pouvait-il régler des problèmes alors que la majorité de l'Ordre lui était étrangée ?

-Où logent-t-ils ? J'irais les voir.

Fort de cette résolution et après avoir eu les informations nécessaires, il sortit. Lançant un tempus, il vit qu'il avait encore le temps de passer régler ça.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était installé à Poudlard et il était sur le point de craquer. Non mais vraiment ! Il en avait marre. Trop de problème s'accumulait et on lui demandait conseille sur tout. Vraiment tout. Même sur l'heure et fin des repas. Il était épuisé. Il ne voyait quasiment plus ses amis et Draco lui manquait certes il venait la nuit mais il était trop épuisé pour ne serait-ce que parler… Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Harry avait compris l'incertitude de Draco et aurait aimé mettre les choses un peu plus au clair. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler à leurs amis et cette situation le peser.

Hermione n'avait rien trouvé sur ce sentiment de haine qui le hantait. Il était inquiet. Il savait que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose de primordiale. Il savait que la jeune fille emmagasinait une tonne d'informations en peu de temps et le manque de résultat l'angoissait.

Il se massa les tempes en sachant qu'il devait encore passer au cuisine pour expliquer aux elfes qu'ils n'avaient pas à nettoyer chaque chambre et que les habitants devaient veiller eux-mêmes à leur propreté. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'elfes pour le faire et il avait remarqué leur état de fatigue. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient une soixantaine à vivre au château et avec les repas, le nettoyage et la lessive… Harry avait bien pensé à délégué mais Hermione leur ferait un discours d'une heure sur leur droit à la liberté, Ron parlerait en goinfrant et Draco les regarderait comme des détritus. Pour Nott, il le voyait, les yeux dans le vague, parlant de sa voix morne par des phrases courtes qui n'inciteraient surement pas les elfes trop enthousiastes à cesser ces tâches. Il sourit en pensant à eux. Il devait ensuite retourner voir Dumbledore pour lui faire un rapport et écouter ses conseils et opinions. Ensuite si aucun problème ne survenait, il pourrait se coucher…

Il arriva devant la porte d'Hortance Fitz et après un soupire résigné, frappa.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs grisonnants et des yeux d'un bleu clair vint lui ouvrir.

-Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien Hortance Fitz ? demanda poliment le brun avec un léger sourire.

-Oui.

La réponse était sèche et ses yeux se firent venimeux.

-Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Il se sentit mal à l'aise dans ce salon trop propre pour être naturel mais ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que son hôtesse lui propose de s'assoir. Ce qui n'arriva pas ainsi après un sourire qu'il espérait engageant et qui ne trahirait pas son énervement naissant, il prit la parole.

-J'ai appris que vous étiez particulièrement réfractaire aux entrainements mis en place.

-En effet.

Sa voix claqua dans le salon stérile. Harry sentit son sang bouillir et ses yeux se réduisirent en feinte alors que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher. Il s'exhorta au calme devant le regard presque haineux de la femme qui lui faisait face. Son regard scrutateur le jugeait avec mépris. Il respira profondément sans pour autant parvenir à calmer son ressentiment.

-Pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

-Ecoutes-moi bien mon petit, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Elue que tu dois te croire au-dessus des autres. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi et je n'ai pas besoin de ces _cours_, cracha-t-elle.

Oui, il n'était que le gamin qui devait crever pour eux. Il ne devait pas venir leur pourrir leurs vies puisqu'il devait mourir devant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. La rage le prit aux tripes et reléguant son envie de lui lancer un sort vert particulièrement mortelle, il s'adressa à elle avec un ton doucereux :

-Ecoutez-moi bien, madame. Ces entrainement ne visent qu'à vous sauver la vie mais je vois que vous n'y tenez pas. Je vous propose un duel demain après-midi. Nous verrons ce que votre expérience peut faire pour vous.

Il vit le trouble dans ses yeux bleu et comprit bien vite qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ne pas le voir céder devant son _expérience_.

-Tu es le Sauveur. Il est normal que tu me battes.

Il aurait éclaté de rire devant tant de mauvaise foi s'il ne devait pas agir en tant que prochain leader de l'Ordre. Il soupira mentalement en se calmant pensant à Draco qui allait l'attendre durant plusieurs heures vus comme partaient les choses.

-En quelle discipline excellez-vous ? demanda-t-il poliment ce qui fit sursauter la femme qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce revirement.

Elle se reprit bien vite et après un temps de réflexion lâcha non sans méfiance et en levant la tête avec supériorité :

-Les soins.

-Bien. Je vais parler avec Madame Pomfresh pour que vous lui apportiez de l'aide à l'infirmerie. Je vous dis tout de suite que vous n'êtes pas exempt des autres entrainements. Et oui, ce sont des entrainements. Il s'est avéré clair que la majorité des sorciers ne s'est pas entraînée à la défense contre les forces du mal ou même en duel depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Il m'a paru judicieux avec l'accord enthousiaste de Dumbledore de permettre aux membres de l'Ordre de pouvoir s'exercer de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas en position de faiblesse face aux mangemorts qui rappelons le, torture et tues pour se distraire.

Elle le regarda interloquer et vexer de se voir donner une leçon par un aussi jeune homme ainsi bombant le torse dans une attitude atrocement hautaine, même Malfoy dans ces jeunes années n'étaient pas aussi insupportable, pensa-t-il avec énervement, déclara :

-Je sais tout cela mais je pense que nous, membres de l'Ordre, ayant survécu à la première guerre sommes à même de nous défendre.

-Membres de l'Ordre ? Je connais tous les noms de ces membres et je suis certains de ne pas avoir lu le vôtre… un oubli certainement…

Elle se renfrogna et fixa Harry méchamment.

Ces pensées étaient presque visibles pour le brun. Il retient la gifle qui lui démangeait les mains et avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite continua :

-Je suis certain que pendant ces entrainements vous pourrez apporter votre expérience aux plus jeunes et je vous serais sincèrement reconnaissant de participer. Surtout pour les soins. J'ai appris que Madame Pomfresh est débordée ces derniers temps.

Ils savaient tout deux qu'Harry lui tentait une perche et après un reniflement dédaigneux, elle acquiesça.

Il sortit en pensant qu'il devait prévenir l'infirmière de sa nouvelle coopératrice et surement s'excuser car elle n'avait surement pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Harry se promit de penser à lire son entretient pour essayer de comprendre cette femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable. Il était épuisé. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était neuf heures. Il n'avait toujours rien mangé et priait sincèrement pour que Jones Polwast soit plus aimable.

Bien entendu, leur petite discussion se passa mal voir très mal. Le ton condescendant et les insultes à peine volées avaient fait sortir le gryffondor de ces gonds et après des démonstrations involontaires de magie et plusieurs menaces insinuées, il avait eu gain de cause. Monsier Polwast viendrait donc assister aux entrainements et plaiderait auprès des autres réfractaires. En échange, il avait obtenue de participer au cours de duel en tant que professeur. Il soupira en pensant à la pauvre McGonagall qui devait organiser ce cours.

Il était dix heures trente et son programme de la journée était loin d'être bouclé.

Les elfes furent particulièrement durs à convaincre et les ordres clairs et nets d'Harry avaient toujours une faille. Il sortit des cuisines une heure plus tard, épuisé mais ayant pensé à prendre un petit quelque chose pour son estomac qui hurlait à tout va.

Il regagna son appartement vers une heure du matin et sourit en voyant Draco endormit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le détailla. Il était magnifique.

Il soupira en s'allongeant à ses côté. Draco. Comment faisait-il pour supporter les regards haineux et les marques de mépris ? Il devrait peut-être le présenté à Marcus Wellbegs. Il caressa la joue de son compagnon et sourit un peu plus en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-T'en as pas l'air, grogna le blond en avisant la mine réjouit de son amant.

Il rit et la tension qui s'était accumulé dans la journée sembla disparaître. Pourtant une question lui trottait dans la tête et ne sachant pas quand il pourrait parler à Draco, il décida de la lui poser.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que nous ne nous affichions pas devant l'Ordre ?

Draco darda son regard maintenant sérieux et totalement réveiller sur Harry. Il savait que les choses n'étaient pas claires entre eux et jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'Harry se souciait autant de son opinion. Il savait que s'afficher publiquement était hors de question. Premièrement car si quelqu'un apprenait que le survivant sortait avec un fils de mangemort qui avait trempé dans la magie noir depuis son enfance, il y aurait des répercutions certaine et des enquêtes pour être sûr que l'Elue n'était pas ensorcelé et si ce n'était pas le cas, il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité. Deuxièmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayerait de s'en servir contre lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il devait être inquiet de la question que Draco avait posée quant à son nom. Il sourit et répondit en posant son front contre le sien :

-Tu es forcé de leurs sourire Harry alors laisse-moi les mépriser.

Le brun le regarda les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette réponse. Il était touché. Touché par cette marque, un peu tordue certes, d'affection. Oui, se dit-il, Malfoy était habitué à recevoir le dégoût et la haine. Il était habitué à lancer des regards noirs et des répliques acerbes. Mais il avait appris que Draco n'était pas comme ça. Il se demanda vraiment comment avait été sa vie en cet instant. Il ne savait pas grand-chose réalisa-t-il. Il avait envie de savoir, de le comprendre.

Il le regarda bailler et le serrer dans ses bras et se promit de trouver le temps. Le temps avant que Voldemort ne dévoile ses plans, avant qu'il ne recommence à tuer et à faire souffrir.

Il soupira avant de laisser les limbes du sommeil l'emportait préférant ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il l'attendait le lendemain.

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13 Déni

Chapitre 13 : Déni

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois que l'Ordre s'était installé. Un mois que Voldemort se murait dans l'inaction et le silence.

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que les entrainements avaient lieu. Deux semaines qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'un Horcruxe.

Des rituels s'étaient mis en place. Le quotidien avait remplacé l'exaltation et la peur de voir le monde changeait.

La guerre était en suspens.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'enlisait dans une routine dangereuse faisait fis des recommandations de leurs leaders, préférant une insouciance bénie et dangereuse.

Un semblant de paix s'était instauré sur Poudlard, ils oubliaient les périls qui guettaient chacun d'entre eux.

Un voile de déni flottait sur le QG de l'Ordre.

Draco marchait dans le couloir sans vraiment voir ou il allait. Il sortait tous juste d'un entrainement ou il apprenait, à des membres bien trop réfractaires, à lancer l'Avada et autres sorts, certes de magies noir, mais utiles. Il avait remarqué la haine et le mépris qu'on lui portait et qu'il rendait bien, mais surtout la naïveté agaçante de ses mages blancs. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment penser que le stupéfix serait utile ? Peut-être sur la fin mais le contre sort était bien trop simple à utiliser ! L'ordre mourrait alors que les mangemorts se relèveraient.

Il soupira en regardant le parc où une pluie diluvienne tombait. Il sortit, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, laissant son visage être noyé par les gouttes épaisses et ses vêtements s'imbibaient rapidement. Le destin lui paraissait un peu plus sombre chaque jour.

Harry revenait exténué par ses obligations et ses propres entrainements. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il semblait chercher l'oublie dans l'épuisement et Draco se sentait impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de ne pas être suffisant pour qu'il trouve la paix. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment dégoulinant d'affection qui le prenait quand il pensait à lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était le prince au cœur de pierre, pas un Poudsouffle ! Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'aimait et même si cette émotion était nouvelle pour lui, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux plus longtemps. Le déchainement de ses sentiments lorsqu'il était à ses côté ne pouvait le tromper. Un Malfoy n'aime pas et pourtant, le simple fait d'arracher un sourire à Harry le comblait. Il était pathétiquement accro et complétement perdu. Il était fatigué et en même temps débordé d'énergie. Harry. Il l'aimait. Il avait eu du mal à seulement se l'avouer. Il avait encore du mal à le formuler dans ses pensées. Il ne sait pas s'il était capable de prononcer les trois mots. Cela lui semblait tellement contre nature. Ses pensées sentimentales le minaient et l'Ordre, qui avait mis beaucoup de temps à seulement s'installer, ainsi que le calme lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement inutile. Il était insatisfait.

Trempé et tremblant de froid, les lèvres bleuies, les yeux embués par les larmes des cieux, il resta allongé et sourit en entendant sa voix s'élevait dans le calme seulement rompu par les clapotements incessants des trombes d'eaux.

-Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

-Je me rafraîchis les idées.

Le silence lui répondit avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un s'allongeait auprès de lui.

-T'as raison, c'est agréable.

-Un Malfoy…

-A toujours raison, je sais.

Le silence les enveloppa en même temps que le froid se fit mordant mais ils ne bougèrent pas, étendus côte à côte, ensembles.

-Draco.

-Oui ?

-Je vais gagner.

Le blond ne put dire s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation, peut-être à cause de sa voix tremblante de peur ou de froid, il ne saurait le dire. Ou bien peut-être à cause de sa main qui avait pris la sienne et qui la serrait à lui briser les os.

Il ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Des mensonges pour le réconforter ou tenter vainement de le dissuader de risquer sa vie ? Finalement, il dit ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui, là où Harry avait une place particulière, là où il voulait seulement le protéger et le chérir.

-Peu m'importe.

Et Harry soupira et sourit. Libéré d'un poids, un parmi tant d'autres mais cela le soulagea plus que n'importe quoi car c'était Draco. Draco qui serrait sa main en retour et qui le faisait se sentir si vivant. Draco qui chaque soir le serrait comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Draco qui quand il se réveiller en sueur en appelant Cédric, lui caressait les cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête malgré la lueur de jalousie qu'il voyait nettement dans ces prunelles argents. Draco qui faisait tant pour lui sans rien demander en échange. Ce Draco trop bien pour lui malgré ses répliques ironiques et son masque arrogant. Draco malgré ses piques blessantes et ses regards hantaient.

Oui il était Draco qui suivrait Harry n'importe où. Draco qui lui pardonnerait sa défaite. Draco qui l'aiderait jusque dans sa mort.

Tout simplement lui-même juste avec Harry, entièrement pour lui. Inexplicablement lui-même à ses côtés.

-HARRY ! DRACO ! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS ? La douce voix de Madame Weasley résonna dans le parc. RENTREZ VITE ! VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE MAL !

-Le survivant terrassait par un malheureux rhume, ricana Draco.

-Tu parles, je vais choper une pneumonie et j'en ressortirais comme neuf au bout de deux jours. Toi par contre…

-Voyons en bon héros que tu es, tu me passeras un peu de ta chance de cocu…

-Me ferais-tu des infidélités, Draco ?

-Idiot !

Ils rentrèrent en riant et Molly n'eut pas le cœur de leurs faires de reproches. Il était si rare de les voir se comporter comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient.

-Puis-je proposais une douche au beau blond frigorifié qui m'accompagne ? susurra langoureusement Harry à son oreille.

-Ma foi, je me sens d'humeur assez généreuse pour partager un espace réduit avec toi.

-Que d'honneur.

Ils partirent, chuchotant des mots qui ne devaient pas être entendus, montrant une proximité qui ne devait pas être vu. Ils partirent ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui les observait avec un sourire victorieux.

Harry trainait dans les couloirs profitant des quelques minutes qui précédaient sa prochain réunion avec les principaux membres de l'Ordre. Il détaillait tranquillement les murs en pierre, souriant en se remémorant ces premières années d'étude où tout lui paraissait tellement beau et lumineux.

-Seamus ! Tu n'es pas avec ta famille ? demanda Harry en avisant son ami déambulé dans un couloir.

- Je suis venu pour avoir des nouvelles et voir si je pouvais aider.

Il prit un air coupable et regardant son camarade avoua du bout des lèvres :

-J'ai vraiment honte d'être parti sans regarder en arrière. Je pensais bien faire pour ma famille, enfin tu vois mais je pense que c'était une excuse pour fuir. Excuses-moi mon pote de pas t'avoir soutenu depuis le début.

Il détourna la tête, gêné de son aveu et ne vit pas le sourire reconnaissant du Survivant.

-T'inquiètes, je comprends mais tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ouais ! Je me battrais à vos côté ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Et les autres ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles.

-Ben, Neville va arriver avec sa grand-mère dans la semaine. Je sais que c'est McGonagall qui s'occupe de l'intendance, elle m'a dit que Lavande viendrait aussi. Pour les autres, Dean reste avec sa famille, ils sont moldus, tu comprends… Les jumelles Parventy sont consignés chez elles, leurs parents veulent rester neutre. Ces les seuls dont j'ai des nouvelles.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils ne viennent pas. J'ai un petit frère, tu sais, alors… Enfin, t'es le nouveau leader, ça claque !

-C'est plus éreintant qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis.

Ils se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit… McGonagall n'a pas pu me trouver une chambre seul, alors je suis dans le dortoir des serdaigles. C'est vraiment étrange de revenir dans ces conditions.

-M'en parle pas. J'ai l'impression que tout est plus terne moins…

-Magique.

-Ouais, fit-il en grimaçant.

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

-Ron est occupé avec la gestion des entrainements et Mione fait des recherches. Ils sont dans le couloir nord du troisième étage, comme moi. N'hésite pas à passer même si je ne peux pas te promettre d'être là, dit-il avec un air fatigué.

-J'aurais surtout peur de te trouver en charmante compagnie, rigola le gryffondor.

Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne parle pas de Draco. Il n'avait vraiment pas honte d'être à ses côté mais il ne pouvait s'afficher. Les risques étaient trop importants pour qu'ils se permettent de se compliquer la vie.

-Voyons, je n'ai jamais été un Don Juan ! grimaça Harry espérant caché son trouble.

Seamus haussa les épaules, acceptant cette réponse et souriant, partit non sans avoir promis à son Survivant favoris de venir le voir.

Harry regardait avec lassitude les quelques personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il avait conscience du peu de poids qu'il avait malgré son nouveau statut et déplorait grandement le manque de respect et l'infantilisation dont il faisait les frais.

Le bureau du directeur était encore un fois modifier pour accueillir les membres. Les tableaux avaient été figés et des sort d'insonorisation avait été jeté, empêchant toutes fuites. Les bibelots du directeurs tinté doucement, créant une atmosphère accueillante assez malvenu pour une réunion de guerre mais somme toute réconfortante pour les membres éprouvés par une inactivité malsaine. Les personnes présentes faisaient parties des rares membres à voir l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Retenant un soupir, Harry adressa un sourire bienveillant aux membres tout en détaillant leur attitude.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour cette réunion des plus capitales. Seuls les membres les mieux placés dans la hiérarchie de l'Ordre étaient présents.  
>Hiérarchie, Harry désespérait du manque d'organisation. Même les membres les plus insignifiants se permettaient d'intervenir, de gêner et de contredire toutes les décisions.<p>

L'Elue avait donc décidé de remédier à cet état précaire qui les mettait tous en danger. Il allait définir les rôles de chacun pour permettre une meilleure communication et l'instauration d'une autorité qui était nécessaire bien que quelque peu dictatoriale.

Il avait consulté Dumbledore qui avait donné son accord avec une certaine lassitude.

Le brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son mentor. Il voyait ses cernes se creusaient et sa silhouette s'affinait dangereusement. Il lui jetait sans cesse des regards inquiets et ne pouvait que remercier mentalement Rogue de toujours être au côté de vieillard.

Chassant son inquiétude, il revient au présent.

Il commença par définir les responsabilités de chacun. Il regarda les personnes présentes.

Madame Pomfresh qu'il allait nommer à la tête du service de Soin de l'Ordre. Elle aurait la responsabilité de trier les personnes susceptible d'être des soignants et de mettre en place des plans d'urgence pour les batailles à venir. L'infirmerie ne devait pas se laisser déborder au moment critique.

Madame McGonagall qui allait être en charge de l'organisation interne et de l'intendance du château. Elle aurait aussi la responsabilité de trouver des endroits sûrs dans l'alternative où Poudlard serait pris.

Fol Œil sera en charge de l'organisation des entrainements et de l'apprentissage d'une certaine discipline qui manquait cruellement aux membres. Et pourquoi pas la création d'un service d'Ordre pour les problèmes entre les membres.

Kingsley devra mettre en place des bataillons en trouvant des chefs d'escadrons pour faciliter la mise en place de stratégie. Il devra désigner et créer des groupes équilibrés permettant d'allier forts et faibles.

Les membres de l'AD représenté par Hermione seront chargés de renforcer les boucliers de Poudlard et de faire des recherches dans les sorts de défense et d'attaque.

Molly Weasley s'occupera de l'approvisionnement, de l'entretient et donnera leur directives aux elfes de maisons.

La stratégie, qu'emploiera l'Ordre, sera réfléchie par Ron, Kingsley, Maugrey et Harry. Bien évidemment, elle sera présentée à plusieurs autres membres et votée si le temps le permet.

Harry avait décidé de garder un semblant de démocratie. Il soupira en pensant que c'était plus un simulacre qu'autre chose mais chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Après tout, les membres seront heureux si on leur donne l'impression que leur avis importait.

Il regarda Malfoy. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui donner ce rôle. Draco devra faire « du porte à porte » auprès des mangemorts dont la loyauté était incertaine. Il sera accompagné des marqués les plus fiables qui étaient enfermés dans les dortoirs de serpentards. Il aurait aimé envoyer Rogue mais il avait refusé à cause d'une mission tenu secrète. Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'envoyer son amant. Draco connaissait bien le milieu mangemorrien après tout et il avait acquis la confiance d'Harry.

Le Survivant se mordilla la lèvre, sentant déjà l'inquiétude qui le départ de Draco amènera. Il se gifla intérieurement et retourna à ses vis-à-vis.

Les rôles ayant été définis, il les regarda en l'attente de questions ou de désaccord.

Devant le silence de l'assemblé, Harry prit la parole.

-Bien, nous avons encore plusieurs choses à voir. Tout d'abord, il faut mettre en place un réseau de communication entre les villes principales et le QG pour pouvoir intervenir le plus rapidement possible. Je pensais envoyer Arthur Weasley qui pourra surement trouver des moyens moldus et sorciers assez rapides pour un relai optimal. Il faudrait organiser des tours de garde aux alentours de Poudlard et à Près-au-Lard. Le Ministère doit être repris ainsi je demanderais de réfléchir à une stratégie probantes. Minerva vous travaillerez en collaboration avec Pomfresh pour trouver des potionistes assez doués pour les potions de soins. Voyez si Rogue à le temps de vous faire une liste. Les septièmes années devraient avoir le niveau, ajouta-t-il pensif. Kingsley, concentrez-vous sur la mise en place de groupe combattants, nous ne savons pas quand Voldemort attaquera. Voyez s'il n'y a pas d'ancien militaire dans les rangs pour vous aider. Je crois me souvenir que Nertzad était dans l'armée moldu pendant dix ans. Ron, tu connais bien les personnes aux entrainements, fais une liste des meilleurs. Draco, vois avec les anciens mangemorts si certains peuvent apporter leur expériences et leurs forces. Maugrey, je compte sur vous pour éviter les lynchages et les débordements quand les marqués sortiront. Nous ne pouvons les garder enfermés toute la guerre. Si vous pouviez vérifier leur entretient pour plus de sureté. Tous ceux dont vous douter, repasseront sous véritasérum ou resteront confiner dans les dortoirs. Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Oh, je voulais savoir qu'en est-il de nos relations internationales ?

-Et bien, la plupart des pays ont refusé de nous aider. Ils agiront quand Voldemort sera au pouvoir et encore s'il ne fait pas mine de s'intéresser à eux, ils ne feront rien, expliqua Dumbledore en soupirant. Ils ne veulent pas s'impliquer dans nos affaires internes.

-Affaire interne ? s'écria Ron qui n'y croyait pas. Mais Vo… Enfin Voldemort s'il prend l'Angleterre cherchera à dominer le monde !

-Ils préfèrent ne pas voir cette éventualité. Au moins, aucun d'entre eux n'est allié avec Voldemort.

-Heu, Harry, j'aurais une question pour Draco, dit Hermione avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tranchant le lourd silence qui s'était instauré.

Fronçant les sourcils devant la gêne de son amie, il hocha la tête lui donnant l'autorisation de parler. Il soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi devaient-ils tous lui demander pour faire la moindre chose ? Il n'était pourtant pas adepte des doloris ou autres. Il ne l'aurait pas bouffé pour avoir posé une question sans son aval. Il se traita d'idiot sachant qu'elle n'avait voulu que montrer son soutien et ne surtout pas le discréditer. Hermione était une fille comme cela, qui même si elle avait le tempérament de feu des lions, réfléchissait au tenant et aboutissement de ses paroles et gestes.

-C'est au sujet de la marque. J'ai fait des recherches mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le futur marqué doit dire oui avant de l'avoir.

Draco soupira avant de répondre de sa voix trainante qu'il n'usait que rarement maintenant. Harry se demanda si ce sujet le troublé, après tout il ne pouvait que ramener des souvenir douloureux.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut marquer une personne contre sa volonté mais il trouve plus jouissif d'apposer la marque à une personne consentante. Ainsi, le marqué ne peut se défendre de l'avoir eu sans son consentement. C'est un excellent moyen de pression.

-Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Quelque fois, le Lord décide de marqué des personnes récalcitrantes alors pour obtenir leur consentements, il les torture jusqu'à ce que seul un oui puisse franchir leur lèvres.

-Je vois, murmura Hermione pensive.

Sentant que la conversation aller se faire plus privé, il fit signe aux membres que la réunion était terminée. La plupart des membres partirent donc, laissant le trio d'or, Draco et le directeur.

-Draco, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Voldemort a voulu te marquer mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à te marquer toi et pas…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, regrettant presque sa curiosité en voyant le visage fermé de son interlocuteur.

Draco n'avait pas envie de répondre mais vraiment pas. Même si son père avait tenté de le tuer, il n'était pas prêt à vendre les secrets de sa famille. Il soupira avant de se décider à répondre.

-Les Malfoy sont puissants et riches. Nous avons les moyens de financer une guerre. Nous avons aussi beaucoup de relation et d'influence dans le monde sorcier aussi bien que dans le monde moldu. Nous possédons les sociétés les plus importantes de ce pays. Nous pouvons ainsi créer le chaos. Si nous les fermons toutes, nous ruinerons le Royaume-Uni. C'est un fait que seul les Malfoys et le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait. Je devine que ta prochaine question est en quoi j'importe, sachant que mon père est à la tête de la famille. Je suis maintenant majeur et je dispose de la moitié de l'empire Malfoy. Le Lord sait que sans mon aval, la fermeture des entreprises de ma famille sera compromise. Si j'ai bien compris Ses plans, Il souhaitait que nous fragilisions les moldus pour qu'Il puisse assoir son pouvoir sans trop de mal.

Un silence pensif pris place suite à ses révélations.

-Je pense néanmoins qu'Il a un autre plan au cas où il ne me mettrait pas la main dessus.

-Mais t'es pas pauvre ?

La délicatesse de Ron frappa. Il se montrait de plus en plus mature mais avait parfois tendance à parler plus vite qu'il ne pensait.

Malfoy le foudroya du regard.

-Si, Weasley, je suis aussi pauvre que toi.

-Mais…

-Mes comptes sont gelés depuis ma « trahison ». Mon père a encore l'autorité pour cela mais il ne peut pas y toucher.

Sa voix claqua alors que la fureur le gagnait. Le sujet de son père était difficile à aborder et il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident de Prés-au-Lard. Même avec Harry, c'était un sujet tabou mais Hermione, inconsciente de cela, demanda :

-Il le pourra à ta mort ?

Harry secoua la tête, maudissant la curiosité des gryffons. Il reporta son regard sur Draco et son cœur se serra en le voyant prendre un masque de glace et une voix polaire :

-Non, j'ai fait un testament.

Il partit sur ces mots, non sans envoyer un regard venimeux aux deux impudents.

La gêne flottait clairement dans l'air avant qu'un Harry fatigué et sachant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire la morale à ses amis qui abordaient des mines coupables, s'adressa à Hermione :

-Mione, pourrais-tu voir si la carte des maraudeurs peut être modifié de sorte que tous individus ne devant pas se trouver à Poudlard apparaissent… en rouge tiens. Je vais voir Draco.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas justifiée mais ses deux amis n'avaient vraiment eu aucun tact.

Draco fulminait. Leur curiosité était insupportable. Il déplorait les serpentards qui connaissaient le mot discrétion et respect de la vie privé. Il ne voyait pas en quoi savoir pourquoi le Lord le voulait était si important. Il ne voulait pas repenser à son père. Il ne voulait pas repenser que Pansy et Blaise n'avait été qu'un moyen de persuasion. Il en avait marre. Il avait envie de partir loin de tout.

Il se cogna contre quelque chose de mou et recula de trois pas pour éviter de tomber.

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention où vous marcher, siffla-t-il en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il était assez enrobé mais musclé ce qui était assez étrange. Ses cheveux châtains clair adoucissaient les traits durs de son visage. Ses yeux marrons étaient plissés et ses lèvres charnus tordus en un rictus mauvais.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je attention à un mangemort ?

Draco, qui en d'autre circonstance se serait contenté d'avoir un reniflement méprisant avant de continuer son chemin, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Parce qu'ils n'hésitent pas à lancer des impardonnables.

-Sale engeance ! cria-t-il avant de le frapper sans autre forme de préavis. C'est des personnes comme toi qui ont tué ma femme !

La douleur explosa dans son crâne et fut décuplé quand celui-ci toucha brusquement le sol. Il devait vraiment être maudit. Une malédiction divine peut-être pour qu'il expie ses crimes. Il ricana intérieurement fixant le plafond sans même penser à se relever et à faire payer à ce porc. Voilà qu'il pensait comme un moldu. Pathétique. Pansy et Blaise auraient eu tôt fait de ricaner moqueusement devant la loque qu'il était, ainsi affalé. Il était bien loin le fier héritier des Malfoy.

Il se recroquevilla en sentant un pied entrer en contact avec ses côtes.

Et la « mission » ou plutôt suicide qu'on lui avait confié. Comment voulait-on qu'il convainque des mangemorts de changer de camps. « Les moldus sont gentils ! Vilain ! Repends-toi ». C'était à mourir de rire.

Le deuxième coup lui fit voir des étoiles et là, il en eut marre. Il en avait assez de se morfondre. Il agirait, utiliserait son potentiel de serpentard et arriverait à dépeupler les rangs du Lord et pourquoi pas obtenir de nouveaux espions ! Il était Malfoy que diable !

Ragaillardi par ce regain, assez inhabituel pour lui, d'optimisme, il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les protestations de son corps pour se mettre debout et fusillait l'immondice qui lui faisait face. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointant sur ce détritus commença un simple stupéfix. Il aurait bien lancé une demi-douzaine de sorts noirs de sa connaissance mais sa position assez précaire dans l'Ordre l'en dissuada.

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que voyant Harry arriver, le mot mourrait sur ces lèvres. L'homme, profitant de sa déconcentration, lui envoya une droite bien sentie qui eut le mérite de lui exploser l'arcade sourcilière. Arrivant par un miracle quelconque à rester debout, il ne put que se figer de stupeur en voyant Harry, les traits déformés par la haine lancer un sort de découpe au membre qui chuta laissant derrière lui une gerbe de sang.

-AVADA KE…

-HARRY ! STOP !

Il réussit à plonger sur son amant avant que le sort ne soit lancé. Ecrasant Harry qui se débattait furieusement. Il le frappa assez violemment ce qui eut le mérite de reporter le regard d'émeraude sur lui. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Potter semblait complétement tétanisé, l'homme se vidait de son sang et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir se lever.

-Harry, tu m'entends ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas faire léviter l'homme-là à l'infirmerie, ok ?

-Oui.

Harry se leva, terriblement pale. Et fit ce qu'il lui dit avant de se figer et de regarder Draco allongé tranquillement sur le sol, essayant de s'assoir à défaut de pouvoir se lever sans avoir une furieuse envie de vomir.

-Et toi ?

-Je vous rejoins. Harry ne le tue pas, pensa-t-il bon d'ajouter.

-Oui.

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie en s'appuyant peu élégamment sur les murs.

-Monsieur Malofy ! Que s'est-il passé ? lui sauta pratiquement dessus Pomfresh.

Il soupira. Harry était assis sur un lit regardant dans le vide.

-Oh ! Vous êtes blessé ! Venez !

Il s'allongea avec difficulté et laissa la femme le soigner. Tout c'était passé comme dans un rêve. La situation était tellement irréaliste, pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes en face de lui. Il soupira en réalisant toutes les fois qu'il avait côtoyé l'infirmerie depuis sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez un traumatisme crânien bénin. Les autres blessures sont minimes. Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil. Je pense que tout sera réglé demain.

Bénissant la rapidité des soins magiques, il but, tout en regardant Harry qui dormait, les traits tirés. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son amant et sa réaction pour le moins étrange.

Ce fut des cris qui le réveillèrent, lui et un mal de tête assez conséquent. Il reconnut bien vite la voix de son agresseur et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. N'osant ouvrir les yeux sur la blancheur immaculée de l'infirmerie, il écouta en silence.

-IL A VOULU ME TUER ! C'EST SUREMENT CE MAUDIT MANGEMORT ! Il L'A MIS SOUS IMPERIUM ! HARRY POTTER A MANQUE DE ME TUER ET C'EST DE SA FAUTE !

-Monsieur Grossman, veuillez-vous taire ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! Vous devez vous reposer !

-Comment me reposer avec ce monstre dans la même pièce ? cria-t-il en désignant le blond.

-Je vais être forcé de vous immobiliser si vous ne vous calmer pas immédiatement ! clama la femme avec autorité qui ne fit que faire baisser le ton du blessé.

-Mais voyons ! Comment pouvez-vous rester sans rien faire alors qu'il a lancé un impardonnable sur l'Elue !

Dumbledore arriva sur cette phrase et ses yeux plissés d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension se posèrent sur le jeune Malfoy qui avait l'air d'avoir eu une nuit difficile.

-Monsieur Grossman, intervint-il avec douceur et bienveillance, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avançait ?

-Bien évidemment le petit Potter ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Avez-vous entendu Monsieur Malfoy lancer le sortilège impardonnable ?

-Et bien, non, mais sa baguette était sortie ! Il a dû lancer un informulé.

Fier de son raisonnement, il croisa les bras sur son torse et bomba le torse avec assurance. Après tout, le Survivant n'aurait jamais lancé un sort de découpe ! Il combattait la magie noire, il ne l'utilisait pas.

Draco ne disait rien, ne voulant pas montrer à Grossman qu'il était éveillé et qu'il entendait très bien son discours. La fatigue le balayait. Il n'aimait pas les insinuations de cette ordure mais il ne pouvait démentir par peur de voir Harry complétement discrédité voir chassé de Poudlard.

-Nous administrerons le véritasérum à Monsieur Malfoy pour être sûr que vos allégations sont vraies. Je crains cependant que les traîtres aient pu mettre Monsieur Potter sous le sortilège de soumissions avant votre rencontre.

-Je tiens à être présent lors de l'entretient de Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bien évidemment. De même qu'il sera au votre.

-COMMENT ? QU'INSINUEZ-VOUS ?

-Calmez-vous ! cria l'infirmière.

Malfoy et Grossman se retrouvèrent assis dans le bureau du directeur après une journée en quarantaine pour ne pas voir s'ébruiter les évènements de la veille.

Draco s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle d'Harry et ne savait quoi faire. Il serait contraint de dire la vérité et espérait que Dumbledore arrive à orienter ces questions de sorte que les soupçons ne pèsent pas sur son amant. Portant un regard las sur les babioles qui aiguayait le bureau, il n'entendit pas la question d'Albus.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je vous demandais si vous étiez d'accord pour prendre la potion de vérité.

-Oui, oui.

Le regard de Grassman était mauvais. Il était certain de son coup. Il vit avec plaisir le jeune blond orgueilleux boire la potion. Après quelques questions bateau pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la potion, Dumbledore commença l'interrogatoire.

-Monsieur Malfoy que faisiez-vous dans ce couloir ?

-Je rentrais dans ma chambre.

Les questions s'enchainèrent avant que l'innocence de Draco ne fut certaine au grand dam de Grossman qui était pourtant certain de sa théorie. Suite aux réponses de ce dernier, Dumbledore déclara qu'il allait passé devant la justice de l'Ordre dans une durée indéterminée sachant que personne n'avait pensé à pourvoir l'Ordre de juges ou d'avocat. Grossman fut enfermé dans le dortoir de Serpentard et Albus se permit de lancer un sort d'Oubliette pour protéger Harry.

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco eut la surprise de retrouver Harry en boule sur son divan, ses genoux ramenés sur son torse. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Salut.

-Je ne comprends pas, Draco.

Malfoy soupira, resserrant son étreinte. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Il se doutait que le sentiment libre qui voguait dans l'esprit de l'Elue y soit pour quelque chose mais ne pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

-Je te cherchais. Je l'ai vu te frapper et c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour le faire ces derniers temps avec l'Ordre. J'ai réfréné ma colère. Mais la haine m'a embrassé. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi.

-J'aurais pu le tuer ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je l'ai tailladé ! Tu as vu la gerbe de sang ! A ce moment, j'ai juste pensé que c'était magnifique !

-Calme-toi !

Le silence se fit alors que les deux émeraudes brillaient d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ! Il avait compris ces erreurs. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans la torture et la mort. Il était complétement terrifié.

-Je ne me comprends plus.

-Viens, dit simplement Draco en désignant le divan. Ecoutes, on va trouver un moyen. Des exercices physiques te permettraient de te défouler. Je pense que tu devrais commencer ce soir, fit-il avec un sourire emplis de promesses.

Il fit taire toutes résistance et bientôt seuls des soupirs et des gémissements fusèrent dans la chambre, permettant au deux hommes de trouver un moment l'oubli.

Le Survivant suivit le conseil de son amant et tous deux suivirent un emploi du temps digne de Sparte. Harry dormait mieux une fois complétement épuisé par les entrainements et les réunions. Il déléguait plus pour ménager son temps. Draco commença à chercher ses futurs compagnons d'infortunes. Peu d'anciens mangemorts étaient prêt à participer à la mission du blond et il ne pouvait pas l'accomplir seul. Il rencontra trois hommes qui acceptèrent sous certaines conditions et ils décidèrent de commencer en mai après avoir mis tous les détails au point. Leur sécurité était au premier plan.

Hermione recherchait avec frénésie tout ce qui pourrait expliquer le problème de son ami sans rien trouver. Frustrée, elle commanda des livres de toutes l'Angletterre mais sans jamais trouver une piste.

L'Ordre paraissait autant aux entrainements que dans l'essai d'organisation du Survivant. Pratiquement personne ne prêter attention au discours réprobateur du jeune homme de même qu'à ceux d'Albus qui avait perdu de l'influence. Les membres ne voyaient en lui qu'un vieillard en déclin en avisant ses cernes et son corps squelettiques. Il était loin le plus puissant mage de Grande Bretagne.

Les jours passèrent, lentement, tranquillement, doucement. La guerre semblait lointaine, Février était bien entamé quand soudain…

-VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ATTAQUE PRES AU LARD !

L'incompréhension se fit dans l'esprit de tous. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry secoua la tête dépité de voir que personne n'avait écouté ses recommandations. Il fallait être toujours sur ses gardes, Voldemort ne prévient pas.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement avant de sortir sa baguette et de suivre Dumbledore et Harry. Il vit Hermione et Ron prendre place à leurs côté et remarqua Théo qui lui faisait signe de ne pas le chercher durant la bataille. Il soupira et acquiesça, il saura tout sur lui un jour ou l'autre.

Les membres de l'Ordre sortirent peu à peu de leur hébétude et pendant que les enfants étaient mis en sécurité par une partie, l'autre se mit enfin en mouvement.

A suivre...


	14. Note de l'auteur

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Bonjour,

Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers temps (partiels, prochaines repêches, boulot... enfin la vie quoi XD).

J'ai commencé l'écriture et j'espère publier rapidement le prochain chapitre! Je risque de mettre un peu de temps. Je veux caser plusieurs éléments importants pour la suite. Voili en m'excusant encore.

J'en profite pour remercier mes rewiewers à qui je répondrais le plus rapidement possible ^^

Merci aussi à Kisis!

Bonne matinée/ journée/ Soiré/ nuit à tous et à toutes !


	15. Chapter 14: Massacre

Bien le bonjour! Désolé pour ce retard! En plus je vous livre un chapitre bien court...

Encore merci aux rewiewers et à Kisis! J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'écrirais la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Chapitre 14 : Massacre

Au loin, le village de Prés-Au-Lard était en feu. Les membres avançaient en sentant leur appréhension monter. La peur les prenait aux tripes. Elle les empoissonnait, oblitérait la raison de leur marche. La couardise insufflait son venin. Mais au-delà de cette peur si humaine de mourir, la détermination se lisait dans les regards des hommes et des femmes qui avançaient précipitamment. Les membres de la première guerre jetaient parfois des regards désolés aux jeunes de l'Ordre qui n'avait jamais connu la guerre, les massacres, les tortures, les meurtres. Bientôt, ils seraient tous plongés dans les horreurs de la folie humaine. Ils contempleront l'abysse infini de la cruauté et de la violence. Bientôt.

Les hurlements parvinrent aux oreilles bien avant la vision cauchemardesque du massacre qui se déroulait. Des cris de bêtes traquées, d'hommes et de femmes mutilés. Les pleurs déchirants et les gémissements pathétiques retentissaient partout. Partout telle une cacophonie morbide qui prévenait les simples mortels de la mort qui s'abattait sans distinction. Une mélodie macabre qui emplissait l'air et les âmes. Du bruit qui par la puissance de son désespoir marquait à jamais les Hommes qui l'entendait.

Puis, venait l'odeur. La chair et les cheveux brulés, l'odeur infecte des entrailles rependues. L'odeur de la mort.

Enfin, les premiers corps, tordus dans la douleur. Les cadavres au visage grimaçant d'effroi et d'incrédulité semblaient remplir toutes les rues. Les membres arrachés gisaient à terre comme de vulgaires morceaux de viandes. Des hommes et des femmes figeaient à jamais dans la mort étaient étendus dans des positions grotesques. Les membres déchiquetaient, des plaies béantes sur ces corps qui avaient été embrassé et aimé. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient des rêves et qui maintenant sont figés dans l'immobilité éternelle de la mort.

L'horreur ne peut être décrite avec des mots. Le rouge n'est une couleur mais elle prend tellement plus de signification quand elle emplit un espace qui semble infinie. Du rouge, partout. Du sang, ce fluide vital tellement précieux aux hommes abandonnaient sur le pavé comme de l'eau usée.

Les morts frappent les cœurs mais les blessés les déchirent. Ces êtres qui se contorsionnent en appelant à l'aide ou à la mort. Cet homme qui tienne son bras amputé avec sa main valide en pleurant comme un simple enfant. Cette femme qui hurle en tentant vainement de remettre ces entrailles dans son ventre. Cet enfant qui cri en appelant père et mère alors qu'un trou béant s'emplit de sang et de fluide sur son côté gauche.

Comprenaient-ils vraiment en s'avançant bravement vers cette « bataille » ? Comprenaient-ils qu'ils n'assisteraient qu'à un massacre ? Un simple défoulement des plus bas instincts de l'homme ? Comprenaient-ils ces vaillants soldats de la lumière que seule les ténèbres existent au cœur du sang ? L'horreur se transforme en peur qui se métamorphose en rage de vivre, en rage de faire payer pour ces inhumanités. Une rage qui pousse les hommes à devenir des monstres.  
>Ce ne sont plus des hommes qui se battent contre le mal. Les idéaux s'effacent dans la mort. Les croyances périssent dans la souffrance. La détermination s'essouffle devant les horreurs. Seul perdurent cette rage.<p>

Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent figés. Ils comprenaient. Ils ressentaient la rage se mettre à couler en eux. Ils ne cherchaient pas à s'en défaire et l'embrassaient comme une amante bien aimée sauf pour les quelques fuyards que la terreur avait emporté. Peut-on vraiment leur reprocher ?

Ils se mirent en mouvement animés par une rage meurtrière. Ils tuaient, oubliant leur réserve sur les impardonnables, seuls comptaient leur vie et la punition des monstres qu'ils finissaient par devenir en prononçant quelques mots. Il ne s'agissait plus de défendre sa vie ou celle d'un autre, non la rage avait emporté toute pensé, seule comptait la mort.

Quelques rares personnes étaient prises d'une rage de vaincre la mort et s'avançaient vers les blessés mais ils étaient bien trop peu pour réussir à sauver ce désastre.

Harry était figé. Il secouait la tête alors que ces émotions s'entrechoquaient. Il ne devrait pas aimer. Il ne devrait pas détester. Il s'avança, baguette en main, le sort vert qu'il voyait si souvent en rêve au bout des lèvres. Il était si facile de tuer, d'éviscérer, d'écorcher. De simples mots et un bout de bois pour créer l'horreur.

Il les prononçait, s'abandonnant à la rage.

Draco vit le sang. Il sentit l'effroi enserrait son corps. Les souvenirs de la mort de ses amis lui revinrent comme une claque. La rage vengeresse le tenait entre ses bras tranchants. Il devait tuer. Il devait venger.

Hermione courut vers un enfant qui tombait. Elle le reteint avant qu'il n'heurte le sol et lui chuchota des mots de réconfort en le serra contre son cœur. Elle savait qu'il était mort. Elle voyait le sang s'écoulait à flots par tous ses orifices. C'était l'hématiominis, lui rappela son esprit. Elle se leva et la rage de vaincre la prit.

Ron était non loin de sa belle et la tristesse lui enserra le cœur en voyant les larmes et la peine déformer son visage. Il voyait le sang, il voyait la douleur. La rage de tuer le prit.

Neville n'était pas connu pour son courage mais voir la petite fille pendue à la devanture de la boutique de botanique de sa mère le secoua. Il regarda ses longs cheveux roux pendre dans le vide, gouttant de sang et la rage le prit.

Luna savait. Elle savait qu'elle devait être dans la boutique de plumes pour ouvrir la trappe mais sa jambe était brisée. Elle rampa avec la rage d'y arriver. Il le fallait.

Harry courrait maintenant. Il ne réfléchissait pas et tous les mangemorts qui croisaient son chemin tombaient. Il devait y parvenir. Voldemort était là. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il devait le vaincre. Il devait mettre fin à cette guerre stupide.

Draco vit Harry et courut vers lui. Il devait l'aider.

-Draco !

Il se figea en entendant son père. Il le regarda. Il avait maigris. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui faisaient jadis sa fierté tombés en queue de rat sur son dos malingre. Ses vêtements défraichis étaient couvert de sang.

-C'est de ta faute ! hurla Lucius, le visage déformait par la haine. Elle est morte à cause de toi ! ENDOLORIS !

Draco ne put éviter ou ne le voulut pas. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il avait dit à Harry que ne pas savoir était pire que d'avoir la certitude de la mort d'une personne aimée mais… Il y avait cru. Il avait voulu y croire. Il hurla mais en se contorsionnant par terre. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'être tombé. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son père, juste au-dessus de lui. Les même que les siens.

-Draco, tu as été un vilain garçon. Tu dois être puni.

Il y lut la folie et surtout une douleur infinie. Il pointa sa baguette sur son père, son géniteur et prononça les deux mots. C'était tellement simple. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Trop simple. Tuer ne devrait pas être aussi simple, pensa-t-il en sentant le corps mort de son père s'échouer sur lui.

Ron avait perdu sa Mione, il courait dans tous les sens en hurlant des sorts aussi douloureux que meurtrier. Nulle clémence pour l'ennemi. Il devait la retrouver. Il ne vit pas le sort qui le frappa dans le dos et personne n'entendit jamais le « Hermione » qui franchit ses lèvres avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent.

Neville l'avait fait. Il avait vengé ses parents. Il avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait que regardait ce visage qui semblait tellement paisible dans la mort. Pourquoi ne ressemble-t-elle pas à un montre ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air tellement humaine ? Nul effroi sur son visage. Elle semblait dormir. Il découvrit avec une fascination morbide les traits doux de la femme. Ne devrait-il pas être soulagé ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pour elle ou pour lui ? Ça avait été si simple. Un simple sort alors qu'elle torturait un membre et puis, elle tombait. Avec grâce, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Il hurla en sentant ses os se disloquer. Il tomba et dans une dernière volonté jeta le sort de la mort à son opposant qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Un sorcier de son âge. Tellement simple fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

Seamus combattait avec Dean. Ils étaient comme deux frères. Ils avaient vécus leur propre aventure à Poudlard et Seamus l'aimait comme son propre frère. Pourtant, il se retourna et lui lança l'avada dans le dos et sans plus qu'un regard perdue partit en courant. Il laissa Dean son frère de cœur giser dans la boue.

Parventy tuait. Elle n'était pourtant qu'une jeune femme qui aimait les ragots mais là, elle criait des sortilèges qu'elle avait seulement lu et qui pourtant marché, un peu trop bien. Pourquoi marchent-ils aussi bien ? pensait-elle en pleurant. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil Crivers qui devrait être avec son frère à Poudlard apporter les premiers soins avant d'essayer de transporter les blessés dans les boutiques épargnées par les flemmes. Elle le protégerait. Elle tuerait pour que d'autre vive.

Luna y était arrivé et même si les joncherunes ne l'avaient pas aidé, elle avait ouvert la trappe. Elle avait permis à Rusard de sauver les enfants cachés dans la cave. Théo la regardait avec compréhension.

-C'est donc toi, dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Mon avenir est avec toi.

Il la confia en souriant à Rusard qui se chargeait d'évacuer les blessés par des passages secrets que même les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas. Il n'avait pas hésité quand le jeune Théodore qui venait boire le thé avec lui, lui avait déclaré qu'il devait utiliser ses passages secrets pour aider.

Harry l'avait trouvé. Il était là. Lord Voldemort le regardait en souriant. Son visage lise et blanc respirait la folie et la rage. Une rage qui ne le quittait plus. Il vivait pour elle.

-Harry. Comme c'est aimable de venir à moi.

Harry brandit sa baguette, prêt pour le duel qui déterminerait l'avenir du monde sorcier.

-Voyons, Harry. Ne sois pas si pressé. Je suis venu chercher le détenteur de la bague. Tu dois le connaître. J'ai mis trois mois à le trouver. La généalogie est très difficile à retracer aussi loin.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles Tom.

Harry ne vit pas le cercle de mangemorts qui se resserrait autour de lui. Il ne regardait que sa Némésis. Seul lui comptait. Il devait le vaincre. Il devait faire cesser ces cris qui s'élevaient sans fin.

-Un sang pur.

Le sang d'Harry se figea et il laissa échapper sans même le remarquer :

-Pas Draco.

-Bien, je vois que mon espion avait raison. Tu t'es accoquiné avec le jeune Malfoy.

-Ne le touche pas !

-Moi non mais je laisserais surement mes hommes jouaient avec lui.

Il partit d'un rire dément alors qu'Harry levait sa baguette pour en finir. Il entendit clairement l'incarcerem qui le cloua au sol et le fit lâcher sa baguette. Il grogna de dépit en se traitant d'imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Lord Voldemort riait. Il règnerait bientôt sur le monde et il l'obtiendrait, en le tuant, l'immortalité.

Oui, l'immortalité.

Une chose que tout être convoite à un moment de sa vie. Que ce soit pour soi-même ou pour autrui. La peur pernicieuse de la mort pousse les mortels vers la tentation suprême.

Ne plus connaître la mort. Qu'elle devienne une chimère. Qu'elle ne soit qu'une fable que l'on raconte aux enfants désobéissants.

Mais Lui. Lui, il y avait goût à la mort. Lui, il désirait ardemment… la donner. Voir la vie s'échappait, s'envolait.

Il regardait ses mangemorts, ses esclaves avec un rictus mauvais et planta ses deux rubis dans les émeraudes qui le regardaient avec dégoût.

S'il avait pu, il aurait vu la beauté de ses visages hagards, de ses êtres dévastés, de ses cadavres entassés. Il aurait vu l'éclat flamboyant du désespoir. Il aurait compris le doux murmure d'un corps qui chute. Il aurait apprécié les hurlements déchirant d'une âme brisée. L'anéantissement sublime de la vie. L'humain ramenait à ses plus bas instincts. La splendeur d'une tentative vaine de survivre ou encore la résignation poignante d'un mort en sursis.

Il aurait saisi la magnificence de ce décor en rouge et vert. Comme leurs yeux.

Il aurait apprécié la musique de l'anéantissement.

Mais il était l'Elue. Il ne comprenait que le doux murmure du bonheur, que le chant réconfortant des rires. Il se vautrait dans les paroles amicales, les étreintes, les sourires.

_L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _

N'est-ce pas pathétique ? L'espoir de tous agenouillé, les mains liés, son pouvoir scellé devant Lui.

Il plongea plus profondément dans ses deux orbes flamboyantes de défis alors qu'il avait déjà perdu et il vit. Il vit ce qu'il ne pensait pas trouver.

-Oh, Harry, mon cher Harry, tes yeux sont le reflet de mon âme.

Il jubila en voyant l'horreur. Il jubila en comprenant. Oui, l'Elus, le Sauveur était comme lui. Il était lui. Il était bien plus qu'un Horcruxe.

Harry avait compris. Il le savait déjà mais ne voulait pas… Pas se l'avouer.

Il le savait depuis le ministère. Cette colère, cette rage qui l'habitait depuis leur fusion.

Il eut envie de pleurer, de s'avouer vaincu. Son ennemi vivait en lui. Il était lui. Il voulait vomir cette âme étrangère qui le salissait mais il ne pouvait rien faire… sauf relever la tête et ne pas montrer que tout son être hurlait.

-J'ai failli oublier, mon cher Harry. Je pense que tu te souviens de Krum. Toi et lui avaient des tas de souvenirs communs.

Krums avança un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses deux mains calleuses et se gaussa de lui.

-Tu étais bon au pied mais quelle prise de tête. Vraiment une pâte à modeler pas si malléable que cela.

Harry lui cracha à la figure. Sa haine pour l'homme était immense. Il le voulait mort. Il voulait le voir agoniser à ces pieds, ce traître. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il avait été chercher du réconfort auprès de lui mais tout était prévu. Tout.

La main du bulgare se leva en même temps que les injures sortaient de sa bouche.

-Sale petit enfoir…

-Endoloris ! Krum. J'aimerais encore m'entretenir avec lui. Tu pourras peut-être l'avoir après.

-Bien maître, répondit Krum en se relevant difficilement.

Le vent apporta un relent de chair brûlé qui donna envie de vomir à Hary. Il en avait marre. Il voulait seulement le tuer. Enfin et que tout s'arrête.

-Le maître parle, le chien obéit, cracha le Survivant en fusillant son ex-amant du regard.

Voldemort jeta le sortilège de douleur sur Harry et le regarda se contorsionner avec délectation.

-Je te ferais bien le résumé détaillé de mon magnifique plan pour que toi ou ton imbécile de parrain retrouve la Bague mais...

Il cessa son sort de douleur et sans laisser le temps de se remettre au brun, demanda avec sérieux qui contrastait avec la folie qui régnait habituellement en maître chez cet être.

- Où est Théodore Nott ?

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 15: Retraite

Encore désolé du retard! J'ai loupé mon année alors j'ai fait la fête XD Et juste aprés page blanche -_-' conspiration je vous dis m'enfin je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mon échec et plutôt tada! Enfin le chapitre 15 (bon oki, il est un peu court mais bon... :D)

J'espère qu'il vous plaiera!

Chapitre 15 : Retraite

-Où est Théodore Nott ?

Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés avant d'éclater d'un rire dément. Tout était tellement absurde, tellement insensé. Il avait été là, juste sous leur nez pendant tout ce temps. Théodore, le seul capable d'arrêter cette guerre en une fois. Il entendait Viktor le traitait de tarer, il voyait Voldemort s'énervait de son manque de réponse mais il ne pouvait que rire. Encore et encore alors que la réalité s'effondrait autour de lui.

-Harry !

Il entendait la voix d'Hermione au loin mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Son torse était secoué de soubresaut douloureux, son visage maculé de larme. Il tomba sur le côté, ne faisant pas attention à la poussière qu'il avalait ni aux pierres qui le meurtrissaient.

-Réveilles-toi ! Harry ! Harry !

-Où est-il ? Tu vas me répondre morveux !

Pourquoi ? Il était allongé, riant comme jamais. Il devait tuer Voldemort. Il devait… Pourtant, il continuer de rire. Et il pleurait en même temps. Tout s'enchainait trop vite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il voulait voir Draco. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il ne le manipulait pas et partir loin. Loin de tous.

-Harry ! S'il-te-plait ! Lèves-toi !

La supplique d'Hermione le coupa dans son fou rire. Il tourna les yeux et la vit à travers la brume de ses larmes. Echevelée, couverte de sang, le sien ? il espérait que non. Elle tenait sa baguette et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle était constamment illuminée, comme si elle ne faisait aucune pose avant de prononcer une formule. Prenait-elle le temps de respirer ?

Il se secoua, sentit sa baguette sous ses doigts et gigota pitoyablement jusqu'à la sentir au creu de sa main.

-_Finite incantatum._

-Hermione ! Fuis !

Il n'avait pas remarqué la vingtaine de mangemorts qui l'entourait, aveuglé par Voldemort et Viktor. Il devait combattre mais comment pouvait-il vaincre ?

-Avada Kedavra !

Il vit Rodolphus Lestrange tombait, les yeux vides bien avant d'avoir touché le sol. Il pensa au milieu de deux sorts qu'il était étrange qu'il ne ressente pas de douleur, pas de peur. Il tuait. Et en lui, ne résidait qu'une exaltation malsaine. Il aimait ça, avoir ce pouvoir. Il aimait les voir gémir à ses pieds, les voir se tordre de douleur. Il avait essayé de le retenir mais il aimait ce sentiment si puissant. Cette rage qui enfin trouvait un exutoire. Il aimait ça et il se dégoutait tellement pourtant, il ne pouvait arrêter.

Hermione regardait son ami, son frère de cœur, se lançait dans une danse macabre. Elle le vit comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il dansait au milieu des traits de lumière qui voulait l'attendre. Il dansait au milieu des corps qu'il faisait tomber. Comme une marionnette, tirée par les fils de la mort. Elle eut peur. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé. Il avait tué, il avait torturé. Et alors, qu'il dansait au milieu du sang, Hermione le vit, un sourire. Un sourire de pure joie qui éclairait son visage contusionné. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêchait, elle frissonna. Elle ne pensait pas aux mangemorts qui l'entouraient, seul le démon qu'elle croyait connaître capter son attention.

-Hermione.

Elle sursauta violemment en sentant une main sur son épaule et darda un regard perdu sur Albus Dumbledore.

-Professeur, Harry… Il…

-Je sais ma chère. Emmenez-le.

Elle hocha la tête en se levant. Pouvait-elle vraiment l'arrêter ? Pouvait-elle l'attendre ? Il était beau à cet instant. Tellement gracieux, elle était sûre de voir ses yeux verts devenirs plus brillants à chaque sort mortel prononcé. Elle avançait comme un automate, ne pouvant regarder ailleurs.

-Harry ? appela-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ne voyait pas Draco lançait des sorts derrière elle. Elle ne le voyait pas essayer de la protéger alors qu'elle avançait inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle approchait d'Harry mais elle avait peur. Peur de le voir la regardait avec des yeux trop brillants, avec ce sourire qui la pétrifierait de terreur.

Elle tendit la main, il lui semblait si loin. Depuis quand, Harry était-il si loin d'elle ? Depuis quand était-il devenu cette homme effrayant ?

-Harry ?

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle s'approchait. Son ventre était noué et elle sentait tous son corps l'exhortait à la fuite.

Elle le toucha enfin et le monde sembla se figer. Il se retourna doucement. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la peur de son amie. Il lui sourit doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tous va bien Mione.

Elle hocha la tête en sachant que rien n'aller bien. Elle s'accrocha à lui.

-Tu as vu Ron ?

Elle leva des yeux plein d'espoirs. Elle avait besoin de le voir, maintenant.

-Je… Non.

-Non ! Mais ça va pas vous deux ! leur cria Draco, rouge et échevelé. Ce n'est pas l'heure de tailler bavette ! Derrière toi Harry !

Harry se retourna pour voir Viktor le regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

-Tom, ça faisait longtemps.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Voldemorts et Dumbledore se faire face.

-_Expelliarmus _!

Il sentit sa baguette quittait sa main et regarda Viktor abasourdis.

-Harry, Harry. Dit-il en secouant la tête faussement déçu. Ne t'a-t-on rien appris ?

Draco arriva à ses côtés. Il se sentait ailleurs. Comme un simple spectateur. Sa tête bourdonnée et son cœur battait à toute allure.

-Hermione, occupes-toi de lui ! cria Draco avant de se lancer dans un duel contre Krum.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry avait pu trouver à ce type. Il avait un visage trop carré, des sourcils trop fournis… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela alors que les avadas fusaient entre eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, il était mal en point. Comment avait-il pu tenir aussi longtemps ? Il se mit devant Hermione et son amant. Hermione soignait Harry en silence alors que le jeune brun lui caressait la joue en souriant gentiment. Il crut l'entendre s'excuser mais il se reconcentra sur son opposant. Il était doué en duel et en magie noir mais Draco n'avait rien à lui envié après tout c'était Lucius Malfoy qui lui avait tous appris. Et lui, il l'avait tué et abandonné dans la boue.

-_Exhortem hémato_ !

Le sort toucha Viktor en pleine poitrine. Le sang commença à sortir par un trou qu'il creusait lui-même dans son torse. La pression sanguine s'accumulait jusqu'à avoir un endroit où sortir ou son torse exploserait en une gerbe de sang. Draco se récita les leçons de son père. Il voyait encore la moldue qu'il avait dû tuer pour apprendre ce sort. Elle avait seulement quinze ans. Ses cheveux roux lui avaient paru magnifiques. Son visage pâle maculait de sang hantait encore ses rêves. Son père était un connard mais… Il ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il regardait Viktor au milieu de tout ce rouge. Il aurait pu être à sa place, envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténébres pour abuser et tuer.

-Le maître a tué Dumbledore !

-Le vieux fou est mort !

Les mengemorts hurlaient de joie alors que le rire de Voldemort semblait couvrir tout le village.

Les membres de l'Ordres se figèrent dans l'horreur avant d'hurler de rage et de se lancer avec frénésie dans la bataille.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda le corps de son mentor. Il pendait comme un pantin désarticulé à un arbre. Sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs volaient au rythme du vent. Harry vit sa maigreur effrayante. Il s'était sacrifié. Il avait détourné l'attention de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse vivre. Albus se balançait lentement attaché à une branche par une fine corde dorée enroulait autour de son corps. Il respira difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas assumer l'Ordre alors que Voldemort vivait en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Pas maintenant.

-Harry ! Il faut battre en retraite ! Harry !

Il darda son regard sur Draco. Il semblait désemparé mais tellement fier. Son port était impeccable et il tournait gracieusement son poigné en jetant sort sur sort. Etait-ce Viktor qui agonisait trempé de sang non loin ? Où étaient les membres de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi en restait-il si peu ?

-RETRAITE ! cria-t-il avec toute la force de ses poumons. RETRAITE ! RAMENEZ LES BLESSES ! RETRAITE !

Le temps se figea une nouvelle fois alors que les membres obéissaient avec lenteur comme soudainement accablé par une charge trop lourde pour eux.

-Tu ne fuiras pas Potter ! cria Voldemort qui était bien loin maintenant.

Harry se leva avec difficulté. Il était blessé. Les sorts de Voldemort l'avaient meurtri plus qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement que Mione était là. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu bouger sans ses soins.

-RETRAITE !

Il recula en faisant face au Lord. Les mangemorts, euphoriques, poursuivaient en exultant les fuyards. Les protections de Poudlard tenaient bons. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas rentrer. Hermione avait trouvé un sort qui les bannissaient mais il nécessitait d'être relancé tous les jours. Il pria pour que la personne en charge l'avait bien fait ou sinon ils étaient perdus.

Il soupira en s'abritant derrière le portail. Voldemort le regardait en souriant.

-Vous n'êtes que des rats acculés. Dérangeant mais pas menaçant. Ton petit Ordre pitoyable ne peut rien contre moi Potter ! ricana Voldemort avant de transplaner avec ses fidèles.

L'infirmerie était bondée. Des salles vides, aux abords de la salle aseptisée, avaient été réquisitionnées par madame Pomfresh.

Harry était assis sur un lit. Il n'avait pas de grave blessure, seulement quelques-unes lui laisseraient une cicatrice à vie. Il regardait sans le voir Ron, allongé. Son teint était exactement du même blanc que les draps si bien qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à dire ou commençait et se terminait ses traits.

-Ce n'est pas l'avada, dit Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je sais.

-Il n'est pas mort, continua-t-il.

-Je sais.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Ils écoutaient les gémissements de leurs camarades.

-Dean est mort, déclara Harry les yeux perdu sur son meilleur ami.

-Je sais.

-Neville ne s'est toujours réveillé. Pomfresh pense qu'il aura de grave séquelle.

-Je sais.

-Parventy a perdu trois doigts mais elle souriait en disant que Crivers avait pu sauver une dizaine de personne.

-Je sais.

-Seamus a disparu. Surement enlevé.

-Je sais.

-Luna a la jambe brisée mais elle continu à parler de joncherune alors ça doit aller.

-C'est bien Loufoca.

Ses yeux mercures parcouraient les rideaux qui les coupaient du reste de l'infirmerie

-Dumbledore est toujours là-bas, pendu à un arbre.

-Je sais. J'irais le chercher avec ta cape pendant que tu...

-Oui, s'il-te-plait.

Sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglot.

-Ca va aller, assura Draco, perdu, ne sachant comment consoler le brun.

-Non, Draco, ça n'ira pas. Tu ne comprends pas.

-Alors expliques moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il leva les yeux sur le plafond. Blanc immaculé comme toute la pièce. Il trouvait ça sordide. Le rouge se détachait tellement plus sur ce blanc laiteux.

-Harry…

-S'il-te-plait ne me demande rien. Je t'en prie.

Draco commença à se lever pour partir mais une main accrochée à sa robe le retint.

- Restes.

Il se rassit et laissa Harry posait sa tête sur son épaule sans un mot.

-Où est Hermione ? demanda le brun dans un murmure.

-A la bibliothèque.

-Je vois.

Draco baissa la tête en soupirant et caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Tu dois organiser une réunion. Pour savoir…

-Nos pertes. Je sais.

Draco le tient dans ses bras le serrant à en faire mal.

-Va voir Hermione, je vais prévenir les membres.

-Oui. Merci. Tu sais qui demander ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Draco, je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Tu sembles… perdu.

-J'ai… mon père.

Il tremblait. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de compassion en Harry, après tout son père était un salop. Il l'avait mérité. Non ?

Harry le serra en l'embrassant à l'ombre des rideaux.

-Désolé de toujours tout te laisser porter. Je ne t'apporte rien.

-Il n'y a que moi qui peux dire si tel est le cas, déclara Draco avec sérieux.

Harry sourit, vraiment, et hocha la tête avant de partir, après un dernier regard à Ron. Il eut une brève pensée pour Théo mais ne s'y attarda pas. Demain, il lui parlerait.

Hermione avait la tête plongé dans un livre poussièreux. Il savait que les reniflement qu'il entendait ne venait pas d'une allergie alors il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

-Harry, il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Les comas ne sont pas forcément éternels après tout alors celui-ci ne doit pas être différent. Dans ce livre, l'auteur souligne que le mental est un facteur important quant au réveil d'une personne. Et Ron est une tête de mule, alors il ne peut que se réveiller, n'est-ce-pas ? Harry, s'il-te-plait, dis-le moi.

Elle baissa la tête laissant ses larmes imprégner les feuilles jaunis.

Harry n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la bibliothèque pourtant il pouvait voir le charme des étagères remplis, de l'odeur des vieux livres et de la lumière diffuse des bougies. Il apprécia quelque seconde le calme de cette pièce avant de regarder la jeune fille en pleur.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il faut y croire.

-Oui. Les Weasley ?

-Molly et Arthur vont arriver. Le reste de la famille arrivera demain dans la matinée. Charlie est à Sainte Mangouste. Il a une salle blessure fait par un dragon. Toute la famille y était. Ron ne te l'avait pas dit ?

-Non, je l'aurais surement enguirlandé pour ne pas vouloir y aller.

-Ça vous ressemble bien, sourit-il doucement.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé quand tu étais devant Voldemort ?

-Je… J'ai… Je suis…

Il tremblait et secouait la tête de droite à gauche en lançant un regard perdu à Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. C'était trop.

-Mais…

-S'il-te-plait. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

-Oui, je vais emmener quelques livres. Il doit y avoir un moyen !

Harry hocha la tête. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Fais attention à toi Hermione. Je dois y aller.

Elle ne lui proposa pas de venir et il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Les membres n'auront pas à participer aux activités de l'Ordre ce soir s'ils ne le désiraient pas sauf les indispensables comme lui... Il secoua la tête. Il avait des choses à faire. Il devait faire quelque chose pour s'empêcher de penser. Draco devait l'attendre. Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de venir. Et après ils iraient chercher ensemble leur directeur. Albus Dumbledore. Comment allait-il faire sans lui ? Il avait été comme un grand père un peu fou mais… Draco irait le chercher seul si il lui demandait ça serait surement plus simple… Mais… Draco… avait tué son père ce soir. Il ne devrait pas lui demander de faire tout ça. Il devrait juste l'aider à sécher ses larmes et à atténuer sa souffrance… Il savait qu'il était égoïste. Il demandait tout mais ne donnait rien. Il soupira. Peut-être que Draco avait raison, peut-être qu'il était le seul à en juger. Mais Harry n'était même plus lui-même… Il… Il accéléra.

A suivre.


	17. Chapter 16

Yoh! Désolé pour ce long silence! J'espère que quelques lecteurs seront toujours présents *_*

J'ai un peu changé de style dans ce chapitre (oui je sais ma fic ressemble à un gros test mais bon c'est ma première et je ne sais pas trop comment l'écrire :S)

Chapitre 16 :

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans cette obscure et sombre forêt qui l'avait toujours terrifié. Il filait entre les arbres, priants pour que les bruits qu'il entendait ne soient pas les pas de ses poursuivants.

Il était fou. Complétement et irrémédiablement fou. Ou sinon, il ne serait pas dans cette foutu forêt à courir pour sa vie avec cette maudit bague qui semblait chanter à ses oreilles. Oui, il avait l'irrésistible envie de la mettre et de devenir le maître du monde. Oui, il savait que logiquement ce n'était pas possible, que seule une personne pouvait l'utiliser et qu'il ne l'était pas…

Mais pourtant, il en avait envie. Vraiment.

Il secoua la tête en jurant entre ses dents. Il sentait son souffle se faire rare et la douleur de ses muscles devenir intolérable. Il ne ralentit pas.

Marcus Wellbegs n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Il le savait et n'avait jamais cherché à jouer au héros. Sauf que le Lord avait décidé de faire un raid pour en finir avec l'Ordre et lui était resté au QG pour garder la Bague…

Vraiment parfois la vie vous joue de sacré tour. Il n'avait pas hésité à tuer les trois autres mangemorts mais il n'avait pas pris cette bague de l'enfer avec joie, il devait l'avouer.

Poudsouffle ou la maison poubelle avait comme principales caractéristiques… L'amour et la loyauté. Marcus n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aimait qui que ce soit ni quoi que ce soit. Sauf qu'il l'avait rencontré. Une seule et unique personne qui avait changé brusquement sa vie et vue la démesure de cette amour et son indéfectible loyauté envers elle, il avait compris qu'il avait sa place dans cette maison.

Il l'aimait à en crever, à en devenir un mangemort, à retourner sa veste comme si de rien n'était et surtout à tuer trois « collègues » mangemorts pour voler une bague mystique qui, il en était sûr, devait être maudite.

Il accéléra en entendant des voix derrière lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir ou d'être torturé. La dose quotidienne de Doloris du Maître suffisait amplement. Il sentait ses poumons bruler et son souffle se faire rare.

La Forêt Interdite n'était vraiment pas accueillante mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de transplaner en plein milieu, il en avait maudit les protections de Poudlard sur ce coup là.

Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être perdu. Il n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'orientation et ne désirait vraiment pas sortir du mauvais côté de cette forêt.

Il voyait des ombres se déplacer au coin de ses yeux et préféra ne pas penser à ce qui vivait entre ces arbres tortueux.

Ces arbres tortueux avaient toujours tendance à l'apaiser pourtant Théo était soucieux alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre la forêt Interdite. Ou plutôt, il essayait de ne pas l'être mais… Dumbledore était mort et en tentant de renfermer sa tristesse au plus profond de son être, il devait bien avouer que les fluctuations du destin étaient trop rapides pour qu'il puisse en comprendre les conséquences.

Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer. Tout enfermer dans la « boîte ». Pourtant chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir réussi à se détacher complétement de la mort d'un homme qu'il estimait au plus profond de lui, des yeux d'un bleu électrique venaient le harceler.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il était un perdu. Il s'était accroché avec détermination à son futur et maintenant… Il ne savait même plus s'il existait. Il ferma les yeux s'appuyant sur les pierres glacés.

Il devait comprendre, Voir et surtout se sortir de sa tête cette émotion désagréable. Il ne devait rien éprouvait, jamais. Du moins tant que tout ne serait pas terminer. Sa mère avait été des plus claires quand elle avait usé de légimencie sur son « lit » de mort pour lui parler et créer cette « boîte ».

Il ne devait pas penser à sa mère.

« Plus tard quand tout serait fini, tu comprendras », avait-elle dit à haute voix alors que le sang s'étendait sous son corps brisé. Il soupira en se massant les temps. Son père avait pleuré ce jour-là. Ce jour où sa mère avait sauté de la fenêtre la plus haute pour « le bien de ton futur mon fils. ». Il savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais son geste. Il savait que même lorsque tout serait terminé, il ne comprendrait rien. Sa mère avait Vu qu'il devait, lui, avoir le « don » mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et s'il pouvait se permettre de ressentir, il savait que la colère le submergerait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça…

Il ne devait pas y penser. Se calmer, rester plongé dans son objectif, ne pas ouvrir la boîte de Pandore qui risquait de briser son esprit. Il devait… Il devait…

Avoir un futur.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était encore possible. Le futur, l'avenir. McGonagall avait insisté sur ces points « Albus aurait aimé que nous nous battions pour avoir un futur ! » avait-elle clamé alors que les quelques personnes qui étaient ressemblées semblaient luire d'un noir laqué d'un désespoir sans fin.

Il pouvait comprendre… L'Ordre avait perdu ce soir bien plus qu'une simple bataille. Ils s'étaient fait humilier. On leur avait arraché un leader et l'homme sur lequel la confiance reposait. Harry n'était qu'un symbole, d'espoir certes mais bien trop jeune pour avoir plus de crédit.

Le Survivant avait été apathique ce soir. Ne disant pratiquement rien, écoutant les rapports bien trop lourds des pertes et des blessés.

Il était dans sa chambre, seul et ne pouvait que se sentir nauséeux devant les pensées qui sans cesse venaient torturer son esprit épuisé. « Tes yeux sont le reflet de mon âme ». Il était un monstre. Il était un horcruxe, bien plus que ça. L'âme de Voldemort faisait partie de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il se leva précipitamment, courut dans la salle d'eau et vomis trippe et boyaux. Il ne pouvait pas diriger l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Draco était parti cherché le corps de son mentor et malgré ses résolution, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'y accompagner. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il sentit les larmes couler sr son visage et se sentit tellement honteux d'être si inutile et si faible ! Il ne servait à rien. Il devrait simplement mourir ! Mais la prophétie le rattachait avec force à la vie.

Comment pouvait-il encore faire face à ses proches ? A Draco ?

Tous ces blessés, tout ce sang versé. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le teint terne de Ron, la pâleur de Luna, l'immobilité de Neville, le sourire douloureux de Lanvande et bien d'autre visage qui venait le hantait, apportant une culpabilité écrasante. Si seulement…

Si seulement, Draco n'avait pas craqué en voyant ces deux émeuraudes perdus, il ne serait pas là dans le noir à aller chercher le corps du directeur alors que les mangemorts rodés. Il ne serait pas là à quelques mètres du corps de son père laissé dans la boue. Les mangemorts patrouillaient sans faire attention aux cadavres de leurs camarades.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment le récupérer sans attirer l'attention.

Son regard semblait ne pas pouvoir se détournait du corps de Lucius, son père. Il avait subitement envie de croire qu'il avait trouvé la paix au côté de Narcissa. Mais si sa mère pouvait peut-être mériter le paradis, son père ne devait pas être autre part qu'en enfer.

Des hurlements provenant de la forêt lui donnèrent le temps de décrocher le directeur et de réceptionner le corps. Il les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité avec hâte et poussa un soupir de soulagement, personne ne l'avait vu. Ils regardaient tous la forêt, semblant vouloir y aller.

Il trembla en sentant le corps froid entre ses bras maigres. Il reteint ses larmes et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il allait craquer, ce qui serait fatale. Les mangemorts allaient l'entendre et il devrait partir…

Mais il avait dix-sept ans et tenait dans ses bras le cadavre du plus illustre sorcier de son époque.

Il respira profondément et lentement en se levant. Il avança silencieusement, peinant sous le poids du corps.

Il devait aller à la confiserie et prendre le passage secret. Il se traita d'imbécile et jeta un sortilège d'allégement. Il se sentit mal de le faire. Albus Dumbledore ne méritait pas de se faire transporter ainsi mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans l'obscur couloir qui menait à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire le reste du chemin. Il ne regarda pas le corps, préférant fixer son regard sur la noirceur opaque qui l'entourait.

Il se demandait dans quel état était Harry. Que c'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Tènébres lui avait dit ? Il était sûr qu'il avait fait quelque chose en plus de tuer Dumbledore.

Il tremblait toujours et se sentait immensément fatigué. Il devait rentrer au château et se perdre entre les draps accueillant de son lit.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu évoluer si vite et si mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et craignait le pire bien qu'il ne voie pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Il pria silencieusement pour son amant avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il y était. Il avait réussi à atteindre la grande salle mais… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Retirer la cape d'invisibilité et entrer en portant le corps froid au milieu de tous ? Le porter dans une chambre ? Il ne savait pas et sentait des sanglots douloureux se former dans sa gorge. Il monta jusqu'aux appartements du professeur McGonagall, elle saurait surement quoi faire. Il frappa et resta figé quand la veille femme ouvrit, les yeux rougis et l'air épuisé. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas visible et hésita. Elle avait l'air anéanti. Il découvrit seulement sa tête et demanda avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière :

-Professeur, je suis navré de vous déranger mais… Je… Enfin… J'ai récupéré le corps d'Albus Dumbledore et je ne sais pas….

Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot de plus sans craquer et il lui fut reconnaissant de lui faire signe de la suivre, sans un mot ni question.

Une chambre banale. Il déposa le corps sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui semblait sur le point de fondre en sanglot et enleva la cape avec douceur dévoilant feu Dumbledore.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Il ferma la porte sur la veille femme qui prenant avec tendresse la main du directeur.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs et se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de se recouvrir de la cape et de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Il se sentait pitoyable. Il essuya les trainés collantes de ses joues et se décida à rejoindre Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras et se réconforter mutuellement. Il avait tellement besoin du brun qu'il ressentait son absence dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

-Harry ? appela-t-il en entrant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et le trouva prostré.

-Harry ?

Le gryffondor ne réagit pas. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces avant que le brun n'éclate en sanglots.

-Désolé… Draco… Tu dois partir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas. Le reflet de son âme. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Draco ne m'abandonne pas.

Draco ne put retenir ses larmes. Il ne comprenait rien mais il jura de ne jamais le laisser. Il lui aurait promis mont et merveilles pour qu'il sourit. Cette journée atroce n'était pas prête de finir et il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Comment tant de choses pouvaient arriver en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi ? Il était épuisé autant moralement que physiquement. Il ne croyait vraiment plus pouvoir sortir vivant de cette guerre, s'il l'avait cru un jour. Il reteint un soupire et en plongeant ses yeux rougies dans les regards de son amant, il ne put s'en détourner.

-Harry, expliques-moi. Racontes-moi, murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur comme si ce geste lui coutait. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit tout, du moins l'espérait-il.

« Tes yeux sont le reflet de mon âme. »

Draco fixait Harry avec horreur en le serrant contre lui à s'en faire mal. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait fusionné avec _son_ âme. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Harry c'était le cas, non ? Il avait connu et appris à aimer le Harry avec un bout d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il essaya de se raisonner, de se convaincre qu'ils trouveraient une solution, que ce n'était pas grave mais… Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas y croire. Comment faisait Harry pour ne pas devenir hystérique ?

Il se leva et donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve à son amant avant de l'aider à s'allonger. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il ne savait rien. Et cette impuissance le pesait plus que tout. Il aurait dû être capable de séparer deux âmes ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que caresser les cheveux du brun avec tendresse en lui murmurant qu'il restait avec lui.

Pourquoi Harry devait-il vivre tout ça ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la fin de cette satanée forêt ? Il avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps surtout que les cris et les bruits de courses des mangemorts sembler l'encercler.

S'il avait cru en Dieu, il se serrait mit à prier mais il ne croyait en rien. Sauf en cette personne qui faisait battre son cœur. (Oui, il était Poudsouflle…) Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas elle qui le sauverait. Il la pria d'aller bien et de vivre heureuse quand il sentit ses traitresses de jambes s'affaisser sous lui.

Il s'étala de tout son long et reteint un gémissement de douleur en sentant son poignet se tordre. Il plaque sa main valide sur sa bouche. Il avait une bonne centaine de jurons au bord des lèvres. Il ne retient pas ses larmes de douleurs et regarda autour de lui, la vue brouillée. Il ne voyait rien. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il ne savait pas où il était et doutait vraiment de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il se releva en tremblant et s'aperçut bien vite que ses jambes ne le soutenait qu'avec difficulté. Il avança aussi silencieusement que possible. Il n'entendait que faiblement les mangemorts autour de lui. Il voyait de la lumière entre les arbres. Poudlard ou Lumos ? Il espérait que ce soit la première solution mais n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement chanceux.

Il maintenait sa main contre son torse et s'aidait de l'autre en s'appuyant sur les arbres. Il décida, dans un sursaut d'optimisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, de croire que c'était les lumières du château qu'il apercevait entre les arbres. Si c'était le cas, les mangemorts ne pourraient le suivre dans l'enceinte. Ou sinon… Il verrait bien.

Sa respiration haletante ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être discret mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était au bord de l'inconscience et la bague semblait décidée à lui casser les oreilles, métaphoriquement parlant. Il avait tellement envie de gouter à la puissance qui en émanait ! Il respira profondément, les yeux fixés sur la lueur.

Joie ! Le château ! Plus que quelques mètres ! Il pouvait y arriver !

Mais il entendait des bruits derrière lui qui le firent se hâtait. Autant que faire ce peu… C'est-à-dire pas bien vite. Il saisit sa baguette et se retourna. Il était peut-être un lâche mais il préférait mourir en ayant au moins l'impression de ne pas s'être laisser faire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un crie silencieux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un crie silencieux. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni émettre un son. Seamus avait trahi et tué. Il avait tout fait pour le sauver lui mais maintenant qu'il voyait son corps brisé pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça ? Il avait voulu sauver son petit frère et maintenant il était un traitre sans famille ni espoir de rédemption. Il avait tué Dean. Dean. Il sentit les larmes dévaler furieusement ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas émettre un son.

-Eh bien. Tu l'as vu ton frère. Arrêtes de chialer comme une gonzesse et déguerpi ! Le maître est dans une rage folle. Un mangemort lui a volé quelque chose. Assez suicidaire ce type si tu veux mon avis.

Seamus n'entendait rien. Il ne pouvait sortir du tourbillon tranchant qui menaçait de le détruire. Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il ne pouvait quitter le monstre qu'il devait appeler maître. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentit mal et le vertige qui le prit était proche de l'emmener dans l'inconscience.

-Bon, petit. J'ai pas toute la journée !

Seamus se mit à marcher, quittant les cachots. Il ne savait pas où aller mais était-ce important ? Il avait tout perdu de toute manière et personne ne l'accepterait après ce qu'il avait fait. Ces larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

Ces larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Il était si pale. Son Ron était si pâle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Pomfresh venait de lui dire que les chances de réveils de son petit-amis étaient faibles. Bien trop faible. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne psouvait pas.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Charlie Weasley, sorti de sainte Mangouste avec quelques bandages sur le visage et le corps. Il lui sourit doucement et la traina à l'extérieur.

-Je connais bien mon petit frère, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera bientôt en grognant qu'il a faim, essaya-t-il de plaisanter mais ses yeux ternes indiquer toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Tu devrais aller dormir et manger. Je vais aller voir maman. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

-Je… Je vais faire ça.

Elle partit lentement vers la chambre où se trouvaient tant de souvenirs de son amant.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas mais juste cette nuit elle se laisserait aller à toute sa peine et son désespoir. Juste ce soir.

A suivre...

PS: Au faite, j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me relire et surtout pour me dire si c'est interessant, lisible, enfin me donner des avis... Si quelqu'un est interessé...

Merci d'avoir lu! Que pensez-vous de Marcus (l'espion de l'Ordre)? J'ai essayé de donner un peu de légèreté avec ce personnage mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi :S


	18. Annonce

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord pardon, je ne donnerais pas de suite à cette fic.

Je ne vais pas partir dans un long discours pour expliquer mes raisons et mes ressentis mais je tiens à vous dire que je l'ai relu avec attention et que j'en suis vraiment insatisfaite. C'est ma première fic et partir sans trop savoir ce qui aller se passer était une grossière erreur !

Je ne pense pas l'abandonner complétement. Je la réécrirais sans doute. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous fournir une fin merdique.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont suivi et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Je suis désolée d'abandonner ainsi mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête et je ne ferais pas l'erreur, cette fois, de partir sans plan vais-je dire.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'ai pu grâce à cette fic, réaliser beaucoup de chose et je ferais attention à vos remarques pour les suivantes !


End file.
